Enkrisi Eroménes
by Emerald Kitten Tail
Summary: Every wonder what happened if Harry ever learned about his mothers Ancestry when he went to Diagon Alley before fourth year? This is the story of Harry and how he goes about being his true self and the reactions of the the magical children of Hogwarts. This is a Harmony story but with a bit of a twist. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

It was the week before Harry had to return to Hogwarts for his fourth year of schooling. He had long gotten tired of Mrs. Weasley hawk like eyes followed him where ever he went. The only time he ever felt he wasn't being watched was when he was hiding in the bathroom. But that wasn't all that feasible sense it was the only one in the house. He might haven't tried the attic but when he had opened the door to it he got cussed out by the ghoul that lived there.

Besides all that he had felt strange all week. Sometimes his body would feel like it was pulsing out like a balloon then at other times it's like all the air in his body was sucked out. At other times, he was cautious of using the shower because of the water running over his body. On top of that he felt like he was boiling up inside all the time.

This had gotten steadily worse over the course of the summer and by the time he got the Burrow he was reduced to sleeping in his boxers and a tank top that he managed to keep hidden from his relatives. He spent most of his time outside trying to release his ever-present energy. Hermione had snapped at him more than once for being so jittery.

The only part that he liked about the summer was that his hair had grown down to his shoulder. Ron seemed to have copied him as well because his was half way down his neck. It took longer to but it was so soft and luscious. He had it in a small ponytail most of the day just so Ron didn't call him girly for having it free-flowing. He had finally gotten to the same height as Hermione so he had made great improvements in that area.

One thing that he simply would not deal with though was sleeping in Ron's room. Between the Ghastly Orange color scheme, his monstrous snored, the smell, and the heat that built up in the boy's room since he didn't like having the windows open; it made a very hard place to sit in let alone sleep. So, he had been allowed to Charlies room once he went back to Romania.

All that had been left in the room when he left was the bed and dressers. All his personal things had gone with him. Thankfully the door had a lock on it so if he just wanted to be lefts alone he could be.

Anyway, it was the day that the gang all went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Mrs. Weasley had tried to get his key from him so they would only need to take one mine cart but he wanted to get more money out then he had in earlier years. She had tried a few more times by the time they got to the bank but he just kept turning her down. Good thing the rest had split off from them or Ron would have probably thought he was being a money hungry prat or something like that.

He walked up to the nearest teller on silent feet before sliding his key to the goblin. "I'd like to know how much is in my account and make a withdraw, please." The goblin might have smiled at him but it looked more like a sneer and a snarl intertwined. They ran one of their claws over the edge of the key before it turned into a fine dust.

"Follow me Mr. Potter" the goblins voice was kind of scratchy like he had strep throat or something, he didn't put much thought into the teller's voice. He was a little nervous that his key had crumbled the way it had but hopefully were ever he was going would explain what was happening.

The goblin lead him down a few halls until the area change from the neat marble building to rough cave tunnels. One thing he knew about goblins were that they were once a warrior race that lived in large tunnel systems under the surface. It looked like their dwelling hadn't changed all that much in the last few hundred years.

The took a few more tunnels until they stopped in the middle of a chamber. The whole room was covered in different runic symbols and what looked like more than one ritual circle. There weren't any chairs available so he followed the goblins example and sat on the surprisingly even floor.

"It's a pleasure to have you here today, Mr. potter. My name is Furkoz and I am your new account manager. When you didn't come into the bank to go over your statements and other things for your account on your thirteenth birthday, we immediately started looking into your accounts." a malicious glint came to his eyes before he spoke some more. "There were a number of transaction made by one Albus Dumbledore in past thirteen years. We followed the money train and were quite nervous were it was going. He would cut the money he took in half before putting one in his private account. The second half of the monies he took transferred to three other accounts. One to Molly Prewett, another to account under the name of the Order, and the last one into your previous account manager."

"Wait if they were taking all this money from me then wouldn't my trust vault be complete empty by now?" That must have been a bad question cause Furkoz started staying something in his native tongue that sounded like swears.

"That is simply your trust vault; it refills to a predetermined amount every year on your birthday. Did you really think that was the only money your family left you?" Harry gave an uncertain nod to the angry goblin. "Well I can easily say, Mr. Potter, that you will not have to worry about money for your whole life or your kids' kids. Your family is ancient money."

Well that's good to know. So, know he could do as he pleased and didn't have to get a job under someone if he didn't want to. Maybe he could look into making new things to move the magical world forward a little.

"So why are we in here? Doesn't look like much of an office. More like you're going to sacrifice me in some very gory ritual."

Furkoz liked this kid, he knew how to point out the obvious but not seem condescending in doing so. "We thought we would check you over for any magical inhibitors in your system or your magic. If Dumbledore was willing to steal from a child, then we wouldn't put it above him to mess with your body. You also reek of dark magic." he pointed to the runic equation to the far left. "Just stand in the center of that circle and magic will do the rest to expel any foreign darkness stuck to your body in any way."

Harry did what he was asked and settled in the ritual circle. He hoped he didn't have anything like that on him but then he remembered Dumbledore's words at the end of his first year. How could Voldemort pass on his powers to him without something else going with it. As soon as he entered the circle it lights up with an acid green light. Furkoz started cursing again so it must have been a bad thing. Once he got to the center he found that he couldn't move.

All of a sudden, he felt like is body was slowly being submerged into ice water. As it crept up his body he could tell that it was washing through his clothing, body, and magical pathways. It warmed slightly when it got up to his abdomen but nothing major. Once it reached his head he felt a burning sensation almost like he stuck it in a fire. As the magic traveled even more up head the pressure and temperature rose with it. He was sweating heavily when it got to his scar when all of a sudden, his scare exploded.

Sense he wasn't able to move all he could do was watch as black bungle exploded out from his head. Some of it was even trailing down his face and past his neck. There was a hellish scream for few moments before it died away. The second the circle stopped glowing he dropped like a sack of potatoes. He could hear the scuffing of feet against the ground and figured it was Furkoz.

"I can't believe how incompetent magical human have become. How could they not realize that your scar was Horcrux!" it must have been pretty bad if it got the goblin shivering.

He felt something cool being ran over his head but he couldn't tell what it was. a wet rag perhaps? The first thing that he noticed was that his head felt much clearer than it had been before. The second was even better. He was wearing his glasses and yet everything was blurred. Reaching up he removed the atrocious things from his nose. Instantly everything around him cleared up even better than ever.

"The Horcrux must have put a strain on your optic nerves and damaging your eyes. Now that's its gone you should feel better." Furkoz lifted him up onto his feet and helped him keep stable on his feet. "I don't mean to rush Mr. potter but we are in a hurry. the next one will remove all potions from your system. I'd recommend stripping or you might soil your clothing."

Harry didn't want to be naked in front of the goblin but he did as advise. Once he was bare he couldn't keep his hands from covering his bits while the other covered his chest. He looked at himself in confusion to the folded arm but didn't do bother removing it. With a swift shuffle, he had managed to sit in the center before he froze again.

Like the first time he felt like he was being dipped in ice water. The only difference was that it wasn't a slow process. His body instantly started cramping up and he was soon expelling from all three exits. The cramping and fits lasted for a few minutes before his body gave out on him. Then the center ring of the circle he was in flashed briefly and all the mess vanished from his body and the floor surrounding him. Even the stench in his nose had disappeared.

He didn't feel all that different than before but then again, he wouldn't know unless he got dosed again soon. he was brought out of his thoughts when Furkoz started laughing. It was definitely not something you wanted to listen t if you weren't strong will or hadn't just exploded twice.

"That was by far disgusting, Mr. Potter. And I once gutted someone and got covered in their intestines." Harry really didn't see how what just happened was more sick than what the goblin had done.

"Can I get dressed yet?" the snickering goblin shook his head in denial making him sigh. He really didn't like being naked. This time Furkoz picked him up into his short arms and carried him into the last circle. It flared a pale pink as soon as he was set down on his back in this one.

This time the tingling and fluctuating in his magic that had plagued his body for the last few months increased tenfold. The tingling turned into a burning inch while his magic felt like something snapped before it sprung out as far as it could but then reversed and condensed into a super dense ball. His magic repeated this for at least six more times before settling for the size of a volleyball in his chest. It took a few more minutes for the burning feeling to stop raising in intensity before disappearing abruptly.

His body ached and felt really weird. He thought he might have shifted to his hands and knees during the last release but his chest was pointed up. Raising his hands up to his face he just kind of stared at them for a moment. His arms were covered in a tan fur and he had lost a finger on each hand but gained claws. Quickly he whipped his head around to look out what he was feeling behind him and he let out the girliest scream in his life to date. His bottom half of his body was like a lion. It was lean and firm and when he tensed his muscles the bottom part tensed. He was kind of like a centaur but instead of a horse it was a big cat. He just stopped and stare as his tail swayed back forth.

His body jerked back to the front to try to look stop himself from his staring but he found something to stare at. When his body stopped moving he felt a slight tugging on chest. Looking down to see what it could be and when he figured out what it was his mind froze and he swore his heart stopped. There on his furry chest were two mounds of flesh. With a shaky hand, he cupped one of them and gave it a light squeeze and squawked at the sudden sensation that flowed through him. Yup he, Harry Potter, had turned into some cat creature and had grown breasts. He didn't know what he'd rather face; finding breasts or any of his challenges at school again all at once.

"What happened!" yup even his voice sounded more girly then before but that wasn't that much of a change. Looking over at the goblin he saw that he had looking over his body in wonder.

"Well you're apparently an extinct species, your what is called a cheetaur. I wonder why you became a female though? What little records we had said that a magical cheetaur form is based on their gender."

Harry was horrified. Did this mean that his bits had even changed? how would this effect his puberty? What was the difference between gender and sex, aren't they the same thing? Furkoz must have read his mind somehow.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, your genitals wave been turned into a woman while you're in this form. I'm not entirely sure how this will affect your puberty though. It's quite possible that your human body will get more effeminate to match up to this form as close as it can." Harry didn't think he wanted that to happen but there was no possible way that he could stop it. "I don't know what could be going through your head, child. But with the horcrux, potions, and bindings there is no way to tell how your mind truly worked. I recommend you take as much time as you can to figure out what has all changed."

Easier said than done. How could he possibly be fine with switching into a female cat thing at a moment's notice. Heck he didn't even know how he would switch back. There were so many things he needed to learn but didn't know. his mind was in turmoil about how he was supposed to feel and what he would do.

He was driven from his hurricane of thoughts and feeling at the sound of something heavy crashing into the cavern floor. Furkoz was standing behind a large crate full of priceless gems.

"We at Gringotts would like to offer you an enchanted item that your family will be allowed to keep and a magical grimoire of all our records on Cheetaur. In doing so we relieve out debt to your family for the gross injustice that had happened to it in the past years." Harry took a shaky step toward the box of gems. It would take a moment to get used to having to move both left and right legs at once.

"What is the item?" It was even harder to talk and walk at the same time. Furkoz smirked at him. Nice to know that he should always ask questions when I came to a deal with the goblins.

"a simple necklace or bracelet that will change you to human and cheetaur when you channel magic into it. Once you channel magic into it you'll change and won't change back until you pull the magic back out of it."

That sounded like something that he really needed especially when he had to sleep in the boy's dorms.

"necklaces please. it would be hard to keep a bracelet on in the shower." Furkoz gestured for him to pick a gem. He shuffles around in crate for a bit until he pulled a deep blue material.

"that's called Azurite. Usually means spiritual transformation." it was snatched from his hands before he could get a better look of it. The goblin then muttered something before he started scratching at the stones surface as it slowly peeled away. When he was finished, it went from being a lump of material to a simple GT. Furkoz cupped it in the hand and muttered something to make his hand glow for few second before vanishing. he then put it onto a plain leather cord and handed back to him.

Harry inspected it a bit before slipping in over his head. The symbol came to rest right above his breasts. Seeing as he couldn't stay in this form when he went to meet up with the Weasley's he trickled some magic into the pendent. His body shimmered for a second before he was back in his human form.

A quick glance at his body he could instant notice a few changes to it. His hips were just a bit wider than before, his male bits were smaller than before, and he had a pair of small lumps on his chest. Not a lot that it would be noticeable but enough that he'd have to figure out a way to shower at school without drawing attention. Oddly enough it didn't worry him that he looked more like a girl than he ever did before. Good thing that all his clothes are a little baggy so hopefully no one would notice. Throwing his hair up in a small ponytail he started getting dressed. Luckily the shirt he was wearing didn't hug to his chest so his buds wouldn't be noticed.

"You might feel a light irritation if you stay in your human form for too long. So, I'd recommend that you sleep in your cheetaur form if you can safely." Of course, the goblins would know that humans disliked anything not human. "We are all set here. As of today, you are the sole person able to get access to your vaults here. While you have been here we had your vault configured to magical vaults that will only open your specific type of signature, unless you give someone permission. When your key turned to dust, so did every copy that was created."

Harry released a sigh in relief. It worried him that people would try to steal from him again. The pair then left the magic chamber and headed to entrance hall of the bank. strangely the people who were there when they went down were still there. He glanced at the goblin next to him only to see him smirking about something before handing him a pouch.

"That is linked directly to your vault. just reach in and pull out the amount you want." He didn't even get to thank the goblin for all the help gave him that day before he slipped back to his station. Pursing his lips to hold back a smile, he headed for the shopping stores.

The first place he went to was the trunk shop. If he was going to need a place to keep his secret while he was in the dorms, then why not a trunk? He was in there for a short while before he reemerged with a plain pine trunk that had a just two compartments. One for his school things and the other being the size of Hogwarts great hall. He wasn't sure what he wanted with such large space but he'd figure it out later. See that he needed some new clothes, he headed off to Madam Malkin.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to his body or anything he requested a private fitting. The seamstress didn't seem to mind at all. He was a little nervous when the woman asked her to take off everything but his underwear but he did as she ask. Her eyes widened at the sight of his chest.

"Dear, you really should be wearing a bra or that could get uncomfortable over time." the seamstress' voice took on a mothering tone but with a smidge of disapproval.

"I'm actually a boy madam. I had my magic unlocked by the goblins and for some reason my body change to this." his face flushed in embarrassment at his predicament but it eased when the woman patted him gently on the shoulder.

"It's extremely rare for one's magic to change their body, even unheard of in your case. But there is nothing we can do about it. I'm afraid that you will have to wear a bra under your clothes though. Your just at the edge of A cup and since your body and magic will grow during puberty it will only get worse for you."

It didn't really bother him much with that news. The only thing he worried about was showering at school. the boy's showers were wide open with nothing blocking them from seeing the person next to them. He'd have to get in there super early to avoid the others. He gave the woman the go ahead to start having him all fitted. Lucky for him they also sold a small choice of mundane clothing.

He got a few lightweight zip-up hoodies to make his chest less noticeable. By the time he left he had a small wardrobe. The seamstress had been sneaky and fitted him for tight fitting underwear, not loose boxers like he expected. Now he had a pile of clothing in the corner of his second compartment.

Seeing as he would need a something to store all his new things into he headed into the magic furniture store. He wound up getting a few dressers, wardrobes, at least twenty bookcases, some giant unrippable pillows, a couple of chairs and a desk that fitted a small group. He didn't know if he'd bring anyone else in there in the near future but it was better to be ready.

Thankfully the store offered to set up all the things he bought since it was so much. The book shelves were set up near the entrance, which was metal ladder, while the rest were in back. Fortunately, they didn't comment on the pile of clothes in the corner. Once everything was all set he headed over to the apothecary. That was a quick stop though cause all the smells were soon making him nauseous. He then proceeded to get the rest of his basic things.

However, when he got to the book store he pulled a bit of a Hermione. He grabbed an expanded basket before jumping into the shelves and stacks of books. He selected books on the basics of almost everything he could find in all subjects he was taking and the ones he wasn't. There were more than a good three dozen on magical crafting alone, from wands and foci to brooms and ritual knifes. Of course, all of those required an understanding of runes and arithmancy, so he got a bunch of those as well.

The cashier drooled at the amount of money he spent but he ignored it. They even let him keep the wicker basket as a freebie. Everyone liked free stuff so he wouldn't turn it down.

Seeing that he had gotten much more than he was supposed to he headed to get some lunch at the cauldron. He was sipping a glass of chocolate milk when something accured to him. Ever since his mind had been cleared up he was much more attentive to what was going on around him and much more interested in other things besides just defensive magic. Nor had he thought of the redheaded family all that much after he left Mrs. Weasley in the bank.

His body also felt less restricted, though he still felt weird. it was possible that it was due to finally having unrestricted access to his magic but he didn't think that totally it. He'd follow Furkoz's advice about spending time in his cheetaur form. It did make him curious about why that form was that of a girl while his human body was quite male, at least in the private area. He was definitely going to start reading those cheetaur books when he got back to the burrow.

the last store he visited was Olivander's. He was looking for something to better protect his wand since keeping it in his pocket was just asking to get it snapped. The wand shop was still as dusty and creepy as it was when he entered it three years ago.

"Ah Mr. Potter. I see you've taken an interest in the wand holsters. I never understand why kids don't get one when they first get their wands; it would prevent so many of my children from getting snapped in pockets."

Harry's instinct didn't go nuts around the man like the first time. Before he wanted to avoid the man's gaze at all cost but now he felt impassive to the man. It was like they could tell that the man was just weighing him and his capability with a wand. Just as he was going to reach for a pretty blue holster his arm was being clutched in the old man's wrinkly hands.

"Your magic has both grown and changed since you were last here. Before you pick a holster, I would like to look at how well your wand is attuned to you. It's not dangerous you just have to hold the wand and channel some magic into it."

He gave the mean a wary stare but did as he asked. his magic us to feel like a small trickle of water running down his body but this time it was like a blazing inferno scorching across the land. controllable but willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. the moment his magic reached his wand Olivander snatched the wand right out of his fingers.

The old wand maker ran his hands over the wand and all around it. Like he was soothing something.

"I'm afraid that this wand will not accept you as its user anymore. Not because you lost its allegiance but because your magic would destroy its core the moment they intertwined." worry flashed across Harry's face at the man's words. "Don't worry this is not a dark or bad thing in the slightest. We will just have to craft you a new one."

Relief flowed through his body. He didn't want to be labeled dark for something out of his control. Probably should have expected this after the cleansing. The old man motioned for him to follow him so he did. They wound up in a big room in the back of the store. He could practically feel all the different types of magical essence radiating off everything in the room. Work tables where in every corner of the room with what looked like half-finished wands. there was even a changing screen to the far left.

"I can tell Mr. Potter that you have gone through some changes to your body. For this to work you will need to change into whatever you are hiding. Don't worry I can't tell anyone what I see due to my oath as a wand crafter. Feel free to use the screen, I won't peak." The old man had a silly grin at his last sentence and Harry huffed at the pervy old man.

Not seeing any choice in the matter, he walked behind the screen. He didn't know what would happen to his clothes if he changed with them on so he stripped them off just in case. It was weird standing in a workshop without any clothes. So, he summoned up some of his magic to pull his magic out of his necklace. Like the time before his body shimmered and elongated. strangely the prickly feeling all over his body disappeared when he did.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out to present himself to the older man. that was something that confused him. Should he be addressed as a female in this form? According to Furkoz his body was completely female and worked just like one would. That brought another worry to his mind. He knew cats had heat cycles but would he have one as well or would he have a monthly thing like human girls in this form? So many questions unanswered or unknown. He'd really have to get to that book and soon.

Mr. Olivander just stared at him for a long moment before he started clapping in joy. This man was most definitely an oddball. "Amazing! I though Cheetaur went extinct centuries ago and yet here you are." He started roaming his eyes all over Harry's body. They widened a bit more when he saw his chest. "And yet it seems that your form is that of a girl. I wonder why?" Harry could only shrug in ignorance.

"I haven't a clue, sir. The goblins gave me a book containing all the info they have on them for me to read but I just got it today and haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet." The wand maker gave him a sagely nod before he started scampering about his workshop.

Harry watched in amusement as the old man shot back and forth between looking over his materials and measuring some random part of his body, even his tail. In the end Olivander came back to him with a small stack of wand ingredients. there was Hazel and ash for the wood. He didn't know what the cores were but it looked like a mix between liquids and hairs

"These cores were giving to my family by an ancient shadow lion. The liquids are its blood and the hair is from its mane." how could the blood be green? it made little sense to Harry but then again most creatures rarely ever did. "Just channel your magic toward the items and your magic will form its desired foci. I can't promise a wand but that's what most come out as."

He did as the old man asked. It was a little hard to get his magic to leave his body but he managed. Strange thing was that his magic was a dark grey color. Soon his magic enveloped the materials offered to him. He could see all of them mushing together into a single blob.

Slowly it shifted into a pair of wooden bracer. Each one was a mix of the Hazel and Ash wood but they seemed to flow into each other seamlessly. There was even a latch on each one to snap them on to his wrists. As soon as he touched them they both flashed a dark green light. When it dimmed, he found a pair of twin wand laying on the ground.

Frowning at the sudden shift from bracer to wand he channeled magic into the wand while picturing the bracer. There was another small flash and he had an open bracer in his hand. It made no sense to him but he wasn't going to complain.

"Amazing Ms. Potter. It seems like your magic gave you wands a second form. I reckon that the bracer is for your cheetaur form while the wand is for your human side. It will be very hard for someone to take these from you if you kept them in the bracer form unless you're using it."

Laying down on the floor for a moment Harry picked up the other wand and repeated the change. As soon as he had both bracer in his hands he clipped them onto his wrists. There was a light glow to them when the closed shut. He swung his arms around a bit to see how well they stayed in place but they didn't budge an inch.

He really liked his new magical foci. So, in thanks he went over to one of the working tables and grabbed an empty veil and a small knife. With a quick poke to his finger he filled the veil to the top and caped it. Not having anything to stop the blood flow he stuck his finger in his mouth. In short order his mouth taste nothing but the copper taste of his own blood.

Mr. Olivander finally seemed to come out of his thoughts and rushed over to him. When he saw his bleeding finger he tisked at him before healing it. Harry just handed him the veil of his blood.

"Here you go sir. Just please don't use it while I'm alive. I know blood is important in the magical world, especially when it's willingly given." the old man gave a nod but his face was still showing his wonder at the veil in his hands. "How much do I owe you for the wands?"

The man's voice had a slight dreamy sound to it, "Fourteen galleons, my dear." Harry didn't even bother stopping the old man from addressing him as a girl before handing over the money. He offered the old craftier a brief hug in thanks before heading back over to the curtain to change back.

Once he was all dressed he had to maneuver his sleeves just so that no one would notice the wooden bracers. He sent a small smile at the silver haired man before heading out of the shop. Being in the shop twice during his school years was one to many for his liking.

He must have been in there longer than he thought because there were fewer people in the alley and the sky was slightly darker than before. Hermione and the Weasley had to take the floo to get back to the Burrow so they were probably in the cauldron. He tapped the brick-way with his finger before slipping back inside the dark pub.

Unsurprisingly, there was a splash of red hair covering a large table in the back corner. Walking over to them he sat in the only free seat beside Hermione. The Weasley's didn't seem to notice his entrance but Hermione did.

"Where have you been Harry? I didn't see you at all while we were shopping." he could hear the innocent curiosity and worry in his best friend's voice. It made him feel bad for not spending so much time with her during the shopping trip but he got caught up in what he was doing that he had honestly forgotten that they were even there until the end.

he sent her a little smile, "I've run around from shop to shop. My robes took longer than usual to measure for. Then I spend a lot of time in the book shop and I just got out of Olivander's. He's a surprisingly delightful person to talk to." He felt a little bad for glossing over what he had really been doing at those shops but it passed shortly after. He needed to keep what happened to him a secret. Hopefully if Hermione ever found out she would understand why he did was he did.

Hermione then told him all about what they had done during the day. She had told him about how she left the Weasley's when they got stuck in the Quidditch shop. She then did what he did and went around buying all of her supplies for the coming year, except the trunk.

"So, did you like the dressing robes you got?" that one three him off his center. Dressing robes? He didn't even know he had to get any.

"I didn't know I needed any. Besides aren't they like a really crappy dress? I'd rather go mundane over what the magical offer." Hermione nodded along with him. She had probably thought the same thing. Even the girls had to wear the crummy things.

"Well the Weasley's are here for another couple of hours still. We could go somewhere and get them?" He quickly agreed with her. Stuffing his hand in the pouch he tried summoning some pounds. He grinned when he felt the crisp paper between his fingers. The pair told Mr. Weasley that they were going to make a quick trip to the muggle world. He easily gave them his okay as long as they got him a rubber duck while they were out. It would always baffle the pair that this man as the head of the muggle department at the ministry.

Ron had shouted out at them when they got up to leave but as soon as they said muggle world he lost interest. It irritated Harry so much that the boy would dismiss they natural world so easily but he swiftly squashed it in case he started growling at him. That was something he didn't need to do just yet.

The two teens easily slipped into formal dress store a few blocks away from the cauldron. Hermione immediately took off for the dresses while Harry was unsure of where to go. The dresses all looked spectacular with their colored and various designs but he had to get a suit. He jumped when someone cleared their throat to get his attention.

Looking to his right he saw a woman in her late thirties with dark brown hair and bright grew eyes. She was wearing a shirt with the store name on it and a name tag so she must have worked there.

"Need help, dear. You look a little lost." Harry flushed red that he was so easy to read but he did nod to her. "What do you like the most?"

Harry thought about it for a moment while looking around the store before turning back to the woman. "I like the suits and the dresses. I've never worn either one before so I could use some help. My school is very conservative so I'll have to wear a suit so I don't get in trouble."

The woman had a bit of a gleam in her eyes when he finished that looked like irritation and maybe understanding. She motioned for him to follow her and they first ventured in to the men's suites. He then had to try a couple different ones on but they all felt so restrictive and boxy. When he told her this she nodded once before dragging him off to another section of suits. These seemed more fitted and had a bit more of a graceful appearance to them then the stiff looking suits he had been in before.

Again, the woman sent him into the dressing room with a few different suits. Every time he put one on he had to come out to show the woman while he walked around to get a feel for how it moved. His favorite was the black suit with the light green button up shirt. According to the woman it matched his eyes. The next part was shoes. Seeing as he was so short she suggested he get some dress shoes with a bit of a heel so he should be taller than his date or just below them. It wasn't much but he wound up getting a pair of black medium heel pumps.

It was at this point that he realized what the woman was doing exactly. Most schools expect their male students to wear a suit. Well he would be just in the female style. now that was a loophole if he ever thought of one. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the fact that he was technically wearing women's clothes but he would freely admit that it was loads more comfortable than the male variety.

"So, what do you think?" He looked up the woman who helped him and sent her a smile in thanks that she returned just a quick.

"I like it way better than those stuffy ones." She giggled at his honesty but he was okay with that.

After a quick change, back into his normal clothes, he picked up everything he wanted and went to go find his friend. Going over to the dress changing rooms, he got there just in time for his friend to walk out in a light green dress. It only went over one shoulder but it also went down just passed her knees. If she could find a way to tame her hair she would look stunning in it. Even the flats that she was wearing made it look all the better.

He shook his head to try to clear the thoughts of Hermione's beauty out of his mind. He finally managed to push them back when she caught his eye. She had a light dusting across her cheeks. He must have stared and got caught.

"You look wonderful, Mione. You should get that one." She beamed at him before turning around to get changed again. When she exited, she had the green one draped over her arms and a smile still on her face. The pair walked up to the counter and put their things on it. Hermione had tried to turn him down when he offered to buy it for her but he was very stubborn about it. In the end, he paid for both, Hermione was pouting at him, and the cashier was smirking at them.

The walk back to the cauldron was spent in relative silence. They were just getting to the door when Hermione stopped him with a hug. He blushed heavily when their breasts pressed up against each other. As soon as Hermione realized it she yelped and jumped away.

"What the heck was that!" he could see terror and disappointment well up in her eyes. He didn't want her to misunderstand what was going on. "I thought you were a boy?"

He really didn't want to talk about this before he could figure it out himself but she would pressure him no doubt until he told her. "I was until this morning. I still am in a sense because I still have my bits but things changed when I went to Gringotts. Could we not talk about this now? I promise I'll tell you when I've figured this out more myself. Just give me until school, please! After that you can ignore me if you want or even until then."

He didn't know what to think or do but it came to still when she hugged him again. It was still a little awkward but they ignored that. She gave him a hard look before she spoke, "I'll give you three days until I come looking for answers. Got it!"

He just hugged her tighter and nodded into her shoulder. Maybe he could keep a friend in all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two days Harry only stepped out of his room to use the bathroom, shower, and eat with them for dinner. He would get weird glances when he left as soon as the meal was finished or never spoke during the meals. they probably thought something was wrong but didn't want to intrude to find out. Ron started frowning at him when he didn't react to anything while he ate mechanically. Hermione had avoided him for those days as well.

In reality Harry was just thinking about himself, the information he found out about Cheetaurs, and why his Cheetaur body was that of a girl. it didn't all make sense to him but he tried to figure it out. According to the book when a Cheetaur gains their cheetaur body at the age of thirteen it changes to fit the gender that they identify. whether that's subconsciously or consciously didn't really matter. It did this so that they cheetaur would have a sense of comfort in themselves.

The part he didn't understand that if he unknowingly identified as a girl, then how could he like girls as well? Wasn't a girl supposed to only like boys and vice versa? If there was one thing he was certain of was that magicals had a very strong dislike to homosexuality. Little Colin Creevey was bullied by the boys simple because he idolized the storied of Harry Potter and thought he was amazing in general. Of course, Colin wasn't gay. Harry had caught the boy leering at some girls in the hallway before.

that was another thing that stood out to him. Never in the last year had he leered at either guys or girls. He simple didn't understand why others did. Add in the disturbing talks of the boys in the dorm and he had more reason to treat the girls with more respect. That was something he had to think of as well. In the last year, he had started hearing the boys making intimate noises behind their curtains and he had tried to drown it out in his pillow or leave the room when they did. He had never felt the urge to do something like that. Was it possible that his gender identity was the reason he felt so uncomfortable to do these things? Did normal girls do what the boys did as well?

Harry wished he could receded in his mind to try to deal with this but he didn't think he could. So, he settled for going down in his truck to turn into his Cheetaur form to think about the feelings that surrounded him. If anything, his Cheetaur form just made it worse. He felt completely a piece with himself in that form but his mind would shy away from what he was feeling at the same time. That and it was still weird to have four legs and a tail.

One the plus side he had learned that when he shifted his clothes went with it. His bracers and necklace were the only things that ever stayed.

*scene break*

When he focused on trying to enter his mind, he appeared in a tundra with a large section of rock spring up from the ground. Out in the grass surrounding the rocks was a pride of lionesses. Some lazed around, a few hunted small game and wildebeests, while a few others patrolled the area. He was the only Cheetaur in the pride so they all listened to his commands. although they probably would have anyway if it wasn't his mind.

When he walked into the caves entrance, he found a large sleeping area with a single spot raised above the rest for him to rest upon. In the far back corner, there was a tunnel that led farther down inside and he found another library. It seemed to only contain his knowledge and not a single memory. Looking through the shelves he found another tunnel going down even further.

He must have gone down for at least a mile before he came to a large chamber. in the center, there was a vast pool of multicolored water. purples, reds, blues, yellow, black, etc. Instantly he could tell that this must be his emotional epicenter. There were all flowing in a chaotic order with not control to where they wanted to go, they were so wild that they sometime splashed over the edge creating pools on the Stone.

Not wanting any of that he created separate tunnels leading out of the room. Each would have its own pool to lie in. there would be little paths for the liquid emotions to follow to get back to the center but each would have a gate holding the emotions back. Once they were all separated he filled the center with crystal clear water. He also summoned a lioness to guard each gate.

He still hadn't found out where the heck his memories were being stored and there was only probably one more tunnel leading down. not seeing anything else to do he took it. This tunnel must have been three times as long as the last but he found something he hadn't expected this far underground.

There was sunlight shinning from the cavern ceiling and under that instead of hard stone floors he found soft green grass and dirt. All around him were apple trees. Some were healthy looking while a few were dead with rotten apples on their branches. Those must be his negative memories. He needed to isolate those from contaminating his happy memories. So, he pictured a meter-tall stone wall around the negative area. Every time a wisp of black smoke headed toward the wall a wall of bright green light rose to hold it back. He would more than likely have to go through that section at one time to try to tame it or at least come to except what they were of.

*scene break*

When Harry came back to the outside world he felt a lot calmer. Serenity filled his veins and he wasn't question himself anymore. Without his emotions in a chaotic mess he could understand things so much easier. He felt more comfortable as a girl than as a boy. It wasn't hard to really figure out once his emotions had straightened out. His mind had always known on some level but he ignored it. Maybe that was why he had started using Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor after they discovered it was basically abandoned. the boy's bathrooms always felt uncomfortable to him and yet the girls had not.

His identity was why he disliked showering with the other boys or avoided the dorm room as much as possible. It was just too wrong to him to be around half or completely nude boys for so long. He had never tried any of the clothes boy usual wore unless they were his cousins nasty cast offs. That another thing he wanted to change as well. Next time he got a chance to go shopping he was going to try to get some that he liked. Not ones that would just hide his body from public. The mundane world would be his release from the idiotic magical one.

But first thing first she had to tell her best friend. With resolve and determination in her eyes she headed downstairs to find her bushy friend. The girl wasn't in Ginny's room or the living room, Mrs. Weasley was though.

"Mrs. Weasley, have you seen Hermione today?" The woman jumped in fright before turning to her. She had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

"She's out in the apple orchard." She was about to head out when the woman spoke some more, "Have you been feeling alright dear? You've been awfully quiet ever since we got back from the Alley. Those Goblins did tell you any lies, did they?" obviously, the woman knew that they had found out about her taking the boys money since she couldn't get in his vault with her key.

"I'm fine, Ma'am. I just had some personal things on my mind that I needed to figure out. No offense to your family but they are a little too loud for me to do that around them." He turned and headed out to find his friend. Mrs. Weasley must have not realized he didn't answer about the goblins because she didn't push on it.

Harry wasn't really sure where he friend was but she did remember her mention the hill at the back of the orchard being quite peaceful. Not knowing any other places, she took off at speedy pace to get there and hoped that the girl would still be there. She almost wanted to shift to get there faster but she didn't know where the Weasley's all were, so she played it safe.

When she got to the base of the hill she could see a silhouette at the tippy top. It was a steep climb but she managed it easily. She had cat-like grace.

"Hermione!" the silhouette's face shot up at the sound of her name. Harry ran the last couple feet to her friend.

"Have you figured out what you all need to know?" the other girls voice was bland like tofu.

Harry get her a firm nod before she started, "Yes. but it would be better if I explained it to you from the beginning." So, she told her bushy haired friend about the tingling irritation that she had experienced for the last year, what happened at Gringotts, her cheetaur status, her wands, and what she had learned over the last few days. Hermione was staring at her in disbelieve before she looked all around them.

"Show me" there was a bit of excitement in her voice but it was still neutral in tone. Taking a small step backwards she focused on pulling her magic from her necklace and let her body shift to it lioness cheetaur form.

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head in shock before a calculating twinkle appeared in her eyes. She wandered around her friend's new form, examining ever part that she thought was necessary. She even looked under their tail to see if she was lying but she wasn't. Slowly she ran her fingers up her friend's animal spine and they shivered at her touch. She had always liked cats.

Walking back to the front she looked at the changes to her friend's face. their eyes were still the same green as before but they had cat-like slits for pupils. They also had a muzzle like she did back in second year. the girl's hair had gotten a little wilder but it was nothing like it used to be. She was the cat version of a centaur. All in all, her friend looked very adorable with their changes.

"Turn back"

Harry was still lost in the sensation of her friend petting her. She only snapped out of it when her friend told her to go back to human. She instantly did as she was told. She saw her friend raise an eyebrow at her instantaneous shift but didn't say anything about it.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight. You realized your gender identity because of you Cheetaur form and because I pushed you to figure it out. You had blocks on your magic, potions in your system, and a piece of Voldemort's soul in your head. All of which are now gone thanks to the goblins." harry nodded to it all but Hermione continued, "You can completely control your mind with practice and instinct due to being a cheetaur. Your wand would have died if you used so you had a new one made. But instead you got two dual form foci for either form. and you have to hide most of this from the magical world because of their bigotry. Did I miss anything?"

"I've also got enough money to take care of my grandkids if none of us ever work, which I plan on doing. And I've got a very large second compartment in my truck. My human form will continue to grow like a girl for the rest of my life. I don't know if my bits will eventually change or not but it's a possibility." Her bushy haired friend just stared at her in wonder for moment.

"And am I able to use this second compartment when I please? It gets quite hard to study in school sometimes." Harry could understand that, it was why she had gotten the trunk that size. That and she needed a place to safely stretch her legs, so to speak.

"Yup" her friend hugged her for that. "But when I'm down there I'm always in my other form. I'll get all irritated if I don't spend some time consciously in that form every day." Hermione rolled her eyes at her but agreed none the less.

"Are you always naked when you're in that form?" Honestly Harry had never thought about wearing clothes in her other form. With her fur, she was always warm so it didn't really matter. winter might be another story though.

"I could wear one of my hoodies if it bothers you so much. I probably won't notice unless someone points it out or a really cold breeze hits me in the chest or the bottom." Hermione turned a little pink at that. Harry didn't though cause the embarrassment just didn't connect. sure, she knew it was embarrassing but with her emotions all organized it would take a bit to get her to feel noticeable emotions. Not that she was emotionless, just really good at not showing them.

"That would work until I'm use to the form. After that I might not care anymore. Have you thought of a name yet?"

She actually hadn't thought of anything yet. she figured for the time she could just go as Harry. Hermione huffed at her when she shook her head no. For a while harry just sat there staring at her friend as she bit her lib in thought. The sight was making her feel funny so she looked down into the orchard.

There were birds and squirrels running about playing and stealing the red fruit. she wished she could play with them as well but she didn't know if she could turn into an animagus with her creature form being so close to one as it was.

"How about Haidee? It's Greek meaning modest, well-behaved, or caressed. Your usually all three of those most of the time anyway, so it works."

Well she hardly to credit for what she did willingly so it made sense. The only time she wasn't well-behaved was when Snape was involved but he was an arse to her first. Caressed? Good thing she was a cat now. Maybe Hermione would rub her tummy? okay enough thinking about that.

"I like it."

*scene break*

it was the day before they headed back to school and Haidee was laying on her big pillow looking into arithmancy while Hermione was staring at her book on Cheetaurs. Haidee found it fascinating that with math you could create new spells, wards, and rituals. She had taken a peak at Hermione's books but it was hardly a cliff note so she looked at her own. She was just getting to the part how magical numbers could change the intent need for a certain spell when they heard a knock on her bedroom door. Thankfully Hermione was smart enough to put up a little sign telling the others that they were studying.

Both let out a heavy sigh before setting their book down where they were at. They both got up and stretched making their backs pop from sitting still for so long. With a quick tug on her magic Haidee shifted back to her human form. Interestingly enough, when she goes from human to cheetaur her clothes disappear but when the reverse happened whatever she's wearing on her cheetaur form does not appear on her human form. So now she didn't accidentally flash anyone that sees her, not that they will anytime soon. She was a lot hotter though with it on; thankfully Hermione didn't mind that she kept her hoodie unzipped.

Seeing as Hermione had to wear skirts in the conservative Weasley Burrow Haidee always tried to make her go up first. All she ever got was a playful glare from her friend before she transfigured her own pants into a skirt and pushed her up to the latter. It was embarrassing but she climbed up first anyway. One thing that they had learned from the twins was that the ministry couldn't detect the user of a wand in a magical home, so they could do magic in the house as long as Mrs. Weasley didn't see it. They had thought it was horribly bias that mundane raised couldn't do magic at home but knew they couldn't do anything about it for some time.

When she opened the door, she came face to chest with one Ronald Weasley. One thing that she had noticed was that after her trip with a goblin she didn't feel any attachment to redheaded boy. Truthfully, she just wanted to avoid him but he kept popping up where she went. Kind of like a fungus or acne. the darn things kept coming back when you wanted them the least. Looking up at the boy she noticed that his face was red in anger, if his frown was anything to go by.

"Oh, hi Ron. Did you need something?" kind of mean, she knows, but she would rather like to get back to her book. The boy didn't seem to notice that she didn't want to be near him.

"Don't 'hi Ron' me! You haven't talked to me once since we came back from the Alley. And you've been spending the last few days in room with her." there was a bit of maliciousness to his voice when he spoke of Hermione. Was that always there and she had just missed it? "What have you been doing all this time that you can't do with everyone else? snugging I bet."

Not that she wouldn't want to kiss her best friend but what was wrong with relaxing with a good book and a better friend?

"Do you like reading Ron?" the boys face paled a little, it was a bit funny. that also made her wonder why he was so against reading. Did he get attacked by one when he was younger?

"You know I don't, that's why we should get out of the house and go play some quidditch." She thought about it before turning back to Hermione to see what she wanted to do. Said girl was leaning back over her trunk with her wand drawn most likely. When she stood up she had both of their books in her hands. She smiled at them before handing her the arithmancy book.

"We'll come outside but I'm not playing quidditch. It makes no sense for me to get hurt over the summer when I already do enough at school." With a quick glance out of the window, she saw that it was nice and sunny out. Probably a bit warm for her hoodie so she tossed it in her trunk. thankfully Hermione had the idea of using something called a binder to hide her breast during the last few days. It would be useless at school because of all the layers that they wore but it worked for the Weasley's.

The girls rushed past the still gaping boy shutting and locking the door on their way passed. They were a blur down the stairs until they got by the make shift pitch. Luckily Mr. Weasley had the area warded to that there wouldn't be any stray bludgers. Looking around for a good spot they settled under a tree just outside those wards and began their reading again. The twins sent her a weird look when she didn't join them in the air but she missed it.

The girls were there for a whole thirty minutes until Haidee started fidgeting. Apparently, it was enough to get her friend's attention.

"Would you stop that! you keep making me shift around with your constant moving." Haidee instantly stilled and fought off the urge to shift to her other form.

She spoke up with her head bowed, "Sorry Mione, it's just hard being out here and not being able to shift. My instincts are jumping for a chance to run around in the sun but I can't do that." Hermione seemed to understand what she was getting at. So, with a steady hand she reached up and started running her fingers through her hair. That was almost worse for the girl as it made her purr in delight. Thankfully no one could hear it, so Hermione continued her petting.

For the next few hours the girls read under the tree while the Weasley's played in the air. The boys still wanted to keep playing but Ginny seemed to have gotten tired at some point. She flopped down on the grass in front of them, making Hermione stop her petting.

"So, what have you to been reading all this time?" Haidee wasn't able to answer since she was still fumbling around in her head at the lack of petting, so Hermione answered.

"Harry's reading about Arithmancy while I'm reading about a species of magical creature that went extinct over a millennium ago." She elbowed Haidee in the ribbed with her elbow to get the dazed girls attention. She didn't even grunt. "Harry pay attention" instantly the dazed look in her eyes cleared up and she focused on what was going on. Ginny blinked a few times at Haidee's odd behavior before turning to Hermione.

"What kind of creature? there have been so many that have gone extinct that saying extinct is useless without a name." Hermione looked over at her friend to see if she should say only to get a shrug in response.

"They are called Cheetaurs. Think of centaur but with a cat body instead of a horse and their whole body is covered in fur. There used to be a few different types of them but they died off until only the ground type was left. But that one ended shortly after the others as well. The first to die off were the Flying type. Those were like complete humans, with a fur covered body and cat-like head, and had massive wings."

Ginny stared off in wonder at the flying Cheetaurs. Haidee scuffed at the girl's adoration for the fliers but she was biased since she was a ground type.

"Can I borrow that book sometime? they sound really interesting." Haidee immediately shook her head no. She didn't need more people knowing what was all in that book. besides she hadn't finished it yet either. she would have if more pages didn't keep coming out of the back or if Hermione hadn't asked to read it. Ginny pouted at her heated denial but she knew better than to ask for something again that someone didn't wasn't to share. Taking it while they are sleeping is a totally different thing entirely.

Dinner was approaching quickly so the trio of girl's head indoors. none of them wanted to be in the room when the smelly boys came in from their game. Ginny headed upstairs to finish some of her homework while the other two sat in the living room to continue their books.

About a half an hour before dinner was ready the boys all stumbled in. If there was a plant near them it probably would have wilted and died instantly. The girls could smell them from where they were seated. Mrs. Weasley reprimanded them for stinking up her house before shoeing them up the stairs, literally threw a shoe at them. She was muttering to herself for minute before casting an air fleshing charm around the bottom floor. Sadly, it only helped a little. Ginny came running down the stairs with a pale yet green face. Haidee would have felt bad for her if her own nose wasn't many time stronger than the red-head.

there was a bang up the steps followed by a bunch of yelling. the boys must have fought over who would get the shower first. Judging by the shouting Ron had been shoved to the floor. Hermione laughed when Haidee face scrunched up in disgust.

Finally, everyone was sitting down at the table, even Mr. Weasley who just walked it. The boys were all nursing some form of bruise from their impromptu fist fight in the hall. Ron got two black eyes while each twin had a piece of tissue up their nose and dark swelling around the sides of their jaws. Mrs. Weasley must have thought they needed to heal the mundane way.

Set on the table was a bit of an odd thing to see on the Weasley table. Instead of the usual meat and potatoes there was a few pastas, fish, and vegetables. Ron complained at the lack of chicken or roast beef but shut up when his mum glared at him for it. They all sent thanks to the woman for cooking such a meal for them all before tucking in.

Haidee got a bunch of veggies and pasta first. She knew that they boys weren't a big fan of fish so that left more for the rest. Ron stuck to the plater of bacon wrapped shrimp. Go figure Mrs. Weasley found a way to get the boy to eat seafood. The girls ate in silent with the occasional moan in delight to food they were tasting. Of course, the boys looked at her strange when she did it as well but she just ignored them.

The fish was by far the best part. Maybe it was her new feline side but she thought it was delicious. The fruit salad was a close second though. Somehow Hermione and herself ate an entire fish on their own. The girl had the nerve to smirk at her for doing so. When she was about to say something about it Hermione send her look that just screamed 'keep your mouth shut'. Her mouth snapped shut with a hard-clicking noise.

The others didn't seem to know what had happened but Haidee knew. She had just lost the dominate role in the trio to her bushy haired friend. The coming future was going to be interesting indeed.

*Scene break*

The group had just gotten on the train in the Knick of time. It had actually just started moving when the last of them got aboard. Immediately the twins headed off to go do whatever the twins did. Ginny left as well saying she needed to find her friends. So, it left the golden 'trio' alone in the middle of the cart. It was an awkward moment of when Ron looked to her on where to go but she didn't move. So, he turned his head to Hermione and was about to say something when she started walking down the cart with Haidee silently in tow. Ron was left sputtering in the hall with no one to listen before he grabbed his trunk and started chasing after them.

Usually they sat in the back of the train but this time Hermione wanted to sit near the front. Thankfully there was an open compartment still available. Before she sat down Hermione pulled out a book on advance defensive shields from her trunk. Not feeling like lifting the heavy thing she levitated in instead. Haidee already had her book on basic enchanting in her hand from the ride to the station. Both had left Ron to fight with his trunk up on the rack. Neither could understand why he hadn't used the levitation charm like Hermione had.

The girls easily slide into their spots on the bench with Hermione sitting with her back to the window and Haidee's head against her tummy. Luckily her cat-like flexibility had transferred to her human form as well or her neck would hurt like hell.

"what the bloody hell are you doing Harry! Don't sit like that." She flicked her eyes up at Hermione to see what she should do but the girl showed no interest in the by-play. So, she had to deal with him again.

"I'm reading a book, Ron. And there is no problem with how I'm sitting." in actuality it probably looked weird or uncomfortable. With her neck pointing perpendicular from her and her legs bend back toward her head and Hermione's book resting on them with a stick charm. She could still read her book perfectly fine but Ron must not think so.

"your head is between Hermione's legs and she's using yours as a freaking stand for her book! How is that not a problem?" okay it did sound a little weird when he put it like that but she felt comfy how she was.

"It just isn't" was all she said before zoning out into her book. According to it she had to know what her intent is for the enchantment before weaving her magic into the item of her choice. It would get more complicated later but at the moment she could probably enchant a stone or something to light up when a wand touches it. Making a chess set would probably be near the end of the book if she focused hard enough on the subject.

It had to have been around three hours since the train started heading to Hogwarts. How did she know this? Why by the sound of Hermione's tummy gurgling into her ear. She giggled at the noise which got the others attention. Her pillow had the decency to blush about it. Although the smack to her forehead was a little mean. She pouted up at her friend as her forehead started to pinken.

"No laughing at my hunger. I didn't laugh when yours did earlier." That was true but then again Hermione didn't have her head on the source of the noise when it did. It was a good thing when the trolley woman chose to open their door just at that time. Haidee gave her best kitty eyes to her friend in hopes that she would let her get some snackies.

Said girl unstuck her book from her legs and pushed her head from her lap. Instantly Haidee was at the cart looking everything over. There were so many little goodies that she wanted to try again. she stirred away from the pumpkin products though. Well not the pumpkin cakes with the white chocolate covering, hardened milk chocolate syrup, and sprinkles. Those she would like if they were anything like the ones in the mundane world. she got a few other chocolate delights and a big bundle of sugar quills for her friend. She even got Ron some Cockroach clusters because he disliked bugs almost as much as spiders.

The girls snickered when they landed in his lap and he jumped. once the humor ended they munched on their sugary goodness. The pair had even put their books up while they ate. Ron just poked his chocolate bugs with his wand wishing the bugs inside weren't real.

Even at the rate that they ate Hermione and Haidee still had some of their snacks left over by the time they got near Hogwarts. So, when it was time to change she put her extra inside her trunk before taking her uniform out. Haidee Had done the same thing. Just to keep up pretenses Hermione had to kick her out as well.

See that she was stuck out in the hall way with Ron she headed towards the bathroom to change. She really didn't want to see him in his underwear. The boy had moved to follow her but she frowned at him just enough that his feet didn't move an inch further in her direction. Luckily the toilets were empty or she might have been in for an awkward question or two. In a quick order, she stripped all her clothing off and put her tight-fitting underwear and bra before putting on the boy's uniform. It was so weird wearing a button up shirt under a sweater vest again after wearing a hoodie for so long.

Once she was all set she double checked to make sure her breasts weren't noticeable. There was barely noticeable role in her sweater but it could easily be disputed that it was a fold in her vest or undershirt that she hadn't noticed. when she got back to the compartment she found Hermione yelling at Ron for eating a few of her sugar quills. not wanting to get involved she hide out of sight through the door.

They went at it for a few moments before Ron grunted and plopped himself back down on the bench. Now that she knew it was safe she slipped inside and sat next to the glaring bushy haired girl. Trying to get the girl out of her funk Haidee started swatting at some of the other girls strands of hair. Soon she was going at it like a kitten to yarn and Hermione couldn't ignore her antics anymore. She started giggling at her before she snatched up her hands to stop her. Haidee pouted that her plaything was taken from her but when Hermione said stop it meant stop. Neither notice Ron glare at them out of the corner of his eye.

*scene break*

Well it looked like Haidee didn't have to worry about playing quidditch for the year with the TriWizard tournament taking place at the school. A lot of the students were excited about trying to get in it. Personally, Haidee didn't want to even try getting in nor did she want to listen to the others talk about all year. All she wanted to do this year was to come into herself and learn as much as she could safely.

Once it was time for everyone to get to bed Haidee had slipped into her big room to study a bit more. She had wanted to put for effort into her studies after Pettigrew had escaped with her just standing there lost. Add in her cleansing at the Gringotts and her motivation was only increased tenfold. This time though she wasn't reading about arithmancy or runes. No, she was looking into how to detect potions in foods and drinks.

One of the spells was quite easy to perform. The incantation was _revelabunt potioni_ and it will simply make anything around her glow briefly if there was a potion in it. It didn't tell her if it was a harmful potion but it would tell her what ones she needed to baggy up and hide away. thankfully she had gotten a bunch of sealable baggies while she was at her relatives so she could carry extra snacks or lunch on her if she ever felt particularly hungry. She had also bought a few cases of vials at the apothecary in case it was in the drinks.

Another thing she had done was buy a few dozen bazours to neutralize any that got in her system, except the really powerful potions. If they stepped up their game she would need to brew the counteracting.

It was around midnight that she had felt that she was good as she could get without testing it. Feeling a bit tired she stripped herself of her uniform and tossed in the hamper in the corner before she shifted forms and curled up into a ball on her permanently soft and fluffy pillow. with a few muttered words, she set her bracer to go off at quarter after five.

*scene break*

Haidee was having a the most wonderful time in her mind playing with the other lionesses in the grass. She had just been pinned for the sixth time in a row by the sole warm brown lioness. Just as the lioness was going to lick her cheek in apology a shrill scream blasted into her mind jolting her up with wide eyes.

Her heart was sounding in her ears and her eyes were blurring. It took a few minutes to calm down in order to look around. The big room had gotten black while she was sleeping. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she willed the light to return so she could really see where she was going. She may have been a lioness with good night vision but that doesn't mean she wants to use it if she didn't have to.

A quick shift to human she went over and grabbed all her shower things. When she got to the showers she sighed in relief that no one was there. Once she was all done she wrapped her towel around her torso and headed back to her dorm. Just when she was about to jump into her trunk she heard on of the boys get off his bed. Acting quickly, she flipped her body over the edge of the trunk and managed to grab a hold of the ladder before she fell the next ten feet. Luckily the trunk snapped itself shut after not being touched for a good ten seconds.

She muttered to herself as she climbed down. How could she forget that Dean always got up at six to get ready for the day? It was a stupid mistake and could have blown her secret out of the water. Then again Dean had always stayed out of everyone's personal business if it didn't affect him personally. He's might have done so but she was sure she could convince him to keep after they talked for a bit. Thankfully that hadn't happened.

She cast a small drying charm on herself before putting her towel on the top large changing screen. She mainly got it to divide her clothing area from the rest of the space. getting dressed in her uniform was done with a frown on her face but she managed it. Just on her way out she picked up her enchanting textbook if she had history or divination that day. When she got out of her trunk she looked out the window to see the sun was just rising over the horizon. By the time she picked up Hermione and got to the Great hall breakfast should have just started.

Just as she was about grab the door hand to open the door it was pulled open to show a wet towel clad Dean. Both of them just stood there for a moment before Haidee pushed passed him and flew down to the common room. If she had stayed a moment longer she would have seen Dean scratching his head in confusion before shaking his head a few times and going into the dorm room.

When she got down to the common room her face wasn't as red anymore from seeing her partially naked roommate. Hermione was waiting for her at the foot of the steps. She immediately wrapped herself into her best friend's chest.

"Wet...Dean...towel...I'm sorry!" she could feel Hermione stroking her hair to calm her down but she was to freaked to calm down more than she was. Just because she had her emotions separated doesn't mean that if she was genuinely surprised they wouldn't break free for a moment.

"Shh...it's alright. Now why are you sorry for seeing Dean wet in just his towel? Many girls in my dorm would have killed to see that." Haidee just clung to her friend as she laughed about her silly dorm mates. the pair just stood there for a few moments while she tried to recollect herself.

When she pulled away Hermione whipped the tears from her eyes. "I never thought that in the course of a summer that you would become this sensitive." Haidee just sniffles at the girl while she fought off a pout. It must have been noticeable what she was trying to do because Hermione laughed some more.

"Come one we've got to get our fill at breakfast before Ron wakes up or there won't be anymore." Her friend tugged on her arm to pull her along with her and she followed behind her friend gladly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month of school was much easier than that first morning. Haidee had learned in the first week that she needed to get up at quarter to five if she wants to beat any of the boys to the showers. For the first month of school they spent their time in class just going over and reviewing what they have learned in the past three years.

She had taken to using History of Magic as study hour for Enchanting while divination would be used to help her figure out how she weaves her magic to form an enchantment. Every enchantress had her own style in how they weaved their magic and she wanted to developed her own as well. She wanted to do something with swirls but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Besides that, she didn't venture into any of her other subjects besides Arithmancy and Runes. It didn't help that most of the other ones she wanted to learn required journeyman level knowledge in those subjects. Enchanting was the sole on that only needed the user to know how to channel and manipulate magic.

Today was the day that the foreign schools would be coming to Hogwarts until the end of the year. Apparently, those champions would be staying in an apartment with their headmaster while the rest of the students returned to their own schools with their deputies taking charge for the year. In the meantime, each student had a month to decide if they want to enter the tournament. She honestly hoped that this month was nothing like the first.

The whole month of September there was a constant chatter about past event in the tournament. The horribly part was that they all wanted to get in for 'Eternal Glory' and conveniently ignored that the last hundred years that the tournament was held every champion died before the third task. There was even a few cases of suicide just so they didn't have to face the challenge of their insane ministries and schools. The one event she had looked into what when the judges forbid the use of a wand, then put them up in the sky with flock of griffins on platforms and had to hop a four-meter gap between each plat form. There was no hint for the task and it had been the first one over shark infested oceans. Each champion had fallen to their deaths when they realized there was no way to complete the task.

It was that task that got her to look into levitation charms and wind manipulation spells. If she could figure out how to enchant those spells or at least their effects into something, then she wouldn't have to worry about falling from a height and could move herself through the air.

Anyway, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic appeared in a pegasi drawn house. All the female students were wearing blue silk skirts, blouses, little hates, and capes. Haidee felt bad for them, they must have been cold from their walk to the school. She could see a fair few of the girl stare at them with dreamy gazes while the girls were staring with Jealously. She snuck a glance at Hermione to see her staring right back at them with a smile beaming from her lips. She didn't know if that was really a good thing or not but she'd find out in the future. Looking back at the French girls she saw that they had all moved to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

She did frown at that. She had been looking forward to being able to talk to them about the magic that they learned at their school and see if it was any different then what they learned here at Hogwarts. There hadn't been any books on either of the two schools coming to Hogwarts this year in the library so she was hoping to get some info out of them.

then came the Durmstrang Institute. This time is all boys that came inside for the visit. The only thing she heard about this school was that they were rumored to learn the dark arts as a required class. she could see how it was better to learn something to fight back against it but she wasn't sure if that was the schools reason for teaching it. These boys must have been boiling though. Each on had a fur lined cloak and hat with thick black skin tight military fashioned outfits on underneath. After a few of them blew fire up into the air they sat down at the Slytherin table.

Most of those boys were frowning at every one with a serious glint in their eyes. They were more hardened then any of the other students in the other school. Most of them even had super bushy eyebrows as well that she thought looked like adorable caterpillars. She wouldn't dare voice that out loud though. The last thing she needed was a Bulgarian boy chasing after her. She had heard some of the student around her whisper about Viktor Krum being amongst the group.

Dumbledore than stood up from his chair and tapped his goblet with his spoon. It must have magic of some kind because there was no possible way for the dinging to be heard over all the talking.

" Greetings guest of Hogwarts. This year we have all joined together to bring back an old set of games that were eliminated due to unforeseen consequences. but fear not, our ministries have all looked over what happened in the past and have set up safe guards to protect the champions. First and foremost, I will be setting up an age line around the independent judge that will select the champions. this line will not let anyone through it beneath the age of seventeen."

Instantly the hall was filled with yells of discontent from the students of Hogwarts. Looking around she could see the foreign student all smiling to themselves as if they had already known this. that when it clicked in her mind. Dumbledore let the students hope rise to get into the tournament and then destroyed it by making them show their ignorance in front of foreign schools. by doing this it would give the others a reason to underestimate the Hogwarts champion so they could annihilate them in the events. Either Dumbledore got off on ruining children's dreams or he liked fooling others into misconception. She suspected a little bit of both.

"Yes, yes I know, it's unfair to the younger students but it must be done to have a fair chance between the best of the schools." She snickered at that. There was no such thing as fair when it came to magic. Herself was only a fourth year and yet she had more magic and more control them most of the six and seventh years' champions combines. then again hers had been forces to expand under its restraints so it really was unfair that she was wronged and yet better for it. If you add in special abilities, affinities, and individual subject talents you get a bunch of varying levels of overall ability.

The old goat waved his hand a crossed the room and all the candles dimmed down to just a dull glow. There was a shuffling in the back of the hall and when she looked back she saw a pedestal with something under a sheet.

"In case you are all wondering I will now present to you the impartial judge that will select the champions. The GOBLET OF FIRE!" instantly he threw his hand toward the student and a shimmer of magic flew across the hall and hit the thing in the back. The sheet launched off the stand and there was a sudden searing tower of Azural flames stretching up towards the ceiling. The flames managed to touch the roof before spreading across the entire hall.

Haidee gulped at the show of power the goblet contained. It would take many years and tons of power to enchant a goblet that can do as many things as this one was told of doing. It was actually mentioned in her enchanting book more than a few times in the first few chapters. This was something that she wanted to create. Something that could last thousands of years and fill people with wonder at her creation. To inspire someone to try and out do hers long after she died.

She had heard of two other items that were held as many enchantments as this goblet. The rumored resurrections stone and cloak of death created by two of the famous perevell brothers. the third one had been a simple wand crafter and his master piece was still rumored to float around from owner to owner as the previous one was killed.

Looking around the hall once more she could see the awe in everyone's eyes but in a few from each school she could see a calculative gleam as they studied the goblet as well. Maybe she could meet with them sometime to see their thoughts on enchanting something together.

"Those that wish to enter their name in the goblet must do so by midnight of the thirtieth. The choosing will be taking place after dinner on the night of ole hallows eve."

Well crud, there went her hope for an easy year. There was always something on Halloween that messes with her life in a magnificently horrid way. she didn't even have to be the one to do something. It just always ends up being connected to her in some weird way. This year wouldn't be any different, except this time she had a little bit of warning what was going to happen. And with her luck everyone is going to think she put her name in no matter what she did, even a magical oath wouldn't settle them down. Looks like she gets to hit the books even more than before. Boy oh boy Ron will be pissed.

*scene break*

Over the following three weeks she had spent every waking moment studying her extracurricular. Hermione must have picked up on her worries as well because she had been looking into more and more advance defensive magics. that girl already mastered her protego charm and had moved onto the more advance one that blocks high powered dark magic.

Meanwhile Haidee had been working on her practical enchanting. She had started with enchanting her shoes to stay suspended in midair once they fall. Her hope was that after they stayed in a single spot for a few minutes that she could test it by hopping off her table. So far, she had been able to get them to hang in the air for a minute and a half but it wasn't enough to started testing on herself.

Another creation she had been working on was a way to understand and speak to magical creatures. She had heard enough about the tournament to know the ministries had a penchant for dangerous creatures.

To do this she had to go inside her mind to find the source of her parseltongue ability. It wasn't all that hard to find actually. How could she miss a medium sized temple to snakes hidden behind her pride rock?

Inside this temple was literally a basilisk at least twice as the one that she had fought before. The pair had talked for a few hours and she had found that parseltongue started when a sick human had raped a young female basilisk. That was the creation of the first Lamia. Eventually with the repeated influence of human dna to the basilisk dna it was trickled down to just the language. There was no way to increase the ability without either recreating the process or absorbing the magic of a dead basilisk.

When she had mentioned to the great snake that she had already killed such a creature. He had immediately demanded to see how it happened. the snake had been silent while it watched her fight the big snake with just a sword as a twelve-year-old boy being outmatched in many ways. As soon as they came out of the memory he had demanded that she go assimilate the snakes magic. When she stressed her worry that it would affect her Cheetaur form he nodded at her in understanding before thinking for a few minutes. She still remembered his words.

 _when you assimilate the basilisk magic into yourself focus it all directly into your eyes. It shouldn't change them at all except you will probably develop our second eyelid to block our gaze from killing._

She still hadn't done it yet because she wanted to wait to see if she truly would get chosen first. No point making herself extremely dangerous for no reason. Well not really, she could use it for when Voldemort returned to a human body. Plus, the Death Eaters had a nasty habit of staring you in the eyes according to her godfather. Instant army killer.

Any way sense it was easier to start with being able to understand the creature than talk to them, so she started there. Unfortunately for her secret she had to get her ears pierced. She had tried with putting things in her ears or around them when talking to an animal but all she could ever hear was static. She figured that whatever she enchanted had to be through her ear and to have come in contact with her blood for the magic to truly work.

The Ministry would probably label it as evil and blood magic but it was simple enchanting that used a single drop of blood to attune to the wearers magic. Kind of like how a wand attunes to the user's magic. Certain things must attune before they could work properly.

Hermione had been so happy when she told her that she needed to get her ears pierced that she didn't even ask why she did. The girl had dragged her out to hogshead one weekend and had it done. They were a simple pair of silver stud but they would do. And most of the boys sent her disgusted looks as soon as they noticed. Apparently, it was okay to get your ear pierced with a single earing as long as it's something to either piss off your mother or was connected to your line of work. The moment she had a free instant she took them out and weaved her magic into them.

She had learned that to get the best results with her style she had to hold the intent filled magic in her wand before twirling it in the tip. Then when she touched her wand to intended target she had to push it into the core of the item. Most items have an empty magical center to store magics into. The only ones that she had found that weren't empty were magical creature hides. Once she had finished one earing she moved onto the other.

She had tested them on Crockshakes and found out that the only time the other girls talked to Hermione were when they wanted help with something or were asking her about what 'harry potter' was up to. From that moment, she had started carrying her trunk shrunken in her pocket so they could set up a more peaceful place. She had been getting more uncomfortable in the boy's dorm with all their ignorant questions and rumors. Thankfully the twins showed her the kitchens.

the house elves were able to point her to a small fairly large single bedroom with a full bath that was close to the Common room. When She had gotten her trunk all set up against the wall and a second pillow set was mailed to her she showed Hermione the room. The girl instantly asked if she could stay in there with her. Haidee happily agreed although she was a little nervous about staying in the same room as the girl that she just could not say no to. Even her Cheetaur instincts had a lot of trouble fighting against her orders.

by the time that the choosing had approached She had been managed to stand on air for a good six minutes. Turned out she just needed to channel a large amount of her magic into the original enchantment, along with reworking the way the original was weaved. She hadn't bothered trying to do the speaking one and just wanted to improve the ones she had created already. Once the standing on air one had reached ten minutes she wanted to add a lifting agent to the mix so she could avoid land based curse. There were so many things she wanted to add to just her shoes that she wasn't going to know what to do when she had to recreate the enchantment as her feet grow.

It seemed like she had been making more progress in her arts than Hermione had in the defensive magic but she also knew that Hermione was better at theoretical magic than practical. Not to say she was bad at practical but the girl usually need to see as spell done a few times before she understood a gest of it.

The pair had decided together that the final week before the choosing would be spent with purely bookwork. This would help them get a better understanding of what they might have been doing wrong with their projects and adapt the changes for when they tried again. Seeing as they spent so much time learning advanced magic they set Halloween as a bit of a vacation day.

Hermione had suggested that they try to talk to some of the foreign students. Seeing as most of them were leaving the following morning they split apart for the first time in months to try and get as much info as they possibly could, Hermione decided that she would talk to the French students sense she could speak it almost fluently while Haidee could connect better with the Bulgarians sense she was good at Quiddidge.

It took her a bit of searching but she had found them practicing their spell casting at the base of their ship. She stopped to wonder how the thing got into a landlocked lake but figured she wouldn't find out for a few years, if she ever asked. Setting off in a steady jog she ran up to the burly boys. A few of them quirked an eyebrow up at her sudden appearance. She didn't like doing it but she knew she had to use her birth name.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I was just wondering if any of you would be willing to answer a few questions. I promise it's nothing personal. It's just that my school doesn't seem to have any info on your school. So, I was curious." One of the boys stopped his spell practice and looked her up and down. His piercing gaze was almost enough to get her to submit to him but his was nowhere near as strong as Mione's.

Surprisingly he spoke in fluid English with a little bit of accent of course, "You are such a strange one for being as famous as you are, Mr. Potter. You do realize you look like a girl with the long hair and piercings?"

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment that her secret could be so easily used to fool people. "Potter males are notorious for having wild dark hair. so, I tried growing it out over the previous summer and it tamed itself a lot. As for the earrings, well I've been working on enchanting and the one I'm trying to do requires having my ears pierces."

A few more of the Durmstrang stopped dueling when she mentions enchanting; apparently, it was rather well taught subject as their school or these ones were just curious about what she was trying to create. "Enchanting? Isn't that difficult for someone of your age and magical power? Would you mind trying to explain what you are trying to create. A few of the students here have a thing for the art."

She cheered in her mind at her success, hopefully Hermione has as much as she was. She knew that she was about to tell a potential enemy her work but she needed help from someone in person.

"Well the earrings are to help me understand intelligent creatures. So far, I know it works on half-kneazles, owls, and mermaids. I know that mermaid sound like nails on a chalk board when above water but I'm able understand them if I channel a little bit more magic into them."

One of the enchanters perked up at her words, "are you channeling the magic during use with your wand?" She shook her head no and the older boy stared at her for a moment before running back aboard the boat.

"He'll be back. Now what is this other project? you implied there was more than one. " For this one she wasn't sure how she would start it. She didn't want to show them that she could lift off the ground yet as it would be to slow.

"Would any of you mind tossing me in to the air? I can't show it without the lift or unless you make me walk the plank" she got a few chuckles from the boys. a pair of them walked over from the group and crouched a bit so she could stand in their clasped hands. She gently steadied herself with their shoulders. They looked at her questioningly and she gave them the go ahead to throw her.

With a mighty grunt, she was flying into the air. she must have gotten a got six feet upward before she sent a jolt of magic to her feet. Instantly she stopped and just stood there. She smiled down at them as she slowly walked around them across the air currents. Inside her head, she counted to five minutes before she stared to walk downward like she was going down a pair of steps. She had to brace herself when she had just under two feet to drop when the time limit was exceeded.

She was a little nervous at what they would say. It was the first time she had shown anyone her enchantments besides Hermione. they were quiet for a few moments before one of them started clapping. He was soon followed by the rest. It was then that she realized that the boy that she had been talking to none other than Viktor Krum.

"That was amazing. If you could perfect it, you could save a lot of Quiddidge players from injury by dropping to the ground from their brooms. How long have you been practicing enchanting?" Her eyes widened at the possible implications of her enchantment. If she could get it patented and make deals with the Quiddidge leagues and stores she could make millions.

"I never thought of that. I just wanted something to keep me from falling down the school staircase. I can't possibly be that good at this, I've only been studying the theory sense the last week of august and started doing practical things just after your all got here!" Viktor's eyes widened in astonishment before and excited smirk settled upon his lips.

"If you're this good after this long then I'm scared to see what you come up with in the future. What gave you the idea for the animal one?" this part did worry her because so many people had a fear or hate for her ability.

"I'm a parseltongue and I wanted to make it so others could understand what animals are saying. My owl is always hooting at me before slapping me with her wings. So, I wanted to know what she's saying to hopefully avoid it. Turned out she just thought I was being stupid about something or other." If anything, Viktor smirk got bigger and a bit more malicious.

"Andon Go get this kid a copy of the library books. If they ask tell them we found someone with the gifts but Britain refuses to cultivate it." he turned back to her and gave her a hard stare, "If you have a place to hide these books then we will gladly give you a copy. Not many people can talk to snakes in our world anymore and the few that do see it as a dark magic. If anything, it's just another language in which to cast spells. Although the curses tend to be more volatile they are just curses. Our old headmaster was a parseltongue like you and he taught us all to cherish magical blood." She was a little skeptical at first but she decided that she would accept the gift and try them out at a later time.

Andon came running back with a 'European shoulder bag' slung over his shoulder that he didn't have the first time. He handed her the bag and spoke in a deep baritone voice, "These are all the books we have on Parseltongue. I even managed to get some copies of our enchanting books. If Emil hurries up, you just might get a lot more on it. That guy has a bigger library on the art then the actual library." He chuckled at the end and she wondered how much her library was going to be expanding. She felt a little bad about them giving all these to her.

"Umm...I feel a little bad about you all just giving these to me. could we make a deal instead?" the boys gave her a questioning look. Usually no one in their right mind would feel bad about a gift.

"let's hear it." She didn't know if they would like her idea but it was worth a shot.

"I'm willing to make you all a set of my earrings if you want them. I know it's kind of girly for you but I think it's worth the trade to be able to understand. It can be any kind of earing as long as I get a single drop of blood on each earing. The blood is the basis of your magic so by doing this it attunes the enchantment to you and you only. Anyone else would find them useless."

"Blood magic as well? aren't you just a bundle of surprises for a world known light wizard."

She had the decency to look a little uncomfortable under all the boy's attention. "I didn't even realize it was blood magic until after I had done it. I just figured that magic was in the blood so it would use as a good medium to sync it with the wearer."

Viktor turned to his fellow students and spoke to them in rapid Bulgarian. some looked a little hesitant to what he was asking them. he had to explain what she had said earlier to describe the effects. Almost all of them perked up when he mentioned mermaids. they must be a common creature around their school. Soon they were all nodding in acceptance. He turned back to her and stuck his hand out to her.

"Andon will go to your wizarding village nearby to get the earrings. How long do you think it will take you get them all finished?" She glanced around her to see if anyone was watching. Not seeing anyone around she willed her bracers into their wand forms. She twirled them around her fingers in time with each other before grabbing them both by their hands.

"No time at all."

Viktor was staring at her identical wands before looking at her wrists where a brief glow had originated from. "How do you have two wands? It is illegal for anyone but aurors to carry more than one."

She had already barred a lot of her secrets to the boy so why not one more, " well my first one would have been destroyed if I channel magic into it. So, I went to our local wand crafter and we did some test. He brought out a pile of different things and told me to channel my magic into them. My magic took those items and crafter these wands for me. Technically the identical down to the very grains of wood, so they are the same wand just split into two separate pieces."

He didn't say anything else after she finished speaking. He just kind of stared at her wands. Soon both Emil and Andon returned to the group. She stared in shook when Emil handed her a hug backpack that was bulging at the seams. Just how many did he give her? She didn't know if her Enchanting section was going to fit it. It would probably leak into her ritual section. As she stared at the crazy bag Andon handed out everyone's single set of earrings to them. He had to stop momentarily to explain what the boy had all missed before moving onto the next.

When the boys all lined up single file she had two thoughts in her mind. either they are being really polite to her or their school drilled manners and etiquette into their heads. She was guessing a little of both. Slowly but surely, she flew down the line of boys. The moment she was done with them they poked their finger and dropped some blood on them. Funny enough a fair few of them had chosen hoop earrings that mundane women wore. By the time she had gotten to Andon at the end the rest had run off to piercing place in hogshead.

Viktor was the last one there for her to do. Once she had done it he smiled down at her. He put one of his big hands on her shoulder and said a simple thing to her as he walked past.

"You're a nice girl, potter. Don't let bigots run your life." When she spun around all she saw his silloete a good mile away. She would definitely figure out how he had done that. See as she got way more that she had expected she picked up her bags and headed to the castle. With a quick thought her wand turned back into her bracers.

*scene break*

She didn't get to see Hermione until dinner time that night but she had managed to put up all her new books. It would probably take her a good year to read half of those books, possibly two if she factored in her relatives and having to adapted her style as she learned more. Dinner was just starting when Hermione slumped into her seat to her left.

"Find out anything good?" the girl huffed at her question. It must have been harder for her to get anything out of them that it was for her.

"Oh, I found out somethings. They school mainly teachers domestic magics like dance, music, vocal, art, runes, enchanting, and potions. These are the ones that they excel at. Then there are the basic core classes like math, herbology, dueling, charms, and P.E. Our school doesn't even mention half of those and to top it off they have very little blood related bigotry there." She needed to find a time to add exercise and dueling to her already busy schedule.

"well Durmstrang is definitely the more practical of the schools and they don't let bigotry of any kind fester in their halls. They focus on Dueling, magical abilities, charms, mind magics, and the dark arts for their main courses. Then they have enchanting, magical manipulation, basic core classes, blood magic, non-sacrificial rituals, and battlefield manipulation class." She swore that Hermione's eyes popped out of her head, flew across the hall, and came back.

"almost all of that is illegal here in Britain." She hissed "how did you find all that out? I doubt they would tell you all that freely." Haidee want to hold it over her head but she knew her best friend would be very angry with her if she didn't tell her immediately.

"Well they tried to give it all to me after I showed my enchantments but I couldn't just take about eight thousand galleons in books for free. So, I made them all earrings like the ones I made you and myself. They promised not to have anyone dissect my enchantments and try to recreate at them."

Mione's ears perked up when she said books. "What kind of books?"

"The course books for every subjects and year, along with some books on Parselmagic and a ton on enchanting. The Enchanting one are from a boy name Emil that loves the art while the others are legal copies from their school library given to me. I got so many enchanting books I had to move one of my other subjects to a different set of shelves."

her friend might have been a bookworm but even she had her limits. apparently, this might have reached it. "That...is a lot of books. and I will be allowed to read them?" It didn't sound like question more like an order but she gladly nodded any way. The other girl squealed in excitement before crushing her in a level two hug. She developed that one when she found out Haidee's body was much harder to break than before. Luckily for her lungs though the girl let go of her quickly.

It was at this point that the hall dimmed again for the second time in a months' time. getting kind of cliché by now but no one bothered telling the crazy old man. Everyone's eyes focused on the goblet as it flames went from azural to a fiery red. It rose a few feet into the air before shooting out of the flames was a lightly singed scrap of parchment. with a flick of his finger the parchment flew into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He maneuvered his glasses around a bit before reading it allowed.

"Durmstrang Institute's champion is...Viktor Krum!" The boys in the hall broke out in cheers and stomping feet at the professional seekers selection. Haidee on the other hand calmly stood up clapping for him being selected. He must have noticed because he turned his head ever so briefly to her and nodded in thank with a smile of his own. Although the boys got in her way again trying to catch the idols attention. He walked up to the front and shook the headmasters' hands before going off to the side chamber.

the moment he was gone everyone stopped cheering and peered back at goblet. They waited for it to repeat its actions. When it did, the Oldman did as before and wandless summoned the paper.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's champion is... Fleur Delacour!" This time one of the French girl stood up and walked up to the front with a mix of jealous, irritated, and hormonal grazed looks. Haidee though it was possible she was a Veela from what she had read from her creature books. She did the same as Viktor and soon followed after him.

Now came the moment of chance whether she was going to be in this tournament or not. when the fired flared again she prayed to anything that it wasn't her. She just wanted a free year for once.

"Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory" Immediately she felt a weight drop from her shoulders. Not bothered by getting permission or not she turned to her best friend and pulled her into a joyful hug. She heard the girl say something along the lines of 'you're going to get it later' but she wouldn't let anything get the way of her joyous mood. Finally, a free year!

Suddenly the lighting in the room changed from the Azural color to the same fiery red as before. As soon as a piece of parchment shoot out of it her heart dropped into a bucket of ice water.

"Harry Potter" there was a deadening silence throughout the hall. She really didn't mean to get up and join the others but she couldn't do anything about it.

"HARRY POTTER!" She couldn't tell whether the old man was pissed or joyful. Not wanting to cause trouble she settled for pissed. As she walked up to the cold-eyed headmasters she could hear the whispers from the students around her. Most were calling her a cheat or an attention seeking brat. She expected the French students to weren't saying anything nor were the Durmstrang. It was only Hogwarts that was against her. Talk about school loyalty.

When she reached the headmaster none of them greeted her or even gave her a sympathetic look. It was then that she realized that they thought the same about her as the students did. It made her wish she could curl up in a corner and ignore everything around herself. but she had Hermione and Hermione would always stick up for her. Hopefully Krum would believe her as well. Fleur was an unknown while Cedric would probably tell her that he understands but encourage the students in the backgrounds.

As soon as the creaky wooden door closed behind her she heard the hall erupt once more but worse than the first time. she walked past all the shelves until she reached the sitting area before a warm fire. Krum was leaning near the fireplaces edge, Fleur was calmly sitting in a chair, and Cedric was trying to stare at a trophy to keep his mind off the Veela near him. Seeing an empty chair, she flopped down in it, scaring the others, and pulling her knees up to bury her head into them while she silently cried. She heard the French girl speak but she didn't answer afterwards.

"Did they zend you back 'ere to get uz?"

She heard Viktor snort to himself when she hadn't answer. He had probably figured what was going on but didn't feel like telling the others. There was a sudden slamming of the door she had just walk through before she felt her chair whip around so faced her hair flew everywhere.

"Did you put your name in the goblet, Harry!" She flinched at the triumph hidden in the man's voice behind the layers of false worry. She couldn't trust herself that she wouldn't throw up if she tried to speak, so she shook her head. When some else spoke, it sounded familiarly greasy.

"Of Course, Potter is lying. Little brat will do anything to get out of trouble or take the heat for his own incompetence. Just like his imbecile of a father." oh yeah only Snape has such a greasy sounding voice. She didn't bother talking back as the man would find something no matter what she did to his own twister version of her father.

"So, are you suggesting Severus, that this fourth year managed to confound a millennia old artifact? Don't flatter yourself Snape. We all know you hate the boy no matter what he does." This voice sounded like her grizzled and torn defense teacher. She felt like that was a backhanded comment though.

"it doesn't matter how it happened. All that matters is that Mr. Potter must compete or risk losing his magic." Well darn there went giving up just before the events actually started. Those final words were the true beginning to a magnificently horrible hear.

*scene break*

She had to sit in the trophy room for another two hours as they went over the rules. The first one made no sense to her. They could not bring anything but their wands into the events. That made no sense to her as the other two schools taught subjects that allowed their students to create things to help them. It was probably the British ministry that pushed for this rule; the stupid idiots. Well she could always act like it's an ability of her for staying in the air without a broom.

the second rule made a bit more sense to her. Champions were allowed to not go to classes in order to prepare for the events. That would let her fly threw her extracurricular. She would of course keep up with the regular classes with Hermione's help but her focus was going to be on anything that would help her survive the stupid thing. She just hoped that her friend would be able to survive without her in classes.

They rest of rules were quite silly like no bribing for better scores, teachers and headmasters aren't allowed to help them, no poisoning the other contestants. The last one was weird. this tournament is supposed to inspire international magical cooperation. But the TriWizard had probably been corrupted into a full out competition between the countries to the point where they would simple arrange the others to die before an event started.

It had to be around midnight by the time that they had let her go. There still weren't any sympathetic looks from any of them except from the other champions. Although Cedric seemed quite put off that she was Hogwarts second champion while the French girl thought she couldn't do anything sense she was nothing but a 'little boy'. She immediately decided to stay out of those twos ways.; both in the events and in the halls.

Just as she was heading up to her room she felt someone slide up next to her. Yup no way she could forget Viktor Krum's thick jaw line and caterpillar eyebrows.

"You didn't come to us to get information about us earlier today because you knew you would get into all this, did you?" there was a bit of concern in his voice. Did he think she would stoop so low to trick them? She had honestly gotten tired of the school's library's lack of info on them so she went to ask.

"I came to you because what I said was true. Hogwarts has very little information on your schools besides rumors and I didn't want to judge you all on a rumor. It turned out correct but you were all so helpful to me that I couldn't possible think that you were death eaters in training like the rest of my school." He must have been going over what she said to pick out her honesty and the words she had used.

"But you knew that you would get into the tournament?"

"Things always seem to affect me on Halloween. My parent's death, first year a troll tried to kill my best friend, second year I stumbled upon a petrified cat and got labeled a dark wizard, third year a slightly vindictive man tried to get into my common room to supposable kill me. I simple knew there was a possibility. Nowhere in my mind did I expect to be an unwilling _fourth_ champion" she smiled when a frown took hold of the big boy's face.

"With things like that I would have left this backwater country years ago."

"I can't sense I'm the 'boy'-who-lived, they would never let me go. And the headmaster is my Magical Guardian. that man has always controlled my life sense that first Halloween."

"So, what do you plan to do? Seeing as three out of four champions are at least somewhat good at enchanting it would be hard for them to take the things we make as long as we don't make them obvious."

Resolve welled up in her eyes and to Viktor her body started glowing in an off grey light, "I will advance as much as possible. And they will not stop me." his chuckled echoed throughout the main staircase. He then wished her luck before leaving to spend one last night on his beloved ship.

Haidee walked the rest of her way to her room. She needed to find a way to get more time to do as much as she planned. Hermione had gotten a time turner last year just to take extra classes. So, it was possible that she could get one or maybe find one somewhere in this dusty old castle.

When she slipped into her room she found Hermione sleeping in her bed. She must have been too tired to stay up for her. It was okay though because her eroméni would never truly hurt or abandon her. With that comforting thought she easily stripped out of her uniform and shifted to her other form for the night. Hermione had gotten use to the sight of her naked cheetaur form that she told her straight to her face that if it was to go to bed she didn't care if she stripped in the middle of the room before shifting. Haidee had looked up at her friend and gave her a meek look before doing just that. And it hadn't changed for the last few weeks.

This next few weeks were definitely going to be trying for the pair.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning after the choosing ceremony and Haidee didn't feel like getting out of her bed. She had sat there trying to go back to sleep but every time she was almost successful Hermione would tug on her tail a little. Seeing as it was Sunday Hermione didn't have any classes that day. So she had decided that she would sit there and mess with best friend.

"Are you going to do anything today?" It was a simple question but she didn't like the suggestive sound of it. She didn't know if it was perverted in nature or if her friend wanted her to start her advancements.

She let out a slow yowl that took the place of her groans in this form, "We'll I was thinking about making a trip to the chamber of secrets and play with a dead snake." he friends hand stilled on her cat rump. It was a warm feeling that made her realize she was feeling a burning heat between her legs was not the normal tingle she got when Hermione gently pet her. She knew instantly what it was when her instincts were telling her to find someone to dominate and seed her. Just peachy she had started her heat cycle. She would probably need to avoid all males for the next couple week. Should be harder than it sounded.

"And how do you plan to play with a dead basilisk?" She hoped her friend didn't freak out at what she was planning.

"Not play so much as assimilate its magic into my eyes." Hermione's head jerked up at that. Did she not think it was safe or beyond her abilities? She didn't want to disappoint or harm Hermione. Not now not ever, she was her eroméni. Even if neither of them acknowledged it.

"How would you do that? I've never heard of someone doing that before." So she told her about meeting the basilisk in her mind and how her Parseltongue became such a thing. She was quite horrified that a man would somehow rape a big innocent snake. Haidee didn't know how it was even possible for their species to crossbreed with each other. But then again magical tend to go against normal nature. "This won't harm you in anyway will it? I'd rather hate to lose my kitten because she did something irresponsible." She could feel the possessiveness in her friend's words and easily agreed. She was her eroméni's kitten.

"No, I'll just have to create a mental lock or something to keep the second lids close to lock the harmful effects. Besides that, as long as I don't mess up the transfer nothing will happen." The bushy haired girl seems to be weighing the consequences of what could happen to her friend. She then realized that this wouldn't just help her with the tournament but also with the constant fighting for her life. Knowing that this would help her friend more than it could possible hurt her she gave her the go ahead to do it.

"You can go do this now if you like but I'm coming with you." She then got up from the edge of the big pillow so Haidee could get up and get dressed.

The moment Hermione was up and away she shifted forms. It was a little uncomfortable though because the effects of her heat where manipulating her human form as well. So she stood there in the room naked with her best friend and had a raging three-inch erection. Trying to escape the horrified feelings it brought upon her mind she swiftly jumped into her trunk and got changed into some clothes. Even down in the trunk she could hear her eroméni giggles through the open lid.

She wasn't able to touch it or make it go down away so she had to walk around with hardly noticeable bulge in her pants. Thankfully Hermione seemed to realize she didn't like what was happening to her and lead them down to myrtle's bathroom with her arm over her shoulder. A few students that they ran into sent her scathing remarks and accusing glares. Thankfully Hermione was there to keep her feeling safe.

^ _Open_ ^ As soon as she said the magic word to the sink the top lifted out of sight and the sink directly in front of them sunk into the floor. Looking down the pipe she could tell that it was still the slime covered entrance that she remembered. It did occur to her as weird that a Righteous pureblooded wizard would slide down an expansive pipe to get to his chamber. Seemed like something Gryffindor would do.

Knowing there wasn't any stairs she leapt into the hole in the floor. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the pipe went up and down and spun a few times. She could her Hermione's equally loud screams somewhere behind her. When she got to the end of the pipe she cast a quick vanishing charm on all the bones at the end. No point in possibly getting stabbed by a sheep rib if she could avoid it. She landed in a lump of flesh as she rolled across the floor. Thankfully she came to a stop before she hit the jagged wall behind her.

Just as she was getting up she got knocked over onto her friend. The paired rolled a few times until Hermione somehow ended up straddling her. Haidee didn't know if her friend was doing it on purpose but she was pressing her crotch in her own. It felt so wrong to her that she hastily got out from under her friend. Hermione sent her a glare for getting up before she was allowed but she would probable punish her in some bizarre way later.

Once the pair were all slim free they headed through the catacombs until they reached the big snake designed circular door. when she whispered for the door to open the snake's eyes glowed a blood red color before slithering around the door to unlock it. All she could think of was that just the enchantments for the door must be horrible complex.

When they got to the main chamber Hermione gasped at the size of the snake. Personally, after seeing the one in her head this on wasn't much. not knowing how long this would take she took her trunk out and summoned a chair for her friend to sit in while she did her work. The girl thanked her before she turned her attention back on the basilisk.

The greats snaked magic was centered in three points in its body. The eyes, poison gland, and where ever snakes fertilize their eggs. Seeing as she had stabbed one of those and Fawkes had ripped out the other she would get most of it from the third area. She would still try and get as much magic as she could from the things body either way.

Walking up to it she brought forth one of her hands and imagined her magic gathering around her palms. When her hands started to glow a dull grey color, she placed her hand against the nose of the dead snake. With as much force of will as she could summon she pushed her magic into the snake. She could feel the skin trying to refuse her magic entrance into itself but with an extra push she broke through. Her magic quickly followed the empty pathways in the snake's body until she reached what was left of the poison glands well of magic. If she had to guess it had only lost a third of its magic with her clean stab. Not bad for a year and a half of drainage.

In order to get the magic though was a bit trickier. She wasn't able to assimilate it into the magic she used to get to it. The magic and to be absorbed directly into the small pools of magic behind her own eyes. So, to get it there she wrapped her magic around the snake's magic and pulled it out with her magic. It was like an extreme hard game of tug-a-war. She wouldn't necessary loose anything of herself if she couldn't get the magic out except the snake's magic sinking into its body to preserve it better. So, if she messed up she would have a better chance to sell the giant thing for a vault worth of gold.

IT was a slow process but she eventually pulled her magic out with a bizarre popping noise. When she pulled her hand away from its nose she had a dull grey ball of magic with a few bright green beams of magic poking out from it. It wasn't bad per se that the magic was manifesting outside of her own but she didn't want it to be. So, with a bit more focus she weaved the holes shut to close the magic inside. She could feel it trying to escape her cage but he determination was too much for it to make any headway.

Slowly she pulled the magic ball into her body and lead it threw her pathways. She could feel her pathways straining to contain the magic flowing back through them. In a way to protect itself she could feel her pathways stretching out in size but keeping just as sturdy as they were before. It became much easier to move her magic up into her head. In quick order, she shoved the magic into her little pools behind her eyes and used her own magic to seal all other pathways to escape. Her head felt funny when she did that but it would force the magic to assimilate into her magic or die. and nothing like to die without leaving a piece of itself to remembered by.

She could feel the magic changing to match her own but it still kept its devastating powers. Her eyes were burning something fierce as she tried to rub the burning away. thankfully Hermione didn't try to help her ease the pain or she might accidently hit her in shock from the pain.

Once the burning ebbed away she steadied herself against the snake's nose. She felt severely sore from just that one spot and she still had two more to go. With numb arms, she pulled herself up on top of the snake's snout and straddled it. She inches as close as she could get to the snake's forehead and put her had on the gap between its eyes.

This time her magic flowed into the snake easier than it had earlier. Probably because she had a little experience moving her magic through its body already. This time it was a little more difficult to get the eye pools. Seeing as there are two eyes she had to separate her magic and her focus to rip put the magic otherwise half of one pool would drain into the other and she would be stuck here for hours just working on the eyes. And that wasn't going to happen because she had a big plan of going to her room and taking a well-deserved cat nap and nothing was going to stop her from doing that.

It was like having her arms crossed out in front of her with thumbs pointing downward and still have to hold a boiling cup of coffee without spilling a drop. Her magic was straining more as she willed it to surround each pool. When this was all over she needed to find a way to strengthen her magic more than it was cause if she ever did this again she might just die from the straining of her magic.

A whole two hours it took her to pull the magic from its eye pools. thankfully when the two orbs of magic met in her palm they joined together and the stress on her magic eased considerably. this time as she pushed the magic into her head she felt her pathways thickening. It wouldn't make a different to her body in a sense but it would make it so her magic could be pushed harder than before without damage or rips in her pathways. Like the first time her she sealed the magic into her eyes and waited for it to combine with the rest.

this time her eyes didn't burn. she could feel something growing in the corners and she knew it was the second eyelid. It was quite a strange feeling when she blinked them. It was just like her regular one except that she could see perfectly through them and that they were vertical. Her upper body was starting ache from all this magic effort. She was probable using more energy now than she ever did with her patronus. Speaking of which she would have to test that spell sometime soon. Good thing she had her magic unblocked or she would probably be dead.

She slid of the snake with a pretty audible thump but she ignored it. Hermione was more than likely thinking she was exaggerating the weariness she was feeling. Not that Hermione was being mean or anything she just doesn't understand the amount of focus and power that this was taking. On half dragging feet she made her way to the base of the snake's body. thankfully she didn't have to put her hand into the softball size hole at the base of the tail, she just had to be near it. Although the basilisk in her head had recommended that it would be easier if she did it that way.

Of course, nothing went as she planned for this one. The second she pressed her hand again the scales above the hole her arm gave out on its hold and slipped right into it when she started pushing her magic into its body. The hole was really squishy and surprisingly slippery. She wanted to shiver at the coldness enveloping her arm but held it back to focus on the task at hand.

this time her magic eased through everything like it wasn't even a force trying to stop it. with an effortless ease her magic trapped the snakes and stared pulling itself back to her hand. The second she felt the magic in her palm she ripped her arm out of the snake and backed away a little bit. This one might be harder to combine with her magic sense it was the most life-giving source of magic the snake had. She could tell that this snake had been a female because she hadn't run into either of the Hemipenes that a male would have had.

when the ball of magic was getting near her heart the snake magic started acting up. at first it was a little restless but as it got closer to her center it got much more volatile. She had to fight with it while willing her magic to close up the gaps that would let the snake magic escape. Sadly, by the time she had gotten to the last hole a good-sized piece of the snake's magic broke out of her cage and made a quick race to her core. She had tried to put up something similar to magical blockades in her pathways but the snakes magic blasted through every single one. It was too dangerous to be holding the rest of it near her heart so she quickly forced it will the rest in her eyes. Just as the magic melded to her eyes her body exploded in a new world of pain.

Her muscles were burning and spamming as the fought for relief. suddenly she felt her body shift to her Cheetaur form and the pain got even worse. Something was changing within her but she didn't have the slightest clue what it could possibly be. Even the feel of her magic had changed. Before it was like a warm breeze in the summer but know it was below freezing. Not like ice but more like liquid helium which is the closest thing that humans have gotten to absolute zero. the strange thing was that it may have been down right freezing it had the temperament and nature of fire. Curious about all things around it the point that it destroys the things it touches.

When the pain faded away to a blissful numbness she flopped her head to the side to see her friend sitting next to her with worry, fear, and tears in her eyes. Something must have happened really bad to scare her eroméni like this. She reached up to brush the tears away from her friend's eyes but stopped when she saw her arm.

Her arm looked just like it had before except for one little thing. It was a dark grey color like her magic when it was supposed to be slightly darker cream color. With determined force of will she pushed herself up off the floor into a sitting position to get a better look at her body. Her underbelly and paws were a pure black color like her hair and tail. Her body still felt cat like so that was a good thing and she didn't feel any unwanted equipment between her legs.

When she tried to summon a mirror with her bracer it took a few tries. She could tell that her magic was still fully compatible with the foci but there was something missing. It would have to do for now until she could get to Olivander's. It was hard to hold back the gasp when she saw her eyes in the mirror. Before they were like a regular pair of slitted eyes but now they glowed in such way that it looked like she was going to kill someone and that her power was trying to escape. Which it probably would be if she let it.

"Well you don't look as innocent as before but this one fits you way more than the other one did."

Haidee stared at the girl in confusion. She now looked like a fierce lioness that would try and take dominance of those around her and she was acting so calm about it. Not that she ever would though; she would always listen to her eroméni orders.

"If you think so." don't misunderstand her; she did have thoughts and opinions of her own but to her only Hermione's opinion of her was the one that matter. "would it be alright if I get a nap in before we go? I feel like I'm about to pass out." Hermione seemed to think about it before summoning her big pillow and cleaning her arm. She had such a nice friend.

And so the girls laid for a few hours curled up into each other sleeping the day away.

*scene break*

It took her a few days to get use to the feel of her magic again from the basilisk incident. Hermione had written a Mr. Olivander requesting that he comes to the school to look at Haidee's bracers. They had gotten a note the next day saying he would be there at lunch time the following day to see what was going on. In the meantime, she would try and tame her magic like it had been before. One think she noticed was that the candles in their room would go from a warm orange-red to a reddish-purple if she got to close. Thankfully it only happened when she was in her cheetaur form.

The good thing for her enchanting was that she was still able to weave her magic into the swirls that she liked so much except it was much more refined in how much big of a gap she could leave in-between the lines of magic. As soon as she realized this she had tried redo her air riding shoes. Her time in the air increase to at least a half an hour while her lift had increase from a molasses speed to a basic broom speed of 35 miles per hour. She really wanted to make it so she could skate across the air currents instead of running but first she needed to come up with a way to make it so she could perform all this in her cheetaur form. that was when she remembered that whatever she wore in that form stayed on that form.

So she ordered a few toe rings from the small accessary shop in hogsmead. the owner probably wondered what a boy wanted with just rings but she still got them. she thought it would look amazing on her paws. She even got a pair of gold earrings. In those three days, she had managed to recreate all her enchanted items for her cheetaur form. the only thing that made those three days hard was that she was still in heat. It's a fight in her human form not to go after Hermione and then in her cheetaur she had to resist the urge to full submit to the girl. It was so agonizing that she was thankful that Hermione had classes all day.

She was coming up with a new enchantment to hopeful help her protect herself from what her heat did to her. She was going to get a charm or something that she could wear at the base of her tail to keep her from getting pregnant in some way. To protect her mind from the effects of the heat she was going to find a piece of jewelry that she could wear against her forehead. She planned on making one for both of her forms. She also wanted to find a way to keep her male bits from getting stiff. She had felt so distraught when it had happened the first time.

It was a good thing that she had decided to work on her enchanting up in the room or she probably wouldn't have heard the knock. Sense her magic was working a little funky she had to get up to open the door. To her delight, it was Mr. Olivander standing outside her room.

"Why hello Ms. Potter! I hear your having some problems with your foci." This man was such a free spirit that she couldn't help but like him once she realized his creepiness was just how he showed his love for his craft. She ushered him inside quickly so no one would see them in the hall.

"thank you for coming so soon, sir. It would be hard for me to do what I need to do with a half working wand." The man was looking all around the room soaking in every detail; although he quirked a smile when he saw her pillow.

"It's no problem my dear. I would have had to come here in a few days anyway for the Wand Weighing ceremony and I would say it would be most bizarre if you had to have yours fixed during it." She blushed under his smirk but agreed with him.

"I didn't know anything about the ceremony. I haven't really left this room except for meals in the kitchens because everyone keeps accusing me of cheating. Makes meals quite uncomfortable."

"I can imagine. and I'm sure your looks don't help the matter either. Now tell me what happened to cause this change. If it makes you comfortable shift." she beamed at the nice old man.

So she told him about how she had wanted to create an enchantment to help her understand animals and thought of using her Parseltongue ability as a base. She described what she had found out by the source of her ability and how her past three years here had made her agree to absorbing the left-over magic from the basilisk she had killed a few years ago. Then she described how she had made her magic flow through the empty pathways in the snake until she got to each of its sources. He didn't say anything about how taking the magic of others was probably a forbidden skill but she had been told to by her own power so the ministry couldn't do anything.

Then she explained how she had forced the magic to assimilate into her magical pools behind her eyes. He paled when she told him about gained the eyes abilities of the great snake but he laughed when she mentioned the invisible eyelids. His face became a mask of pure worry when she told him about the last chunk of magic she had taken from the snake and how a piece had escaped to her magical core.

It was at this point that she shifted into her other form and the make gasped. she could admit that she looks a stark contrast to what she had before with the color change, glow to her eyes, and the jewelry she was no earing.

"Merlin, you've become a Shadow lioness! I can't even understand how this is possible." She dropped her head when he didn't know.

"Is it possible that the due to the connection I have with my foci and in extension the shadow lion blood and hair in them, that the magic took a bit of that DNA and magic to warp my own?" she really hoped that this was it and that her magic hadn't turned to darkness.

Olivander rubbed his chin as he though it over. He tried to say something before he nodded in agreement. "That is quite possible Ms. Potter. From my understand you are the first magical big cat cheetaur witch. Yes, the others before you were witches and wizard but they were always nonmagical animals. I highly recommend you research shadow lions in your free time. A power ignored is one more way you could have prevented yourself from getting killed."

"So what can we do about my bracers?" she was excited to know she might have more abilities to learn. Although she wanted to finish the ones she was working on at the moment more.

"take them off and search through my gems. You will need three of whatever calls out to you and you will most likely need to come back to me in a few years when you hit your true magic maturity" He pulled out a small box from his pocket before he enlarged it to the size of her trunk. There was a sparkle of all different kinds of gem that she couldn't even name.

Channeling a little bit of magic into her fingers she shuffled around the gems until she felt on just as cold as her magic and instantly knew it was the one for her. With the gem tight in her grip she pulled it out.

"Ah Nuummite, a good gem for the powerful. It's generally a masculine gem but it symbolizes inner power, healing, and self-mastery." he looked through the box for a good five more so he could add them to her bracers.

Haidee didn't know how she feel about the stone. It would help her come closer to her full potential but she didn't feel remotely masculine in anyway. When the old man pulled himself from his box he had a bundle of the gem in his hands.

"Same thing as last time, Ms. Potter." Once more she sent magic at her bracers, once she took them off, and the gems. They blurred from reality for a moment until they fell back to the table in a clutter. Peering at them she noticed that on each one the gem formed into a diamond shape and arranged themselves into a triangle. One was pointed straight upward while each of the others were at an angle away from the center.

"It's beautiful." she was sure she failed to keep the awe from her voice when the old man chuckled at her words.

"Try it out," when she reached for them they unlatched and she easily slipped them onto her wrists. As soon as she sealed them shut she felt them retune themselves to her magic. It was hard to concentrate with freezing magic linked with her own. It was almost like it was burning itself into her core. She was brought out of the feelings when Mr. Olivander started clapping in joy like he had the first time her magic had created her foci.

Just like the last time she rushed over the man and gave him a tight furry hug. She didn't let him go until he started squirming. Giggles escaped her lips as she backed away from him. "Thank you so much Mr. Olivander. I can't wait to try and fix up my enchantment again."

They spent the next hour going over her enchantments and she had shown her library. When he had asked how far she was in everything she looked a little proud of herself. By this time, she was just finishing up her owl knowledge in all her classes, but she had just gotten a good portion of her books a few days ago. He had a proud gleam in his eyes and could wait to see where she went with her abilities in the future. Olivander mentioned something about a lunch date with Madam Malken before he took off through the door.

Once she knew he was gone she called for Dobby to bring her a lunch. She was happy to have some company sense Mione wanted to avoid her until her heat passed. They had a very uncomfortable discussion about it which lead to Hermione suggestion that Haidee stay in the trunk when she was there and they would switch for when she needed to get some books. It had worked so far but she was missing her friend. She loved the elf but he didn't really carry a conversation well without trying to harm himself.

So, in the mean time she called him for meals and tried to figure out a way to calm her heat magically. they were sure that Madam Pomphrey knew of a way but they didn't know if she could be trusted. she scowered over her gemstone books that were useful in enchanting looking for one that her enchantment would boost.

She hadn't stopped looking over the gem books for days, even once her heat had ended. She read for hours on cases where Apatite was used. It was used mainly by battle strategists and pregnant women so they don't strangle their husbands. A stone that can stimulate thoughts and ideas. It is said to increase intellect, imagination, and intuitive awareness. It helped the wearer maintain focus, learn, concentrate effectively, think clearly, and communicate better. If she added the intent of calming her libido in the enchantment, then this one would easily help her.

A few days was all it took for the jewelry store to send her the Oriental teardrop bindis that she was wanting. One for each of her forms. Those were relatively easy to make. She basically poured her need for a decreased sex drive into her magic while she weaved her magic into the stones. a quick sticky charm to the back of the human one and a cord or some kind for her cheetaur form.

Instantly she could feel the effects while in both forms. She was far more attentive to things around her and her thoughts didn't get as raunchy as before. Of course, she still followed her eroméni's orders but she didn't get an intimate stimulation when she did. It was like it was suppressed until she stopped feeding a bit of magic to the charms.

Another thing was that she had been coming up with more and more ideas for both spells and enchantments. The spell she really wanted to create was one that turn her Magic aura into a furious shadow lion that could attack something to her choice. She knew just from the idea that it would take a bit of power to pull it off but it would work as a wonderful intimidating tool against others.

Seeing as she knew what a shadow lion would look like bases off he cheetaur form she had the imagery part finished. She had debated with herself with about making it a lioness or a lion but eventually her need to hide her secret from the general magical public won out. That and lions are usually taken as the more furious of the two.

But in order to be able to make a corporal creature from her aura she first needed to learn how to bring it forth. So, for the first time in over two weeks she had left her room. Luckily the first event wasn't until the end of the first week of December. honestly this stupid tournament should have started at the end of September and not October. It gave the champions so little time to prepare.

Along her way to the library she had been stopped by a total of 34 different students try to figure out who she was. Sense she had become a champion and didn't have to attend classes she had taken to wearing her regular clothes with a hoodie on over it. Add in the slightly longer hair, eyes, and the bindi it was no surprise they didn't really recognize her. It was annoying though with all the stopping, pointing to her faded scar, and walking without saying a single thing. She was sure she got more glares for that but she didn't care.

When she got into the library she was a little shocked to see a gaggle of girls hanging around a table while making a bunch of noise and not getting kicked out by the librarian with a last name that she could never remember how to pronounce. Sneaking up to the group she wasn't all to surprise with who it was. There with frowning face, bushy eyebrows, and hunched back was none other than Viktor Krum. He must have been trying to come up with a plain for the first even. She felt bad that the other champions couldn't check out any books to study in peace in their rooms.

Figuring she he could use a bit of a reprieve she snuck up right next to him and tapped him on his shoulder. It must have been happening a lot because he just grunted never even looking up from his book. She snickers to herself but the others girls all glared at her.

"You know Viktor its not nice to ignore the person that make you those earrings." They all fell silent when his head actually left his book and turned to look at her. His eyes narrowed for a moment before they cleared up just as quick.

"How can I help you?" he had shut his book and started to get up. She smiled at him before walking over to Hogwarts extremely too small enchanting section; a single shelf. Just looking at that shelf made her mad that they wouldn't put any effort into such a versatile art.

Viktor quickly cast a privacy ward around them to insure they would not be over heard. "So where have you been for the past few weeks?" Haidee put her back to the enchanting books and used the shelf as a backrest as she leaned into it.

"Hiding in my little room. This is the first time I left in all this time. I've been working on fixing my magic after it went wonky, a few personal enchantments to help me control myself, improving the others I've made, and creating a spell." She was particularly proud of how much she had gotten in the last few weeks especially with the problems she had. Then a sorrowful look appeared on her face, "So what has the prophet been saying about me while I was indisposed?"

The boy stared at her for a moment probably judging how she would react, "They are saying that you snuck your way into the tournament because you had become displeased with your current level of fame. they also say haven't shown up in your classes because you are emotional distraught without everyone cheering you one. Some think your practicing the dark arts while others think that the ministry is slandering you to cover something up. The last one is a very small group of people. There was also a rumor that your gay."

She should have suspected that sense she never got a chance to really let other know her. Whenever school wasn't in session she was only able to go to two places; her relatives and the Weasley's. Oh well it didn't matter. She would make it through this stupid game with her own skills and prove them all wrong.

"And what have you been doing? besides getting annoyed with fangirl." he smirked at that.

"Coming up with a plan on how to deal with the first event. It's going to be a pain." she sent him an inquisitive glance and he continued, "Has anyone gone to talk to you at all sense the choosing?" she shook her head.

"The only person I've seen in all this time is Hermione. I had to have Mr. Olivander come fix my wand earlier today and he told me about the want weighing ceremony this Friday. No one else has even tried to find me to my knowledge, nor have they asked my best friend where I am." It was all true, she was basically being left to flounder around looking for answer that won't come. they forced her to compete against people more advanced then she was and yet she was the one left in the dark. That's when she had any idea.

"Let's make a deal. You will tell me what the tasks entail when you find out, as I doubt I will get told, and in return ill check out the books you want so you can study in peace. How's it sound?" She stuck her hand out for him to shack but he seemed to think about a little longer than she hoped. Then again, she was asking him to give up an advantage but she was also giving him a reprieve from the fangirls. Suddenly her small hand was firmly clasped in his much larger one.

"Agreed. How will I get more books if I can't not find you?"

"Call for Dobby the house-elf. He's a very eccentric elf and I must warn you. He might ask for your underwear or socks in thanks for doing this. It's up to you if you want to. Just have him return the books and I'll have him check out any of the books you want in my name." He snorted at dobby's oddness but shrugged it off.

"So, what is the first task? I really need to start looking into a way to complete it. "

"Its dragons" Well that's just bloody perfect. let's make a tournament that's supposed to be safer for the champions but have them face a freaking dragon in round one. Stupid egotistical Ministries.

She could see the questioning glance on the boy's face and knew it would be awkward, "Just ask the question. Everyone else has been spreading slander that I might as well have someone ask what's really on their mind."

"You didn't ask why I called you a girl the last time we meet and I curious as to why not. Most would have been offended."

"And here I thought all this time that you had realized why. I'm transgender, Viktor. Girl on the inside but born with a boy's body. Really frustrating at times which is why I made some charms to control myself better. But please don't go telling anyone. Britain magicals are really against it and I don't need any more problems with them."

Viktor's face didn't change a bit from its little frown that was always on it naturally. "I can't see how the enchantments are helpful. What do they do? if you don't mind me asking."

She giggled to herself at the reaction she expected from the Bulgarian boy, "Decreases my Libido of course. Darn thing is such a pain at times." Viktor's face instantly turned bright red at the thought that were running through his head. He didn't think he could live without his sex drive.

"Do I even want to know which item on you holds that enchantment?" She thought that he might be thinking that it's her underwear or something. boys were so weird most of the time that she was more than likely right.

she tapped the bindi on her forehead, "Get your mind out of the gutter. It's just the bindi I'm wearing." she looked around to see if it was safe to leave yet. There were a few girls lingering around the table Viktor was at earlier. wanting to get back at him for being a pervert she decided she's prank him. Besides the fangirls got to get their fill quick before he completely disappears. "I go first to make sure the coast is clear. I'm sure there is a mob waiting outside for me." He must be really trusting if he pushed her forward outside the safe zone.

Just as she expected all girl's eyes zeroed in on her when she stumbled out of the shelfs. quickly she held her arms up in surrender. The last thing she needed was violent girls hurting her. "Hide behind the shelfs or disillusion yourselves. He'd coming out in a few minutes." They seemingly blinked out of existence as soon as she finished speaking. Must be a fangirl thing.

"It's safe. I'll see you later." What she didn't say was that she was the safe one. Just as she got through the door there was a loud scream of someone getting dragged to their doom. Maybe it was the wind?


	5. Chapter 5

eroméni = mistress

Over the next few weeks Haidee had managed to make it to the great hall to eat with her sole friend. Ron had abandoned her back when she got her ears pierced so she wouldn't count him anymore. Of course, there were whispers about her knew accessories. Many had asked what they were and what they did. Pavarti had snorted at their ignorance about what she was wearing. The only person she talked to during those meals, besides Hermione, was Neville.

Neville had apparently tried to find out where she was so he could try to talk to her. he probably felt very lonely up in the boy's dorm where he was usually ignored or the butt of their jokes. He was curious about her plan on how to deal with the event and when she asked how he knew what it was he admitted that Ron had been gloating that his brother was in the forest preparing dragons. So basically, everyone knew but didn't think to tell her.

Sense she only had a limited amount of time to prepare she had focused on her corporal aura animal and increasing the speed that her shoes would let her go. She had to add to it though cause as soon as she hit fifty miles per hour it got very hard to stop. this lead her to copying the rings she used in her cheetaur form to her human form. She had gotten a single toe ring for each enchantment. pointer toe would be the standing air walking one, middle toe was the for the lift one, and her pinky toe had the stopper.

The stopper was a little rough at first but as she worked out the kinks it slowly but surely tuned in a smooth stop with hardly any whiplash. Madam Pomphrey had been a little mad when she came in some many times to get fixed up. the healer had even tried to keep her there when her scans came up that her body had gone through so many unnatural changes sense she had been in the infirmary last June.

Those scans were the reason for her research into notice-me-not wards, the fedilius charm, and false results spell. She needed a way to hide her changes from the world and these could be the key to doing so. Of course, she could have done some ancient blood ritual involving seven runes per set to hide everything that wasn't in the know; but she wanted something that wouldn't permanently scar her body. Her favorite was the fedilius charm because with it she could hide all her enchanted items and her developing body. She would just have to layer both of the spells.

It was a week before she went back into her hear cycle when a bright brazil bird came flying in through the great hall before it landed on top of Ron Weasley's bacon sandwich. The boy had to sit near Haidee because there wasn't an available seat for him anywhere else. He was trying to pull his squashed lunch out from under the bird feet when it dropped a letter into her open arms. with a few coos of appreciation, the big bird took flight again and almost bowled over some first years that were coming in threw the arch way.

She only knew one person that would sent something so loud and obvious. flipping it over she could see her godfathers neat but bold handwriting. Instantly she was tearing at the big envelope in wonder of what could be inside. There was something metallic and smooth in feel just under the flat pieces of parchment. Finally, she managed to pull the stupid thing out and she came face to face with her own reflection. He sends her a mirror! Gently she set it down next to her apple juice and started reading the letters.

 _Hey pup,_

 _I know I shouldn't be writing you, with me being a criminal master-mind and all, but I thought you could use a friendly face. I've been reading all the daily prophets this year and I must say that you look really different from last year. Not that its bad or anything just different. Anyway, the mirror that I sent you is a two-way mirror just speak my name in it and we will be able to talk. And yes, if you must know I had to write in super big letters just to say, 'Sirius you wrote three whole pages of parchment to your godson. Way to go.'._

 _Call me when you get somewhere private._

 _Love,_

 _Paddy._

she couldn't hold her snickers to herself. Her godfather was such a man child sometimes but he had a kind heart. She grabbed a few sandwiches and collected her things before Ron stopped mourning his dead one. Hermione sent her a look letting her know that she wanted to know what was going on but would wait until later to find out. She smiled at her eroméni in thanks for understanding before rushing out of the great hall. she got to her room so fast that she thought she might have shifted mid run but looking down she could tell that she hadn't.

Once inside she flopped down in her pillow and called out, "Sirius" the mirror turned all black for a moment before it lit back up. there on the mirror was her godfather smiling face with a flower necklace, Hawaiian shirt, and a straw hat. Oh, and he had gotten all clean shaved as well.

"Hey pup, Looken good. Getting all the girls to come after you with that look I bet." He actually motioned his bright colored drink at her like a toast. Her godfather was so weird.

"I actually haven't been leaving my room sense I was chosen as a fourth champion. I was only recently that I started going back to the great hall because Hermione told me to."

"Wait you got a room? And you're doing as you friend told you to do? Who are you and what have you done with my potter!"

She could help but laugh at him he just knew how to raise her mood. "I actually moved out of the Gryffindor tower all together near the end of September. It was getting hard to lay in my bed to study when I had three of my roommates glaring at me."

there was sadness in the dog man's eyes as she spoke. He knew what it was like to be hated for something he didn't do or being different than the rest. "Have you talked to McGonagall about this? she could help you like she did me."

she shook her head in denial, "She started treating me indifferently the moment she saw that I grew my wild hair out to tame it. I haven't even stepped foot in the common room for two months and she still hasn't tried to talk to me. She also thinks I put my name in that stupid cup. So, there is no point trying until she sees what she has done."

Sirius was silent for a long moment before he let out a sigh in defeat. "So, what's up with the piercings and the funny gem on your forehead?"

"Oh, those are easy. I took up enchanting near the end of summer and made these to help me. The earring allows me to understand intelligent magical creatures. I tested that one from cats and owls to the mermaids in the lake." she blushed at the next one but she had to at least give him some hints, "The bindi, the gem on my forehead, is decreasing my sex drive. Mine got a little so _animalistic_ for my tastes, so I came up with a way to calm it down to a point where I can actually think straight."

She got just in time as Sirius was taking a drink. his fruity drink ended up spewing out of his nose and he started coughing and hacking. He stared at her trying to find his words, "What do you mean animalistic? A human's libido doesn't not just flare up like that!" she could see the worry in his eyes at how she answered him. Hopefully he would understand, if not she would swear him to a wizard's oath beforehand.

"Sirius, before I tell you anything else, I need you to swear an oath at you will not consciously tell anyone what I tell you. Please it's for my safety while I'm here in Britain." he was obviously fighting the urge to turn her down but in the end, he gave in.

"You win pup." his head disappeared out of the mirror for a moment before he reappeared with his wand, "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my animagus form that I will not consciously tell any secrets that one, Harry James Potter, tells me. so mote it be." there was a flash of light so bright it made her rubbed her eyes to get the fuzzies out.

"I thought magical oaths were on your magic or life?" the dog animagus gave a bark of a laugh.

"No, you can swear an oath on any magical ability that you have. If you break it, you lose that ability and there's no known way to get it back. So what is going on that I don't know." Haidee bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Well when I went to Gringotts before school the goblins took me into the underground part of the bank and explained to me that I had being stolen from. They wanted to see if I was being manipulated any other way and preformed three separate cleansing rituals. they were for foreign darkness on my person, potions, and magical bindings. I came out having all three."

when she got a good look at her godfather he was holding his head in his hand whispering something to himself that she couldn't understand. She needed to continue or one of them would ask to stop.

"The first one discovered that I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my scar. It was why I was so sensitive to him and dementors. The goblins couldn't tell which ones where in me but they know I had no less than eight mid-high level potions in my system. For the core blocks I had one that kept my power just above average for someone my age while the other one blocked me from my mother's inheritance." her godfather just groaned in displeasure. "Sirius look at me. " he pulled his hands away and tilted his head enough that he could see her. "I'm going to go somewhere that has more light so you can see me, okay." he nodded and she ended the call before slipping the mirror in her back pocket.

She opened her trunk to the big room and climbed down. Usually she would have just hopped down and walk across the air until she got to the lounge but she wanted to do if manually this time. The distance between the ladder and the lounge could never feel longer than it had at this moment. She just hoped that he didn't freak out too much. She pushed a few books into the center and leaned her mirror against it. she backed up just enough so that Sirius would be able to see all of her and called him again. He picked it up instantly.

"So where are you pup?"

"I'm in my trunk. I figured I needed a place to escape when I found out my mum's inheritance. Please don't freak out; I promise I'll tell you everything I know." When he nodded and stared at her expecting her to do something hugely magical. Well it was kind of magical.

concentrating on her magic she shifted to her Cheetaur form. Looking at her godfather she slowly walked in a circle so her could see just how much she had changed. His jaw was completely unhinged and more than likely floating way in the sea somewhere. He gulped a few times trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"What are you? Why are you so dark looking? Are those breasts!" She giggled in her cheetaur form which probably stopped Sirius' brain from working again.

"I'm what's called a Cheetaur, think of a fur covered cat based centaur. When a cheetaur first shifts, it reveals a lot about themselves. Sometimes it varies from the type of cat you are or it shows a lot more. My form is a hundred percent female, Sirius. There is no way for my species to be half and half. It Took me a constant three days with no sleep to realize I took this form. Subconsciously I was a girl and when I shifted I completed it in the only way I could." She gave the man a few moments to absorb everything she had told him before continuing, " Originally I was a regular lioness but after my magic demanded that I absorb the magic from the Basilisk that I killed I become a magical cat called a Shadow lioness."

Sirius was swinging his head back and forth in denial but the evidence was right there in front of him so it was hard to hold onto it. He waved his wand for a movement before he shouted something then suddenly he had a bottle of whiskey and a shot gloss in his hands. He definitely wasn't taking this well. He took at least four straight shots before looking at her and shuddering.

"It will take me time to get use to this but I won't just walk out of your life for something out of your control. Is there anything else I need to know? Please don't tell me you like boys. I need at least until after the second task for anything like that." She laughs at him while waving her arms back and for in denial.

"No no no... I like girls still. Boys are okay as friends but they are to gross to date. Trust me I lived with five slobs. Um...I do have a monthly heat cycle though. It was why I had to make the enchantment to lower by sex drive. You think normal cats are bad I was five times worse." he choked on his shots again but didn't comment.

"Okay no more sex talk. Tell me about these enchanting thingies."

So, she told him about all those ones she had created so far, including how she made them better. The man went back to a child when she said that she could walk on air and even fly with them if she so chose. She ended up spending the rest of the conversation in her cheetaur form floating in the air.

"The next time we talk you are so going outside and you are going to fly us around. So how do you sleep in that form? I imagine you can't curl into a ball like a regular cat."

She had to stifle her giggles at the image of her sleeping like a cat but she wasn't all to successful. "Nope I sleep on my side on my pillow." she turned her mirror so he could see her bed "I'm in this form most of the time now unless I'm outside of the room. I haven't tried giving myself a cat bath yet so I might try that soon. Anyway, my species is supposed to be extinct and I don't wont teachers or worse the ministry wondering why an extinct creature is at Hogwarts." Sirius had a something mixed between horrified and curious when she mentioned the bath.

Suddenly she could hear a pair of footsteps echoing across the room. She knew that it must have been Hermione so she didn't bother ending the mirror call with her godfather.

"Haidee! Get down here and tell me what happened between you and Sirius." Sirius chuckled at her when she immediately did as she was told. Hermione must have seen that they were still talking so she draped herself over Haidee's shoulder.

"Hi there Sirius. So, I take it you've found out about you furry of a goddaughter?" he laughed when she pouted at being called a furry but they could see a slight tensing of his jaw when she was address as his goddaughter.

"Furry I can agree but give me time with the whole female stuff. Just remind me every once in a while, because all this sun will probably cook it out. So how have you been dealing with all this, Hermione?" they agreed with his terms but didn't like that he wouldn't put much effort into remembering himself.

"Has its ups and downs. Easy when she does as I say but a pain when she was in her heat. I can't count how many times she had tried to seduce me with her cheetaur form or ran away in fright in her human. It stunk when we had a question for the other on something but we had to message with Hedwig. If an owl that likes to deliver mail get mad at you there's a problem. Thankfully Haidee used her time in isolation to create her little toy to help fix that." Sirius busted up laughing at her pain.

"Remind me not to get either of you a Christmas present." Sirius pouted at the lack of future gifts while Hermione turned to her with that dominate look in her eyes.

"And who says you are allowed to not get me presents? I certainly never said any such thing and your godfather is laughing or pouting too hard to notice. Besides you didn't get me a birthday present this year." Haidee looked particularly subdued but she did manage to say something.

"I made you earrings to understand Crockshakes, I think that counts." There was moment of silence before Sirius ruined it. Haidee had been looking forward to avoiding the reprimand she was going to get for speaking up like that.

"Weeellll...you kids have fun with whatever you're doing. I'm going to go get smashed and try and pick up a girl." they didn't even get to say good bye before he had practically fled away from them.

She could feel Hermione's irritation at being talked back to. The girl separated from her with a smirk on her lips and Haidee decided that she might not like her next order.

"Front legs down but keep the back ones up and arms behind your back." her legs felt weak and she easily slid into the position. She heard a leather snapping sound and just knew that this would be a long night.

*Scene break*

If there was one thing she found weird about her second heat was that after she had been disciplined a few days before it set in she was extremely restless once it started. Hermione was once again avoiding her once it started and she couldn't figure out the reason why. Haidee had done as she asked and made a way for her to control herself when she was around her eroméni during her heat. And yet her best friend was nowhere to be found.

To make matters worse her heat wouldn't end until after the first task. So, she had to deal with a warm or hard thing between her legs and no one to talk to or help distract her from the need of being in someone else's arms.

To take her mind off her problems she focused on her corporal aura animal. From what she understood of the spell she had created it was a more dangerous version of the patronus. As with the standard corporal patronus all it can do it scare off and block dementors or lileithfords. But her spell does all that and can harm things physically. She had tested it down in the chamber of secrets and there were large claw marks to show it. another thing that made hers better was the patronus required an extremely strong positive emotion to even work while hers only needed the intent to protect at any cost.

One thing she had learned was that both her patronus and aura creature were both lionesses. During her heat it seemed that she couldn't turn her aura creature into anything but a lioness. Her patronus had taken a few tries to get it corporal again but when she did it was no longer a great stag. She figured that it had changed because she had finally consciously excepted that she was both a cheetaur and a girl. Hopefully nobody notices the shape of either one.

Another thing she worked on was enchanting a chain armlet to make the wearer fire resistant. It went surprisingly well for her first try but that might have been because her magic had a lot of the characteristics of fire. Her magic had the power to make thing usable again and if they are inadequate it will destroy it without a second thought but it will take in other things to make itself more powerful than before.

She had to learn the fire whip spell to test her resistance though; so she used an empty classroom a little way down the hall way. It was weird when she used it. Now that her bracers had been retuned to her magic; she found that fire based magic took on the black-purple flame while in her human form that it usual only ever took in her cheetaur form. Maybe it was because it was her magic that the flames felt freezing to her and she doubted she could get a student to try touching it.

The one time she tried to do the flame whip spell with her bracers it had worked magnificently. The problem was that she had four whips per hand and it was too hard to practice in the small classroom.

By the time it was the day of the first task she had gotten a little practice in the chamber of secrets at zooming around through the pipes. They curved in all different directions and some of them stopped on a dime. So she managed to get some good flying practice and even cast the bludgeoning curse while she flew to practice her aim. It was hard to fly the pipes, focus on keeping her heat in the corners of her mind, and casting all at the same time. More than once she had transfigured a random item in the chamber to help her relief her cheetaur body but it wasn't all that good.

She had gotten awakened early in the morning by the shutting of her bedroom door. Hermione must have wanted to sneak off before she could wake up. When she sat up and stretched she made a noise between a roar and a meow. Since the sun wasn't up yet she had decided to climb into her trunk to get ready.

She had ordered an entire outfit just for this event. It was simple and fantastic; her pants would be Black ripped high waist skinny jeans, her footwear would be some Gothic Calf Boots made of synthetic leather and feature silver buckles and chains around the ankle and with a 1.5-inch heel, lace fingerless gloves, a black brocade over bust corset with detachable jacket, a silver tank top for under the corset, and black leather extravaganza jacket.

It was hard to put it all one by herself, especially the corset, but she was able to. Thankfully the library had spells to help fix clothing if it wasn't put on right. She had to use her magical binder to flatten her chest and then flatten the breast part of the corset. she hated doing this but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Summoning a blood red hooded robe, she set off for the arena on the outcrop of the school grounds. Luckily Dobby had made her a breakfast to eat on the way there.

As she walked across the grounds she debated with herself weather she should fly there or walk there. She decided on the later. It took her a good two hours just to walk the stupid thing. When she got to stand, she cast the delusion charm on herself to slip into the test unseen.

She passed a quick note to Viktor to let him know she was there but wanted to remain hidden if skeeter came back to continue their interview from the wand weighting ceremony.

She may or may not have made her magic lash out as the women tried to grab her arm and drag her off into the broom closet. the women had flown a crossed the room and landed in a crash of chairs. with purple lips and a half-frozen burn all up her arm. The camera man had been smart to interview them one at a time in Reta's place. The paper printed a truthful article for once and the photographer got a promotion to a columnist for it.

Suddenly while she was sitting in the corner someone wrapped their arms around her in a tight hug. turning around she found her taller eroméni staring down at her with a few tears in her eyes. She wanted to be mad at her eroméni for avoiding her again during her heat and now showing up right before she had to go face a dragon. But the emotion just wasn't there. She was too busy soaking in the warmth and need that Hermione was trying to pour into her.

"How did you find me? no one can see me." it was strange that her eroméni could always find her when she wanted to.

"I could smell you from the entrance of the stands. You smell of vanilla and pine, a very good blend."

How could her friends human nose be that strong? She would either have to be a animagus or preformed a ritual to enhance her senses a couple of times. Speaking of which she really needed to look into her ritual books.

"Can I ask a question?" Hermione snickers into her hood.

"You just did but I'll let you ask another one for free." This Hermione was way for playful and dominating that the one she had left in third year.

"Why do you keep avoiding me when I'm in heat? I was going crazy from being stuck on my own. It was almost as bad as being a constantly horny submissive cat." she heard her eroméni sniffled into her hood like she was trying to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry Haidee but I can't tell you. you would be to disgusted with me if you knew the reason why." she scuffed in denial but was stopped when her friend lightly slapped her on the cheek, "Don't make that noise, Haidee. Its unbecoming of a lady."

"I'm sorry eroméni but I don't think you could disgust me. It's me we're talking about. I'm the cheetaur transgender girl with the eyes of a basilisk. You can't be creepier unless I was part spider." the girls giggled softly to one another.

"Blow the others out of the water and I'll tell you when we get back to our room tonight."

That made her a little nervous. She needed to clarify what her eroméni wanted her to for exactly. "Umm...not counting my other form. What should I all do? A Bracer and a wand or just the wand?"

"Love, I told you to annihilate their confidence in skill and you will do so. Use whatever you legally can." It was then that she remembered that she couldn't take any of her enchanted items into the arena with her. Pulling out a small baggy she took off her chain armlet, left bracer, and bindi. The moment she took the last one off her heat made her go stiff and she started squirming as naughty thoughts of her eroméni appeared in her mind. she pushed it the bag into the girl's hands before shooing her out of the tent.

"I can't bring any noticeable enchanted items into the arena but my wand. I'll summon the bag from you as soon as I enter but please leave or I won't be able to fight off my instincts more than I am." Thankfully Hermione understood was she was saying and ran from the tent. When she turned around to see what was going on around the tent she was unlucky with Reta Skeeter walking in with a new cameraman. good thing she had a disillusion charm on or the women might get hurt again.

And So, they all waited for time to pass to start against the dragons. Finally, all the judges came in and reminded them all the rules. Ludo bagman had just reached into his cloak for something when they seemed to realize all at once that she wasn't there.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Mr. Potter? We are about to start and I hate for him to lose for a technicality." there was a bit of mutters from them all when she decided to act. So, as she walked to them she slowly released her invisibility charm. She had practiced this spell for hours in front of the mirror until there wasn't even a distortion in the air when she walked. And by doing this she had learned that a quick release made it look like you silently apparated next to them but if you slowly released it looked more like your she was fading into existence like a mirage.

She stopped walking when she reached Viktor's side, it was times like this when she realized just how short she was at a record 4'9 in height. She would be lucky if she reached 5'2. Maybe madam Pomphrey would have an answer for her when she can hide her gender identity better.

"Amazing Mr. Potter. Now that we all finally here we can begin." They didn't even go over the rules again for her supposed convenience. Once again Bagman reached into his robes and pulled out a cloth baggy. When he opened it a pouch a dark puff of smoke rose out from it.

I'd think Ladies first, eh Ms. Delacour." He offered the bag to the French witch and when she stuck her hand in she flinched before pulling her hand out. There was a plain green lizard with wings in her hand. It was a relatively plain welsh green. The boys repeated her actions and Viktor Krum got the Chinese Fireball while Cedric Diggory picked the Swedish Short-Snout.

Carefully she reached into the sack and grabbed hold of the sneaky little thing trying to avoid her fingers. It hissed and spewed fire at her when she opens her palm. It looked kind of cute for being just a model. She could feel the extremely weak enchantments on the toy but they were done fairly well. she went to pet it when the little bugger bit her thumb. It was tempting to just break the mean toy but she wanted to study it in piece. Carefully she headed over to her little cubby and stowed the toy. Surprisingly the other tossed there's in the trash bin. She quickly summoned them and put them with her own and watched them wrestle for a moment.

When she looked back up she found the others looking at her weirdly. "What? They're interesting and you just threw them away." none of them said anything just waiting for the first round to start. Cedric would go first, then fleur, after that Viktor, and finally her. Why did she felt like she was supposed to be the grand finally?

When the cannon finally sounded, Cedric paled magnificently to the color of a ghost and went to face his dragon. Serves the jerk right for never trying to get the others from taking off the Potter Stinks badges. Well she would show them who really sucked after this. Moving to the tent flap she managed to watch Cedric as he fought his dragon. He had tried transfiguring and animated a pack of timber wolves but only half of them came out right while they moved like crappy mechanical toys. The boy had gotten a lucky shot in with a blasting curse to the dragon's eyes and made quick snatch of the golden egg.

She snuck back to the others when Cedric limped inside. He had a burned left side and a twisted ankle but besides that he was fine, nothing the medical sludge couldn't fix up really quick. Fleur was up next with her welsh green. Kind of weird cause she had read that welsh greens were actually blue in the fall season.

As she watched the girl face her dragon she was a little amazed he used her passive dance magic to lull the beast to sleep. It was a bit of a sneaky way to deal with it but then again, no sane person would face their dragon head on. Good thing she wasn't necessarily sane.

Viktor had gone straight on the offensive. He cast blasting hexes, bludgeoning curses, and a fair few metal spikes but none of them helped. He was wasting magic with the spells but he kept trying. Eventually he had got the dragon with a well-aimed bludgeoning curse to the eye. He got his own egg but the dragon had trampled half of her own in the process.

It horrified Haidee that they would use the dragon's actual eggs for the event. They sacrificed innocent unhatched creature for their own amusement. She would have to lead her dragon away from its eggs to prevent it from smashing it clutch.

Finally, the cannon sounded one last time. She walked out of the test deliberately slow just to piss them off a little bit. As soon as she exited the tent she saw her dragon guarding its babies. She didn't move though except to grab her wand when it morphed from her bracer.

"Accio Hermione's pouch" She could hear a yelp in the crowd and the bag flying at her a pretty fast speed. She snatched the bag out of the air before proceeding to put all her things back on. She almost dropped her earrings twice before finally getting it all in. She could feel her male bits calming down instantly when she activated her bindi. Finally, her mind was clear of a naked Hermione, not that she hadn't accidently walked in on her friend more than once.

Wanting to have a little fun with everyone she refused to remove her cloak. With a bit of hidden strength, she managed to jump up on one of the rocks to continue staring at the dragon.

^Hello, Mother Dragon. How are you to day? ^ instantly the dragon stopped growling at her and settled with cocking its head to the side.

^How are you able to speak the language of the dragons? ^

^originally, I could only talk to snakes but a little bit ago I absorbed a dead basilisks magic into my own. ^

^interesting. You have a strong connection to the reptile world and yet you smell like a feline. Why is that^

^I am a cheetaur. ^ she looked around and could see the angry and fearful faces of the audience. ^I'm sorry to cut this short but humans around here don't like me speaking your tongue. Would it be possible that I could get that golden egg in your clutch? ^

^afraid not youngling. The humans threatened my hatchlings if I don't fight you to keep it from you^

^Then let's do this away from your eggs so they do not get harmed^

she turned on the balled of her feet and ripped her cloak off in one flowing movement. Her hair was billowing in the breeze and she knew it was giving her quiet a good picture. sending a quick flicker of magic to her flight ring and blasted off the rock into the sky. She could feel the awe radiating off the people in the stands along with a few jealous ones as well. She came to a stop about thirty feet in the air and stood there waiting for the dragon to come after her.

There was a loud snapping sound and she could easily guess that it was the chain holding the dragon in the general area of its nest. The Hungarian horntail was quite a nasty piece of work up close. As soon as the dragon took a deep breath she set up a strong connection to her immunity to fire enchantment. Luckily for her she had been able to develop it enough so that the flame wouldn't touch anything within two inches of her body. But in case something did slip through She had a backup enchantment on it that made it so clothing on the user couldn't burn. Much simpler that individually enchanting each article of clothing.

In an instant, she was enveloped in fire. But it was a little strange, even the dragons fire was morphing into her shadow fire when it got close to her. She probably didn't even need the immunity enchantment if it would turn into her own when it got close. Oh well there are worse fires out there than dragon fire. From outside the inferno she could hear people scream in horror as she was supposedly burned to ash. It made her feel bad that her eroméni was probably one of those screams but she would apologize later and probably take another punishment.

In a vacuum affect the red inferno around her was snuffed out of existence as the dragon had run out of breath. Only issue was that her shadow fire was still spinning around her slowly in a thin vortex. To give more effect to want she was doing and to scare the watchers she rose her hand with the bracer and snapped her fingers. Instantly the shadow fire flared twice as powerful as the dragon's fire into the sky before spinning outward and vanishing into nothings. The crowd was cheering and excitement and relief that she had lived. Maybe if she lived past Voldemort's time in life she could go into the entertainment industry or even start the bloody thing in the magical world.

Not wanting to end the show to soon she launched herself at the dragon and cast a continuous _incarceros_ as she flew around the creatures tail and legs. With those out of the way the dragon was stuck on its chest, side, or back with only wings to help it move. Amazingly the dragon was stubborn enough to actually fly in that condition.

^Back down dragon. You can't feasible continue as I'm not going to go near your mouth and fire can't hurt me. ^

She shook her head in stubborn determination to save her young. ^I cannot do that or they will smash my eggs. ^ she didn't say anymore as she forced herself to shoot toward the witch.

Haidee didn't want to hurt the mother dragon but she was going to have to cause she doubted the dragon would let her go near its eggs without being killed. Summoning a lone shadow fire whip, she got ready to unleash a freezing yet burning hell upon the creature. She twirled the whip a cross the air. With each twirl, it released massive wave of ambient magic stored in the air.

She flicked her wrist and the flames flew towards the dragon before wrapping around the poor things neck. the Dragon was still struggling with the whip that it couldn't keep stable in the air and plummeted into the stones bellow.

^please give up. if you continue I will be forced to kill you. ^ The dragon only fought harder as its desperation and rage took control.

Seeing there was nothing she could to placate the savage dragon she kept a firm grip on the first whip before flicking her other wrist. Instantly four more whips formed. Not wanting to see what she was about to do she closed her eyes tight. For the next three minutes, she whipped the mighty fire lizard with her shadow fire. She could hear a little but awful whining and incoherent gurgles. Peaking threw her eyes just a little she almost lost her lunch at the state of the dragon. Its wings were in tatters and there were deep groves and gouges all over its body. Even one of its eyes had been hit; making a trail of eyeball ooze leaking down its face to mix with a large pool of blood at its feet.

She couldn't help but to explain how horrible she felt for doing such a thing. Walking up to the downed and dying mother was almost as hard.

^Please...Please take care of at least one of my young. If you put your magic into them they will be bonded to you for life and will see you as an older sister or mother. ^

^I can do that^

^Since I'm dying I want you take my magic and make it your own like you did with the great snake. I don't know what will happen but I beg you please do as I ask. ^

she managed to nodded to the dragon on last time before the life left its sole remaining eye. There was no other way to go about what she was about to do in the future sense the ministry would never let her keep the body of a dragon she had killed.

Walking up to the dragon she placed her hand on the bloody muzzle of the Hungarian horntail and pushed her magic into it. This one was much harder that the basilisk ever was but it was probably because this one had just died. She had to push with all her might to force all the magic throughout the dragon's body back into its single magic pool. This time the tug-a-war game was like she could only use her pinky again a titanium crate. Not getting anywhere she Tightened up her magic until there was no gaps in it make up. It was single piece of magic instead of millions of little strands. Once she had everything in the center she wrapped its magic in her own three whole times before she gave a mighty pull.

The magic flooded threw the dead dragon's body and into her own way easier than she expected. Since she already had large pools of magic behind her eyes and her core didn't need any more changes to it she decided that she would push all of the dragon's magic into her heart. Seeing as Wizards use dragon heartstrings for their wands there had to be some importance to storing its magic there. Like her eyes before she plugged up all the pathways that the magic escaped and forced it to assimilate itself into her magic.

All of a sudden, she could feel all her shadow fire power merge with the dragon magic inside of her heart. It felt like someone was forming an inferno of flames burning at a temperature bellow absolute zero. When she opened up her eyes they were glowing even brighter and there was some of her shadow flames dripping from the corners of her mouth. But all she could think about was releasing the pressure in her heart. Taking a deep breath, she released a blazing tornado of shadow fire envelope herself and the dragon corpse. Then a quickly as it came it all blinked out of existence once more.

On shaky but determined legs she walked over to the eggs. She looked over them all for the smallest eggs and did as its mother had asked. She channeled her magic into the egg in a steady stream. Soon the little dragon embryo was absorbing her own magic but it was changing its makeup. When this thing hatched, she was going to hope that it really did listen to her and her eroméni.

It was at this point that she realized the stands were completely silent. Not a peep from any one of them. Cradling the dragon egg under her left arm she bet down and grabbed the stupid golden egg as well. Not knowing what to do she headed back to the champions tent. She only stopped once to pick up her cloak and wrapped the dragon egg in it.

There wasn't a single sound her whole walk back to the tent but the second the flap closed behind her the stand imploded in cheers and shouts.


	6. Chapter 6

peithínios=submissive

eroméni = mistress

^ _I like cookies_ ^ language of the reptile^

 **'** **I like cookies'**

The moment she entered the tent she was face to beard of her illustrious headmaster. He had a cold look in his eyes like when she was chosen but much greater. When she lifted her head to meet those cold eyes she felt something slip into her mind. Immediately she sent her mental pride at him. The man flinched and broke the connection.

When he put on his disarming smile and twinkling eyes she knew he was up to something, "You preformed much better than we expected. Would you be will to explain what that black and purple fire was? It looked a lot like cursed fire, which is a very complex and dark spell." Was this old fool trying to make her seem like a dark witch? Well she would nip that in the bud as soon as possible.

"Thank you, sir, it helps when almost everyone avoided me for that past month." The man didn't even look slightly bothered that she was being ostracized. "As for the spell. It was just the flame whip, nothing more. For some reason my magic changes fire when it gets close to me."

The French witch jumped in at that, "You ake et sound like you are Veela?" she looked a little prideful that she might be like her but there was a slight flaw in her thought.

"Ms. Delacour, you should know that Veela are a pure female species." she actually looked like she was hoping that 'harry potter' was a Veela. Maybe she wanted someone to connect to? She'd have to look into it later; besides most magical creatures protected one another. The only exceptions to that rule were the vampires and werewolf along with Veela and mermaids. "And speak in French. I'll be able to understand you better but at the moment I cannot speak it." The others all sent her a confused look, except Viktor.

" **How could you possible understand me if you cannot speak French?"** she was staring at her waiting for some form of confusion.

"I'm an enchanter. These earrings and bindi aren't just for show." she seemed to understand what she was getting at but didn't say anything else while she just stared at her jewelry. Someone coughed to get her attention but it turned out to be her headmaster.

"I hardly believe that you were able to learn that Art with so little time and knowledge that you've had at our school, Mr. Potter. You more than likely spent your parents hard earned money and had them made for you." As the man spoke down on her abilities her ire rose higher and her magic felt like it was getting colder. She would need to get a hold on it in a short while if this continued.

"It would not matter if I did if I spent _my_ money on something to keep me alive. And do not pretend to tell me what I can and cannot do when I put my mind to it." he didn't seem to be bothered at all that she took him down a peg but he frowned when she mentions spending her money and it only deepened when she pointed out that she wanted to live. anyone else you thing it was an obvious reason but Dumbles probably wanted her dead and her money.

"I'll take it that _your_ enchanting is what allowed you to fly like you did?" She was getting tired of him quickly so she just nodded before walking over to her cubby to pick up her little toys. She would have thought they were cute while they slept but her irritation with the man wouldn't let her think about it.

"I'm done here. I've got things to learn and other thing to do." they were going to stop her but she let some of her shadow fire her body just over the arms to ward them off. Viktor chuckled at her ways to back them off while fleur analyzed her fire; Cedric was just sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face and his jaw firmly planted in the ground. It looked like none of them noticed that she had the dragon egg under her cloak or even asked what happened when she touched the dragon. From the stare the headmaster was giving her she could tell that he remembered the dragon but stayed silent.

Without anything else to do she walked out of the tent and headed up to the school. Thankfully no one got in her way and most of the crowd had already left. She wondered for a moment what her scores were but they didn't really matter. All that was important was that she fulfilled her eroméni's orders and she needed to get this egg into her trunk quickly.

The arena had just gotten out of her sight when she had two people run up to her. She smiled when she saw one of them was her bushy haired eroméni but it soon turned into a frown when she noticed the other person was none other than Ronald Weasley. She hoped that he didn't want to be friends again she had gotten quite use to not having to deal with his constant games of chess and blabber about Quiddidge.

Hermione instantly dived in to scoop her up in a hug that she loved. Once she was released from her eroméni bosom the redhead clapped her quite hard on her back. It jostled her for a moment and she almost dropped the dragon egg. It wouldn't surprise her if she had a handprint on her back thanks to him.

"That was bloody fantastic, mate. You survived dragon fire and fought back with your own. How did you fly like that? Could you teach me? I'd love to be able to do that for Quiddidge." of course he would bring up the stupid game. Yes, her enchantments would make the game way more interesting but the problem was that she didn't want a bunch of people being able to fly like her. Maybe Viktor and fleur if they connected as much as she seemed to want to by the end of the tournament.

She gave the boy a bland look, "Ronald, you left me to rot when I got my ears pierced. Why would I teach you anything I worked my butt off for the last two months to be able to do?"

He sputtered for a moment before smiling at her, "Because I'm sorry. I don't care if your gay or not, especially when you can do magic like that." Her face shifted from indifferent to irritation.

"If any of you asked me I would have told you straight up that I like girls. I pierced my ears to help me try out my first enchanted item but none of you stopped to ask me. Did you? No, you all just edged away from me like I was some kind of disease or freak. If it wasn't just that bad I would be fine but the first thing you did when you just spoke to me was to ask if id teach you and when I said no you weakly apologized to probably try again." She cranked up her glare a few notches. "So, do not talk to me until you actually feel sorry for what you did." She sent a glance at Hermione before turning around and lifting a few inches of the ground before launching herself toward the castle.

It only took a few minutes to reach the entrance hall but she didn't feel like dealing with the stairs so she flew up the center until she got to the fifth floor and made her way to her room. The second she got to the floor in her trunk she shifted to her cheetaur form and walked to the back. Looking around she tried to find some place to put her egg but she didn't have anywhere to put it.

Thinking on it for a moment she had an idea. With a flick of her wand she transfigured her spare chair into a pedestal with a few motifs of her fight again the horntail. With another flick one of her spare parchments turned into a dark red pillow. A quick levitation spell she had the pedestal in the corn behind the table and the egg resting peacefully on it. She didn't know how long it would take for the egg to hatch. both because the mother didn't tell her how old the eggs were and because her magic had changed the dragon into something different. She could tell it was still a dragon but the species was unknown. It probably only changed because it was a very young egg.

Seeing as it would take Hermione a few good hours to get back up to the school she went looking for her mirror to try and talk to Sirius. The thing was that she couldn't find it where she had placed it the night before. Which meant that Hermione had it so Sirius could watch the event. Oh well at least she didn't have to tell him what all happened. She didn't feel like working on her enchanting for that time and she did have a clue to the next task to figure out.

Picking up the golden egg from the table she studied it. There was four seems going up the side and a little latch on the top but that wasn't what really interested her. It was the depictions on the egg itself. most people would take the egg for what it was and think that the only way to determine what the clue was by opening it. But by looking at the pictures on the outside of it you could easily tell what this thing was.

There were images of mermaids playing in the foliage of underwater plants. She couldn't name the plants without seeing them in person but they looked like seaweed or drapes. So more than likely the task had something to do with the lake and to a normal person the egg would screech something awful. Good thing for her she could understand it. Grasping the clasp and giving it a quick twist the egg fell open at the seams.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

Well it was pretty easy to understand but that could just be her bindi talking. The judges would take something or someone dear to the champions, place them in the lake guarded by the mermaids most likely, and they would die or be destroyed if they weren't saved within the hour time limit.

She could make something to help her with this task like she did in the first but she also wanted to try other branches of magic. She would still probably make a backup in cause her first way doesn't work. There was about two and a half months before the second ask which put them in the lake in the middle of February. So, she needed something to keep her warm in the frigid waters and she would probably have to make one for her eroméni if they take her as what she would miss most.

Another thing she needed to worry about was a bathing suit for the task. The boys would have their trunks and fleur would probably have a bikini sense she doubted the girl had prepared for Scottish swimming. The problem was that her breast had grown sense school started and they were getting a little more noticeable under her hoodies. She really didn't feel like having to bind her chest like she did today every time she went to visit the outside world. when Hermione got back she really needed to talk to Sirius about the Fedilius charm.

So off she decided in her time waiting she would finally look into that ritual book. She could use the chamber of secrets as a place to preform them. As she looked through the book she was lost in the wonder of rituals. There were ones that effected your body, magic, and mind. Some simple but hard ones to strengthen her magic and make it easier to control.

There was one to enhance femininity and beauty. Apparently, a witch invented it when her daughter was born with too much masculine magic from their father. It was common practice back then that when people tried for children they would channel magic into their reproductive organs to ensure their child had strong magic. But do to families no longer teaching their children how to manipulate their magic threw their body because they feared them being more powerful than themselves. She was sure that if she showed this to her eroméni than they would be doing it as soon as possible. All they needed was the hair of a Veela and vardat lilitu blood.

She wasn't really sure what a lilitu truly was but she didn't need to know to do this ritual. It would be tricky because she had to be naked and in her human form to do this. To make matters worse it had to be done at night under the light of a full moon. She could do that but she hoped this was one of the few that needed to be under the moon or outside for that matter. Just as she was about to turn to the next ritual she heard the trunk lid shut.

Hermione was walking toward her with an anxious shine to her eyes. Haidee knew this was hard for her best friend with the way she was ringing her hand together. The only time she did that before was when the reported her firebolt last year. She tried to calm her eroméni down by sending her a calming smile. Her friend wouldn't look at her though as her eyes kept shifting to anything but her.

She tried to not let it hurt that her friend wouldn't look at her but she knew what it was like to tell someone scary.

"Do you remember the polyjuice potion we took in second year?" why was she asking her about that? Of course she remembered the nasty sludge that turned her into Goyle.

"Yeah, you looked adorable as a catgirl but madam Pomphrey managed to turn you back after a few weeks in the infirmary." the girl blushed and tried to look at the floor. Haidee was lucky to be in her cheetaur form or her ears wouldn't have been able to pick up on the soft words that flowed from her friend's lips.

"She wasn't able to change me back." How was that possible? Her friend was sitting here right in front of her as a human not a catgirl. Could it be possible that her friend could shift forms as well?

"So, you became a catgirl but can change into a human? I think its great Mione! neither of us have to be alone anymore." she still wouldn't meet her eyes and a chill settled into the room. Did Hermione not like or even hate being a catgirl?

"I can change but there was one problem with the cat hair that I used."

"What was wrong with it?" her friend started to notable shack where she stood and she could see tiny droplets of water falling onto the floor. The next thing she knew her eroméni was hugging her tightly and crying. She didn't know what was going on but Hermione seemed close to breaking down if she didn't get whatever it is off her chest. Gently she rubbed small circles in to the girl's back and she calmed down to a light sniffle.

"It was male cat fur, Haidee." Ooh that would explain why she avoided her during her heats. She may be able to control her heat but her friend couldn't so she stayed away as much as possible. No wonder she was so submissive to the girl. Even though she had a human girl she was slightly different in her other form.

"What did it all do to you?" her friend unslung herself from her and stepped a few steps back. she was blushing and rubbing her legs together. That was when she remembered that she was still in her heat cycle.

"I look like a catgirl would but I've got the bits of a male cat as well. I'm so sorry for not telling you when you did for me but I was too ashamed. It only got worse when you went into heat."

"Do you want me to make you something like my bindi? I've got some extras in case one wasn't enough." Hermione nodded her head in earnest.

"Yes please. It's getting hard to be around you in that form and I don't want do something that we will regret afterwards. I don't even want to show you my form until I've got something like you do."

Haidee nodded in understanding before going to find her extra bindis. She had one for every season and timeframe of the years. Luckily Hermione's was an orange Agate because she could use some joy, pleasure, and belonging; not necessarily in that order. Like she did a month ago, she channeled her desire to not feel her urge to mate.

"Do you want one for both forms or just the cat one?"

"Both" Pulling out a second bindi she repeated the enchantments. She still found it funny that for enchanting all she had to do was channel her magic with a certain intent and fill the object with it. Of course, she could layer the enchantments on a single item but she found it easier if she had separate ones for dangerous things.

Once they were all finished she cast the sticky charm on one and used a leather cord for the other. Walking over to her eroméni she waited for her permission to attached the sticky one. Hermione gave her a pointed look like she was taking forever so she gently pressed it into the middle of her friend's forehead. It was almost instantaneous with how fast Hermione's body untensed and she had stopped rubbing her thighs together.

"You'll need to shift for me to put the other on. Please try not to come after me until after I've put it on." Her friend look moderately affronted that she didn't think she could control her animal side.

Heck the enchantment wasn't perfect. Her body still sent off pheromones like it was nobody's business but her mind was clear and she was able to think without it distracting her. In her human form, it worked surprisingly well to keep her from getting erect. This would be a true test to see what it would do to a male animal. Well something close to a male as you could get with still being a girl. Add in that cats love to mate and it should be fun to see just what happens.

For a moment, Hermione didn't do anything she just stood there in her human form. Then she could sense a little magical build up before her form started to shimmer. The shimmer increased until her body was just a blur. Her friend must not spend any time at all in her catgirl form if it took her this much magic and time to shift. It was entirely possible that she didn't like her addition in her other form so she avoided it as much as possible.

When she finally came back into focus Haidee had to hold back her purr of delight. Her eroméni was just a few inches taller than before but that was the tamest of all the changes. Like herself when Hermione shifted her body was completely naked and probably due to the hormone she was emitting her penis was completely out of its sheath. Just a glance at it she could tell it was around 5 or 6 inches long and had tiny little spikes on it. Must be a cat thing. the rest of her body was completely covered in white and black strips like a tiger but she could tell that her eroméni was a plain house cat with a strange design instead of a real tiger. Her body was like her cheetaur form but only the torso area. Thankfully she had humanoid legs and bottom.

When she looked up at the catgirl's face she could see Hermione's underneath it. It was a little harder to see it though because Hermione had a muzzle in this form. Her little black nose was cute too especially with how it was twitching. She found the girl's eyes simply beautiful. in her human form, they were a warm chocolate color but in this form her eyes brightened in shade and had a slit pupil like her own. With a final glance over her eroméni's other form she slipped the bindi on and waited for it to take effect.

Almost instantly the lustful glaze in Hermione's eyes dissipated and she blushed heavily under her fur. It was then that she must have noticed that she was hard and naked. She fumbled with her arms trying to hide herself from view but she was failing spectacularly when it came to the tool between her legs.

Reaching forward Haidee grabbed the freaking girl's arms and held them away from her body. Her friend glared at her for interfering and was probably adding to her list of punishments but she needed to get use to her form without hiding it away.

"Eroméni, you need to calm down. You must remember that in this form we are not humans with a need for modesty. Our fur protects us from the eyes of others but we shouldn't have to be embarrassed with what we have." Hermione was fighting her hold but she needed to understand. "Hermione look at your peithínios. Tell me what is wrong with What I am?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you. You are who you are and I love you for it. But I'm different. I didn't ask for this body or the urges to take you as I please every time I see you. I felt it all last year and ever since you became a cheetaur it has only gotten worse. I don't...don't want these instincts anymore." she sunk down do her knees and cried into her hands. Honestly Haidee hadn't expected her to be that explicate but cats were always open creatures. So, sinking down onto her tummy she crawled over to her eroméni and wrapped her into a hug once more.

"Thank you Mione. To tell you the trust I would have let you take me if you had just wanted to. Remember that in this form I am at my base a female cat. If you ever feel pressured or stress just tell me and I'll do what I can. " The girl's body seem to slowly drain of all her anxiety and loosen into Haidee's hold. "the instinct won't be a problem anymore. If you feel something its simple because you want to; not the cats. Please do me a favor, every time you are in the trunk or in our room I want you to spend time in this form. Switch back and forth rapidly when you get a free moment cause your extremely slow at it."

"You're lucky that I needed to hear all of this or you would be getting such a punishment." Hermione's voice was muffled into her chest fur. "And thank you for understanding"

*scene break*

Within the next week, Hermione had opened up to her on a whole new level. At first Hermione had been fully dressed while in her catgirl form but it was too hot so she went down just to some bra and knickers. Every time Haidee would bring up that they didn't need clothing she somehow ended up getting a bare bottom spanking in which ever form her eroméni wanted.

Another big thing to happen was that Sirius sent her both the book on the fedilius charm and the enough Veela hairs and lilitu blood for them to perform the ritual in both of their forms. The ritual was rather easy to do but it was pricy. All they had to do was mix the blood and hair together under the full moon light say an incantation before drinking the mixture. Neither had much of a problem with drinking it but that could have been because cats were hunting animals. And it was a full moon on the 22nd of December so they had a day of rest before their big night.

The big night was actually the Yule ball that the teachers decided to tell her about a total of six days before hand. When she had had dobby relay a message about it to Viktor she had found out he knew before he came to the Hogwarts and that he didn't tell her because he assumed they would have told their students about a dance. Both of the girls were seething at the Hogwarts staff. In the end Hermione had told her that they were going together and there would be no if, and, or buts about it; not that she would have anyway.

She had also asked Hermione to send her measurements and four hundred pounds to her parents to see if they could get her a wetsuit for the second task. Hermione had gladly done so but was nervous about the task. Neither of the girls likes water in their other forms. And so Haidee had put a couple more hundred and had them send one for Hermione to wear as well. When Hermione had tried to turn it down she told her that she planned to enchant them to allow the wearer to breath underwater and keep their body from freezing or dying due to the pressure. Of course, that got her attention and to eventually agree but it would be a Christmas present. Hermione's would be black and emerald green while Haidee's would be black and purple. She didn't tell her however that this was just her back up for herself.

The next thing the pair knew it was the night that they would perform the feminization ritual. Both of them had read all they could about it from the book and they came to one conclusion. It varied for each person and it had never been recorded to be done by someone with the male privates in any form. So, both girls would get to be the first for either form that had such a thing.

Seeing as they couldn't do the ritual under the watchful eyes of Hogwarts they had to find somewhere else. Haidee shifted to her cheetaur form and had Hermione climb onto her back before disillusioning them. It was a little harder to fly them out of the school grounds but she managed. Hermione had wanted to go do it in the mountains but Haidee was afraid her enchantments or back would break by the time they got there. In the end, they settled for the yard behind the Shrieking shack.

As soon as they landed Haidee shifted back while rubbing her back to ease the phantom pains. Hermione had glared at her for that but didn't say anything. Just for extra protection they threw up a notice-me-not ward around the little yard. See as it was getting close to midnight the pair stripped down to their underwear but the ritual called for them to be nude.

Haidee didn't really think about it when she pulled off her underwear sense in the last few weeks she had gotten many swats to her arse for reminding catgirl Hermione that she shouldn't wear clothes; so, the girl had seen what she was packing. Hermione was more nervous about it sense her parents were very strict on modesty and that a girl should never be naked in public or in the presence of anyone but their husbands. And sadly, Haidee was ever going to be her husband. Mate and toy maybe but never husband.

With shacking fingers Hermione slipped her own underwear off. Luckily for them Haidee had vanished a large circle are for them to kneel and put their clothes so they didn't have to sit in the snow. A cold breeze blew through the stretch of land and it made both of their nipples hard while Haidee's small boy bits got a whole lot smaller. Hermione thought they looked like her baby nephews but didn't want to hurt her best friend by saying it.

Seeing her friend kneel onto the ground Hermione pulled out the four large glasses along with the containers for the hair and blood before kneeling next to her friend and handed her half of it. Silently they mixed the first set to be drank.

"Ready?" Haidee could feel the nervousness in her own voice but that simple because she hoped the ritual would work with her half male body. Hermione didn't say anything but she did nod in return.

Gently they picked up the red fluid and raised in up towards the moon before they spoke the incantation in sync.

"Lux noctis Exaudi orationem meam. Turn res in hac forma. Muta peccata patris matris munus aeternum. Quos ego placabo hostiis, et seductionem hac commistione aeternam essentiam speciei."

Still in sync the girls gulped down the blood slowly so they didn't spill a drop. As soon as it all reached her stomach Haidee could see the moon shining just a bit brighter. Then a warm feeling enveloped her body. It was gentle and loving. As the feeling intensified she could feel her body changing ever so slightly. Her chest felt a little heavier and there was a stinging feeling between her legs. She tried to think of a reason for it. Slowly the stinging increased to a burn and then to feeling like her whole pelvic section was being squeezed by a mountain troll or a giant.

Then like it was never even there the feeling drained from her body. Once it was gone she fell to the side and tried to curl up into a ball to ward off the world but she couldn't. She had to do this one more time. Slowly she lifted her head off the ground to see her eroméni staring at her trying to figure out what she fell over for. Her arms were weak but she was able to push herself back into a kneeling position. She got up just in time for another gust of wind to blow through. This time her nipple got hard but she didn't feel her bits shrinking like usual. She ignored it though figuring they had gotten as small as they could already.

"Are you okay?" Haidee shook her head to clear some of the cobwebs from her mind.

"I'm okay I guess I should have expected it would be more painful since my body is technically a boy. Ready to finish this?"

"If you say so but let's get this finished; I'm tired of sitting naked out in the cold." she giggled at her friend but complied non-the less.

Once they shifted forms the cold eased away from them thanks to their fur. A few moments later she was drinking the blood once more. The taste rolled off her tongue this time. It almost tasted like extremely bitter coffee and no sugar or cream. This time when the magic swelled up in her she could feel a few tingles inside her body, around her belly, and in her chest. It wasn't painful at all like the first time.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard her eroméni yowl in pain but she couldn't look away from the moon before the magic receded. It felt like she had to sit there forever as her eroméni withered in pain less than a foot away from her.

Hermione in the meantime understood why her peithínios was in so much pain during the first ritual. the magic must have sensed her male genitals and took into liberating her of them. In her case, however magic did much more. She could feel her chest getting a bit heavier, along with her hips; but it got worse when it came to her privates.

Deep inside her she could feel her body forming the female genitals in all its wonder. Before this she only had a hole there and the lips but know she could tell she had the rest of it. The bad thing was that her cat penis was not going away. If anything, it was getting harder but staying the same length and width. She had hoped that this ritual would get rid of it so she wouldn't feel like turning her best friend into nothing but a sex toy.

It was strange she was yowling in pain from her penis being so hard and yet she could feel that her mind was coming to accept her predicament. It was possible that it was magic making her feel this way. It had demanded her peithínios to absorb another creatures magic before so it was no stretch of imagination that it would ease her issues with her cat privates. Like a switch the magic flooded out of her, her erection went down and hide back in its sheath, and she was finally able to stop yowling. she had to use her paws to hold herself up went she fell forward.

Haidee was even more worried when her eroméni stopped yowling and fell forward. Thankfully she was able to catch herself before hitting the ground face first. For a while the pair just sat there letting the feeling of accomplishment flow through them. They had just preformed their first body ritual and survived. They would definitely be celebration when they woke up in the morning.

"Are you okay, Mione?" the catgirl was taking slow and easy breaths trying to come to terms with the having full function cat genitals.

"I'm alright." She pushed herself back into her kneeling position and looking around. "I think its time we go back or we might get caught sleeping out here in the nude." standing up Hermione shifted back to her human form and started getting dressed.

Figuring that she should do the same Haidee shifted as well and went over to her own pile of clothing. Just as she was about to slip her underwear on her eyes fell to the spot between her legs. Her tiny penis wasn't there. her mind went blank as she just stared. it wasn't there. her manhood wasn't where it used to be and in its place, was a single pair of folds. Did she become like as reptile and store her privates in her body? Her eroméni would know she should ask.

"Umm...eroméni? My penis is gone."

*scene break*

Haidee had been a bit empty minded ever sense she discovered that the ritual had turned her completely female. Hermione had to dress her while she stood naked behind the shrieking shack and them sneak them into the school. She didn't know how she was supposed to act around people in the corridors or in the great hall. How did a girl do the things they do? Which bathroom did she use now? Should she finally go talk to Madam Pomphrey about everything that had happened or keep it to just herself and Hermione?

It was the two days before the yule ball and the pair still needed to get their clothes altered. The effects were a little more pronounce than they expected. Both of their hips had widened quite a bit and their chest had gotten into stage four of their development. Hermione's had moved up to a mid C cup while Haidee's were just edging into a high B. Then their muscles tone themselves a little more, Haidee's scar completely disappear, Hermione's front teeth shrunk themselves, both of their hair had turn more lustrous and wavy; Hermione's wasn't a massive bush anymore.

Their feline forms had changed a little bit. Both of their chests got bigger but Hermione's would seem to always be a cup bigger than Haidee's. Hermione's hips had gotten wider and grew a complete female cat vagina. Both of their furs had gotten softer and their claws had sharpened.

Haidee was just standing there in her cheetaur form in the middle of the trunk as still as a statue. Her mind was still a chaotic mess that not even her bindi could help organize. She was just getting on the subject of periods when she felt something long, hard, and slimy was quiet roughly shoved up her butt. She roared in a mix of pain, pleasure, and surprise. She still didn't move her body but she did look back to see what was going on.

There standing behind her was a grinning human Hermione. She couldn't understand what her human eroméni was doing. She had just been standing there thinking when she decided that she needed to be punished. A whimper escaped her lips when Hermione pulled the offending object out and vanished it before she could see what it was.

"This has gone on long enough Haidee. I brought you into this trunk yesterday after you realized you became a full girl like you wanted. But you haven't moved from that spot in a day let alone ate, bathed, or even looked at your human form." She shook her head in distress. "You are the one that told me we should be proud of our forms and yet you are hiding from the one you wanted the most. Now you are going to get out of this trunk and go take a needed bath and shave. Once you are done you will come down here directly after and I'll show you the spell I was taught by an older year when I came here." She ended he tirade with giving Haidee a firm swat on her cat butt.


	7. Chapter 7

peithínios=submissive

eroméni = mistress

The shower was definitely an awkward affair for Haidee. She didn't know how to take care of her new plumbing just yet, so she focused mainly on the outer folds and area around it. But besides that, there was nothing different besides the extra mound under her nipples; those were a little strange. Once she was all washed up and towel dried off she headed back to the trunk to see what her eroméni had for her to learn. Something told her it was going to be invasive and weird.

Thankfully climbing down the ladder in just a towel was extremely easy when she thought of using the sticky charm to hold it in place. It had taken Hermione weeks to figure out how she did it. Speaking of Hermione, the girl was busy scribbling on a piece of parchment at a very fast rate. Haidee had thought that if she went just a little faster the quill might spark and start a fire.

Seeing that she was busy she went to pick out her clothes for the day. Imagine her surprise when she found an outfit already out for her. She blushed at the fact that her eroméni was picking out her clothes now. But she didn't say anything except looking them over.

Hermione seemed to think that black and purple were her theme color. the underwear and bindings were pure black, the jeans were a black with a few faded spots and silver sparkle like decorations twirling down the outsides of the legs while the shoes were the ones she wore for the first event. The upper part was a simple royal purple long sleeve shirt and a black hoodie. Sadly, she couldn't wear her fingerless gloves.

"Haidee get over here." guess the mistress calls. She walked over to the girl with a little skip in her step. For some reason, she felt full of energy and bubbly. Hermione seemed to like her skipping so when she got right in front of the girl she leapt up and wrapped her legs around her waist and pushed her breast right in Hermione's face. They both giggled at her actions and Hermione started gently slapping her left breast. It ticked for a moment until she slapped it like when she spanked her. She jumps away from her from the grinning girl gently soothing her boob.

"Okay I'm going to preform almost every spell on this list. So, I need you to stand there with your legs spread and take the towel off." When she did as she was told, Hermione got on her knee between her legs and gently pushed her wand up inside her. Since the girl was doing in slowly she could feel her new walls stretching and clinging to the smooth piece of wood. Once the wand finally stopped going into her she had to brace herself against the table to keep herself from falling. "Alright I'm going to start the spells. The first on feels funny though. If you wanna know them read the list. The only one I'm not doing is the ones for periods and hymen regrowth; I'm sure you're still a virgin."

She didn't bother confirming her eroméni suspicion sense it was totally true. Taking a quick glance at the list she was a little surprised that they had to do so much.

douche charm: _kolpikí skoúpa_ \- wand must be inserted into vagina

Effects and uses: once inside of vagina it sprays purified cleaning solution from all sides of wand to clean the walls of possible infections and left over sperm.

period pain spell: _anakoúfisi período_ \- circular motion around abdominal area

Effects and uses: eases menstrual cramps for a day during period

contraception charm: _prólipsi enkymosýnis-_ wand must be inserted into vagina (lasts five days)

Effects and uses: creates magical barrier around eggs to stop sperm from fertilizing

Hymen charm: _episkevís yménas-_ wand tip must be insert into vagina

Effects and uses: heals hymen to the point of being a virgin. Usually used by males that like the thought off taking virginities and women that enjoy the pain.

Full body shaving charm: _apotríchosi sómatos-_ point wand at chest and slash downward

Effects and uses: Removes all types of body hair; Pubic, anal, chest, back, pit, nose, and facial.

Eyebrow spell: _frýdi diorthotís-_ poke eyebrows

Effect and uses: shapes eyebrow to fit face while cleaning them up

nail charm: _líma nychión-_ tap finger and toe nails

effects and uses: repairs nails if broken or bitten and the smooths and shapes nail.

pore spell: _katharistikó prosópou_ -wand pointed upward then swirl three times

Effects and uses: Cleans pores all over body stopping acne and bedsores from forming.

Look at the hymen spell she had a funny feeling that Hermione would want to try that one sometime in the future. It was at that moment that she felt all the something blasting her insides and water dripping down her legs. Good thing magic could just vanish the mess or she would have been mad they were getting this stuff on her trunk floor. That must have been the first one. A few moments the wand was pulled out of her and she sighed in relieve. It may have felt good but that doesn't mean she wanted to somehow snap her best friend's wand because she enjoyed it too much.

They then spent the next few moments cleaning her up and she got a sprayed with the auqamenti spell to wash the gunk and hair away. Her eroméni was nice enough to vanish the water from the floor but she left her there shivering in the nude and she didn't know the drying charm yet. So, she sat there pouting with freezing cold water dripping of her naked body and hoping her eroméni would at least give her towel back.

"Go get dressed and then come back and I'll do your hair. I'm tired of seeing it in down or in a ponytail." Haidee wanted to complain that she would get her clothes wet if she did but she knew Hermione had her reasons. Once more it was when she was pulling her underwear on and as she was about to go and tuck her male bits there that she remembered they weren't there anymore. She hesitated for a moment but eventually finished getting dressed. If there was anything besides the obvious that she liked about having new plumbing it was that now her panties fit right and didn't bulge out at all.

Hermione motioned her to sit in the chair but when she did she told her to sit the opposite way. It ended up giving her better access to her long wavy raven colored hair. There was a long of tugging in the beginning after she cast some spell to dry her hair. Apparently, she had a lot of knots and they hurt like hell when the brush got stuck. By the time Hermione fixed her hair Haidee decided that she was going to brush her hair everyday so she never had to go through that again.

With a quick mirror trick she was able to see that her friend had braided her hair. Hopefully she doesn't get to much crap about it when the student see it. They had all learned that Hermione and herself were the only ones beside the patil occasionally wear bindis. Once the pair were all set and ready to go with their outfits stuffed in their bags. There were bits of cloth peeking out the sides. Maybe she should try out expanding the inside of her bag next? It would most definitely help next year.

When they got out of the room Hermione immediately grabbed onto her hand. It could have been a soothing gesture or to make sure she didn't hide herself from the whispers of the students. She took it for the former and gave her eroméni's hand a gently squeeze. As they walked through the corridors of the Castle they got a few finger points and for that a few perverted looks from the boys that didn't recognize her. She guessed that Hermione had given the impression that she was lesbian by sending away six to many boys when they asked for dates since the school year started. That didn't really make sense to her though. Magicals were okay with lesbians but were disgusted with gay boys. How could you be fine with one but not the other?

It was just turning eleven when the pair walked into the formal clothing store in hogsmead. There were a few seamstresses lazing around waiting for costumers. When they finally got two of their attentions they had to separate to go to their fitting rooms. When Haidee walked into hers she stopped moving at what she saw. There standing up on a stool was none other than her potions professor in his cauldron print boxers. She knew she was going to have to deal with him sooner than later but this was not how she wanted to do it.

Stepping behind a curtain she stripped down to her underwear and bindings. Good thing she had Hermione chose for her to wear the ones look more like fitted boxers instead of her panties. She was thankfully that she had also managed to incorporate the notice-me-not ward into her bindings so people could still touch the area but not even notice her breasts underneath. Taking a deep breath, she walked out from behind the curtain and hopped up onto the stool.

"Good morning professor" Her teachers head whipped over to her with confusion in his eyes until they landed on her bindi. They shifted to a cool indifference.

"Potter" he seemed to be thinking something over before continuing. "I did not expect you of all people especially with that feminine voice. I almost though you were a girl sent to the wrong room." He wasn't half wrong in that assumption but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"It's alright professor you're not the first to make that mistake. I can't count how many times the boys have freaked out when I walked into the bathrooms." she snickered to herself when the man was fighting between a sneer and a smirk. The first few times they ran her out of the bathroom had been an accident but after that she had started going in to mess with them a little.

"I can imagine. Since you are here I assume you have found a date to the ball." She was starting to wonder why the man was being so polite to her. Usually he's a vindictive greasy git.

"Yes sir, I'm taking Hermione. At first I thought about just not going since I'm technically an add in with no real place in the tournament. But Hermione practically told me we are going and that was the end of it. She can be quite fierce when she wants to be."

"Most women are but you get used to it. Your head of house was when I was a student and she still has only gotten more of a bitch over the years that I have worked with her." She gapped at him for insulting McGonagall in such a way. "Oh, grow up potter you should know this better that anybody. I have read her report on you over the years." She didn't even want to ask.

"A bitch goes for dogs but she's a cat. Calling her a Pussy just sends me nightmare though. Have you tried Puttycat? The mundane have made a cartoon about a little birdy always teasing a street cat name Sylvester about it." The man actually chuckled at her joke! why was he being so open with her?

"I'll give it a try. " He stared at her some more while the seamstress continued their measuring "So have you gotten any further in those enchantments of yours? It's easy to tell that they are your own creations. There isn't a single enchanter that has come up with a way to fly without a broom and yet you did."

"I've improved the ones I've created a little bit more, especially the one on my bindi. But besides that, I'm waiting for some items from the mundane world from Hermione's parents. I've got a few ideas for the second task but that one is just the backup. I've been looking into Runes and other less used branches of magic but so far I haven't found anything yet." That wasn't necessarily true though. She had found a ritual in one of the water based ritual books that detailed a ritual to permanently be able to breath, speak clearly, and see underwater. The only problem was that she needed to get her hands on a free given Mermaid heart. The few cases she read about when it was taken by force ended with the user become monstrous with grew scales, tentacles, and no longer able to use magic. Aka the first Grindylow.

"I do hope you're not doing anything illegal as most of the less known branches are not permitted in the UK." He gave her a hard stare before continuing "I'll take it that you've already cracked the egg, so to speak."

she nodded intently, "Yup, I actually figured it out a few hours after the first task and thanks to my earrings I didn't have to get all wet to hear past the screeching. They really shouldn't have put mermaids playing on the shell."

"Most impressive. Do they make it so you can understand just water creatures or is it more than that?" She was starting to enjoy the nice and inquisitive Severus Snape.

"I can understand all intelligent magical Creatures. It was a happy accident that when I was putting them in a little blood got on them and it tuned them solely to my magic." his face shriveled up and the seamstresses gasped in horror.

"Blood magic is at the top of the list of illegal practices in our country. I would not let anyone else know you did that, accidental or not." She huffed at his warning.

"Oh, please humans do blood magic all the time. Every inheritance test at the bank, some vaults require blood to enter them, and most important legal documents are signed in blood to make them binding. Heck you can't even bond with a familiar without involving Blood and magic. I understand that you can probably to some twisted things with it but you can do the same with any branch of magic." She had to stop to take a deep breath, "Take Arithmancy for example. Most think of it as a mathematics to design spells and yet to create a certain type of spell you have to study other in that same branch of magic to get your desired effect. The killing curse was basically a mobile version of a sacrificial ritual to the ancient Greek god of hades."

The adults around her had lightly glazed eyes as they thought of the implications of what she was saying. Maybe this would be how she could get people to fight back against the ministry every time the try to limit something out of their control.

"I've never honestly thought of it like that before. Now that I think of it there are a few potions that need the blood of the person taking it to get its full effects. But enough off this blood magic business, the last thing we needed is people questioning your allegiance to the light."

"Do you know any good branches of magic or abilities that I could learn that would be good for me to learn?" The potions professor stared at her a few moments before waving his wand a few times. There was a light shimmering of the air between their heads.

"Don't worry it's just a charm so that only we can hear what we say. But tell me why should I offer you help?" He wasn't being rude just cautious.

"Because we both know that Voldemort will come back. That and I'm willing to offer you a quarter of the 60-foot basilisk parts I dissected from the one I killed in the chamber of secrets." Snape had a look in his eyes like her was either calculating the price of those part, what potions he could make with them, or whether it was worth telling her anything. Good thing she knew it was too good of a deal for him turn down.

"I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor common room later tonight so we can go get the parts but ill only tell you once we are with the basilisk parts." He would have stuck his arm out to shack a deal with her but he was currently getting stuck with needles.

It was at this point that her seamstress tapped her on the thigh to get her attention. Snape was polite enough to end his charm only for her seamstress to through her own up.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to know why you have a notice-me-not ward around your chest. Not many people would realize they are under the effects of the spell if they don't know it intimately and all seamstresses are so we can pick up on anything our customers are trying to hide from use during a fitting." she frowned at the older woman before nodding.

"would it be possible for us to go to a private room please? I'd rather not let my secret out as long as possible." The woman agreed and ended her spell. "It was nice talking to you professor I'll see you later at school." The man didn't get to say anything as she scampered over to her clothes and ran after the seamstress to a private room.

When they got in the room the woman cast a few wards around the room before fixing her with a look that just said 'I'm waiting'.

"Could you do an anti animagus ward as well? I'd rather not take any chances." Some muttering and a few funny wand movements the air shimmered again to signified the ward was up.

"now you might as well take of the KMN before I do it for you." She gave a playful smirk to the seamstress.

"You can try but I won't work" The woman took her up on her offer and started casting all manners of counter curses but none of them even made her enchantment flicker. "Told you."

"Just take it off already!" Sadly, she wasn't her eroméni or she would have taken it all off.

She concentrated for a moment before flickering her magic and turning the enchantment off to reveal her black bindings. The woman's eyes widened probably thinking it was an injury. "I'm not injured ma'am so don't worry about that." Reaching behind her she found the silver clip that she used to hold the binding to her chest. It was eerily similar to her that she was removing her wraps like Quilmort had removed his turban. When she got about three quarters of the way done her chest seemed to have a mind of its own and spring out the rest of the way, making her wrapping flutter to the floor in a scattered mess.

So, there she was standing topless in front of someone besides a doctor or her eroméni. The woman's mouth was gapping like a fish as she stared at her breast before her eyes wondered over the rest of her body. Her eyes seemed to eye her hips and crotch more than necessary.

"I thought Harry Potter was a boy?" Why did they always start with the boy question?

"I was a complete boy until the end of august but things changed when I got my magic unbound and my inheritance." she didn't want to explain her creature status. "Then again, a few days ago, my magic activated again and I became a complete girl. Plumbing and All. But I couldn't report any of this to the ministry because they would rob me blind with their fees and the public would lynch me for something so out of my control."

The woman rubbed her chin in thought as she looked her over. She must have an idea because her eyes lit up in excitement.

"So, you are hiding as a boy until you graduate or are outed." She nodded slowly to the stupid answer, "I can have you fitted with a Flat bra or a tank top that will in actuality store your breasts comfortably inside a magical subspace. You aren't the first person to need them because of magic." She almost wanted to cry in joy. It had started to hurt to bind her chest like that.

"Could I get both in Green, White, Black, and purple? And could I get my suit adjusted to my new sizes?" hopefully this will help her be able to focus on things a lot easier than she had been.

"Of course!" the woman got a glint in her eyes that Haidee couldn't read "But to do the fitting you have to take your panties off as well." Why did all women that found out about her immediately make her get naked! But an order was an order and she couldn't stop herself If she wanted so.

Lemon (if you are under the age of eighteen please skip)

"Oh, aren't you an obedient one! Get down on your hands and knees and crawl over to me." Haidee's body was running on auto pilot. she wanted to fight it and if it was a spell she knew she could easily do it but this was something else. Something internal.

Slowly she moved over to the seamstress. As she crawled to her temporary mistress the woman in question shed her robes and underwear. The woman had a nice body for a twenty some year-old women. He breast were a full high C cup and perky while her privates were thankfully hair free. Haidee definitely didn't want her first pussy to be hairy, unless it was Hermione's catgirl form.

When she reached the older woman, she bent down and started petting her. Even though she was in her human form she was easily able to purr. The woman pulled away before kneeling next to her. then the woman starting running her hand up and down her side. Every time it went near her butt or her breasts the hand would give them a light caress. She could feel the hand slowly creep over her tummy but she didn't move to show her rejection.

She was staring forward all this time waiting for something to happen when her magic flickered slightly and her bindi turned off before her magic shut itself away from her. Almost instantly her animal instinct came to the forefront of her mind. Haidee had been very horny for most of the year, especially during her heat, but not once did she really get to relieve it. And now her mind and magic were demanding that she get release and she would get it even if they have to turn her into a sextoy to get it.

As she continued to stare in front of her she felt the cool breaths of the woman in her pussy. "Spread your legs" with a little shuffle she opened her pussy to the view of the woman. She could feel the breath getting closer and closer to her wet pussy. More than once she wanted to push her hips back to get that source onto herself faster than it was going but she hadn't been told to yet.

Then all of a sudden, she felt something warm and wet slide up her slit. A shiver ran through her body at the new feeling. The tongue was flickering back a forth over her opening, trying to gain entrance. Then there was a finger on either side of her pussy and they spread her lips to show what hid inside. The tongue returned one more but this time it was wiggling further into her. She could feel herself getting wet on the tongue inside her and a warm feeling was bubbling up in her tummy.

It was ruined though when the woman pulled away. Waiting for something to happen she staying in the same position. Her ass was cupped and fuddled for a moment before they were pulled apart. the woman's breath was even worse on her butthole than it had been on her pussy. With every breath of air, she felt her little crinkle star shrivel up before relaxing soon after. Then she felt the tongue trying to force its way past her anal ring but it wouldn't give.

So, the woman pulled away from her butthole for a moment and when she returned she could feel her push her slippery finger in. The finger was slow at first but eventually when her muscle relaxed enough the finger was quickly joined by another. Haidee was moaning audibly by this point as she took the finger butt fucking she was getting. Her eyes widened a little more when another finger joined with. She felt so stretched and yet so delightfully full at the same time. Within a couple minute her pussy was leaking down her legs and she was thrusting back at the fingers inside her.

She thought the daze in her mind couldn't get any worse when the woman added her last two fingers and made her hand pop inside her butthole. She felt like she was going to get torn in half and yet she thrusted back at the hand inside her. She was loving the feeling of it sliding back and forth in her rectum and she wished it was her pussy this was happening to. But it soon ended when the woman pulled her fist out with an agonizingly slow motion. When it was finally free Haidee was whimpering for more and had droll running down her face.

all of a sudden, her vision was being blurred by the woman's face. Not once did she say anything to her. All she did was give her a good push to the side making her roll over onto her back. The next thing she knew the woman was straddling her face with her dripping yet pussy right above her mouth.

She started off with just kissing around the edges but had to stop that when the woman ground her pussy into her face a little harder. With a shaky hand, she pulled the woman's pussy lips apart and thrusted her inexperienced tongue inside. As she flicked her tongue around inside the women she could feel her walls twitching around her tongue before the woman's tunnel got even wetter. Soon her entire face was matted with the woman's pussy juices. They were like a little flood. When the woman finally stopped twitching and gushing girl cum she licked her pussy up all the juices she could find before drinking them all down.

"Your very good at this. Now stay still I have a treat for you. And you better drink it all." Haidee didn't have a clue what the woman was talking about when once again the woman's pussy was smashed down on her lips.

Just as she was about to return to licking the woman's pussy again a bitter liquid started running into her mouth. It didn't take her long to realize the woman was peeing into her mouth. In quick order, she actually started liking the taste. Seeing as she couldn't close her mouth to spit out the warm liquid she opted to gulp it all down as fast as she could. Then all of a sudden, the stream increased and her mouth started filling up even faster than before. She tried to swallow it all but eventually she ended up just taking her time with what she had and let herself get bathed in the rest. By the time that the woman finished using her mouth as a toilet her hair was completely soaked along with the rest of her body. She was even laying in a pool of the delicious warm liquid.

Once the woman climbed off of her face she finally took a moment to take in some well needed breaths. "Oh look you didn't drink it all like you were supposed to. Are you being a bad pet." Something fluttered in her tummy when she was called a pet. "I guess I'll just have to teach you another lesson. I want you to lay your face and upper body in the mess you made with your tiny little ass sticking up in the air"

Quickly she rolled herself over and just laid in the warm liquid. It felt really nice against her own pussy. However, she swiftly got into position when the woman gave her a solid kick to her pussy. She screamed in pain and pleasure from the blow before she rose her ass in the air. She could hear the women shuffling around out of her line of sight. when she felt a fleshy bulbous head touch her splincher she whimpered in need. What was with these girls making her like taking things up the ass?

With a single rough push the woman thrusted the object all the way into her butthole. It wasn't nearly as big as the woman's hand and arm but it was still pretty thick. Unlike before the woman instantly started jack hammering into her ass. She screamed to high hell into the puddle beneath her. After a while she was simple moaning in delight and cumming almost a continuously.

During this she had starting lapping up the pee beneath her like a common animal. she was getting thirsty again and she was tired of laying in it. Just as she was getting what was left of it she felt the object in her ass stiffen and twitch. Then her butthole was filled with warmth all the way to the entrance. But it didn't stop there. Her rectum was too small to hold it all and it soon started leaking down her legs to mix with her puddle of pussy juices.

When the object finally stopped twitching the seamstress pulled it out of her and her legs instant gave out on her. Once for her private were in a pool of liquids. Her eyes were heavy in exhaustion from all that had happened. But it didn't seem to be over just yet because the woman grabbed her by her hair and lifter her head just enough for her to be level with the woman's crotch again. She had screamed quite loudly when she was lifted by her hair.

Once she was sitting on her knees with her pussy wide open in the puddle of cum beneath it she managed to open her eyes once more. There between the woman's legs where she had just previously been licking and peed from was a six-inch cock. It was a little brown but then again it had just been in her butt.

"Lick and suck it until I tell you otherwise." leaning forward she gave the piece of meat a long lick from the base to the head. It tasted quite literally like shit but she wasn't able to stop. Soon she had it clean though and had put the head in her mouth. Gently she started sucking on the head and giving a light bob to her head. Soon she was taking a good four inches of it when the woman grabbed her hair wanting more. She didn't get time to think when the each rammed the rod down her throat. She gagged and coughed around it but it didn't stop there. In no time at all her head was being slammed into the woman's pelvis and she had a bunch of spittle running down her face again.

On this went for a good five or ten minutes before the woman pulled back just enough for the head to be still in her mouth. Haidee didn't know what was happening but she got a clue when a rope of cum shot into her mouth. Once more she couldn't really stop to enjoy the taste of the slightly salty liquid as her mouth was filling up and she had to gulp it down with each shot. Her tummy was starting to feel bloated with all the pee and cum being put into it.

Eventually she just got tired of swallowing and let the cum build up inside her mouth. Thankfully just as she was finishing only dribble had escaped her mouth. she took a few slow gulps of the cum before opening her mouth to show the woman what she had collect. She slashed it around some and flopped her tongue around in it before she took one big gulp and swallowed it. the woman leaned down to pat her on the head and when she did she felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"That a good girl. Now just one more thing." Haidee wanted to groan hadn't the woman used her enough already? "I want you to lay with you head into that poodle of cum over there, them lift you bottom half in the air before bring it down toward your face. Don't feel back you can't get you face close to you pussy just get as close as you can."

Doing as she was told she quickly rolled into the cum poodle. She did think for a moment at how she would get all this pee and cum off her before leaving the room but it was a brief though. With a bit of flexibility, she didn't even know she had she bent her pussy toward her face. Her engorged puffy pussy was a hole half inch away from her mouth. She could easily lean her head forward and lick herself until she cummed again and again.

"Much better than I thought you would. Now I want you to pee on yourself. Don't open your mouth until I tell you so." Haidee stared on in shock for a moment before she did as ordered. In no time at all there was a steady stream of pee flying from her pussy and splashing her right in the face. It was going up her nose and all over her hair but she didn't care. She was relishing in the release and the turn on at being her own toilet. She just might try this in her free time during the day or when she's in heat again and Hermione avoids her again.

"Open"

And she did but this time she latched herself onto her own pussy and licked her slit as she peed. She was moaning into her own pussy as she filled her tummy with more of the golden liquid. It was amazing; the feeling of having your pussy licks, licking your own pussy, and peeing on yourself all at the same time. The only thing that would make this better was if it was Hermione telling her to do this and some cock in her ass.

Apparently, the woman decided to fulfil one of those wished. The woman walked over to her before kneeling in the cum and grabbed her ass to hold it to her face. The next thing she knew she was being buggered again while pleasuring herself in multiple ways. Soon her mind was getting over loaded with pleasure and she barely heard the woman mutter some spell. Suddenly she was peeing once again. It was like whatever she drank instantly came back out of her.

This went on for another thirty minute. Haidee would have worried about her eroméni but she was to lost in her own pleasure. When the woman tensed again and her flow of pee finally ended she knew it was almost over for the fourteen-year-old girl. So she dug into her pussy with abdomen. Her pussy started going into her continuous orgasm again and her mouth soon filled with her girl cum. It tasted kind of like vanilla with a hint of mango behind it. Due to her constant tongue lashing she kept gushing. Then her rectum started warming up more and she knew she would be getting another drink soon. So, pulling herself from her puffy and twitching pussy she waited for the over flow of her rectum.

She didn't have to wait long. soon there was a large river of cum rolling out of her butthole and toward her pussy. Deciding to have a little fun she waited until the cum was covering her fuck box before licking it clean and swallowing. she did this for the next two minutes and once it was done the woman pulled her cock out of the young teens butthole. Haidee look on in amazement as her anus was gapping wide open with a bit of cum dripping out. With a playful smile on her face she flexed her rectum muscles like she was taking a poop and got even more of the pearly white liquid to run out. There was quite a lot of it actually but some of that had to have been from the first time she was buggered.

When all of it was gone, she gave one last lick to her pussy before staring up at the seamstress with big round eyes, waiting for her next order.

"Stand up so I can clean you." It was as little hard to get out of her position but she managed. standing up on the other hand had been a huge chore. Eventually she gave up on trying on her own and decided that she would use the seamstress as stand. She did however take a quick like at the woman's pussy when she got in sight of it but then pulled herself up of wobbly legs.

the seamstress must have thought she was going to fall down because she pulled her in-between her breasts. Neither of them moved and Haidee still found herself covered in pee and both kinds of cum. Looking up at the woman she was surprised when she felt her grab her chin and tuned her face toward the woman's nipple.

"Suck on them." And so she did, just like a baby did its mother. It came to a great surprised when liquid actually came out. It tastes sweet so she sucked harder until nothing came out before switching to the other and repeating the process. When she was all finished, the woman snuck down and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Effectively stealing her first kiss. Her tongue was quickly subdued and she just moaned into the older woman's mouth. When they pulled away the woman gave her a glorious smile before pulling out her wasn't and vanishing all the mess. She then turned Haidee around and put her wand up her butt and repeating it but she also healed the damage to it as well.

Once more she was free of pee and cum but she still felt like she had the time of her life.

"You should probably put your underwear on or I won't guaranty that won't happen again really soon. We have already been in here for three hours." In a flash Haidee was over by the stool putting her underwear back on.

lemon end

They spent the next thirty minutes taking measurement and adjusting the length and sizes of the suite she was going to wear. She had it on one more time just so the seamstress could make sure everything was correct in length, cut, and style.

"This is much better than the dress robes that wizards wear. where did you get it?"

"The mundane world Ma'am. their fashion is leagues better than the magicals. This world is too stuck in the past for my liking."

"I'll have to check it out sometime. ok all seat your free to change and leave when you're ready.

"thank you. Oh, and this is actually the woman's suit style. The men's is much boxier." A quickly as she could to escape the sex fiend seamstress she changed back into her clothes and stored her suite away. She did however, against her better judgement, stop to give her a hug. The seamstress gladly returned it but with an extra swat on the butt.

"I've you ever need to let loose or need knew clothes I'm just a carriage ride away." the older woman winked at her as she ran out the door.

To her infinite delight her eroméni was waiting outside the store with a fair few bags of books and a hot chocolate in her hands.

"Sorry Mione it took longer than expected. Turns out magical know absolutely nothing about suites so it was touch and go for a while. Do you know what time it is? Professor Snape said he wanted to meet me sometime tonight for a deal we made." She giggled into her chocolate cup at wizard's fashion but stopped and stared at her when she mentioned Snape. "I promised him a quarter of the basilisk if he could help me out in getting some text books on obscure branches of magic."

Hermione beaned at the thought of new books and quickly put two of her bags of books into her arms before picking up her own and headed to leave town.

"Wait I don't... Oh, forget it." Making sure she had a good grip on the bags she ran off to hopefully catch her friend.

*scene break*

turned out they got back to the school right around four but didn't know when Snape would be there to pick up Haidee so they decided to wait in the common room for the first time since the beginning of the year. Before that though Haidee really wanted to take a long hot shower, which Hermione didn't even bother questioning when she had new books to look at. She ended up being in there for an hour alone just pleasuring herself in all three ways she had discovered before she remembered she was supposed to be cleaning herself off from doing that exact thing. When she was fiddling with her jeans a piece of parchment fell out and it had the seamstresses name and the all the info of the spells she had used, including the penis one. Smiling to herself she slipped the parchment back into her pocket.

Knowing that Snape would have to come into her trunk to get the basilisk parts she went over and wrapped the dragon egg in her binder before activation the magic in it. She didn't know if that would trick the potions master or not but it was the best she had. Well there was the disillusionment charm but she didn't want to accidently loose the thing. And with her enchantments she could easily sense the magic held within them.

She grabbed one of her books on dueling, gave Hermione a goodbye hug, and went to go sit in the lion's den. Just as she got to the portrait of the fat lady she realized that she didn't know the password since she hadn't been inside it in months. Luckily the portrait recognized her.

"Well my oh my. I haven't seen you sense the start of school. Where have you been, Mr. Potter?" She had always liked the portrait once she ignored the singing.

"Oh, I found a room for me to stay in. I got tired of my Roommates Glaring at me while I was behind the curtains." The woman look absolutely affronted that the lions would do such a thing.

"Well at least your safe, if only Ms. Granger would come back as well. Oh, would you like to go in?" She giggled at the portraits airhead ways.

"Yes, ma'am. And don't worry about Hermione; She was perfectly happy to steal my bed and make me sleep on a giant fluffy pillow." this time both of them giggled at the image it produced.

"Well don't let her push you around too much. It was nice see you again, harry." She swung her portrait outward so she could walk in.

"Oh, I don't mind but thank you anyway, Bye Gracielda"

The moment she walked into the common room she could feel the stares. She tried to put up a show that their looks didn't bother her but it failed quite quickly; so she rushed over to the big chair that was free in front of the fire. she tried to scoot closer to it but it only two scoots the flames went from their yellow-red-orange flames to her black-purple ones; so she had to scooch back a little bit. She stared at the fire pouting for a minute. Her toes had been cold too.

Flipping her book open she started to truly read what dueling was instead of what Lockhart had tried to teach them. First thing she read made him look like an idiot. Apparently, Lockhart liked to flaunt at his opponents and drag attention to himself when in actuality you want to either get in quick and hard or set up a good defense to block as much as possible. The book had actually used him as an example on what not to do in a duel a few times in the first chapter. One thing that it stressed was that the single most important thing in dueling is being able to either block, repel, or dodge your opponent's spells.

She had just finished the first chapter when her old dormmates, minus Neville or course, decided to sit on the couch across from her and just stare at her. Did they find her amusing or entertaining? Well it wouldn't affect her as much as they wanted. So, she continued to read and she managed for a whole thirty minutes until their nonstop staring finally got under her skin. she didn't even know if they ever blinked.

"What do you three want?" Dean was at least nice enough to look uncomfortable about it all. the other two just got a little pink. Maybe she should tell them that pink was such a unmasculine color; just to mess with them though. She honestly didn't like either pink or yellow. Makes no sense when Gryffindor is red and gold.

they spent the next few minutes arguing in hushed whispers that everyone could hear mainly said 'no you tell him'. It made her wonder if all boys were as weird as these three. Looking over to the Weasley twins and lee Jordon trying to trick a first year into drinking something almost confirmed her thought that it was just Gryffindor boys. Seeing that the fourth years were still busy she summoned the bottle out of Forges hand.

When she read the label, she had to blink twice. They made a potion to turn the user into the other sex for twelve hours after consumption. Where the heck was this at the beginning of the year? Sense she didn't want to traumatize any eleven-year-old boy or girl she slipped it into her pocket before picking her book up and walked over to the pranking trio.

"That is quite mean of you forge, gred, Lordon. How would you like to feel if you suddenly had something that you knew didn't belong nor knew it was a prank? Id most appreciate it if you tested your product on yourselves and not the innocent." for some reason they all paled and edged away from her. She wasn't that scary, was she?

"We apologies and promise not to use them on firsties, oh shadow dragon enchanter." Oh morgona that was their knew name for her? in would sound better as enchantress but even Little Dark Lord from second year was better. She pulled a face of disgust at their title for her.

"Don't ever say that out loud again. " she opened her hand and created a ball of shadow fire in her palm. As soon as it formed all the other fires in the room joined hers in color. She had to admit it made the room much better without the horrible bright red paint that covered most of the walls. Lee waved his hands at her probably thinking she was mad or something.

"Wow wow no reason to burn the room down. We won't call you that we promise!" Instantly she squashed the ball of fire and sent them a big cheery smile.

"Great now give me all of your stock on this potion and I'll see if I can get someone to take you on as potion apprentices as long as I get a quarter stock of all your businesses." They actually stared at her before One of the twins flew up the stairs. Lee spoke up.

"I'm actually more like a tester and advertiser. So, leave me out of the potion teaching I have a hard-enough time with Snape; I don't need anyone else." The other twin, George, spoke up.

"I'm good as long as it isn't Snape. The guy is a git." She felt a little bad about her promise.

"You do realize that Snape was one of the greatest Potioners in the UK and developed the Wolfbane potion for his Mastery, don't you? If you show attention to his art he will teach you but if you goof off, he will be vicious. Besides I'm sure you can tell me that potions are dangerous if handled incorrectly." The boys nodded reluctantly with her points and flinch went she mention mishandling potions.

"Fine we will at least talk to him if you can get him to talk to us about it." That was probably the best she was going to get. There was a bunch of cursing and dosiling up the steps and when they turned to look there was Fred who was carrying a midsized crate in his arms. When he finally got to them she set it down on the floor and collapsed on top of it.

"Umm...Fred you know you could have just levitated it down the steps?" Lee asked the question since George and Haidee were busy snickering at the other twin. Said twin just groan in displeasure before flopping on the floor. opening the lid, she saw all different types of potions with name cards for each.

"What are all these?" there was no way these were all the switching potion.

"That is one of every potion we have created or reworked. Inside is a little note book describing the process for each one and its effects." she reached inside and pulled out the book and started skimming through the pages. With each potion, her eyes filled with even more determination. These boys were geniuses at potions and adaption. she was definitely going to try.

"Okay I'm definitely going to talk to him when I meet him tonight. Mind If I let him use the Anti-greasy hair potion? It might just make him agree." George stared at her for a moment before nodding in consent. So, she called dobby to have him take the crate to her spot. Once that was done the pranking duo dragged their useless triplet Over to a corner to talk. Seeing she was back on her own again she went back to her chair only to find a first year was sitting in it.

They perked up when she got near but were glancing nervously at the three boys still arguing about who would talk to her one the couch. She smiled at him before hoping up on the arm the chair.

"So, who are you?" the boy blushed when she smiled at him. Oh, to be an innocent firstie again.

"I'm Jamie ma'am. Sorry about the chair I just like sitting buy the fire." So, he didn't know she was a boy to magical world, even if she didn't have the plumbing any more. reaching over she ruffled his hair lightly and laughed as he tried to fix it.

"Just call me Potter, Jamie. And don't worry about the chair. if being near fire makes you more comfortable then by all mean do it. Don't let those dunderheads stop you." She pointed to Ron and Seamus at the end. "You can trust Dean though with most of your problems. Just let him get to know you first before you drop anything heavy on him. That was why we had a falling out at the beginning of the year. Well me against most of the boys that it." Jamie laughed at her.

"I won't I promise. So, you're harry potter? I didn't picture you so small and girly." he snickered at the end but she didn't take any offense to it. He was just an eleven-year-old after all.

"It's called androgynous buster. I could pass as a short boy or an average girl if I wanted to. Besides its fun sometime to make people rethink what they saw at times." That and it was easier to fool people into thing she was androgynous that the reality of the situation.

"That's kind of cool actually. Your clothes make you look like a boy but your hair, face, and the jewelry makes you see seem more like a girl. What's the thing of your forehead?" Don't you just look a preteen boys honesty?

"It's called a bindi. They general are worn by practitioners of Hinduism and signify achieving self-realization and reach I higher level of spirituality. I only learned all that after I got mine. I ordered the bindi and then enchanted it so I could think clearly after my hormones started shooting so high that I couldn't concentrate on anything. Now even though mine are really high I can do things like any other person." But she really needed to enhance it a whole lot so what happened earlier that day didn't happen again unless she wanted it to or with just her eroméni.

"Will mine get bad like that so I'll have to wear a bindi too?" she could hear the fear in his voice and needed to ease him without giving herself away.

"No, you shouldn't. I'm just a bit of a special case." Maybe she should go into her mind and check and see how things have been going. She hadn't done that sense she when looking for her parseltongue ability and got way more than she bargained for. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise which usually meant there was someone from another house outside for someone. "Well that's for me. It was nice talking to you Jamie. Oh and can you tell the two stooges and their unfortunate brother that I'm leaving once I'm gone?"

Once the boy nodded and said his good bye she picked up her things and headed for the door. When it opened, surprise surprise, it was none other than Potions master and professor Severus Snape...and he was dressed in blue jeans and a long muggle coat. Definitely not what she was expecting.

"Hello professor, were you just outside?"

"no I assumed we were going to the chamber and I figured it would be a bit chilly." he send her a bland look like it was obvious.

"Nope we're are actually just going a little way down the hall." She smiled at his look of disbelief. And like she said they only went about nine portraits down the dank hallway. She pushed a bit of her magic into the door to unlock it before pushing the door in to let the professor inside.

Striding inside Snape stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Haidee on the other hand heard the shower running and went to tell her that Snape was here and that they would be in the trunk.

"Who is in the shower, Potter? And where are the basilisk parts you promised me? I do not have time for your little games." She huffed at his grouchy attitude, she liked the nice and curious Severus much better.

"It was Hermione and they are in my trunk." his eyes moved around the room once more.

"Is Ms. Granger sleeping here with you?" Haidee managed to look perfectly aghast at her professor insinuations.

"Of course not...she sleeps in the bed and I sleep on my pillow in the corner up here or the one in my trunk, usually the trunk though." he shot her incredulous stare for a moment.

"You make it sound like your some kind of pet. No Potter would ever stoop to such a level." She waved him off. Besides she was a pet at times.

Lifting the lid of the trunk she gestured for him to go first. Cautiously the man walked over and peered into the trunk but his eyes turned to wonder when he saw the ladder. "Age before beauty." She gave him a cheeky grin and got a frosty glare in return before he sank down out of view. She waited until she heard the sound of feet hitting the ground before leaping over the edge and going into a free fall. She had been doing that for so long that she was able to stop a centimeter above the ground. And that was exactly what she did. It was quite funny to see Snape jump.

"Don't do that! You Gryffindors are going to get yourselves killed one of these days." She scuffed at his indirect lack of faith in her enchantments.

"Been doing that since October. If I wanted to I could easily do it out of the astronomy tower and not get hurt. Don't give me that crap about my enchantments might give out. Its why I carry extras on me at all times." She walked off with heavy foot slams...if she hadn't been stopping her foot from hitting the ground with that same centimeter off from the ground. He must have been following her because she could hear his footsteps.

"This quite a little library you have here. I can see you have already blown the schools enchanting section out of the water. I honestly can't understand why you would trade me basilisk parts for text books you might already have here."

she growled at the mention of the Hogwarts enchanting shelf, "It's not hard to beat three books, sir. I got most of these books from the Durmstrang students the day of the choosing but I've stuck to the runes, arithmancy, enchanting, core classes, skimmed a few ritual books, barely basics of blood magic, and am just starting dueling."

"And how far are you with all of those?" She could just barely hear the curiosity and pride in the man's voice.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to swear an oath not to reveal any of the secrets that you learn here if you truly want me to answer that" She had stopped walking and wouldn't move until he told her his choice. "Either way you will still get your basilisk parts and me my books. I'm also willing to offer you another quarter on the snake if you will consider taking the Weasley twins as apprentices. I have their collection of potions here as well for you to peruse while you are here."

His face scrunched up in annoyance at her stipulations. He was probably thinking that a Gryffindor had no place making good deals like this. Her plans always help someone, herself, someone else, and herself again.

"Must be the Evans blood in you that your using finally. You mother would be proud." He drew his wand from his pocket and swore the oath. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear on my wandless magic ability that I will not tell any of the secrets of one, Harry James Potter, while we are in his trunk either in past, present, or future." Like Sirius' wand it lit up like a star before dimming immediately. "Now what are these secrets."

She laughed at his demanding Aura. She maybe a subbie and a pet but she didn't bow to men. Luckily, he swore an oath to not share what he hears.

"Well I'm at just moving on to seventh year curriculum for all classes offered here, except divination and muggle studies. Enchanting I've read up to journeymen class but I haven't practiced up to that level because I'm waiting for my swimsuit that the grangers are sending me. I'm a natural at Occlumency but haven't been able to check up on it lately, so I've got to do that. As you all know I can control fire but mine is something called shadow fire but I'll get to that later, I can control my magic well enough that I took the magic from a basilisk and the dragon I killed. First because my magic literally demanded it of me. The second one because the mother asked me to." She stopped to think over all that she learned in the last three months.

"What do you mean you took their magic? It has been tried many times but the person trying died or became the beast it was trying to assimilate." She could feel his eyes narrow from where she stood.

"I mean what I said. For the basilisk, it was way easier. It pathways were empty so my magic didn't have to shove its magic back into its pools. I then caged its magic within my own and then brought it into the pools behind my own eyes. I then plugged up the pathways leaving the magic two choices; Die or assimilate and live on. All three times I did this with the basilisk it changed me magically. At first it strengthen my magic so I could pull out the next one. The second stretched and strengthened my pathways to make it so they didn't rupture if I used to much at once. The final pull, and the most awkward, was the most chaotic and a piece of it escaped my caged and changed my magic on a fundamental level"

"You should not even be alive or human after the first piece you took." His eyes widened ever so slightly. "You're not human, are you?"

She shook her head, "No but again that's for later. Blood magic I just went into the basic principles to learn how to attune these to just my magic. I have performed one ritual and I'm looking into another. Dueling I'm just starting. Everything else there is in here I haven't gotten to. As for the rest of my story, I'll just start when I took my oh so joyful trip to Diagon Alley with Hermione and the Weasleys."

And so she told him of everything she learned at the bank and her cleansings. She then shifted to her Cheetaur form and explained that she had been a cream color with a white underbelly but the basilisk magic had changed her into a shadow lioness. Then came to her gender identity and how she was doing everything in her power to hide it from the magical world at large but still be herself. She went into all the details of her charms the man was interested in what the bindi did for her ability to concentrate during her monthly heat. After that she explained that her fire power had become even more versatile and powerful with the absorption of dragon fire magic. When she mentioned the egg, he demanded that he see it. Oddly enough he didn't truly question her gender identity.

Walking over to the corner she dispelled he charms and took off the binder. The egg had grown a lot bigger sense she last saw it a few weeks ago. So, she enlarged the pedestal and pillow. When she touched its shell, she could hear it calling out to her. Telling her it was alive and well without its mummy around. She almost cried when it sent a picture of herself through the egg. As gently as she could she lifted the egg up off its pillow and walked over to the professor with it cradled with her furry arms between her just as furry breasts.

The moment she stopped moving he was casting diagnoses spell upon the pair. Haidee had started to glow her dark grey aura while the egg started glowing a slightly light toned grey. When Snape was all finished her turned to her.

"Are you positive that was a Hungarian Horntail egg. My scans are telling me some other unidentified species. Its magic, from what I can tell, is the dragon version of your own." So she created a Hungarian Shadow Dragon. probably get her in the books for totally brilliant accidents.

"It was the runt of the litter. The mother had said that the golden egg was the only one that was not from her body. She told me to channel my magic into the dragon fetus inside to bond it to me. I doubt even she knew that my magic was powerful enough to warp its make up." The man sneered down at her as she pressed the egg a little harder into her bosom.

"It's bonded all right. that thing is yours in magic, blood, and anything else the ministry could possible think off. The point is that it's is yours and no one else's. Even your spouse has no control over what you do with that dragon." That was nice to know and took one less stressful thing off her chest. "I would recommend getting a second trunk though made of stone to keep it in. We haven't a clue how big it will get."

"I'll look into it when I get a chance. But umm...why are you so okay with me as I am? Last I checked the British Isle didn't like creatures nor did they not like people like me."

"Kid...your standing there in a supposedly extinct creature form, have a new dragon breed squished firmly between your breast and you wanna know why I'm not making a big deal over you gender identity and now female sex? I think I'm more worried about how Ms. Grangers other form reacts to yours." She was sure her face would have been as red a cherry if her fur wasn't there.

"She completely avoids me during that time. Really frustrating but her reasons are good. Even with our bindis our bodies are still releasing sex hormones and her body reacts more aggressively than mine does." she wanted to hold her egg a little more but it would be hard to levitate those crates with it nestled between her boobs.

"The parts are in the corner and the crate that is separate from them a little bit of all the potions that the Weasley's have made or tweaked. They recommended you try the potion on top of it." He was staring at the warily, probably trying to make sure it wasn't a prank. After a few scans and a sniff test, he took of his jacket and poured the potion right into his hair and began massaging it in. When he rinsed the mess out with a small stream of hot water and dried it his hair was no longer greasy. In fact, it had a bouncy wave to it. the man actually smirk at himself in the mirror.

"I have been trying for the last nineteen years to get rid of that awful greasiness that your father caused me by making my cauldron explode. The unstable goop made my hair permanently greasy and yet those pranksters found a way to fix it." He turned back to her still with a smile on his face, "Tell them I'll gladly take them on but to give me a few weeks to sort through the rest of these."

"You got your part of the deal, now where's mine?" he sneered his same old sneer when she came out a little more demanding than she wanted to but he still pulled out a box from his pocket before enlargening it.

"you will find books on the dark arts, advance occlumency, wandless magic, animagus transformation, a few more ritual books, and a few guides on how to control your magic better. I'd offer to test your shields but you said it yourself that you had fallen behind on upkeep. Am I safe to shrink my half of the basilisk and leave here?" she looked up from her scavenging of the books.

"I'll show you out and let you know if it's safe to come out. No sense making you walk in on hemione while she's naked." the man pales in fright. apparently, he done that before when she couldn't control her shifting way back when.

"Right...you go first." she rolled her eyes at his fear of her eroméni. "So, what should I call you? I doubt you like Harry."

"Haidee was what Hermione named me." the man was fighting to keep his face blank. She obvious did way too many thing at the catgirl's demand; to his mind at least.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else she flew up the ladder and pushed the lid open. Apparently her eroméni had wanted to try giving herself a cat bath and was in the process of cleaning her privates. She could feel the lust swelling up within her but she pushed it down.

"Hermione I'm about to bring the professor up. So you might want to stop that." all the catgirl did was turn around and continue her work.

Flouting down to the potions master she couldn't hold her smirk. "She's in the middle of her kitty mood. Just don't look toward the bed and you'll be fine."

Before she could blink the man was racing up the ladder to try and avoid getting on Hermione bad side. She giggled to herself as she watched the man move up the ladder. Once he pulled himself out she flew out in a second flat. She really loved her flying enchantments. Like before Snape gave a hurried good bye and ran out the door to relative safety.

Seeing as her eroméni was busy she decided to give the cat bath a try as well. who knows she might just like it.


	8. Chapter 8

peithínios=submissive

eroméni = mistress

It was the night of the yule ball after so long of waiting. Haidee was all dressed up in her suite, heels, bindi. Hermione had once again styled her hair but this time it was French fringe braid. When her mione came out of the bathroom all dressed up Haidee wished she had a camera. When her eroméni walked up to her in her flowing green dress and clicking flats she found it awfully funny that she was still shorter than her.

the was about to complement her when she found her word fleeing her as her eroméni trusted her tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away when she stared running out of air but Hermione forced mouth to surrender to her. By the time she let her go haidee had a little dribble spattered down her chin. Thankfully Hermione had a tissue and whipped it away before fixing up their lip gloss.

"That was the first time you kissed me." It was true. for all the times they had seen each other naked, or got punishedHermione had never taken the step to kiss her. Hermione had told her straight up as soon as they started getting more and more into the Dom/sub rolls that she would be taking all the steps as she felt and that haidee would not take them. Of course she was more than free to try to manipulate her eroméni into moving forward but she was to comfortable letting the older girl take control of it all.

"Id do it again if we didn't have to open this stupid dance." darn she had forgotten about that. What she do without hereroméni to remind her of things. Probably get lost in her trunk.

Once they got out of their room Hermione immediately offered her arm to her and haidee happily wrapped her arm into it. "Remember Haidee you have to lead when we open the dance. I know you don't like it but you have to for the first one." And that too, she hated to be the leader. thankfully the opening dance was a simple waltz.

As the pair walked to the great hall they could hear a few other couples completementing them on their outfits and more that a fe jealous whispers that they weren't wearing robes like everyone else. Luckily for them Fleur and viktor seemed to have the same idea. Haidee almost wished she had Fleur dress. It was embroidered with white lace designs but the kicker was that it was completely see through. and yet viktor wasnt even staring at her unlike most of the boys. Heck even Hermione and haidee were ogling her breasts. Although Haidee wondered what it would like to be a pet to this veryunconservative girl. Maybe she'd know in the future.

They just kind of stood there for a little and mingled while they waited for everyone else to get inside the hall. None of them found it weird when Cho and Cedric refused to look at the others, instead the stood off to the side talking to themselves.

When everything was all set MacGonogall came over with a fiery red face and a disgusted look in her eyes. If anything the venom in her voice only barely wavered above the first too.

"Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter, and Hermione Grange! You are supposed to be wearing dress robes; not those obviously scandalised muggle clothing. Mr. Potter are those heels! You will change this instant." the group eyed each other waiting to see who would speak for them. Viktor was the obvious choice.

"Madam McGonagall, there is nothing wrong with our choice of dress. If you would notice out attire flows far more easily than your robes do and will lessen the amount of risk of tripping. for harry's heels you do realise the kid is a got five inches shorter than his date?" the teacher eyed viktor and Haidee and consented that they did look better than robes while the other was far to short for their age but soon after turn her eyes to the basically naked Fleur and somehowimmodest Hermione.

"What do you do have to say for your selves? You are showing way to much skin Hermione and Fleur yours practically shows it all." Hermione just shrugged. No point in answering when the teacher would complain if she said this was what muggles wear to formal events. Fleur on the other hand had other ideas.

"My family are nudist ma'am. The only time we wear clothing is when we have business to do or are at school. BeingVeela makes me open anyway so it highly matters." McGonagall look horrified at the french witches honest reply before she turned and marched off without saying another word.

It did however catch Hermione's interest. She most definitely would like to be able to see her peithínios naked body much more than the occasional spanking. She knew that Haidee would do as she was told quite easily but she wasnt sure if she would be okay with this. She shot her a look and the smaller girl nodded joyfully.

As soon as fleur had mentioned being a nudist she knew she wish she could do that. But she was afraid that her owner might get tired of her and try to find someone else to take her place. Maybe if she was told to go around the room and trunk naked Hermione would finally use her like she wanted her to. Hermione must have had something of a similar idea because when she sent her a look she nodded with excitement.

It was at this moment that the doors opened and they walked down in a line. It felt kind of like a very bizarrely dressed wedding. Thankfully fleur's dress kept most of the attention of her as she tried to fight down her flushed cheeks. When they all got into position Haidee was glad she was tall enough to put her hands on Hermione's waist without it feeling weird. And so they dance around the room weaving in and out of couples that joined then shortly after.

AFter the first song was dont Hermione decided it was time for them to switch roles and took the lead. They good a few funny looks when Hermione twirl her before dipping her at the end of the song. The enjoyed it much more this way anddidn't see any reason to change back. Finally after dancing six song straight Hermione dragged her over to the champions table. the others were already there having given up long before they did. Cho quirked an eyebrow whenHermione pulled the chair out for her before taking her own seat but didnt say anything.

Feeling a little hungry Haidee ordered the crap meat and shrimp while Hermione got the tuna dish and a small salad.

"Didnt take you two for seafood lovers. you seem more like the ones that would go for a steak or roast." it was Cedric that said that.

"Oh no, we have enough of that while we are here at school. So we'll gladly take something different. Besides seafood is yummy and eating dishes from the other schools origins is supposed to show your making an effort to get along." Haideewas the one that actually answered since her eroméni was eating.

"Never thought of that." the others at the table swiftly changed their meals except cho who was not giving up her roasted duck .

"So what do you all thing of this tournament so far? I find it a bit ridiculous myself. All it really is a way for our countries to compete at the cost of a single life. Id much rather be relaxing in my room reading about some useless charm that they are teaching me." They all looked at her in shock. It was fleur that managed to answer before the others got out of their shock.

" **Wait wait wait...your the fourteen year old that made a way to fly without a broom, can control some kind of dark fire, beat up and killed a dragon and you wish you didn't get the chance to advance so much on your own?"** Fleur was leaning so far over the table that her bust actually slipped out of her dress but none of them really noticed since it didn't make much of a difference.

"I would have done all of those except killing the dragon if I hadn't been forced into this. Can you honestly tell me that none of you havent gotten aid in someway from your headmaster or headmistress?" There were a few mumble of denial and she liked they were honest with her. she grabbed Hermione's free hand and tried to show to them her gratitude to the girl. "Hermione is the only person in this entire school that is actively helping me. I had to make a deal with Viktorconcerning the events to make sure i know about them. I can't count the Dumstrang boy's for their help because they offered it before i got put in this thing. The only 'help' i got from somebody else in this school was bribing two different sets of people to get a few text books." Of course she omitted that what she got was very helpful." She could see the protective fury well up in the other eyes at her blatant neglect.

"how about this. We will meet up every monday and friday morning. We can study together, offer aid if someone is stuckon something, or just hang out and relax." Who ever said Bulgarians weren't smart was dead wrong.

"I'm in"

"me too"

"Is it just champions or can Hermione and I join too?"

"Harry isn't going unless I go so they will have to let you in."

"Yup"

It was at this point that fleur realised her boobs were out and easily put them back in. She probably didn't want to ruin her dress. " **So where will we have this group at and what is the dress code?"** The girls were also very interested in the dress code as well. Hermione seemed to come up with an idea and so she voiced it.

"Harry and I have a trunk in our room that was plenty of room for us all you'll just have to bring your own chair."

"How big are we talking about?"

"It holds about fifty bookcases in the front and the back is a lounge and harry's changing area. The only relevent rule is no one takes Harry's Pillow. A sulking and pouty Harry is something you really don't wanna see or you'll take him away from me." Haidee's face turned a flaming red so she tried to hide herself in her hair while the others laughed.

" **dress code?"** Fleur must really be able to walk around in the nude during her studying. The others all looked at each other and shrugged.

"How ever you please. Just remember to get dressed again before you leave." fleur tried to pull of an innocent look but in her see through dress it didn't really work. "Sense its saturday should we meet monday at 9am at the library? That way you can switch your books around if you want." Haidee liked it when her eroméni took control of a situation, there was just something so appealing to it. Once the others agreed to her owners plan they all went back to their food before they got cold.

It was around midnight when the champions were finally able to go to bed. Haidee was annoyed when other girls kept asking her for dances but it only got worse when the older ministry employees joined in. She did have fun dancing with a third year that had blonde hair and silver eyes and another witch that kept shifting her hair colors and growing a pig snout.

Lime

Lime End

*scene break*

It must have been the next morning cause she could feel her eroméni shifting around. Her face was momentarily stuck to the other girls breast by the hardened cum from the night before. Once she was free she sat up to try to figure out what time it was exactly. Her face was still caked in cat cum and it was really starting to itch. Just as she was about to get up she felt a pair of arms encircle back she smiled at Hermione but as soon as her friend saw her face her smile dropped and she tried to pull away. Before the girl could pull her arms away from her she clung to them.

"Mione its okay. you didn't hurt me." she tried a little more to pull her arms away but haidee would let go until her friend understood she liked what happened to her.

"How can you say that haidee! I forced myself onto you and look how you woke up. That isn't right," she kept tugging but she refused to let go.

"Mione I am your peithínios while you are my eroméni. if you wanted to fuck me in a drunken stupor I would have let you. I am your to use as you please and i enjoy it all the while. the only thing you could do to me that would make me second guess everything was if you starting cutting into my skin with a knife. Besides that I will do it all." Hermione's widened at her words but they would only get bigger as she continued. "If you wish me to have sex with someone else Iwill. If you wanna use me as a toilet go a head, I'll actually like that one. If you want me to act like nothing but a sexual pet and walk around on all fours I will no question it. You are my mistress and I'll do anything you asked without question. You could even get me pregnant and I would complain."

"But you don't treat humans like that." haidee shock her head at her owners denial.

"But we are not human. I am a submissive and i chose you as my mistress. You have shown before that you like controlling me. The spanks for questioning you. The time you shoved something up my butt to simple get my attention. Even our roles in our outside lives. I don't do anything before your okay and the only times I speak when im in youpresence before you do it is when someone else directly questions me or your busy and can't help. Youve admitted before that you wanted to fuck me like a toy when you first told be about your catgirl form. Just accept it; i have and am happier for it." Hopefully this will help her friend and eroméni get herself back into the swing of things. Who knew that a simple forceful blowjob would shake her so much.

"Fine but when we get a chance you are shoing me the memory of what happened. Mines a little fuzzy and you didn'tdrink nearly as much as me."

"Oh I don't know about that mione. You released a very big load of juices last night" the girl flushed a bright red before shoving her off the bed and onto the floor. The slam to the ground stone floor hurt a little but it numbed pretty quickly.

"Just go get yourself cleaned up. Id rather not have to look at that mess all day."

"yes eroméni" she scampered out of the room before a pillow could hit her. She did get hit by a stinging hex to the leftbutt cheek though. So she did her new morning rituals of casing her daily spells, then pressuring herself and peeing in her own mouth and all over herself, and finishing with a good clean cleansing. By the end she felt satisfied, clean, and a little bloated. Luckily that list of spell fatin had given her had the drying charm on it so when she left the room.

Hermione was still sitting on her bed when she came back into the room. She glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes. "Sense you were so excited about it last night, you will no longer be wearing clothing when you are in the room or the trunk. This order is active until i saw so. If for some reason you bring others into the trunk and they know your secret you are to be nude with them here. If not then stay clothed until the one that doesn't know leaves. You also have to spend the next week in your human form. It would be useless if you shifted."

Haidee's heart fluttered in joy at her eroméni's orders. Something tells her that the rest of the year would be quite interesting and very pleasurable. She nodded in understanding before slipping into her trunk. Sadly she had to climb down the ladder because she could bring any of her enchanted items last night, except her bindi.

The last items she put on were her bracers and just like after she absorbed the basilisk magic her magic didn't react right. If she had to keep calling the man to the castle she would need to set up a freaking phone line and a direct depositto his account. Maybe Sirius could help? she rushed over to the magic mirror on the wall and was about to call him but stopped a second before she ended up flashing her godfather. The old dog didn't need to know just yet that she had managed to turn into a complete girl yet.

Summoning a strip of parchment she covered the bottom half of the mirror before making the call. Hopefully this way he would only see her head.

"Hey pup. Long time no see. Why is the bottom of the mirror black? Did you manage to break this thing already?"

No the mirror is fine Sirius. Hermione is being mischievous again and took and locked up all my clothes. I figured youdidn't want to see your godkids body like this so I covered it just enough so you would only see my head." Sirius laughed before paling a ghostly color.

"YEs please don't open up to me that much. I mean i know im one sexy stud but it don't need my...goddaughter flashing me so soon in her teens. Beside a girl with a junk is not a turn on for me. That was the one time Snivelious gain my respect for his talent in potions. All though im sure Amelia got back at him for it." She beamed at him for getting her pronouns right for the first time in all of their calls. "So whats up? HAve you learned enough about the fedilius charm to know that it's a pain in the arse?"

"Nope im still trying to learn it. But i do have a few questions for you if you dont mind."

"fire away. Well not literally ." She snickered at his fear of her shadow fire. Ever since the first task every time someone said fire in her presence they ducked incase she tried to burn them.

"Seeing as you have so much free time could you send me a few extra sets of these mirrors? My bracers are acting funny again so ill needed to send a letter to him again. I'm hoping that if this happened again i could get him here to fix it quickly. i was also wondering if you heard anything on that mermaid heart yet? If i wanna make sure all my back up plans are working by the second event i need it soon."

"Already sent. I tell you it was hard to find one, probably cost a small fortune. But that's okay as long as you are safe." she so wished she could hug the man. "Now whats you other question"

Har face practically lite on fire with how red and heat that was radiating from it. "I need to know how you learned to control your animal instincts from when you first became an animagus. I've got a bunch of books on the process but ihavent got the time to read them just yet."

Her godfather gave off a perverted and she was a little scared to hear the answer, "I fucked every canine around the school, you father fought al the other deer in the woods, and I think Peter learned how to move around by peeing on everything. If its your instincts then you need to do whats in their nature and eventually you will kinda merge with those animal more and more until you take characteristics of each other."

The thing was that she never got the urge to fight anything and she had the constant urge to wanna be covered in body fluids and used as who ever please. Did she have to get in a gang bang every other day just to control these instinct? She didn't want to go into that state of being unable to control her body like with Fatin again.

"Do you think I could just mediate until I reach my mindscape and find this source of my instincts?" Sirius rubbed his chin before nodding.

"That should work for you since you are already a creäture and your instincts are naturally apart of you. Animagus are artificial until we merge with those instincts while yours are natural. Give it a shot, it's all you can do.

"Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem...Haidee. Please tell your friend to stop calling me to remind me everyday please. I'm still catching up on my time in azkaban; so it will take a minute for everything to stick." She didn't get to say goodbye before he shut off the mirror. Carefully she removed the parchment before going to sit in her pillow with her legs in butterfly position and focused on moving into her mind.

~mindscape~

to her surprise her sky was no longer the clear blue she remembered. Now it was a deep violet with spinning balls of orange fire flying all crossed the sky. The fields had wilted in the heat and the lounging lionesses were nowhere to beseen. Her Pride rock was still in one piece but it cast a eerie shadow across the plains. Seeing there was nothing she could do she walked inside the rock constructed. There was a few piles of bones that look suspiciously like her lionesses in the corner. So a majority of her mental pride was dead and her world had turned into Armageddon.

Running down to the next level she found her knowledge library in utter disaster. Books were scattered everywhere with torn pages skewed along with them. How had she not realised it had been getting harder for her to recall what she knew, Looking back at it was just after the first task had finished. The only way that could happen was if someone drugged her food. Looked like she was going back to eating in her room with dobby service.

Sense it would be easier to fix all the damage done to her mindscape if she sorted all the information and repaired the stuff that had been ruined. It took longer than it had originally but back then she barely had anything in her mind to sort. Now she was filling up shelves with ideas for new projects and ways to weave magic in different patterns; along with all the information on her core subjects and extracurricular studies. Good thing the room expands as her knowledge did.

Another good thing was that her enchanted earrings had an unforseen side-effect of building a language subject. Therewasnt much there but it did have a bit of bulgarian, french, and mermish. It even had a few animal languages like owls and felines from the few times she times she talked to Hedwig or crockshakes. She was definitely going to learn them more just to mess with people who didn't have her earrings.

It took a bit for time to finish cleaning up her mental library but it was a good thing cause she had a better recall of everything she had learned. Now she had two options to her for the room. She could spend time every night resorting the days knowledge out or create something to do it for her. It would be better if she did it though cause she needed to make sure she stayed in practice of controlling her mind. Seeing as the room was done she headed for her emotional chamber.

The chamber wasnt badly damaged, except her guardians were long dead like the ones above, but there was a few new colors inter mixed with her center pool. She didn't have a clue what they were so she did the most obvious thing. She dipped her toes in the center pool so figure it out. The moment her toe was under the water she was flooded with a calmness that she hadn't felt sense Fatin's session. then came the extreme to explore her sexual appetite even more. Whipping her foot out of the water the feelings washed away instantly.

Frowning at the pool she was thinking of a way to section off that need. She didn't feel right separating her sexualdeviancy like she had the others but she also couldn't keep it in the forefront of her emotion pool. Then it clicked.

With a force of while she created a tall tube in the center of the pool. This would contain her sexual need in the very center of her emotions and it would drip slowly into her clear pool. Any new sexual need would instantly appear inside its container. Hopefully this would keep her from submitting to just woman who demanded it.

When she glanced around at the skeletons of her dead pride she felt a coldness enter her. She didn't know what happened but it was possible that when she turned into a shadow lioness it felt that regular lions didn't have a place in her mind. If that was indeed the reason she was gonna ignore that feeling and recreate her old pride once more. They were her need to relax and just enjoy the day but ever sense she became this type of lioness it disappeared. This must have been the reason. So with a mental command she vanished the bones up to the entrance of the pride rock. She would find something to commemorate them later.

Heading down to her memory orchard she had to stop and blink. Nothing was broken or damaged but there was a new section in the back full of pink leaves and purple apples. It was a much noticeable contrast to her green-leaved and golden apples of happy memories or her dead trees and rotten apples of her unhappy ones. They didn't look dangerous but she didn't want her memories to try crossbreeding like a normal plant somehow could. So she built another wall between that section and the good section.

When she walked into the purple section she wondered what it could possible be. So being the curious person she was she reached upward and plucked the one of two purple apples. instantly her internal mind flashed of vision form the night before. She flushed pink before tossing it up into the tree to reattached itself. Go figure her mind would create separate spot for her erotic memories.

There was one oddity in the vast cavern. There was another tunnel doing farther down that hadn't been there before. She could sense something primal was at the end of where ever it lead. She almost wanted to run from the entrance to the primal area but her talk with Sirius came to her mind. He said they follow their instincts until they merged and it was possible she had found hers. So she took a deep breath and walked down the tunnel with her back straight and her head held high.

It was a long walk and with every step she could feel her flight or fight instinct welling up. She doubted that even in hercheetaur form she could possible fight these feeling of; that is if they didn't increase when she did so. So she stayed in her human form and braved the results of doing so.

Finally when she got near the end she could see a bit of light. Running to it she felt relief to escape the dark tunnel. There was one problem when she when through that light though. She could feel her form lock into her human form, preventing her from shifting. Maybe she should have shifted before coming down here?

the Chamber walls were made of what looked like pure obsidian but there was some type of flowing symbols and pictures flaring from the wall in bright purple. It reminded her of her shadow fire. A feeling of dread started welling up in her stomach at that thought. Could she have just entered her Shadow fire core that she had stored inside her heart? It was possible since it was connected to her normal one and her mind. Honestly she didn't expect to find what she had in the center of the chamber.

It was a large well-built Shadow lion, not a lioness or even a dragon like she expected. His fur was the same color as hers but he had a wild black mane flowing around his face. But his eyes though were like her own just with a more wild look to them and more of a glow that he's just didn't have. When she stepped closer to him her growled at her to stay put. Her body froze as the great lion got up and walked all around her. He was inspecting her; reading her mind, personality, and magic while looking over her body with welling lust in his eyes.

She shivered at the feeling he was producing with her. When he circled around her again she was suddenly hit in the back by one of his fierce paws. She fell to the floor right on her face. Just as she was about to get up she felt his fur on her back and something poking her in the rear. Her instincts were going to make her literally submit to them in human form.

Lemon

Lemon end

Lifting her head from the now impossible clean floor she looked at the lion that had most definitely fucked her brains out. It growled at her in acceptance before it started to shimmer and its form changed. It shrank in size, lost its mane, and come more lean. When the shimmer ended she came face to face with what she assumed a shadow lioness really looked like.

It looked exactly like a regular lioness but its fur was drew and black. Like the lion its eyes were glowing but she didnthave a wild and lustful gleam to them. Seeing that she was with a female again Haidee rolled onto her knees. Her womb was still bloated with the lions cum and she loved the feeling of it sloshing around inside of her. She wanted to keep it there when ever she was in her mind. So using a bit of will she sealed her own cervix off so it could never escape nor harden.

Her mental body felt really weak from what had just happened so she crawled over to the lioness. When she got to about a foot away from it the lioness literally leapt at her. She wasnt to shriek in fright but couldn't went the lioness was sucked inside her body. Was this what merging with your animal instincts was supposed to be like?

At that moment her magic twitched and she felt herself shifting. bones were rearranging and fur growing a new.strangely she could still feel the cum trapped inside of her; usually things like that stayed with a single form but maybe it was because she was in her mind that it was allowed.

When her body stopped changing the first thing she noticed what the she could only feel limbs and one torso. Shecouldn't even feel her breasts. Looking down she realised that her face was only three feet from the floor. what the heckhappened to her? Her head whipped around her body trying to see all that had happened.

She had the cat body of her cheetaur form but her head was on the spot that her back usually met the feline body. Was it possible that she had just completed her animagus transformation without even meaning to? She hadn't even started the process to becoming one and yet she just complete shifted into a shadow lioness.

When she sensed her magic inside of her she noticed that her shadow fire core was stronger in this form while her magic core wasnt able to channel through this body. There were tiny channels for her grey magic running through her body but they were too tiny to use. Her fire core though had its own purple channels through out her body. She almost wanted to experiment with it but now was no the time. She still had to go fix her mindscape.

Runned with an inflated womb full of cum was difficult but she managed it. When she blurred through the orchard she barely noticed a third purple apple on the sole pink tree. When she reached the emotion chamber she created a another set of guards to watch the chambers. These were shadow lions though and a little smaller than herself. In the library she put one near both the tunnels as well.

Back in the sleeping chambers for the pride she gathered up the bones of her old pride and floated them out of the rock formation. The sky was still all apoctyliptical as before but the plains were back to the way they were before. Looking around she was trying to find a place to commemorate her past a little better. There was a small area in the outskirts that would do well.

Taking motivation from the area she turned the shadow lands into a large elephant graveyard. There would be a chamber deep inside the earth beneath an elephant skull that was constantly blowing hot sulfur in to incapacitate anyone that entered. In the center of that chamber she placed the fully intact skeletons of her old pride in a perfect circle. This would hold her darkness in the form of a Pure black skeleton and the skeletons would be used as a barrier to block it from escaping. The fundamental separated her darkness from herself to lock it away.

Once done her few tuffs of dark fur on her head turned pure white. She wasnt growing a mane she just was weird and had some hair on her head. The fur was a stark contrast to the rest of her body that it was kinda bizarre.

When she ran back out of the dark chamber she saw the sky was back to it cheerful blue color and the sun was once more lighting up the lands, except the graveyard. She purred in content as she ran back to her pride rock. The place justdidn't feel natural without her lionesses running about. So with a mental image she create about nine regular lionesses. She thought about put some cubs in but she had a feeling it was too soon for that.

Once her new pride was laying about in the sun she turned to the outcrop in pride rock and summoned up a good twenty shadow lionesses. These would act as her security of her mindscape and they would attack anyone she didn't want in her mind while they would try to ward of the ones she didn't want to. With a mighty roar they all sprung away into the grass to find their stations. She created a few more just to guard the outside of the graveyard if someone found what it truly contained.

See that she had everything finished she headed to the snake temple hidden behind her rock. It still looked the same as it had before without a scratch on its surface, event the inside look the same. When she walked into the basilisk's chanber she stopped dead.

The great snake was still the same size as before but it now had grey feathers, green eyes, and wings. What the heck happened to her basilisk when she took in the dragon magic?

^So you have finally fizzed up your mind and have come to me at last. Do you like my changes?" the feathered serpent rose upward and stretched its wings.

She tried to speak the language of the snakes but all she could do was growl, roar, or mew. So she tried shifting to her human form and it worked. She was still naked and full of cum but she didn't pay that any attention and tried to speak the snake language again.

^What happened to you? you've got feathers and wings!^ The serpent eyed her for a moment before deciding on its words.

^I have become what my ancestors once were. Dragons and basilisk were once the same creäture. It was known as a Quetzalcoatl. But their young started changing and developing different abilities until over time they were no more and the dragons and basilisk took its place at the rules of the reptile world. When you took the dragon magi within yourself it combined with your parcel magic and turned me into what we once more.^

She had never heard of a Quetzalcoatl before but it did worry her that she had a different type of creäture inside her. Would her magic change more that it before had or will it deteriorate on itself? Once she did the mermaid heart ritual she was going to find on to strengthen her magic, There was no if, and, or butts about it except her own.

^will this effect me any more than it already has?^ the quetzal shook its head to the sides

^No. when you took in the basilisk magic you took its eye abilities as your own and when you repeated it with the dragon you shadow fire abilities increased majorly to the point that it now dwells inside your heat like a dragon. You might find that you like flying more than before along with dark spaces.^

She sighed in relief. There would be no more absorbing magic for her. She had been effected enough by the two that she had. She did wonder if what had changed about her human body when she merged with the shadow lioness.

Looking over her body one more she found that her eyes had sharpened a bit more and when she ran her tongue over her lips that her canines had gotten a little longer to the point that they stuck out of her mouth just a bit. Her body itself was a little more lean and toned but the one thing that stuck out to her was that all her nails had turned black. It looked like she had painted her nails but she hadn't. She remember briefly that the Shadow lions that had mentally fucked her had pure black claws. Thankfully she didn't grow claws or anything. She could easily blow off the questions about her black nails.

^Feel free to fly around the lands. Id hate for you to have to be stuck in here all the time.^ The serpent nodded before slithering to a door behind it. Good she didn't like caging animals, even mental ones. Closing her eyes she focused on leaving her minscape she faded to the outside world.

~real world~

When she came to her body was stiff and her pillow was soaked beneath her. Guess all those orgasms must have happened on the outside as well. She felt strangely empty when she noticed she wasnt bloated with the lions cum anymore. It would have to be a pleasure for when she went into her mind later that night.

With stiff legs she pushed herself up and called dobby to clean her pillow. There was a popping noise before a loudsqueak. Looking over to the elf that appeared she saw that he was looking embarrassed with his hands covering his eyes. Nice to know the little guy was polite.

"why are you so embarrassed dobby?" she knew why but it would be funny to hear him say it.

"Missus Potter is naked. Dobby should not look at such a thing." It had taken her a few weeks to get it in the elf's head that she was a girl before she completed the transformation but it looked like he understood it all after the feminization ritual.

"It's fine dobby. You might as well get use to it cause my eroméni wont let me wear clothes in here with people whoknow my secret. Kinda dangerous if it's a boy but then again so far only Fatin the seamstress, Hermione,viktor, and professor snape knew her secret. Of course there would be one more boy and two girls that would learn of it the next morning. Come to think of it; How would they react? from what she could tell cedric and cho were nervous about fleur being naked while they were all here but they didn't put up much of a fight against it.

"Does dobby have to naked as well then? I don't want to anger Mistress Hermy." She had also convinced him that senseHermione was her mistress that she was the missus while Hermione was the head mistress, even though he was bondedto her.

"That's your choice dobby. She didn't order you and the ones she gives to me do not transfer on down to you as well." Personally she was curious about an elves privates but she wasnt going to make him do anything he didn't want to. He did however pull his hands away from his eyes and was staring quite blatantly at her body.

With a flaming blush the elf pulled his pillow case off his body. His whole body turned red in embarrassment. Her eyes zeroes in on the spot between his legs. It was just like a humans except it had waves in it. She could only tell that because the little guy was as hard as a rock but she wasnt going to even try touching him.

"way to go dobby. Now could you clean my pillow? I had an incident in my mindscape and made a pit of a mess." Hedidn't question what it was that caused it and was more than happy to clean the pillow if it got him out from under her gaze. When he was finished he popped away.

She cursed when she realised it was probably lunch time and had forgotten to asked the elf for some food. Luckily he seemed to be looking into her passive thoughts and a stack of tuna fish sandwiches appeared on the small end table next to her pillow. She had gotten that when she was too lazy to get off her pillow to sit at a table to eat.

Seeing that she had the rest of the after noon to kill she summoned a book on rituals to try to find one to work her magic. She spent the after noon on just that book and wound up falling asleep with it. Not once did she wonder what happened to her mistress that day.


	9. Chapter 9

peithínios=submissive

eroméni = mistress(greek)

amicula= mistress (latin)

It was the day of the first champion and girlfriend study group and Haidee was freaking out. She was use to telling people one at a time when it came to the extent of her secrets but today she was telling multiple at once. Thankfully she would have her eroméni and Viktor when she did.

Seeing as she was going to have to strip the moment she was in the trunk Hermione had picked out just a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants for her to wear. There wasnt even any under clothes to hide her breasts. Hermione had decided that would stay dressed for this first meeting and to cement the ideal that Haidee was her pet even more in her mind. Haidee of course though that Hermione just didnt was her staring at her body instead of studying.

Haidee had decided that for this group meeting that she would start working on her enchantment to speak other languages. Once for she would use her parceltongue as a base but she would also be including the eggs mermish and the little languages she had picked up from humans and animals. She would spend the week working on it so when her time is up to be able to shift again she could try learning the feline tongue from crockshakes.

Speaking of the cat, he had taken up a home under her egg stand with his own fluffy pillow that Hermione had bought him. Hermione had even moved her clothes down there as well. Now she only used the room for sleeping, bathing, and keeping the trunk safe.

It was finally time to go pick up the others and haidee realized that both Cho and Hermione had classes now and yet they were coming to the champion day. Hermione was just as far as she was in the school work so she could afford skipping a day and if she had to guess Cho was coming to make sure the three 'boys' didnt gang up and fuck Fleur. It was a good though but she wouldn't be doing fleur most likely.

It had just hit quarter to nine when Hermione came in to the room with a collar in her hands. It was a plain strip of leather with a little hook and name tag on it. The girl had a smirk on her lips when she came up to her and put it aroundher neck. Haidee's cheeks were bright pink at how bold hermione was being with labeling her as her property. Of course it wasnt legal just symbolic.

She glanced down at the name tag and read it.

 _Haidee potter_

 _Property of Hermione Granger_

 _If found please return immediately_

She loved it and planned to wear it ever where. She would of course have to make sure the back of the name tag isnt found. Maybe she should work the fedilius into it? Only those close to her needed to see it and if someone realised what it was once she cast it then they had to have some messed up magical ability.

She sat there fiddling with the tag for a few moments before she lunged into her eroméni's bosom and gave her a tight hug. She could feel Hermione running her fingers through her raven hair and purred in delight. That was new; her merging with the shadow lioness must have mae it so she could do that.

"Thank you eroméni" the girl just pulled back from the hug before pulling her out of the room by her arm.

"Lets go or we will be late." Next thing she knew Hermione was on her back with her breast smushed into her back. This was by far not the first time the girl had done this. Haidee had long since became Hermione's mode of transportation around the school. They always got wear looks and grumbles for it when Haidee was flying over the crowds.

the weaved through the halls and down a few floors until they came across the library entrance. The others weren'tthere so they were probably switching out their books. Hermione must have wanted to look for something cause she went in to grab something and had Haidee wait outside.

She had to wait a good thirty minutes before they all came out of the library. They all had text books in their bags and no doubt fleur and viktors were all checked out in her name. There were all talking in whispers when they fianlly got up to her. She didn't even get to say hello before Hermione was back on her back. It was kinda strange cause the girl was bigger than her in every way. To release the strain on her legs she raised off the ground a few inches and floated with the group. There were a fair few giggles and chuckles at her predicament.

It took them a good ten minutes to make it up to their floor. Thankfully for her back Hermione made her set her down once they reached the fifth floor. She sunk in behind the group while her eroméni lead the way to their room. Once they were all filed inside Hermione opened the trunk and had them all climb down to just at the base of the latter.

"Okay everyone. I know you wont like it but we all need to make an oath that we will not tell anyone of what we see while we are in this trunk. I'm sure all of us have things we do not the outside world to know. If you find out the secret, if its okay with the bearer, you may ask them questions. If they don't wont to answer we can't force them. Is that agree able?"

Of course Viktor and Haidee nodded but that's mainly because they knew she was doing this for her own and Haidee'ssafety. The other three were slightly hesitant but nodded anyway. Then one by one they all swore to keep what they see in the trunk a secret. It was at that point fleur spoke up.

" **Am I allowed to take these clothes off now**?" Cedric and Cho crumbled about not being able to understand french and Haidee figured she could make them her earrings really quick before she started working on her translator.

The moment Hermione nodded to the french girl she started striping right i front of them all without a care in the world. The boys blushed, Hermione and Haidee's eyes zeroes in on the blonde bush between her legs, and Cho frowned. fleur than happily skipped off to go do whatever she was going to do with her clothes bundled up in her arms.

It was at that point Hermione turned to look at her and she knew what her eroméni wanted. So not wanting to waste a moment she slipped her thumbs into her waist band and dropped them to the floor before stepping out of them. It must hove made a noise because everyone's head whipped to her. She had just finished taking her hoodie off when all three got a good look at her body and started gaping like fish. Her face turned pink ever so slightly and she would have moved her arms to cover herself but Hermione sent her a pointed look and they stayed at her side. Cedric was the one to get his mind back in the game first.

"What the hell Potter! I thought you were a boy?" he pointed at her chest and crotch. Viktor mean while snapped out of his shock and started laughing his ass off. Cedric and Cho looked at him like he was crazy. It took him a minute to calm down but he managed although he was still chuckling slightly.

"So you managed to turn you body into a complete girl since we meet up in the library. I was wondering how you would manage that." Cho's face flamed up in anger.

"You knew potter was going to do this?" she turned to haidee with anger and confusion in her voice, "And you! Where is your sense of pride as a man? What do you think you're doing by turning yourself in to a girl?"

thankfully Viktor was standing up for her. He gave Cho a hard look as he spoke, "She told me when we made the deal about telling her about the events if i could check out books in her name since the school would let me." They must have not known their school was denying them the right to get better or prepare for the events. "I honestly down care what she did to herself to get the way she desired. Its her body and she can do to as she wanted. Personally i would love to go out with her if she wasnt already with Hermione." She blushed at his care and honesty, "But i do have to get her back for sticking those fangirls on me when she got me out of my hiding place."

She skurried over behind her eroméni and peaked out at them from behind the girl's shoulder. She did not want theBulgarian boy getting back at her when she was naked and vulnerable. Sense she needed to get her bracers check again she had to do her magic wandlessly. Maybe she should look into that before the translator? Being able to do magic was more important than speaking a language.

Hermione pulled her in front of her and wrapped her in her arms before mock glaring at viktor though the seriousness in her voice wasnt lost, "She is mine and you can't have her in any way unless i say so. Prank her back if you need to justdon't harm her or blow her secret to the outside world." The boy blushed heavily at what she was implying but didn't say anything.

Then she turned into a real glare as she eyed the other two, "You will learn to accept the reality of the situation. My Haidee is a transgender girl and you can't do anything about it. If i find out you told anyone about what you see here..." She shifted into her catgirl form and bared her claws and teeth making them all jump back, "I rip you to shreds!"

"What the heck are you! I though you were muggle-born?" Cho must not be able to hand surprises well.

"I had a potion accident in second year when cat hair got into my potion and this is the result. Haidee can shift as well but she's in punishment. So you should be able to see it next week if she doesn't do what she did again." Haidee pouted at her eroméni. She hadn't even done anything but tell her it was okay to use her as a sex toy after she woke up with cum all over her face.

Viktor had a raised eyebrow at their interaction but didn't voice it. "What potion could you have been possible brewing to do that? Polyjuice?" When she nodded his eyes grew in size. "Brewing polyjuice as a second year is just asking for a disaster."

"I got it right though. HAidee turned into Gregory Goyle and Ron Weasley became Vincent Crabbe. I just ended up with cat hair on accident because it was the same color as the person i was trying to turn into. In many ways this form is a wonderful thing but it does have its bad sides." She shifted back to her human form and kept her naked pet's bum pressed firming into her crotch. "Any more questions or can we finally get to what we all came here for?"

Even if there were she would have ignored them after she let go of Haidee and walked off into the book cases and viktormoved on to go do his own thing as well. The others just kinda stood there staring at her and she could feel her pussy get damp from all their attention. Trying to get their attention off her body she spoke up for the first time since she took off her clothes.

"Cho, Cedric would you two like a pair of earring like mine so you can understand what everyone is saying when it's inanother language? It works on animals and magical creatures as well." For a moment she thought they would actually turn her down. No one would be insane enough to turn down a way to understand others. "you can use it to practice in any other language you know and the others could tell you if are saying it right. All you have to do is channel magic into it when you want to use it."

Cedric probably wanted it so his girlfriend could yell at him in chinese and actually understand what she was saying. "What do we have to do?" he must have realised he forgot something, "And sorry for yelling at you. It just freaked me out when you just decided to literally show us you were a girl." he chuckled nervously before extending his hand out to her to shake which she happily did.

"It's not problem Cedric, i expected a reaction like that eventually." she looked over to cho and smiled anyway even though the girl gave her a frosty glare "I know you wont care but i forgive you for your words, cho. My Uncle has said much worse." She turned her attention back to the asian girl's boyfriend. "Anyway, The enchantments area really easy for me to make but it will need a sole drop of blood for each on to tune it to you magic only. Yes i know that technically blood magic but I'm not harming anyone am I?"

"It still illegal though" Cho must be one for after the rules like her eroméni used to be.

"Ill tell you the same thing i told professor Snape when we met in the fitting room. We use blood for many things; it in signing documents, banking, bonding, magical protection, and can be used as to adopt kids into families. He even said some healing potions use the blood of the consumer to make them more potent" They didn't seem to like that she was pointing out what the flaws in their thoughts.

"I'm game. Maybe ill be able to talk to my goldfish." He seemed quite excited for that. both girls shook their heads at the tall boy wanting to talk to a cute fish.

"Then follow me. I do have other things to do today." She lifted a good four feet in the air before walking calmly across the air towards the lounge. She had to stifle a giggle when Cedric groaned and Cho slapped him for staring at her butt as they went. It was just above his eye level after all.

When she got there The others were already in their own chairs reading while her eroméni was laying on her pillow thatdobby had returned. She would have to lay in the girls lap again which ment that her bottom would be on the floor and to hold her book she would have to spread her legs and flash her wet pussy toward the others. She mentally groaned, her eroméni was just trying to embrace her.

Going over to the changing area she pulled our a few of earing for the other two to pick from. Good thing she knew how to channel this one without a wand. Cedric picked the black ones while cho took her's out and handed them to her. It took a little more concentration but she managed to built the enchantment in her finger and when she tapped the earing she weaved it into them. There was a gasp from the other but she ignored it. Now she wanted to get her bracers fixed even more cause that hurt the pathways in her hand.

Once finished she handed them the earring and a small needle. They seemed to know what to do and when they finished Cho cast the spell to pierce Cedric's ears. Seeing that they were all done she floated off to the magic control section to find a way to make it easier to use it. After finding it she got in her place between her eroméni legs and started reading and only stopped momentarily for when Hermione placed her book on her head.

According to the book the most common way to control magic was a wand. It was like people expected to have instant control the moment they got a wand. But there were a few that placed how to refine their magic into what they wanted. It did give Haidee an idea on how she could do it. Seeing as she had two different magic networks through out her body she needed to filter each one. So what she would do was at every intersection there would be a filter made of magic to refine her magic as it passes. This way as the magic returned to her cores the magic would be more refined than before. She could do this repeatedly until her magic was so refined that she would only need a sliver to cast a blasting hex that could level a two-story house.

Now that she had the idea on how to go about it she started by sinking inside her magical core. Most people probablydidn't know they could inter their core but she had figured if she could go into her mind than why not her cores?

~magical core~

Of course her magical core was a pure zone of dark grey light. She needed to be able to know how much magic exactly was at her dispose. So she sat there and took a deep breath before focusing on pulling all the grey light inward. There was a rushing noise in her ears and a light flutter of her hair from a nonexistent air. Slowly she could feel her magiccondensing into a mass in front of her. It took a while but eventually she couldn't feel any more magic in the void around her.

Opening her eyes she could see a semi-solid mass of grey energy in front of her while they floated around in a large blackdidn't like that they were in nothingness so she pictured an emerald green room around herself and her magic. Once the room was formed she created a small pedestal in the center and placed her magic on top of it. She figured the best way to do this was just to create a path for every branch of magic that she knew how to perform.

So upon the four walls there was a one tunnel for each wall. There was the main ones like wandless, wand, and bracer. Within every one there was other tunnels for body magic and external magic. From there it went into transfiguration, charms, ritual, enchanting, conjuration, healing, blood magic, dark arts, and aura magic.

In the front entrance of each tunnel she weaved her magic into a something akin to a water filter. It was big but transparent webs of magic. When she got back to the center she created a Pure white model of each of her forms and placed them i a triangle around her core but each one was covered in a glass case with a tube connected to her core.

Once she got all that done she shrank the room down just enough for her so have comfortable walking space. Sense the big tunnels were a little redundant she turned them in to an open pipe wholes. If forced the magic to condense and adapt to send just enough to go though the pipes without destroying everything. She then extended those pipes to hook up to her core like her forms were. When it was all finished she sent a blast of magic down each and ever pathway to until they were at the brink of shattering. Then she focused that same magic to repair and strengthen those pathways. Seeing that her magical core was finished she focused until she was back outside.

~Exit magical core~

Once outside she could hear everyone screaming and her eroméni was clinging to her extremely tight. she wonderedwhat the heck was going on so she looked around. Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, and Cho were all peaking over a flipped over table looking like they peed themselves. glancing around she could see her library was i a ruin. None of the books were tornthankfully but her shelves had been demolished and there was random this that hadn't been there all around the room. There was gouges in the walls and her underwear were was all over the place along with all her other 's were all still in their place more some reason.

"What happened here?" It was a perfectly honest question she thought but she got glared at by the four behind the table and she didn't know what her eroméni was doing.

Seeing that is was safe Hermione let go of her before pushing her off of her. She felt bad that her owner wanted her off her so much but she complied and sat on the floor facing them all. Hermione's face was set in a mix of worry, fear, and disbelief.

"What ever you were doing did this, Haidee. We were all just reading when your body was enveloped in a dark grey light. The next thing we know there was blast of pressure that flipped the other and everything else all over the room. I clung to you i fright. We thought it was done but you were still covered in that light. Then things started floating around wildly and transfiguring to something else. Near the end The glow intensified and your body start spasming like you were having a seizure. Then you stopped moving and the glow just garnished as if it was never there. What were you doing?"

that actually made sense to her. She had pulled her latent magic from all over her body into a single sphere and then created pathways for each branch she knew of. When she flooded them all at once it was no surprise the wandless one effected everything around her. Honestly she was lucky she hadn't destroyed the spells on the trunk and killed them from the rapid shrinkage.

"I was working on controlling and refining my magic. I'll definitely never to that inside ever again." She was about to keep talking when her eroméni slapped her hard. her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Hermione's angry face.

"Dont be so easy-going about that. I thought you were going to die or explode from all the magic you were putting out. It was fucking visible and floating around the air!" Next thing haidee was being crushed in a hug from her owner. Not wanting to make her think that she didn't care she slipped into the other girl lap and returned the hug. They were there for a few moments.

When they finally separated and the other came out from behind the table she burst into giggles. Viktor was in a leather pants and vest, Cedric was in some kind of rope outfit that did nothing to hide his penis, and Cho's clothes seemed tohave been vanished so she was just as naked as the other two. Hermione seemed to be the only one not effected my her wild magic. It was at that point that they all noticed what happened to their clothes and jumped around trying tocorrect themselves. Well viktor didn't he actually cave the clothes an approving look. Soon Fleur, Hermione, and Viktorjoined her while the other two were left to fumble around.

Knowing she would need the help, even if it was half funky, she summoned her bracers to her and slipped them on. Concentrating and feeding a good flow of magic she cast a massive Reparo across the room. suddenly there were things turning back to their original form and flying around before repairing anything that was broken; aka all of her shelves and a bunch of her panties. Once everything was back in order she turned back to them only to meet wide eyes and open jaws.

"Oh come on! It was just a reparo."

"Haidee that should have taken us all a few hours to fix and your just did it in one shot. If that's you with barelycontrolled magic then i think we all have a reason to fear dueling you." At viktors words the others but Hermione paled massively.

Once more tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't bother whipping them away as they fell. "Why can i just be a normal girl for once in my life. Its bad enough that I'm trans but once people realise my power they will move to kill, turn me into a baby factory, or suppress me again." The others had an uncomfortable look to them, even her eroméni. None of them knew how to calm her down or even reassure her that none of that would happen to her. Even her owner could say anything as they sat on her pillow.

She didn't work on anything for the rest of the day. Just sat there with her head literally buried between her legs as she cried in sorrow.

*scene break*

She decided to ignore her eroméni order of not shifting her form and spent the next three weeks living in the forest learning how to control her shadow fire in her animagus form. By the end of those two weeks she had completely killed off the acromantula nest and had turned that area into a into her personal relaxation and training area. In the center of it there was a massive scorch mark from where she repeated the process of her magical core with her shadow fire. That one was much simpler though.

Now she could cover her body in a super freezing cloak of fire, could make a fire whip from her tail, breath a stream of shadow fire for a good twenty minutes straight and keep going afterwards, and launch shadow fire javileans from her maw. Add in her ability to fly that she had taken from her cheetaur form and it was hard for something to even get near her. She had also learned how to speak the cat language along with english as well.

The bad thing was that when she got back she had a whole nine days before the second task. The first thing she wanted to do was take a long hot soak in the tub and them get some relief for the burning between her legs. Hopefully her eroméni was in the room when she got there.

not wanting to walk through the school butt naked she disillusioned herself a lifted up to the window near her room. Carefully she opened the door to her room she sighed in relief that Hermione wasnt there. She wanted to see her owner but not while stinking like a sewer. After taking an hour-long bath she summoned some clothes before heading out tohogsmead. She had an itch that she dearly needed scratched. When she went to the clothing store and asked to a private room with Fatin. the cashier didn't seem to thing anything about it and went and got her.

The moment Fatin saw her she grinned and motioned for her to follow her in the back. Knowing what was going to happen she gladly followed the woman. Fatin must like irony cause she took her into the private room that they first went into. Once again the woman sent up all her wards she turned to her.

"So what can i do for you deary? I hardly ever get customers to come back after what happened." Wasnt surprising really, they were probably feeling disgusted with themselves.

"Look ive just spent the last three weeks in the forest as a animal. I need some release or ill end up fucking some random boy in the hall way and not care about the consequences." The woman quirked an eyebrow at that.

"An animal? It's quite rare for someone your age to become an animagus. You must have started when you jointed the magical world."

"I don't care how rare it is i beg you i need a release. I can't face my eroméni without getting this." She tried to stress her point by stripping her clothes off and tossing them in a random corner. Her body was hair free except a small bush growing over her pussy.

"So you have an owner up at that little school of yours. Has she fucked you yet?" the woman chuckled when she shook her head. "Well I guess ill have to do it for her but first things first" She waved her wand over her privates and her bushwas shaved off, "I like my pussies looking young. Now show me this animal form."

Haidee knew that the woman was a deviant but she didn't think she would have her do it in that form. But doing as shewas told she shifted.

"Oh yes you will do nicely. How would you like to perform a small ritual with me?" She knew that the woman wasnt asking so she nodded anyway. "Good them I want you to change back and get on all fours. We will start them."

Lemon

Lemon end

"You like seeing yourself bloated? Well than you gonna love it when your eventual pregnant with my child. But that wont be for some time. Now get dressed and go back to your unofficial Mistress." As she got dressed it finally clicked what she had just done and that her amicula looked different from before.

"May I ask why you look different from when we entered?"

"You may but the answer is simple; I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my body to what ever I like wether its a little kid or a saggy old man or woman." She chuckled when she made a disgusted face at the thought of her turning into an old person but it was fascinating that she could turn into a kid or just around her age.

"Who are you exactly? I know your my amicula now but whats your real name?" She backed up when her amicula sent her a heavy glare.

"I may be nice at times but do not question me. You are my property now and your lucky im willing to share you with that friend of yours because she had you first. My name is, And ill only say it once, Nymphadora Fatin Tonks and i just turned twenty. I am an aura in training in the mornings and a seamstress her at my mothers store in the afternoons and weekends." She sent her a warning look before continued. "There will betimes that I will call you to relieve my stress on you body, the collar will heat up, and you will come as soon as possible. I don't care if you in the middle of class or fucking your other mistress. I expect you hairless and well-groomed. Am I understood!"

She curtsied to her amicula "Yes amicula" and the woman smirked. Before motioning for her to step up on the stool.

"If you gonna be my pet and fuck toy, then you must have the clothes to fit the role. This is my personal fitting room and no one can enter her but me, not even my mum. So this is where we will meet every time and your little outfits will be staying here. You may pick one though to take back with you."

And so she went through another long fitting session. Tonks had even inserted a small silver rod to see how far inside her hymen was. When she got finished she had a good fourteen outfits, all sexual in nature, and she had another in a bag to take back with her. She had chosen one attached to her skin and made her look like Hermione in her catgirl form, excepther fur was all black.

Seeing that it was just after class got out she flew up to the school with her bag rippling in the wind. She knew that she owed the girl a ton of apologies, a bunch of punishments, and a good explanation. When she slipped into their room she immediately stripped of her clothes and went to brush her teeth. She was still frightened that her breath smelled of what she had eaten and she needed to perform those spells for her period, contraception and needed to heavily douche herbutthole. So for the second time that day she commenced her spells, pleasure, and shower rituals. When she was all finished and dried she went out to face the music.

When she walked into the room there was Hermione sitting on the bed with red eyes staring at the wall. She must have thought she was never coming back and was so emotionally distraught that she hadn't heard the shower. So walking over to her best friend she wrapped the girl in her arms. Her body tensed under her hold until she whipped around andbarred her head in her shoulder and cried all the more.

"I'm so sorry Mione. I freaked out when no one tried to offer me a way from escaping my future. I didn't mean to hurt you but im afraid i did it again today. Maybe even worse than ever before. I'm so sorry." She whispered all this into the crying girls ear as she stroked her hair.

The girl didn't say anything to her, she just sobbed into her naked chest. Her emotions must have been messed up cause she shifted into her catgirl form. She didn't even say anything when her penis slid out of its sheath and was rubbing against her rapidly wetten pussy. The thing was resting right between her lips when her friend finally pulled back and looked at her. When her eyes fell on the second collar her eyes teared up for as a growl escaped her throat. Haidee didn'teven flinch when the girls claws sank into her skin drawing blood.

"What is that around your neck!" there was a massive influx of anger in the catgirl's voice. She tried to grab it and pull it off but it would move an inch. "ANSWER ME!"

So she told her about what really happened the first time she met Tonks during her fitting for her suit. She described the feeling of her body going out of her control until she was so lost in the pleasure of what was happening to her that shedidn't care. She explained how she developed the fetishes she had because of that encounter.

Then she told her about her time in the forest for the last three weeks and her insane need to get fucked but she wasnt there. And then she remembered Tonks and went to her cause she knew she could help. But she had been so caught up in getting her release that she hadn't realised she had done a ritual to become her concubine. Again she told her everything they had happened including having to eat both of their crap but eventually liking it and wanting to do it again. Then Tonks words before she left.

All the while as she told her eroméni all that happened her pussy starting gushing at the memory and Hermione was getting harder while her face was frozen in snarl with slitted eyes. Lust had welled up inside them but neither knew what to truly do about it.

"So you have become the buttslut of this woman and now her pet to use as she pleases. And yet she will allow you to become mine as well?" He voice was cold but not with anger, it was close to an angry lust, "We both know that each form has a virginity and you can use them all in a ritual to empower both the taker and the receiver. Tonks must realise this and know you wanted me to take your virginities."

She nodded to her eroméni at every point she made but blushed at the buttslut one. It wasnt her fault that Tonks liked her butt so much. Hermione grabbed her under the chin and forced her head up to look into her eyes. They were so pretty.

"Then we are doing all of them tonight behind the Shrieking shack. And then tomorrow you are going to work all day on those wet suits so we don't die during the second task. If we have time you can do that mermaid heart ritual and after all this all three of us are getting together and talking about this." She flinched in her mind at the thought of being fucked so much I one sitting. And if Hermione did all the ritual for all three of her forms than she really needed to getOllivander here tomorrow.

"If that is what you want but we will need Mr. Ollivander here tomorrow to adjust out wands. Mine has been slowly getting more spotty since the first task." Hermione's eyes widened in realisation.

"The dragon magic, of course! But you have done magic since then?"

"I've been working on my wandless magic a lot, along with my occlumancy, and fire manipulation. I've also been looking into rituals and planning out how to do the enchantments. Did Sirius send everything I asked while I was gone?" She nodded to her.

"Yes and he has been right pissed since you disappeared. You will have to call him tomorrow." She got up and picked up one of the mirrors "I assume one of these are for Mr. Ollivander. I'll just go send this off while you go get ready for tonight." There was a primitive growl leaking from her throat before she shifted and headed out.

How was she supposed to prepare for getting her brains fucked out of her by her angry eroméni? She guessed she could go learn that futanari spell and practice it to make sure it worked on Hermione for tonight. Just as she was about to get up she remember that Hermione had a pussy as well in both forms. So was gonna make her fuck her as well for this no doubt. She shivered at the feeling of disgust well up in her. She had gotten ride of her penis for a reason and now she was gonna have to temporary bring it back. When this night ended she was scared how much of a power up and refine her magic was going to get. Maybe she should find a ritual that would enhance her body instead of her magic?

With a goal in mind she went to find a body enhancement ritual. She was not going to become a psuedo-goddess If she can help it. At least not in power levels. The ancient witch Hekate had done that and wound up getting her head cut off in her sleep by her own daughter. Looking through the book she found set of rituals that she was looking for. One for power, physically, youthfulness, mental, control. She would use her human form for control, Hermione's human for mental, Hermione's catgirl for physical. Her lioness form for power and her cheetaur form for youthfulness.. It shouldnt matter what form they are in to affect the rest of them.

This was going to be a long night and tomorrow she was going to be oh so sore.

*scene break*

It was night and the moon was high. Hermione would be using a total of six rituals and Haidee would be doing seven in one sitting. It was Dangerous to do four let alone more. Both were naked and huddle together in their snowless circle. Haidee would be doing her mermaid heart one first to get it out-of-the-way but she had to mush it into paste first. Like all rituals that involve parts of another creäture you have to digest them. the ancient must have been some sick people to do these; oh wait then they are as well for doing them now.

When the heart was properly mashed she stood in the center of the circle and raised the contents toward the nearest source of water aka the black lake before chanting the incantation.

"Tibi offerunt hoc sacrificium Neptunum aquas maris accedere ad succedat. Ut tamquam ad merpeople. Ut pro vestridomain." When she finished she quickly ate the mush to it very last drop. Think of cream of wheat with a copper taste and your pretty close.

The second it was all in her tummy her body felt like a wave of water was crashing down upon her. It was assessing first whether the heart was freely given and then the force measured her magic. It seemed to be irritated at her fire core but found no reason to deny her request. When the feeling washed away she didn't feel any different from before she started. Well can't say that her stomach was hungry for more things to digest but she didn't have anything at the moment.

"So which do you wanna do first? I was thinking my human for control, then yours human for mental, Then my lioness form for power, followed by your catgirl for physical, and finally my cheetaur for youthfulness." She thought about it but shook her head.

"No id rather end the night as a human. Lets do your lioness for control, my catgirl for power, your cheetaur foryouthfulness, my human for mental, and your human for physical." She kinda wanted to have her the first time having something in her pussy as a human but she couldn't really deny the girls. "But first I have to take you one as my concubine." Whoops that had slipped her mind. "You better prepare yourself cause im not gonna do it."

Lemon

Laying down in the center she bent her body into position before she started lapping at her butthole. It tasted a little bad but she moved past it quickly. She ran her tongue over her little pucker getting it all nice and wet before reaching up and pulling her cheeks apart enough that it opened giving her the ability so shove her tongue up inside. she wiggled her tongue around and rapid took it out before forcing back inside herself. This went on for a good five-minute before she felt she was well lubricated.

Turning her head to look a her eroméni she could see the wonder in her eyes. "That was strangely but really hot. How do you bend like that? What did it taste like?"

"I'm flexible from merging with my animagus form so its natural I guess. As to how it taste...at first its bad but then ireally start liking it and find it hard to stop. I went at it for thirty minutes when Tonks made me earlier today." A smirk formed on Hermione's face at her words.

"If you really like it that much I might just take you up on that toilet offer when this is all over." Haidee did a full body blush before switching onto her knees with her front in the ground. She could hear the grass crunching under her friends footsteps and her body got a little hotter. Thankfully Hermione had her cast the spell once they got undressed.

The girl grabbed her buttcheeks and pulled them apart ever so slightly. She could feel her saliva cooling on her hole and her pussy got just a bit wetter. She felt a poke and knew that it was about to become a very long night. Good thing Hermione knew the warming charm. There was a little pressure before she felt the girls cock slide inside her butt. It was smaller than Either of Tonks' but it still felt nice. Once she felt the her friend balls hit her pussy she said the words for the second time in the last twenty-four hours.

" _Egó o ídios syndéontai me aftí ti gynaíka os katoikídio zóo tis. Eímai dikós tis na kánei me ópos ekeíni thélei . Eínaieroméni kai egó katoikídio tis mou. As gínei gnostó óti ti mageía kai ti mageía kai móno."_ Her neck felt overly warm again and the collar already there restricted a little more. She could still breathe but it was more firmly pressed into her skin. If she had another mistress she would probably end up sufficating.

She expected Hermione to pull out once she was bound to her but she didn't. Right before she was out she pushed back in with a hard thrust making her squeak at the reëntry. You'd think her butt would be loose from earlier but no tonkshad to be mean and heal all the damage done and tighten her right back up. Her friend tightened her hold on her hips before she trusted for a god ten minutes into her butthole. Haidee hadn't cum yet but there was a flow of juices running down her legs.

Suddenly Hermione picked up even more until there was the sound of slapping wet flesh against wet flesh. The next thing she knew her insides were getting warm. Hopefully when she takes her virginity it would be better than that. Once Hermione was all pulled out she heard a thumb and knew Hermione had fallen on her bottom. Mean while her perky littlebutthole was gaping ever so slightly in the open air.

Real Lemon starts

Lemon End

It was a very tired and one very smell and badly bruised pair of girls that walked out of the tunnel on to school grounds underneath the Whomping candle light in the school were all out and no one was walking the halls according the marauders map. So with a quick disillusionment Haidee grabbed her eroméni by the hand and lead her up to their room. They had just gotten in their room when the teachers came out to search the halls for their morning patrols. The girls blew right past their beds and went straight for the shower.

"Gosh darn it i wish i could figure out how to shift my bodies age. I know i can go a few years younger or older but i cant think of how. What good is finally taking a shower with my eroméni if i cant squish our lathered boobs up against each other." She pouted again and moved her purple breasts. She did feel a small tingle between her legs when she touched the bruise. After getting all the stuff off her again she rinsed off before hopping into the big two person tub and Hermione crawled in behind her and pulled her head against her bust.

"Oh you'll figure it our haidee. In the mean time you can use them as a headrest while we soak. If you can figure out how to shift to an even younger I might just let you play with bubbles and get some bath toys" She looked up at her eroméni with a flat look to her face.

"Your not into little kids like Tonks are you?" The girl blushed a bit at her accusation.

"No ten or eleven is the far as I go, as far as i know. We will just have to find out after the second task." Well that was a sure-fire way to tell her that if its her she doesn't care what age she looks like.

"As you wish, just don't expect me to be your toilet when im six." The girl put on her thinking face.

"Well see. remember you can't say no to me when i tell you something." Darn this girl and her memory. She knew it would be her downfall. She turned around until she was sitting in the other girls lap and gave her best pouty face. Hermione's almost cracked when she started trembling bottom lip but her face harden and reached down and pinched her little clit. She yelped before flushing at what her eroméni had just done.

"That wasnt nice." Hermione snorted. "Why were you so rough with me during the last one? you were _punching_ my pussy!"

"I'll do to you as I please and you cant say no to me. Besides you're the one that started it when you lightly slappedyouself there to get my attention. You needed to get wet and when i started getting rough you got wet. When I punched you came. I figured you just liked the pain and bruising." she wished she could deny it but he wetness was proving her point all on its own.

"But what am I supposed to do when others come by? I have to be naked around those that know about me."

"Just shut up! I do not care they think when they see you. You are Mine and Tonks' to use as we please and decided you needed to experience some very rough sex." When haidee tried to say something her mouth wouldn't open for her. It took her a moment to not freak out and figure out to breathe through her nose. "Good now go get dried off and take a nap. Mr. Ollivander should be here around two."

She wanted to asked how she knew that but figured the words wouldn't come out. When she crawled into her pillow she decided a nap sounded lovely. One thought on her mind through was why she was suddenly questioning everything it wasnt like her. Maybe this slight beating would teach her place once more.


	10. Chapter 10

peithínios=submissive

eroméni = mistress(greek)

amicula= mistress (latin)

Haidee had the most wonderful dream about cookies, kittens, and slaps. She didn't know why the last one but it was nice. All during her little dream there would be a firm hard slap somewhere on her body and then she would nibble on a cookie or cuddle a kitty. It was the solid punch to her pussy that broke her of her sleep induced mind.

Her eyes flew open at the sudden pain from the punch. The room was lite and the floor under her back was cold. She was in the shower but the water wasnt running. Looking around ever so slightly there was a stressfilled lookinghermione hopping back and forth from foot to foot. If she didn't know better she had to use the toilet. She was about to say something when the girl was sighting on her face before letting out a slow sigh.

Once Haidee was finished with her meal and drink she finally figured out why she was in the shower. Hermione knew she was gonna have to take one because her little mouth couldn't handle being a toilet just yet. Said girl had gotten up and whipped her holes more good measure before leaving Haidee to her shower.

When she was done with her morning rituals she braided her hair in front of the mirror to make sure she did it right before walking out of the bathroom. She expected to run into just Hermione but she wasnt expecting Mr. Ollivander to be standing there with his crates once more blocking the door. They had moved her pillow onto the bed so he would have room.

"Oh good morning Mr. Ollivander. I'm guessing Hermione called you?" The man peered at her bruised and deaged body.

"YEs she did my dear. but i must ask what in the name of Merlin happened to you? You look like you were jumped by thugs and your younger than before you ever first saw me." there was sorry in his voice at the fear that she had been beaten or being abused.

"On im okay sir, just got a little rougher than i expected last night. For the youthfulness you can blame the ritual of Hebe. I didn't expect it to affect me like this." his eyes light up in recognition before his eyes settled on the collar around her neck and he seemed to understand what had happened.

"Well congratulation with you new status. but i must ask you reframe from doing a ritual like that again. It makes wands quite mad when their bearers suddenly have the body of a child. The pathways shrink to fit the body so magic is harder."

"I can't promise that sir. I've had enough problem ever since joining the magical realm and if a ritual will help me survive it then ill look into before doing it. So what will we be doing to my bracers this time?" The man pursed his lips in displeasure but gave up seeing as this child was allowing him to extent his knowledge in magic foci and displaying a lot of trust to stand there as she was without anyone else in the room.

"I plan on extending the wood of your bracers further up the back of you hand and up to you elbows. Il see what else is needed after that." He pulled out two large chunks of ash and hazel before setting them down next to each other on the top of one of his closed crates. "Same as last time Ms. Potter." Good thing she was getting better at wandless magic, so it was much easier than ever before to stream a beam of dark grey magic. She would have to check in on her cores to make sure everything was running correctly. If she had to extend her channels again she would need to find a spot outside first.

Like all times before her bracers turned into blobs and got bigger as it took in the new wood. Soon the magic did as much as it could with what it had and dropped the bigger hunks of wood onto the surface beneath it. Her bracers had turned into a plain pair of gauntlets that ended just before her elbow. There was no face design to it except the three gemsshifting to the strange extension that went over the back of her hand. Flipping it over she noticed there was a gap of no wood beneath it and her arm could easily slip out of it. She trusted the mans creation; really her magics but the man always supplied the goods and studied the process.

Slipping it on over her arms she felt her magic getting drawn into the gauntlets before there was a clicking sound. Turning her arm over she was a little surprised to see what looked like latches and little cords of wood sealing up the gap underneath. It was quite fascination but the rubbing of the wood would wear on her skin so she was gonna have to get a bunch more of her fingerless gloves. When she spun her wrist around she was a little shocked to see the wood bend with it like it was rubber.

When she twist the magic inside the bracers the changed into what used to be her wands. Now they were like a pair of cheerleading batons. She didn't have a clue what she was supposed to do with this in the way of casting wand magic and from the looks she could either push the thing between her legs to cast her spells or have one of her mistress do it for her everyday.

Once more she focused the magic into the batons and twisted to get them to change to their third form. This was the one that appeared when she took on her shadow lioness form. It was a simple wooden guard around the very base of her neck bellow her collar and a little ring that appeared on her finger. If she had been in her cheetaur form the right would have most likely be at the base of her tail to allow her to cast with that a lot easier.

There was one other problem though. Her magic still didn't feel like it was able to completely sync up with her new foci. She shifted them back to her gauntlet and placed them back on the crate.

"It's still needs more but im don't know what. something to she casing cause the core is still powerful enough to work for it without anything else." The man rubbed his chin in though before digging into the crate her gauntlets were in. She had to remove them cause there was a faint possibility that he could get hurt when touching them. He let out an 'ah ha' before he pulled out a jar of some silver liquid.

"this, ms. Potter, Is what is known as Living silver. It's very good for protecting yourself in armor or in a few cases covering wands. I must warn you that this time it will be much more expensive with just this substance and the wood. This could be the last enhancement that you will need to your foci but like other times im sure you will surprise me." He handed the handed her the entire jar before stepping back for safety. That did help reassure her in the slightest. So once again she repeated the process.

This time it was strange to see her magic turn her gauntlets into a blob while another scooped out the living silver and poured it onto the blob. Her magic kept adding the liquid until the jar was empty. The blob swished back and forth until it settled back into her gauntlets and her magic returned to her more refined than before. The gauntlets looked the same as before except that she couldn't see the wood under the metal coating, even the inside.

So slipping the gauntlets on once more her magic pulsed a few times accessing her upgraded foci. She cursed when it stilldidn't find it up to scratch. Shacking her head she took them off before turning to the old man.

"It still need a little something else." the man chuckled when she started pouting.

"Oh, ms, potter, you are turning into one of my favorite customers. Let me measure you again and ill see what i can do." the second she nodded to the man was measuring every inch and hole on her body. He actually pulled out his wand and started casting healing spells on her, especially between her legs, and her body instantly felt less tense and her wetness soon dried up. Ollivander moved back to his second crate and pulled out a few blue-grey stones.

"These are moon stones. It brings Brings good fortune while reflecting your feelings. Also promotes unselfishness and opens the heart to humanitarian love and hope. Good for protection while traveling on water. Very good for pre-menstrual symptoms and balancing to the reproductive system. Used to ease childbirth. Calms the emotions, eases menstrual pain, and alleviates many degenerative conditions in the skin, hair, eyes, and body fluids." He handed her a good ten of them before looking at her expectantly.

"How does it do that? It's just a stone?" he chuckled at her innocent question before putting his finger up in the air like he was going to give a long speech.

"All things have magical properties my dear girl. These are just the effects these stones have on the body when held. Inside your foci the effects will be amplified and these will help channel you magic a bit more that it requires." He gave her a light push on her shoulder as if saying go on already. She pursed her lips at the pushy attitude but couldn't help letting it slide at the mans excitement.

This time when her magic returned to her core she glanced at her gauntlets before putting them on. The moon stoneswere positioned evenly down the arm with a bit of space between them while one of them was centered in theNuummite pattern. It was kinda pretty but she wished there was something decoration the empty places.

When she slipped the gauntlets on her magic flared to life and was sucked into the foci. She could see a very faint grey glow around it and the moon stones had turned to a dark grey in contrast to the bright silver it was embedded in. It looked better than before she though.

When she changed them to her batons she almost gasped. The entire thing was silver and there was a Nuummite shard at each end and one in the center with the moon stones heading toward the ends. She spun the pair around her hands with ease before snatching them up with a firm hold.

The other form would be really good for a dance or everyday wear if she wanted in be inconspicuous. it was a plain silver necklace with a bit a weave design in the center and her two of her Nuummites and a lone moonstone. She could feel the other eight on her collar bones. Looking down at her finger she found she was wearing a silver ring on her pointer finger that matched the necklace design and the smallest of the moon stones was placed in its center. Looking at it there was no way to tell that there was an ounce of wood underneath it all. Magic was truly an amazing thing.

She would keep it in this form when she wasnt using it. Much easier to hide than a baton or gauntlets. She was so happy that she started jumping up and down while clapping and giggling.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ollivander! This feels so much better than it ever did before."

"It was spectacular to see come forth ms. Potter. Now that will be 200 galleons; most of that is for the living silver." Shegladly forked over the money to the wandcrafter. He gave her a thank you before leaving.

That got her wondering why the headmaster or the professors hadn't noticed the old man coming to the school more than he was supposed to. Maybe they thought he was here to fix up the other champions wands. Seeing as she needed to figure out how to switch between her ages she floated down her trunk and got some clothes for the day. It wasnt even lunch yet but then again she already had her one of a kind breakfast.

Seeing as she didn't need to she didn't put on a bra but the rest of her clothes had to be shrunk to fit her new frame. She was just about to head out when she remembered she had to at least create her eroméni's wetsuit. So she snatched that as well and headed out to her clearing to figure out her aging. She did leave Hermione a note telling where she had went and what she was going to do.

The moment she stepped out in the hall she disillusioned herself and flew out the window. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing across her face and through her hair. It was like the sky was freedom for her. Everyone else had limitation to what they could do while hers were simply her own ingenuity. Eventually she planned to work her flight andairwalking enchantment into a ward to place around a property.

Speaking of property she really should have Furkoz look into a property for herself. Yes she was a concubine of two witches but that doesn't mean she can't be the one to offer a nice home for them. Maybe she should buy up the land around the Shrieking shack and the building itself and just flatten it, but keep the secret entrance to the school. It wasnt like she couldn't afford it. Maybe she should look into selling her fire resistant enchantments to the dragonkeepers? That would be a good form of income and she could make them easily.

As she flew plans for the future and encrypting a set of commands into her enchantment formed in her mind. She didn'twant anyone else controlling her or stealing her hard work out from under her. Gotta call Furkoz once she sent him a mirror.

It had only been twenty-four hours since she had left the scorch clearing. There was a littler of bones outside the old spider cave. She was wishing she did have to burn all that webbing when she roasted the spiders. she could have had it made into a bunch of fancy clothing. Walking through the clearing she summoned up a wall of fire around her body once she shifted to her lioness form. She did wonder if her lioness form was smaller or younger looking.

When she focused on her magical core she quickly faded into it. The room hadn't chained much from before but there were a few noticeable ones. For example the pipes use to be the size of a baseball were no the size of a quarter. Another change was that her core was twice as large as before but it looked like a ball of slush. not flowing like water not wild like fire but slow and messy like slush. Her eyes narrowed at her slushy of a core. Maybe if she summoned some of her fire core she could melt it back into a controllable liquid.

So i single purple pipe drifted down from the ceiling until it stopped a good fifteen inches away from the core. With a little focus she made some of her fire spray out of the pipe like a flamethrower. It was slow boring work but eventually her core started to melt from the a bit of the slush melted to water she used her magic to push another chuck to the top to get the same treatment. Eventual she managed to unslushify her magical core and plugged up the fire pipe.

Now she just had to widen her pathways once more. she could do it gradually, assimilate another creäture, or the painful way. She didn't have time for them to get bigger in time and she didn't want to know what else could happen to her if she took another's magic into herself again. So painful it was.

She opened all her core to flow into pipes. She was sure that the outside was getting warped and damaged a bit but shedidn't care. Focusing on her magic she forced it to push against the channels and as she watched the openings started opening wider. She would rest every mew minutes and let her pathways heal themselves before she started once more. Within two hours she had managed to open them back to their earlier size. The next time she sent magic down the pipes she made it strengthen them. The basilisk had done a good job of boosting it but she needed a little more.

It took her a good three hours to get her pipes to the denseness that she wanted. They were similar to Inconel, the stuff used in nuclear pressure water reactors, and she doubted they would break anytime. Now she just needed to find away to do this age changing thing.

According to the ritual if their body de-ages that became their base form but they would be able to shift in twos twice in either direction of the age section. So if her guess was right, and if what Mr. Ollivander was correct, she was ten years old. That ment she could turn into a 6, 8, 12, and 14-year-old. These ages would be locked into her magic while in a few years she would gain one that aged regularly. Her mistresses should like that fact. But first she has to figure it out.

Looking around her core room she was trying to find a clue about what to do when her eyes focused on the air above her other forms. There was four visible shimmer in the air and they were all various sized human shapes. Those had to be her locked ages but how did she get them to become available to her?

focusing on the smallest one she created a tube from her core into its chest. Once it was firmly attached she let her magic flow into the figure. Her magic literally dribbled into the figure and started filling up from her feet. This would take forever just to get one finish so she hooked the other four up as well and let them fill. She did however add three more tubes to her fourteen year old one. If she had only seven days until the second task starting tomorrow than she needed that on back the quickest. Seeing that she had as much done as she could for a while she left her core and returned to reality.

When she opened her eyes and looked around the clearing she was surprised that it hadn't been touched at all by her magic when she sent it out to the end of her channels. Maybe it's because she didn't try to push them farther than they were able to reach? Oh well it was another problem for another day. Standing up on all fours she shook her feline body and yawned. Well there was still daylight she stayed in the clearing in her human form and started working onHermione's wet suit.

When she got her baton in her hand she wondered hoe she could do this. Well first thing's first she had to start building the enchantment in the baton. She sent her intent to breathe underwater, withstand the cold, and not get crushed by tons of pressure. Once the bases were set she channeled her need to hide her breasts into the chest area of the enchantment along with the crotch and resize as she grows. Once those were set she put in a hidden intent toelectrocuted anyone but the wear from removing it without their permission. This would keep any despicable adult in charge of the tournament.

By this point her baton was glowing an eerie dark grey aura. With a few twirls between her little fingers she tapped the end on the suit and weaved the enchantment into the suit so tightly that she doubted even she could undo it. Seeing as she couldn't test any of it except the sizing feature. So stripping her clothes she slipped herself in and zipped it up. Shestood they're feeling like an idiot when she remember it needed magic to start everything. With a twitch of her magic the suit shrank fo fit her. even her little nubs werent noticeable. Screamed in joy to the sky at her success before stripping it back off and getting dressed.

With wetsuit in hand she blasted out of the clearing and zoomed toward the school at her max speed. Thankfully she left the hallway window open or she might have been like a bug on the windshield. She ran into their room with the widest smile on her face to date and tossed the wetsuit at Hermione, who was sitting on her bed reading.

"Quick strip and try it out. I just finished it and it worked for me. Dont forget to channel magic in it at the start of you'll feel silly like i did." Hermione was too excited to reprimand her for telling her what to do and they both stripped bare. When Hermione finally got the thing on it held her breast out in such a way that it would draw attention. However when she pushed some magic into it resized and her chest flattened out completely.

"Yes! it works for real boobs to. Just a few more tests." She pulled out her baton and cast the futanari spell at hereroméni. Her face turned red when she did.

"Your gonna get in big trouble for giving me a dick, you know that." she nodded to her eroméni but her eyes were focused on the crotch of the suit. She knew from experience that Hermione had a good five inches penis in her human form and yet there was not a single show of it being there. If fact it was so flat that people would think that the wearerwas a kenn doll, if they know what that was, or a girl.

With a twirl of her baton the spell ended. "Okay now you just need to hope in the bathtub and sink beneath the water totry to breathe. The suit will turn any water that enters your mouth or nose into air for you to breath."

"Is there a reason your enchantment got rid of my breasts? I'm quite fond of them." haidee shrugged at her.

"I needed to make sure mine could be able to stay hidden and if they question why i don't have any evidence of having a penis i could say i created an enchantment to hide it away to protect innocent eyes. just turn them off the enchantments and they will come back." Her eroméni smirked and did as she said. It was rather funny how her chest looked like it just exploded outward.

"Have you eaten yet? i know you weren't in the school for lunch."haidee shook her head.

"Not since you woke me up in the shower" the girl's grin only got bigger before she grabbed her and started pulling toward the bathroom. Haidee knew what was gonna happen so she just let her eroméni drag her off.

It was a good half hour later when the pair came out and haidee was rubbing her tummy in delight like she usually did after her snack. It was kinda hard to explain that all she had eaten in the last two days was excrements of her mistresses and yet she felt perfectly healthy and halfway full. thankfully dobby got her some sandwiches to munch on and a few glasses of apple juice.

With her appetite settled she summoned her own wetsuit and swiftly applied the enchantments with her glowing baton. When she was done she tried it out to make sure everything was all set.

"HAve you heard from the twins lately? I helped them get an apprenticeship with Snape but i havent heard anything about it before i went camping."

"That was you? They havent shut up how much better of a teacher Professor is in smaller groups. There hasn't been a prank on the school in months and they stopped testing items on the younger years. Ron has grumpld that he doesn'tget any good laughs anymore and that they are gonna go dark if they learn from Snape. Speaking of Ron, Dean andSemeus left him so he's all alone and none of the house mates can stand his obnoxious personality."

"Nice, sounds like the lion's den is finally turning a new leaf. Has anyone mentioned me?" Her eroméni frowned at her question.

"The still think your gay and that you used me as a shield for a date to the ball. I guess its kinda true in a sense just not the way they think. Besides that, you set off a trend of bindis with the girls and the boys are actually applying them selves after seeing how much better you got by the time of the first task." how could she have started such a change without even doing anything? Humans are so weird.

"Its gets better. apparently your account manager got word of people using your name for profit without your consentand must now pay you a lump sum of 45 percent of all the profits they made from your items. It was in the prophet two weeks ago and if people bought as much stuff with you in it as i think, then its a possibility that you just gained a few extra million galleons."

Yup definitely going to have Furkoz get her that land. She knew how to apply the fedilius now but she needed one of her mistresses to make her the secret keeper and order her not to tell anyone without both of their permission.

That was when the scariest thing in the universe popped in her mind, "I'm gonna get chanced by fangirls to marry them now. My life sucks!" Her eroméni giggled at her despair.

"Oh don't worry about that. You can't do anything with another person like that without our permission. And im sure as hell aren't going to share you with anyone else but Tonks. Unless of course its a group thing with all of us or Tonks has anymore fetishes that she wants to try out on you." she groaned even louder. Tonks had all but told her that she make her try a bit of everything.

"I'm screwed, figuratively and literally. That girl has a bigger sexual curiosity then i have money." Hermione actually gulped audible at that.

"Well im glad your our pet then to try them all for her and ill get a free show." She had the body of a ten-year old and yet she has the sex charge of a teenager. She must be a nympho. What would she be like when she could turn even younger? Something tells her that Tonks and maybe Hermione were going to enjoy it much more than her.

"Well ive got a few days until the second task what should we do?" Those turned out to be her famous last words that she could speak for the next five days. She was screaming and moaning for almost that whole time. Bad thing was that Hermione used her catgirl form on her human one and it quickly became her eroméni's favorites.

*scene break*

It was the morning of the second task and a fourteen year old Haidee was walking out of the bathroom after getting her breakfast and bathing. Hermione had been called to McGonagall office the night before and hadn't come back so shemust be in the lake already. Hopefully the teachers weren't stupid enough to put them down there all night but knowing the british government and Hogwarts they probably had.

Getting dressed was a bit of a pain for that morning cause she couldn't decide how to wear her foci. The ring and a botan would be the easiest to do since she could wear one and use a sticky charm on her back to hold the baton. It's not like the magical would understand it unless they watched cheerleading or fire breathers. She had taken off the enchanted necklace that the goblins had gifted her with since she hadn't needed it in months. Her concubine choker was presentedproudly above the collar of the suit.

She smiled when she looked down at the collar symbolising her as a pet. It had an oval green Swarovski crystal in the center, framing that was a pair of fairies and scrollwork. A short chain suspends a skull and black Swarovski stone. The cloth holding id to the throat was a black bow-tied ribbon. She didn't know what Tonks' had looked like but this was the result of having her two mistresses. It would go well with a lit of her gothic clothes and it was nice enough to temporarily vanish when she takes a shower. Other words it was there every other part of the day.

Seeing as it was cold outside she pulled on her purple and black fur-lined cloak. It was rea;;y warm in the coolness and the fur was all fake so it was friendly to animals. She knew that the task wasnt starting until after lunch but she figuredno would be a good time to give her godfather that flight around the school. She really didn't feel like carrying the big heavy thing every were so she picked up one of the newer ones that he had sent to her.

"Sirius" the mirror, like always, went black so she walked to her window and swung her legs of the ledge and just let them dangle while she waited for her dogfather to pick up.

"Oh hey pup. Where have you been these past few weeks? You had everyone one in your little group freaked." He didn'tsound mad at all, maybe he got past it.

"I had a bad breakdown when i realised that after channeling most of my power the government would either kill me, suppress me, or turn me into a baby machine. I spent that whole time out in the forest getting use to my animagusform, learning what abilities i can use in that form, controlling my fire, and exterminating a massive spider nest." She laughed when he flopped out of his chair in shock.

"You became an animagus! How did you manage to do it so quick? What are you? You must go show me!" it always was funny when she shocked him.

"Yes i did, but it don't think you wanna hear how i was mental subdued in an intimate way by my instincts." She giggled when he paled and rapidly shook his head no. "but im a Shadow lioness; like my other form. My fire is more powerful in that form while my magic is weaker but i can still cast spells in it. In my other form both are equal and extreme scary. Human is primarily magic with some control of the fire."

She set the mirror down on the ledge before jumping out the window. she could barely hear her godfather scream her name. She shifted to her lioness form before she landed in the air. With barely any lift she jumped through the sky until she was level with her widow and dogfathers scared face.

"What the hell were you thinking! You could have died! You are never to do that ever again." She cocked her head the side feigning confusion. "Dont give me that dumb animal look. It didn't work for me on your parents so i wont let it for you."

She sent him a toothy grin, "Ah did i scare you, Old puppy." Her screen went al funny for a moment before Sirius' face came back. He probably dropped it. feeling this might take some time she layed down in the sky.

"How the Bloody hell can you talk in that form! Do you do anything normal?" She tried to give her best kitty pout but hedidn't crack. Maybe she wasnt doing it right.

"I managed to learn it while i was camping and no, no i do not, obviously. Now what the name that i get for becoming ananimagus? I don't really like Pronglett." She gave him and blank stare when he tried to protest and tell her it was a perfectly good name. "It would be if you weren't trying to make me take after my father, that and im a girl Sirius. Id rather not have a masculine name like prongs anything."

The man frowned at her when she denied her nickname from birth before releasing a tired sigh, "Fine then if you're soagainst the name your parents gave you. How does 'Viola Blackjack' sound to you? It's a type of flower that had a dark outside but a cheery and alluring center. That _girly_ enough for you?" There was a bit of bite to his words and she almost wanted to end the connection and give him time to cool off but that wouldn't solve anything.

Bending down she picked up the mirror and started Flying out across the grounds until she was right above the lake and sat cross-legged in the air. To anyone else she would be a dark dot or figure just sitting in place.

"Whats wrong with you Sirius? You seemed to getting along okay with this and suddenly you bit my head off when i say idon't like something. I can't fix this if you don't tell me." The man refused to look at her. honestly she was supposed to be the child not him. "Sirius look at me or i swear ill shut this mirror and not answer you for a month."

that got his attention focus right back on her. He seemed to fighting with himself over something but wasnt sure what. When he spoke it came out full of cold anger.

"I don't like it one bit that my godson turned himself into a girl. You were happy when i offered for you to come live with me and now you almost glowing when i do talk to you. I wouldn't have let you do this to yourself if you had come to live with me and once i get free ill bring you into my house you will be turning back into a boy."

She was starting to seeth at her godfathers words. He had shown he was okay with what she was doing and being more comfortable with herself than ever before. Any yet it looks like his true thoughts and feelings had finally came out. She could feel the her heartbreaking that her godfather thought such things about her. There was tears in her eyes but she refused to let him see her cry. So she glared at him and her was luckily she was nice enough not to take release the power of her eyes on him.

"If that's how you feel then i wont bother you ever again. Dont try calling me cause i wont answer." she shut the little compact mirror before he could say anything. Her body felt numb as she realised she had lost one of the few people whowere supposed to take care of her.

That got her thinking. Would Professor Lupin dislike her life choices like her godfa...no like Black does? Could she findacceptance in her fathers lonely werewolf friend? Should she call him? does he even have a mirror?

Reaching inside her cloak once more she clicked her mirror up and called out to it. "Moony" the screen went black again but it was soon filled with her tired ex professor. His eyes perked up when he saw her green eyes and raven hair.

"hey there Harry. Doesnt the second task soon? nice cloak it look good on you." He seemed a like he either just got up or had a really rough night. That was when she remembered that last night had been the full moon and she had probably woken him up from sleeping the transformation off.

"Oh gosh, Remus. I'm sorry i forgot that you had your monthly last night. I can call back after the task if you want." It sounded so silly when she said his monthly but she was nervous with keeping him awake. then her mind processed his words, "Um it starts at one so ive got a few free hours. Thanks Hermione picked it out for me."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Glad to hear. Tell her i said hello. And don't worry about my time of the month. It's always nice to see a friendly face after words. So what made you call me all of a sudden? how did you even get a mirror to do it?"

Her shoulders sank in, "Sirius for both. Basically told me that when he gets free im coming to live with him and im gonna live how he wants me to. I told him not to even try calling me cause i wouldn't answer. There were a few other issues in there as well but its a long story."

The man shook his head with weariness at his friends actions, "I've got time to listen if you wanna tell me. It gets boring here so i always love a good story." She didn't even bother smothering her giggles but Remus didn't comment on them.

"Well are Basically every thing changed for me at the end of august when i visited Gringotts. Apparently someone i wont name was taking money from my vaults and transferring it to four other vaults. they suspected tampering from inside. They ended up killing my old manager and my new one has helped me a lot." She stopped to take a breath while Remus grabbed a glass of water.

"What did he do? the new manager i mean." Remus was peering at her looking for differences which was pretty much everything.

"He put me through three cleansing rituals. They expelled a piece of Voldemorts soul from my scar, made me regurgitate a bunch of potions that were in me, and unblocked my core. All three were making my mind fuzzy and i could hardly concentrate on one thing at a time. But potions were making me think of everyone else before myself. The two blocks on my core were for power and a creäture inheritance from my mum's side of the family." She still founded hard to believeher mind was so clogged before end of august.

"Some parents put blocks on their children for when they are to powerful and can't control it. I remember you mom taking you to get them put on. I didn't know she was a creäture though. She didn't smell like one ive ever encountered." She felt some tension in her chest fall away. Her mother had put them for her safety.

"I didn't know that; i was worried it was dumbledor since he was taking my money. Any way the creäture was registeredas extinct just under a thousand years ago. So i cant really go around advertizing it. Only you, Furkoz my manager, Mr.Ollivander, Hermione and Sirius know about it and they are under oath to not tell anyone."

"Do you want me to swear one as well? " He seemed like he honestly would if she asked without a moments hesitationwhile Black had to think about it.

"No Its okay. Anyway, the most important part about Cheetaurs, my species, is that when they first transform it takes on the for of what they identify as; consciously or subconsciously. And mine came out a girl" Amazingly Remus just drank his water before setting it down and staring at her. Analysing her body language, emotions, words, and a whole school of other things.

"And im guessing that why Sirius blew up at you and told you would do as he says. I know what that collar is around your neck and i don't care. I'm glad you could find someone who you trust enough to bind to. Was it Hermione?" She blushed and fiddled with the little skull on her collar.

"Yes and no. She has been my unofficial mistress since the beginning of the year but it had a few instances were i was not able to control my instinct or the second time I was emotionally distraught and i ended binding myself to a girl nameNymphadora Tonks. She was fine with my binding with Hermione as well. That was just over a week ago for both, within the same day actually. This collar is what theirs combines into."

Remus choked on his water so hard that it spewed out his nose. She would have snickered if it didn't look so painful. "Oh Merlin, you bound yourself to Sirius' niece. That girl is a metamorphmagus and a playful flirt. Heard she's on the team to find him." He sent her a worried look, "I hope she isn't doing anything so hurt you."

"Strangle they are both dirty but Tonks has more fetishes while Hermione is a lot rougher. I don't think you wanna hear about my decencies though."

Remus chuckled and shrugged. "I'm a creäture, kid. We are all extreme open with other creatures and hardly ever judge. Oh if you a girl then what do i call you?"

She smiled at him, it was so nice to have someone to talk to that understand at least somewhat. Hermione may be a creäture but she doesn't like do share things with her except a few random things. She really needed to get her to open up to her.

"I go by Haidee, it's what Hermione named me. But anyway, They both turned me into a toilet and i start to like it. For the last week ive lived off nothing but cum, pee, and poop. And maybe three sandwiches. I get it when ever Hermione has to use the toilet that its gotten to the point that im about to create an enchantment to kill the smell and then stop taking almost seven showers a day. I already have to buy more shower stuff after this stupid event."

She didn't know how she didn't it but she managed to keep a complete straight face. Remus however was not so lucky. His cheeks were completely red in embarrassment and curiosity. She would be so mortified if he asked either her mistresses if he could give her a taste. Thankfully he didn't go that way.

"Thats a lovely name Haidee."

thankfully he stirred their conversation away from her new diet and started question her on her enchantments. He was particularly interested in the effect of her bindi. Not the sex drive bit but the fact that it allows her to thing more clearly no matter the situation. He had asked if she had enhanced it more sense the first task and she had. It was much more powerful than it had been before her fitting. Now she hardly had any problems with her instinct. If she did something it was cause she wanted to or because she wanted to.

She had offered to send him something holding the enchantment when this ended and he happily accepted. He did tell her that she better make sure her late lunch doesn't get on it. They laughed about stupid little things for a bit before he had to get back to his nap.

Looking over to the stands she was surprised to see that the seats were half way full. She couldn't understand why they would bother coming when the event was completely out of their way of view. Sense it was getting close to the task time she floated down to the launch point for the champions. She folded up her cloak and handed it to Jamie, who had apparently offered to be his task help. He wouldn't help her figure anything out he just got her drink and stuff while they were waiting before and after.

When the others came up she apologized for disappearing the way she had and hoped they would still continue their little group sessions. They were all for coming back and even Cho was nicer to her; the asian girl probably realised that her future was likely one of those possibilities if word ever got out to the public. When they asked what she did all that time instead of study in the trunk; she made them pale white when all she told them was straining her fire powers. apparently they didn't want to go against her after they felt and saw her power that day in the trunk. She kinda wanted to tell that that she was five times worse than she had been back then but didn't.

Ludo came over and told them that someone precious to them had been taken the night before and they were in the lake but if they weren't found then they would die. It would have scared them if any of them hadn't known the clue. It was viktor that asked the question o their minds.

"Who was taken and did you have their permission?" The lumpy man started sweat a little and she was sure they had taken most if not all the hostages without consent.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Krum but i am not able to speak of that. It is part of the task to figure out which hostage is your own. Youwill be deducted points of you handle anyone elses hostage." He skurried away from them before the two girl could light his arse on fire. The girls looked at each other and giggle lightly as they extinguished their respective blue and shadow flames. Viktor was nice enough to throw up a privacy ward.

Cedric groan into his hands and when they looked at him strange he explained, "i forgot that there are two fire throwing girls in this tournament. And im sure that neither one of them would have a problem torching our balls if we crossed a line." It really didn't help when both girls made rings of their fire swirl around themselves with a slightly dementor smile spread across their faces.

Teenage girls with fire powers is a scary thing to any boy. You should feel sorry for any that encountered them in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

^I like cookies^ parceltongue

 **"I like cookies"** french

"I like cookie" english in lioness form

 _ **{i like cookies}**_ feline

 _[i like cookies] mermish_

peithínios=submissive

eroméni = mistress(greek)

amicula= mistress (latin)

Finally the crowds had all filed into their seats and were chattering as they waited for the task to start. Haidee and the other champions were lounging around their dock waiting for it to begin. None of them were really surprised with what the others had worn.

Fleur had something like a g-string bikini. It had little nots on the ends hardly holding it together. then you take into account that the quarter sized of fabric that cover her nipples and barely cover her pussy. She did have an interest little design in her silve-blonde patch of hair. It was a swirl like rune. Could it be possible that she was using her own body in an abnormal way to hide her advantages? And if you really focus between her legs the end of her wand was barelysticking out of her nether lips. That is definitely a new kind of wand holster.

Viktor was wearing a sole magenta speedo that neither of the girls could take their eyes away from for more than a few seconds. Dont get her wrong haidee was purely interested in girls but she did like cock as well; just not the gender attached to it. And Mr. Krum had a bit of a big one. He also didn't have an ounce of body hair. She was also fascinated as he bent over and it wedged between his cheeks. the only thing else that he was wearing was a wand holster around his forearm.

Cedric picked the more traditional swimsuit of a pair of yellow and black swimming trunks. He had his wand sticking out of his pocket. He looked like he was about to run from the docks as the time got closer. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking back and forth between each of them. Made her think of her neighbors chihuahua that jumped when a blade of grass was to long and scrapped against him. Basically it was adorable but annoying.

Haidee herself was wearing black and purple wetsuit that hid her breasts from the outside world and had her batonconveniently stuck to her lower back. She was sure the others were all looking at her strange but she didn't care. Seeing as they had a bit more time to kill she jumped up in the air before sitting cross-legged and spinning her baton around her with a bit of wandless magic. In her mind was another story.

She had thought of her transformation and how fortunate she had been. Sure only a few people knew of her secret and all but one truly supported her but there are so many other like herself out in the realms. There was no possible way she was the only one in the UK magical community. And she knew there was a bunch in the normal world because her uncle would always moan and groan about them when he saw them on the streets. With all her money she could help so many people but before she did that she needed to gain more. There was very little she could do in the magical world at the moment and the things she could do here were too few.

She needed to check with Furkoz and maybe Remus to see if they would be willing to be her go between for the magical and mundane worlds. Possible get Remus some tutors to get him a A- tests finished if hadn't already or to catch up in what they talked about now. She was sure that because of his creäture status that he was discriminated against; so he had to get odd jobs in the mundane world to get some cash flow.

Once he was up to snuff with the basics she could ship his butt off to university or hire a private teacher for him in business management, marketing, and public relations. It would be hard but she was sure that the man would do great at it. She would needed to get those two together to see if she could split her fortune between the two worlds and work them both to her advantage. She also needed to look into the setting up a home for her and her mistresses and maybe have room for Remus as well. Creatures shouldnt be on their own.

Another thing she needed to do was forge a better connection between the magical creatures and herself. There was so much untapped potential for them. And lands she could get to create a reserve for the endangered ones. Maybe set up a magical zoo if the creatures agree to perform or just lay about and get a free place to stay and food. Maybe look into oneof the many islands that surround the UK.

Another thing she needed to go is talk to Viktor and Fleur to see if they liked her ideas and wanted to join her. Fleur looked to be good with runes and animal control so she could set up the protections and Viktor was good at dueling and flying which would be good for security. They also might be good in other subjects or fields of learning. Maybe they would wanna get some mundane education as well, even if it's in their home countries.

She was going to create the first interworld corporation in the UK. and if she was going to make it work she would need to lay the ground work and get the funding first before anything. Maybe she could get the student more interested in their fields and offer deals to some that have interests in regular day job life. she was positive that if she cut a deal with Lavender and parvarti about going to beauty and fashion school after Hogwarts in return they get EE's un their subjects and study for their mundane test then they would get a full ride before coming to work for her. So by a week after this stupid task she was gonna hopefully get a few people on board.

When her mind returned to the present her baton was like a glowing dark star flying around her body in a blur. How long had she been lost in though? Ten or twenty minutes tops. She caught the light out of the corner of her eye and snatched the glowing stick straight out of the air. It was going so fast in both in twirling and orbiting her plus the magic that it almost burned her hand. Thankfully it was her magic so it could truly harm her without making her better than before. There was a loud cough behind her and when she looked over her shoulder it was none other than her old coot of a headmaster.

the man was giving her an eye, especially when she reattached her baton to her lower back and walked back to the dock.

"Good to see your alive in there, Harry. Would you be willing to share with us where you wand is and what the silver object it on your back?" It really didn't sound like a question to her but she didn't really care what they did because her baton is the only thing she could practically use in this task. When she looked up there was a zoomed in light screen floating in the air with her face on it. Sense when did she agree to be on TV? or was this called MV? Did everyone have one of these or was it a special thing?

"No Harry sir, just Potter. This silver handy tool is my wand, sir, created after the first task by Mr. Ollivancer when he came to the school a few times when i reported issues with my own." there was a glimmer in the old mans eyes. Kinda close to respect but with no lack of fear to match it.

"what happened to your holly wand? im sure it would like to return to you." she snorted at the old man. There was no way that return to her without dying.

"I have had my Hazel and Ash wand since my trip to Diagon Alley sir. Mr. Ollivander was lucky her snatched it from my hands or the wand would have died. This is his creation and we have added to it as i push my magic to the max insidemy body. It doesn't go against any ICW regulations, although its rare for a wasnt to advance as mine has, so you cantdeny me using it." The old man flinched when she said her would have died. It usually means that the holder of the wand had changed to such an extent that it could not be near them any longer.

He cleared his throat a few times before speaking, "Very well, but ill have to have it checked after the event. And please after this task return to your classes, we don't want you to fall to far behind." She mentally scuffed at his back when her turned. As if she could fall behind when she had already completed all the that she could in the classes up to her Newt exams. Now she just needed to go even farther. Maybe adapting a few spells to her skills and see where it leads her. she was also going to rename her animagus form. She didn't want the name from a man who disliked her way of life.

Getting into place the champions waited for the cannon shot. Haidee wondered if she should be lazy and walk to thecenter before sinking to mermaid village but decided against it. If the others were going to swim then she would as well; although when she reached the surface she would fly the rest it of the way. It wasnt like she wasnt as strong as viktor, even with her tones arms.

When the canon plaster she dived into the freezing february cold rushing water soon enveloped her and when she took a breath the water rushed into her throat. She could feel her body changing like if she had taken gillyweed. When it all finished changing she looked like a mermaid. The only problem was that her wetsuit had disappeared and her chest was exposed so she quickly de-aged to her ten year old form. It would not do to have her secret exposed like that; hopefully the bubbles had obscured their view. She knew she should have done the fedilius charm to keep magical humans from seeing her breasts. That was another thing she was going to as soon as this was finished.

The first thing she noticed about her self though was that she didn't have a baton or her ring. She had a trident in her hand and a silver bracelet that looked like coral. Looking over her body she was a little disturbed with the sight. Her hair was long black tentacle like things, her fingers were webbed and clawed, her skin was dark grey, and her monstroustailfin was pure black with a few emerald-green scales scatter through out it.

Clutching her trident in her hands she gave a mighty push with her tail and started swiftly swim through the waters. As she was swimming she tested out he talking in what little mermish she knew and it came out as an angelish sound but when she did english it was hoarse and unpleasant. She ran through her list of languages she knew and feline sounded the closest to mermish but the humans would not be able to understand it but her ears could.

As she kept swimming she heard a shuffling and few screams. She knew there were only a few people in the lake that could scream like that and she couldn't; so that must mean it was Fleur. Getting to the scene she instantly saw the problem. Fleur was naked and being molested by a small group of Grindylow.

She could feel her anger well up at the creatures and she cast in scratchy latin a blasting hex from all tree tips of her trident and hit all three of the creatures in the back of the head. For a moment nothing happened but when they turned to look at her their heads exploded outwards to only get washed away by a blast of shadow fire from Haidee. Soon therecreatures body were nothing but ash floating away in the water.

Glancing down at her trident she was a little surprised she could use her fire in this form, let alone that it still burned down here. Swimming over to the french witch. She cast a quick bubble head charm on the girl and pushed down on her chest a few times to get the water out of her lungs. It took a bit but soon she was coughing up water and trying to figure out what was going on. she looked at haidee and then down at her naked body underwater in confusion

" **Are you alright Fleur? Its me Potter"** The girls eyes widened as her eyes roamed over her form. " **We can't stay here we have to get the hostages"** With a quick push she got the french witch on her back. " **I'll swim you and guard out fronts while you block or butts and sides. If one gets in my reach im stabbing the fucker"**

With another hard kick they started zooming threw the water. they hand run into any other of the champions orGrindylows along the way but that could mean they were held up or already there. WIthin a short time they found themselves on the outskirts of a spartan style underwater city. And right in the center of the city was a massive statue of some creepy looking mermaid with a trident gripped in one hand. At the tips of that trident were the four hostages.

When they got near them Fleur hopped off her back and swam to similar naked seven-year old girl who looked just like fleur. Then there was Cho Chang in just her underwear which must be what she wore to bed the night before. Then there was a very family redheaded boy in his full uniform. She didn't have a single clue why Ron was down here; so she turned to her eroméni and started moving to her.

Right at she was about to get to her a pair of mermaids swam up in front of her and poked her in the chest with her trident. She glared at the mermaid in her way before pulling her one trident and charged a stunned at the end to make the tipped glow red.

[The smelly boy is your charge. She is for the underwear boy] She growled in frustration at the old man on the docks. The only time she had talked to Ron was when she told him to shut up while Hermione stuck by him. Was he just trying to increase the rumors that she was into men or was he trying to get the boy back into her circle?

{she is my mistress and is my top priority. this boy is no hostage of mine. Maybe his own visions of grandeur.} Themerwomen glanced at her collar before they spoke for a minute. When they were done they turned to her and nodded.

[take the girl we cannot interfere with your owners safety. But what language are you speaking in? It is similar to our own but different. Not even pretty.] She would have snorted it wouldn't have been weird underwater.

{I speak the language of the land catfish. I do so because the humans cannot understand it and i must keep my secrets hidden.} One of them stretched their hand out to her to shake while the other swam off.

[She will be back. Its is very rare for a human to be able to turn into our kind and we would like to grand you a gift for making the gesture.]

She had to wait a couple of minutes and she was getting nervous that she was running out of time, not that it mattered because of the enchantment that she had active in he wetsuit. Seeing that she was getting a gift from the mermaids she wanted to give them something in return. Channeled a massive amount of magic into her trident she concentrated on what she wanted it to do. She would turn the trident statue into a force field of sorts of lightning. It would not harm the mermaids but it would fry and Grindylows that came within the city.

Gripping her trident with both hand she channeled even for magic into it before putting her trident point against stone one. And with a mighty force of will she forced her magic to flood all throughout the statue and weave her enchantment into the stone. When she flickered the enchantments magic into active there were many sparks all over the city before there was a few screams. She could feel her magic running almost completely out after that but she had just enough to hold her forms.

The mermaid in front of her trusted her trident at her throat, [What did you just do?] gently she reached up and pushed the prong away from her throat.

{I just enchanted your big trident to kill any Grindylow that is in your city and any that try to enter. They will not bother you anymore.}

it was a little funny with her reaction because she was literally gaping like a fish. When she snapped out of it she bowed deeply to her. It was at this point that the other mermaid returned and handed her a black tube top with emerald water current designs and a silver pendent like think with an emerald coral stone in the center. It was beautiful but she wouldnt be able to wear it for some time. She would have to add an enchantment to resize it and indestructible. Who knows; she just might wear it around school sometime.

With her gift in arms she went up and cut Hermione free and started swimming to the surface. On her way oped there was two swarms of Grindylows coming straight for her but they never made it. The second they were within 8 feet of her they were electrocuted and killed. She couldn't help but smirk as they all died. With a few for kicks of her tail they breached the surface.

Instantly she could feel her body returning to human but she was still ten so using a bit of her magic she turned into her 14-year-old form. It was much easier swimming back to the docks when her eroméni wasnt twice her size. She would have flown but she didn't have enough magic for that. When they reached the dock Hermione was pulled out before she soon followed after her. The girl was still asleep so they must have had to potion her. There was shuffling around the pair when suddenly both of them were being levitated off the docks with their things to the medical tent back on shore.

She almost sighed in content when she was placed on the soft mattress but she knew she couldn't or she would fall asleep and probably get messed with again. Seeing as Hermione was fine madam Pomphrey finally came over to her and pulled the curtains clothes before she threw up an alarming amount of wards. The healers eyes turned sharp as she looked at her.

"Lets agree not to lie to each other Mr. Potter." she didn't have a clue what the healer was talking.

"Um could you throw up an anti-animagus ward as well? I don't wanna take the risk of someone unwanted to hear us." after reading a few articles by the women she had a sneaky feeling that the woman was one as well. Pomphrey stared at her for a few moments before her wand swished once more and she could feel the ward go up.

"Now would you mind telling me why my scans of you come back garbled? There things that will not fill out and then others are unspecific." How could her scans not work? The scan ones health by working their magic to tell others what it is.

That is some food for thought. She was desperate to hide her gender from the magical and to do so her magic wouldn't let them know the important things about her. It almost like magic is sentient but like her it follows the orders of the ones that have it and only make demands on a rare occasion. Did that mean that magic wanted her to create a new dragon and be able to take the form of a mermaid? It could just be that it was all coincidence and she had just done those on a whim.

"Could you be more specific? I don't know what it is your asking exactly." the healer pursed her lips into a flat white line. It almost reminded her of McGonagall but that wasnt something she wanted to compare the healer to; it was mean to the healer.

"Everything pertaining to your body developement and your magical core. Last year you were in better health than the years before and your core was just above average. Now im getting nothing so that tells me you are hiding something you dont want known."

Well that's nice to know. It didn't surprise her that her core wouldnt register since the scan only expected one core while she had two. But know that the healer is asking questions she really did have a choice but to answer them without making her suspicious.

"If you honestly want to know why I'll have to take off my swimsuit." She didn't really have an issue with being naked in front of people anymore but for any medical professional is was bizarre.

"And why would you have to do that when you could just tell me?" because she wouldn't take her word for it if she didn't. Nobody in the magical world took her word for much, except a fair few, and she was getting called a liar.

"Trust me Madam Pomphrey. It will be easier to explain after i show you."

When the woman nodded in consent she slid of the bed before turning her back to the woman. She would rather not have her breasts just pop out at the woman when she disabled the enchantments. Reaching behind her she pinched thezipper and started pulling it down. Once that was don't she slipped her arms out of it and pushed it to off her feet. It was a little hard to get them off and keep her breast stable but with her arm she hand managed to keep them from jiggling too much. Taking a deep breath she put her arms to her sides and turned to the older woman.

Instantly there was a gasp. It wasnt in horror filled gasp but more like one of astonishment. The woman was so shocked that she didn't use her wand to scan her. The woman moved up to her and gently poked and prodded her. It kind of tickled when she cupped her pussy but she held her giggles.

"What happened to you potter! I know you were a boy at the end of the year but this is just astounding. How did you managed this? Why did you do it?" The woman had pushed her onto the bed and the proceeded to give her sex a full exam. It took all her will to not let a moan out at the womans treatments.

"I came into a creäture inheritance at the end of the summer. It had an effect on my body of making me grow breasts inmy human form but in my other form i was completely female. apparently they take even subconscious feeling and make them a reality when we first change." she actually did moan when the woman pushed some thin long object into her that she couldn't see, "ugh...that felt weird. Anyway with the pushing of Hermione i came to realise why i was so different. I am a girl on the inside and after a total accident i became one in my human form as well."

"What kind of creäture could possible do that? and what did you do to finish the transformation?" thankfully the woman pulled the device out of her. she was afraid she would get even more wet if it stayed there longer.

"It's a supposedly extinct creäture called a cheetaur, ma'am. Think a centaur with a cat body and fur all over." Pomphreyactually chuckled ever so lightly at the image she came up with. "The ritual i did was an old one that fixed the problem men created when they channeled too much magic when conceiving a child. It was supposed to put masculine trait on the back burner while bringing out the female ones. Mine decided to go farther and im happy it did."

"You did the feminization ritual? Most of us older folks know of it but never bothered because of how expensive the lilutiblood is. It wasnt banned, just fell out of practice. This is quite amazing your body is completely female with working reproductive organs as well. But why havent you come out to the school yet?"

Nice to know that she could get pregnant but then again she had figured that out when she had woken up with blood between her legs. Now that was a scary morning but it had also reaffirmed it in her mind that she was a girl.

"Ma'am do you think the wizarding wold would take it well that their boy hero decided to become a girl. The boys of the dorm basically forced me out of the dorms when i got my ears pierced. We both know that woman are frowned upon and ignored at best. It would be worse for me in any way. With my luck the Ministry would decided that if i wanna be a girl then they could turn me into a concubine of the realm and let any man that paid the price to use me as they pleased." A angry sob escaped her throat.

She liked serving her mistresses but she didn't want to become a whore for this backwater world. That was another thing she planned to do. Get better rights for women and LGBT members. People shouldnt have to feel threatened by being themselves and if others have an issue with it they could shove it up their arse with that stick that's already there.

"But you're a concubine already, aren't you?" She couldn't deny it with the collar around her neck. Most people probably thought it was a fashion accessory.

"For little over a week, officially, but ive have been since the beginning of the school year. We just never advertised it. She named me Haidee." The woman actually offered a warm smile to her for the first time in her memory.

"I hope it want forced or anything; Id hate for you to regret it in the future. You do know that when you mistress passes on that whatever children they have will become your new owners." She hadnt thought of that. Would she made to have sex with her own children down the line? She could turn into a younger forms even when she turns fifty; so it wasnt like they wouldn't get a good use of her. What would happen if she stayed in her younger form? Would she ceaseto age and continue to live on as a pet to her own family? It was worth some thought in the future but she didn't need to worry about it until she got much older. She didn't plan to have kids until Voldemort was gone from this world.

"It wasnt forced madam, Hermione would do that." the woman sighed in relief. She never knew the woman cared so much about her. A warm feeling started to grow in her

"That was all i needed to know Ms. Potter. By chance do you know why i cant read you core? I have to register it with you medical file for when a healer ever uses your own magic to heal you." She shuffled around a bit. She had known that her answer would be bad if it got out.

"When i killed the dragon it asked my to take its magic as my own but it had an unforseen effect of taking my fire abilities and giving them their own core within my heart. So i have two magical systems and with each use they only get more refined. The first time i push my magic i almost killed all the champions, my mistress, and Cho change. When itried again with my fire core i killed all the Acromantula in the forest." She still shuttered at the screams and mad clicking of the spiders as she roasted them alive. It was sad that she had to kill Hagrids friend but they were getting to dangerous for the forest.

"That is a truly terrifying thought Ms. Potter. But that was all i needed answered. Now get your suit back on and head out. I'm sure your mistress is anxiously waiting for you and probably mad that they potioned her." She gave her a little swat on the thigh before walking out from behind the curtains. The wards were still up so she must have wanted to give her some privacy to dress which was very appreciate.

Once she got dressed and collected her present before walking out. Sad to say her Mistress wasnt there but to make up for it she was affronted by her headmaster once more. It was starting to get annoying that he only questioned her after she smashed his ideas about her but never tried to talk to her to get an understanding.

"Mr. Potter you were given zero points for this task. You toke another champions hostage and preformed dark magic to become a mermaid. You are lucky that this tournament allows everything short of the unforgivable or you would be rotting in Azkaban right now." This guy really was an arse.

"I am afraid that you are incorrect sir. You told us we had to figure out who our hostage is. Hermione is my best friend and girlfriend while Weasley hasn't been my friend since the beginning of the year. He ruined it indefinitely when he only apologised for his actions after i refused to teach him. So i did save my true hostage. And i did no dark magic for this event."

Dumbledor's face rivalled her Uncle Vernon's in color when she finished. It was kinda funny that it matched his robes to the exact color. It did irk her that her called her magic dark. Everything she had used was willingly given and she wasnt forced into it. She was about to continue on when she noticed her headmasters face had went back to its normal colored grandfather face. It was ruined though by his past actions; she could tell it was just a mask.

"Be that as it may, she was the hostage we chose for you, so you will be receiving a zero. I recommend you spend more time with you friends in Gryffindor or they will come to some unfounded conclusions about you once more."

She didn't get to saw anything before he strood out of the tent with his robes billowing behind him. It was eerily similar to hour Voldemort and Professor Snape's billowed when she had seem them. Was it possible that he was the one that taught them how to do it? Her body shivered at the thought of the old man teaching the dark lord.

There was a ruffle from the tent flap and her eroméni flew in and swooped her up in her arms. She giggled as her friend spun her around and made her hair fly everywhere. She couldn't even pout at the girl when she fixed her hair when she set her down.

"Come on the twins are throwing a party in the common room to celebrate you for finishing the task." She started dragging her out of the tent and back up to the castle.

"But i didn't even get any points so im in dead last." her eroméni frowned for a moment before a smile came back.

"We don't care, you passing is the more important part. Besides you chose me over Ron even though they made him you hostage, which im still confused about it." She giggled to herself, a confused Hermione is always a funny thing.

"Of course i picked you over the prat. Your my eroméni and my best friend. Id do anything for you, even if you don't ask." The were both blushing at her words but they were also smiling to each other. She found it awfully cute that she was trying to be shy but she couldn't really pull it off. "So is this party right away or do we have time to get ready?"

"It's in a few hours. They need time to set it up and it gives us girls time to freshen up. Especially us cause we smell like murky lake water." She grinned up at her eroméni before scooping her up and channeling the magic in her fire core to launch them towards the school. The odd thing was that there was a trail of her shadow fire floating in the air behind her. It looked kinda neat.

*Scene break*

The girls had just finished their bathroom rituals and were down in the trunk looking for something to wear. Haidee had decided to turn into her twelve-year-old form so she didn't have to wear those subspace bras since they were only just barely an A cup in this form. While Hermione picked out their clothes Haidee was Enchanting her others to change with her form. She had to take a potion or two when they got back to regain some of her regular magic.

She had finally gotten to the tube top that the mermaid had given her and she almost wished she could wear it without blowing her secret. It was very pretty and smooth as silk but she couldn't wear it here. Amazingly the headmaster hadn't asked what it was.

When she had finished with all their clothing and had them all put back she looked to see what Hermione had picked out for her. It was a pair of forest green capris with a few pockets. The shirt was form-fitting around the waist but a little loose around the chest area; it was black short sleeve with some silver lilies on the left side. Add in her jewelery and the pair of tan-white sandals with her black nails. It made cute outfit to her. She wasnt going to do anything with her hair beside brush it and cast a little spell to make sure it falls and stays in waves.

Hermione was being mean and decided to go as a hippie. She had bell bottom jeans, a slightly transparent cold shouldertop that had a bunch of swirls in it, and no shoes. She also braided some flowers in to her hair while painting her nails a mix of blue, pink, and white.

When she put her clothes on she frowned when the shirt molded to her body and made her little breasts more noticeable. It was possible that they wouldn't notice but she doubted. See nothing else to do she stripped her tops off and put her special bra on after she shifted to fourteen. there was no point in going younger if she could hide her secret. She wondered if she would wear make up but Hermione seemed to wanna go with the natural look.

They were just about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Neither of them were expecting anyone and none of the Gryffindors know where they sleep. Openning the door they were surprised to see Viktor and Fleur standing in their door way. Both were dressed fairly decent. Fleur was wearing a white halter top and blue jeans with a pair of flats while Viktor was wearing the outfit he ended up with when her magic had messed with them in her trunk. The pants were a little looser than they had originally been but that was probably to not cut off blood flow to his lower half.

"Oh hi guys. We were just about to go to a party in our common room. Wanna come? There's gonna be music, food, and probably alcohol if the twins are setting it up. Fleur just can't get naked cause i wouldn't trust the boys there, unless Viktor is gonna act as your bodyguard." The pair looked at each other before shrugging and turning back to her.

"That sounds like a good idea. We would have just been sitting n our rooms board if we hadn't decided to visit you." The girls sealed up their room and quickly joined the pair and headed down the hall.

"So why are you wearing that outfit Viktor? it looks hot on you but it does seem a little strange." Viktor chuckled at he complement.

"Nice to know a lesbian can still find a man good-looking" she blushed hard since she had never thought of herself as lesbian, "I love fashion but since im so good at quidditch I took my place there. Most people look at male models and designers as weirdos or gays. I don't have a problem with it but i figured i can do what i love one quidditch no longer suits me."

All three girls blinks a few times. None of them thought that Viktor Krum the star of Quidditch and hunk would like fashion of all things. But it made sense to Haidee now from when he told her that Durmstrang was an open school or generally was a few years ago. Most of the students still took the old headmasters word to heart and try not to discriminate. Maybe she could get him to join her just forming company.

"What would you say if i could help you get your passion off the ground so to speak? I plan on starting a business of sorts sometime in the future. It will be in both worlds so you would need to be registered with your mundane government but that's easy to do." The group stopped about half way there, they must be interested to hear what was going on in her head.

"And what would this need of me? i know nothing is free." She tried to calm her heart at their curious stares, especially her eroméni since she hadn't told her about this.

"Well I'll get you tutors for your A-testing and then send you to a university that has fashion designing and once you are done ill bring you into the company. I wanna modernize the magical world but it will be hard. I figured one easy way to do it is with clothing. Everything here is modeled after the end of the 1800s at latest. I have never seen a british magical show anything but their face. I plan to become a jack of all trade of sorts and have a bit of everything. But first ive gotta get it off the ground, which im hoping to get some of it done by the end of the week."

They were silent as they went over the bare bones of what her plan was. She could feel fear welling up in her chest when she thought they might not like here idea. Would they become angry that she wants to bring the magical into the coming twenty-first century? Her body was starting to heave and tense up but at that point Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into herself.

Instantly her body relaxed in the arms of her eroméni and she knew she had at least one person to support her. After The episode with Sirius she was afraid that the others might be faking or just going along with her to shut her up. At least she now had two people who have no problems with most of what she wanted.

"I'll help you anyway i can Haidee. We will drag the magical into the present, even if it has to be by their pocket books. But how will you afford this? University cost tens of thousands a year sometimes even hundreds."

"Mione the current conversion rate of galleons to pounds it 1 to 1,500 and has been that way for the last thirty years. You said i gained a few million galleons just from those people that used my name. I already had a few million in my vault. I will not need to work and neither will my descendants a few hundred years from now." Fleur actually gasped at the amount when she figured it out but she continued before they could interrupt, "I plan on by some land and building a home for you, Tonks, Remus, and myself and have it done by the end of the summer. I'm gonna see about splitting my money into the mundane world and investing into major corporations to increase my money. I'm already on of the riches in the world so i think i can increase it a little bit more."

" **Can I get in on this as well? I was looking into working for Gringotts as a warder but i wanna be apart of something truly important. My papa can get you connection in france as well."** The french girl was vibrating in excitement that there was no wy she could turn her down.

"Of course i just need to talk to my account manager and see what i can all do. For all i know this might no really get of the ground until i graduate from here." They nodded in understanding, starting this would take a lot of red tape, money, planning, and paperwork.

"Well we can all talk about this later. Right now we have a party to get to.


	12. Chapter 12

peithínios=submissive

eroméni = mistress(greek)

amicula= mistress (latin)

When the group finally got the common room the party was already in full swing. There were people jumping around to the Weird sister, mingling in the seats, playing gobbstones and exploding snaps, and more than a few couples making out where ever they could find. Even the first and second years boys were try to dance but looked more like a silly chicken waving their arms everywhere and kicking each other. It was cute but looked painful.

Sadly they were noticed quickly by the twins and they shouted crossed the room.

"CHAMPIONS ARE HERE!" She cursed the twins in her mind when everyone but one couple getting to second base in the corner turned to look at them. The girls were drooling at Viktor while the boys did the same for the girls. More than a few boys got hit in the head by their girlfriends for staring at her. The twins ran up to them and wrapped her up in a twin sandwich.

"Hey Harry, we never got to thank you for getting us that apprenticeship. Snape was an ass in the beginning but he's gotten way better now. We should be done with it by half way through your sixth year. He's very anxious to cram his knowledge down out throats."

Her face was starting to hurt from getting it squished into George's hard and boney chest. Maybe she should make them exercise as part of their deal to cover up those bones. She tapped one on the thigh to let her go sense that's where her hand was stuck at. Instantly they both let go of her and she took in some well needed air. She was gulping in air while the twin chuckle nervously.

"That good but please never do that again. I like soft and squishy chests like Hermione's compared to you bony things." She heard Hermione squeak behind her and she knew she would get it later. The twins and the other champions laughed at her worlds while Hermione was glaring at the back of her head.

"Didnt know you actually swung that way Harry. You wear wearing a suit that didn't show anything down below. We though you might have drunk our potion that you took from us but realised you would have breast as well so thatcouldnt be it." why where the twins starting between her legs? was everyone else doing so as well? All of a sudden she felt a little violated.

"It was an enchantment to hide them. I wasnt going to flaunt to every one like Fleur and Viktor did." When she shot a glance at them they just beamed and her with a little wink. Did they do that so there would be less attention on herself? Dang it now she had to be nice to them.

The twins stayed and joked around for a bit but eventually they did leave. Fleur wandered over to the drinks and other munchies while Viktor somehow ended up with the two Gryffindor fashionistas. That was definitely going to be a very clothing related friendship. She was about to turn to Hermione and see what she wanted to do when the girls arms snaked themselves around to the front of her waist before pulling her into her. She blushed when a few people stared at them but didn't care.

"So you like the feeling of my breast. why didn't you ever tell me? I would have let you see them more often." the girl actual started pressing her mounds into her shoulders and she shuddered at the feeling welling up inside.

"Please, eroméni, not here. I'm in that time of the month and i don't wanna become a horny animal in the middle of the common room." Hermione actually backed off a little but she turned her around and moved just so their faces were inches from each other. Of course Haidee had to look up at the taller girl.

"fine but you have to do one thing." He voice got a little more sensual and she was almost afraid to ask.

"Whats that eroméni?" she cupped her face ever so lightly and brushed some hair out of her face. By now Hermione was mouth was agonizingly close to her own and when she spoke it was in a hushed whisper so only she could hear.

"Be my girlfriend" she didn't get to answer cause at that moment Hermione smashed her lips into her own. She wasnt scared by in so she kissed right back. Soon they were snogging and when she felt her eroméni tongue slip into her mouth she whimpered in delight. Their tongues wrestled back and forth but Hermione was easily dominating her mouth. She could feel her eroméni hands roaming down to cup her buttcheek while the other shifted from her face to nesting in her hair. When air became a need they pulled back but Hermione rested her forehead against her own as they breathed heavily with a major flush to their cheeks. It would have been so much better if Hermione would have been able tofoddle her breasts.

They had been so deep into their kissing that they hadnt notice the room staring at them. It wasnt until they heard fourpeople clapping that they finally separated. Looking around for the source they found the twins and the other champions clapping while the rest of the room just stared in shock. Somehow their blushes got even more intense.

She could hear one of the older kids around them whisper to their girlfriends, "I thought Potter was gay? How could he kiss Granger like that?" the girl sighed at her boyfriend lack of tact but did answer, "It's obvious that Granger wears the pants in the relationship."

The pair flushed more at their words; It was true after all. She felt her eroméni wrap her hand in hers before she started pulling her toward the fireplace. Once the overstuffed chair was available so Hermione sat down before hoisting haidee up in her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist once more. Haidee leaned back and let a sigh of content as she sunk into her eroméni's embrace.

They were just snuggling together when little Jamie plopped down on the armrest like she did all that time ago. He was grinning down at her and she couldn't figure out why. Boys at that age shouldnt even be okay with such display of affection and yet this boy was fine with it all.

"Hi Jamie. I don't know if you've meet but this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger; next in line for prefect and Headgirl. So watch yourself she's a stickler for people following the rules and doing as their told." the girl returned her little snide remark with a bit to her shoulder. She yelped from the tingle feeling it got from her between her legs. "And she bits now."

The boy laughed at their interaction, "Yeah i know who she is. She yelled at me for eating a sandwich in the halls. So how did you turn into that fish thing when you went into the lake?"

She learned her head back to look up at her eroméni, "Now Hermione that is not nice, i was with you when you did that last week. Kinda hypocritical of you don't you think?"

Hermione slapped her tummy to get her to shut up before smiling at the firsty, "It nice to meet you Jamie. Dont let this little devil corrupt you like they did me or life will get very interesting." Jamie laughed all the more.

Haidee pouted more, "Hey, I'm not a devil! I'm as innocent as a kitten. And you always followed me into the danger. Except the first time; that time i ran after you."

"you two are really bizarre, you know?" She both grinned at the little first year.

"Yes but its the epicenter of our entire relationship. This 'kitten' is always the weirdest on of us." Jamie and Hermionechuckled while she snickered.

"But that's what you like about me most" She was quite proud of her differences, "But sorry Jamie i cant tell you how idid that. Family secret, so to speak." He looked a little bummed that she couldn't tell him; so she offered him a ultimatium. "How would you like to get your ears pierced?"

He stopped laughing and his face screwed up a little, "But then ill be girly like you." it wasnt meant as an insult so shedidn't take it as one.

"Maybe so but you would be able to understand animals and other languages. I think it's a very good trade up. And they will only work for you." he seemed to think about it and was weighing the pros and cons.

"Will it hurt?" she nodded ever so slightly from her eroméni's lap. "Okay but you have to do it now before i change my mind."

The girls giggled together and Haidee summoned on of her extra studs from her trunk. She didn't even bother to think how it got through all the walls.

"Okay sit toward me in my lap cause i don't think Mione will let me go and i need to be able to see it." He looked a little uncomfortable with sitting on her lap, probably because he thought she was a boy but eventually he did straddle hers.

Taking the earring out and conjured a needle she grabbed his ear before pushing it through swiftly as she could. He yelped but didn't cry. She cast a small numbing charm on it and rubbed the little blood on the earing before slipping it in and clasping it on the other side. When she did the other side it was much easier since the boy knew what to expect. After she finished she conjured a mirror for him to look into.

"So what do you think? It's a simple studded earring but it does the job for a first timer. Now you can change to a different kind if you want to in a few weeks but they wont have the same feature as mine do." He was staring at himself in the mirror turning his head side to side with a blush on his cheeks as he looked at them. It made her wonder he was thinking.

"They look pretty, i wonder what my mum will say when i tell her." That could be a problem depending on the world he lives in.

"Mundane or magical?" She didn't want to cause problems for him at home so if they are magical she might have to take them back or have him not tell them.

"Non-magical, my dad was a wizard but he got hit my a bus and died cause he could adapt to the regular world." Hedidn't seem particularly sad that the man was gone so he was either very young or a jerk. One thing that she did notice was that the boy's hair was a bit longer and when she pointed it out he got a brighter dusting on his cheeks. "I thought you look really neat with all that hair and wanted to try it. Its taking longer than i thought though, so maybe next year it will be to my shoulders."

Jamie was actually gushing over growing his hair out and the girls thought it was adorable. They didn't know if the boy was like Haidee or somewhere else in the spectrum but it was cute that the little things make him so happy.

"Dont be afraid to ask the girls for help with taking care of it. They know a lot about hair and other things about appearance. If they ask just be honest and i don't see them having a problem with it. and if they do, tell them im your mentor or something; they should shut up real quick." Hermione giggled into her hair while nodding along with her.

Jamie gave them a big smile before running off to talk to the other younger years. "Are you trying to convert him?" Honestly she wasnt doing anything; all she did was ask questions and give choices.

"No i offer advice and answer. If the kid does anything it's because he wants to but ill be there if he needs the help. I might just tell him the location of our room incase the other kids are mean to him for it. I'm pretty sure if i ask the castle could five a common room with extra rooms off of that. But it would be open to all houses." It was so weird for her to beso active for anyone and yet that push from Black created a protective streak inside her. She knew that she couldn't do anything without a head of house agreeing to it, so she would have to visit with the Potion Professor since he would be the hardest.

Hermione was silent for a minute. Haidee thought she might have stopped breathing if it wasnt for the fact that she could feel her chest rising repeatively. When she did it was in a low voice to not get over heard by the students milling around them.

"What happened Haidee? You taken on this progressive and protective streak ever since i woke up after the task. It's not that i don't like it but remember i am one of your owners and i must be told of what you are doing." She didn't think that her mistresses really needed to know every single thing that she did but she did have a point.

Haidee really didn't want to tell her what had happened cause she knew she would cry. She also didn't want people to see it when she did so she flipped around in her eroméni arms and rest her head on the other girls shoulder and let the tears flow.

"Sirius told me his real thought and feelings on what i am and done. He said that when he got freed i was gonna have to go live with him and once it got there he would make me be a boy in every way possible. I'm afraid of ever having to do that and what extent he would go through to make it happen. I told him not to call me again and if he did i wouldnt answer." She buried her head further in to her eroméni shoulder trying to keep from letting the other noticing her state of emotions. Hermione hugged her tighter and rubbed her back trying to calm her down but it only helped a little.

"I'm sorry. I had called him a lot to remind him and i guessed that might have made him hate it and look for a way to make it easier for himself. What did you do after that?" She couldn't be mad at her eroméni for trying to help her.

"I sat above the lake for a few hours talking to Remus. He's wasnt surprised Sirius did what he did. apparent creatures are accepting of all types of people since they all have more powerful instinct than humans. They know that ostrocising a member could cause problems for them later in life." she wasnt sure if she should tell her what that she had a long discussion about her pass time activities and tastes but she couldn't hold it in, "I told him about our relationship and everything that we do. He even knew Tonks because she is Sirius' niece."

She tensed for a moment but it passed quickly, "So your shitty godfather has a niece that likes to make you eat it. That is quiet an irony. What are you going to do about Remus? and when do you plan to visit tonks again?"

She giggled at the comparison but also felt suddenly hungry for it. "this friday if she doesn't call me first. I think she is either busy with his manhunt or whats to give me a moment to rest." her face pinked up a bit cause this is the first time she asked the question. "Mione do you gotta go to the bathroom? We have been here for a little while."

"Actually i do" she was sure she was smirking, "Why hungry? or is it thirsty?" her tummy flipped a few times at being caught.

"Both ma'am." her mouth was starting to water at just the thought of it. "There's an abandoned storage room at the end of the boys section." Instantly she was being put on her feet and getting dragged through the crowds. Some gave them confused looks, it seems that they forgot that they were even there. With speedy feet they were flying up the boys stairs and down the hall. Once they were inside Hermione shifter into a catgirl and Haidee did the same into a cheetuar.

They didn't come out of the room for a good twenty minutes and when they did there were perfect clean thanks to the shifting and vanishing of the puddle and smell. There was a group of student their age and a year older hiding outside the door but it was locked with Haidee's magic and there wasnt a keyhole to peak through. They were probably trying to hear what they were doing.

The girls just smiled at each other and walked past them all or in haidee's case floated over them.

"You are so making me a set of those when we get back. I don't care that you want to be the only one that could fly like that; i hate having to shuffle through people like that." she pouted but knew she had to fulfill the order.

"Yes eroméni" Hermione smirked the whole way back downstairs and it only dropped when they saw Viktor and Fleur arguing with their least favorite pair of Weasleys. Ron must have said something and upset the pair of foreigners. Ron was about to throw a punch at Viktor when Haidee stepped in.

"Salebra!" instantly a dark purple barrier of what looked like fire formed between the groups stopped rons first from going farther. There was a sickening crunch when his fist slammed into it; he probably broke something. The girls walked up to with angry glares at no one particular.

"Would anyone like to explain what is going on here? this is a celebration not a drunken bar fight, Ronald." the redheaded boy was clutching his arm in pain and when haidee spoke she could see the hatred and jealousy clear as day in his eyes.

"I don't wont any of you faggots here at our party. Krum didn't like it that i only pointed out the truth about you both. Only a poof would wear clothes like you two do. Add in the french slut and this place is going to the dogs." Her eyes narrowed at the idiot of a boy; he had just been worshiping the young man a few days ago but seeing him in a slightly provocative outfit makes him gay in his eyes?

"Ron let me share a quote with you. 'Some guys like girls, some girls like guy. Some guys like guys, some girls like girls like girls. Some guys like girls and guys, some girls like guys and girls. But that's Love deal with it!' There is no problem with anyone that lesbian, gay, bisexual, Transgender, Asexual, or queer. It doesn't matter were people are within in the spectrum as long as they are happy with their place. Its straight homophobic like you that have an issue with the rest of them." She could see his face turning more and more red as she spoke so she raised her hand and lite it aflame. "And if isee you harming anyone because they are or seem like they are any of those things then i will not be afraid to lite a flame under your arse. People are people and there is nothing wrong with how they show themselves"

When ron spoke with forced words there was a bit of spittle flying from his mouth, "Why would I care about those freaks! I would be fine as long as they stay away from us normal people. No self-respecting Gryffindor would dare fall to such a level like all those fags." She could see many people in the room tense but that could be because they know someone who is, are themselves, or were just offended by his words. "I also doubt you could burn me with that silly fire of yours. It probably wasnt even you that killed that dragon, if it was even killed that is."

She shook her head at how far his idiocy could go, even his siblings were watching with caution. "Got one fact for you Ronald. Godric Gryffindor was a recognised gay man even back in his time. Didnt realize your living in the house of the very thing you dislike so much did you." There was a gasp from all the Gryffindors. "The ministry forbid it from being known in the UK because they are so against them. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were lesbian lovers and the concubines of Salazar Slytherin. Its well-known all over the world and yet the home country refuses to accept it. And if you must know, my fire is so cold that it burns."

She turned to her eroméni and pleaded with her eyes to leave. When the girl nodded to give Ron a good talking to she walked over to Jamie. He seemed more than a little shocked at the information she had just reveled to them all.

"If you need me for anything, my room is 9 portraits down first door on the left. Dont be afraid to visit. See you later Jamie and have fun." the boy gave a single nod and she flew out of the common room window.

She raced to was so furious with Rons words that she couldn't contain it. Her form shifted into her animagus form and as she ran across the sky little fires were left floating in her wake. Finally when she got above the Black Lake she lost it. Fire coated her body and spun around her body like a vortex but it still wasnt enough to calm her. So she focused and poured both her magic and fired core into the flames.

~mindscape~

Deep with the Elephant graveyard there was a dark maniacle laughter echoing across the pridelands. As it grew a figure could be seen exiting the elephant skull. This figure was in the form of a pitch black lioness with eerie whites for eyes and it radiated anger and pain. When it got to the end of the graveyard it was encircled by the shadow guard but they did stand a chance against the dark lioness. She slashed their throats and let hem fall limp to the ground as the drowned in a pool of their own blood. Seeing that the fight was over it laughed before taking off at a full on sprint toward the Rock spire in the distance. If it would have looked back It would have seen the dark lands become light once more and the animal bones turn to dust before blowing away in the wind.

On the other side the land deep within the chamber beyond the memory orchard another lionesses with pure white fur and blue eyes snapped open before she to made a swift exit from her resting place. It could only hope it wasnt to late. When she left the deepest chamber it sealed shut, never to be opened again.

Inside the snake temple the great feathered serpents eyes flung open. Its eyes were full of acceptance and cunning. The time for their end was nearing and they needed to become a little something more. As it Flew out of its great temple it crumbled to sand that soon hardened into a tower of hardened glass.

At the bottom of the waterhole an extremely new creäture surfaced from its depths. It was a mermaid but it was grey in color and had bright purple hair and burnt amber eyes. The second the creäture touched the beach its tailfin turned into a pair of legs. Within a few steps from her pool the sandy edge became lush grass and the clear water changed to a pool of liquid silver.

Far in the sky to the north the great hungarian horntail was resting on her private island in the sky. None of them, except the feathered serpent, knew she was here. When she felt the call she leaped from her home and headed to the center of this plane. Behind her the island she was one turned into multiple fluffy white clouds that scattered across the sky.

Soon each of the creatures arrived in an open circle free of foliage or any form of animals. There was a single circular door with five different depictions of the creatures that had assembled. One by one they all started to shift into an entire different forms from before. Each on looked like Haidee with her collar around their neck and naked.

The black lioness had white eyes and black hair, Ghostly pale skin, black claws, cat ears, and a tail. The white lioness had peaceful aquatic blue eyes, tan skin, white claws, cat ears, and a tail. The hungarian Horntail's eyes were a solid black with a white slit pupil in the center, there were little dark grey scales around her wrist breasts and pussy and her claws were a silver color. Quetzalcoatl had become identical to the dragoness with scales but its had a pair of feathered wings from is back and two pair of serpentine fangs sticking out of its mouth. And finally the mermaid had kept her purple hair and eyes while the rest of her was just like haidee but with a pair of gills on the side of her neck.

Together as one they each steps into the feet holes. There was a clicking sound of the holes locking them in place. Reaching out to each other they grabbed onto the neighbors hands and channeled their magic through each other. The magic took on many colors but it eventually settled on a Royal Purple. Then as one they channeled it downward into the circle. Slowly as their magic drained out of them they lost their color before they were also sucked into the circle.

If anyone could see it they would think it was a demon summoning circle as the images on it warped into swirl and the foot holes sealed closed. The light grew brighter and brighter until eventually it was sucked into the center of the swirl. Nothing happened for a moment but a few minutes later the swirls started opening one at a time. Once it was openedcompletely a new figure rose from the hidden chamber on a little circular platform.

This figure was humanoid in shape with a few extras. It hair was jet black with a few streaks of purple throughout. Its nails ere human but each one was a blood-red in color but they all had a different color swirl on them in black, blue, amber, white, and green. Then there was the ears, both of them were a royal purple to match the streaks. Behind the girl was two purple tails to match the ears. Her canine we about an inch passed her lips when they were closed. Her eyes though were the most frightening. The entire eye was a bright neon green color with a black slit and white pupil in the center. Her breasts were a mid B cup and very perky. Down south her pussy had a small bit of hair in the shape of thereoccurring swirl.

When she looked to the sky she smiled a happy smile before blasting a shot of magic into the sun. The sun was the pathway from this plan and now that she had been finally completed she could become her true self. But first she needed to release her power or she would fade.

~Exit mindscape~

The results were apocalyptic to say the least. Her Fire spread across the sky blackening the lands of the castle beneath it and in the center of it was a dark purple Cheetaur lioness with emerald-green eyes glowing so bright they were like headlights. When she reared her head back and let loose a roar a pure beam of magic rippled away from her and sucked up the fire before forcing its self back within her.

She could feel it. Once again he magic had changed but this time it was completely different than ever before. While it was still as cold and fire like as before but know it felt whole with a sense of harmony and rebirth. It was stronger than before but way more controlled now that it wasnt broken up. She could no longer feel the fire core within her, just the single magical core, but she knew that she could use the fire to a finer point than ever before.

Suddenly her body shifted from her cheetaur form into her human one or at least something like it. She ould feel tails swinging behind her and ears on her head but she was body was furless. thankfully she was clothed still but the enchantments had been destroyed. And yet she was still standing on the air. Was it possible that her magic had assimilated the enchantments into her along with it?

It was then that realised that the professors and ministry workers would be at her location soon enough. So with a flicker of will she took off for the window to her room. She was there in less than a second and quickly hid in the recesses of her trunk. Hopefully her eroméni will come get her when its safe.

*scene change*

Back in the common room Hermione had turned on the redhead boy. He didn't seem to understand how much it strength it took Haidee to stand up to him the way she had. That girl was always afraid that in her anger her fire would consume everything around her. So when she pleaded with her using her eyes she let her flea.

"Ron you havent the slightest idea how close you were to becoming ash just like that dragon had. I stand by Harry's words and beliefs. If i see anyone harming a student, no matter the orientation or status, I will become a thing of your nightmares. Lets hope you never have to see what harry can do."

There was a onimious feeling in the air and she knew where it was coming from. Running to the window that haidee had just ran out of she could see the fire in the sky as it went farther from the building. There was a spick in the air and quickly she turned to the others behind her.

"Everyone get the hell down!"

None of them ignored her words and were instantly on the floor while Hermione was starting at her girlfriends figure in the distance. She could tell that something was happening to her distraught concubine. Then she could see the fire spinning around her at an increasing rate until it was a solid vortex of shadow fire. There was another spike so great that some of the younger student screamed. And then it happened.

The fire flew up and exploded outward above Haidee. In a flash the entire light blue sky was blocked off by the likes of the shadow fire; however there was something different about it. There was no purple within the flames, just pure black fire. Eyes focusing on her friend she gasped at was she saw.

There under the canopy of pure shadow fire was a dark purple Cheetaur with pure green eyes glowing so bright that she could see them a mile away like it was only a few feet. Was this the power of a pure shadow lion or did her girlfriend just break the boundary and become something more? Haidee had gone through so many magical changes that she was starting to fear how long until she cracked from the pressure. And Hermione hoped this was the last and that she survived to come back to her.

There was an earth shattering roar that broke the window next to her before a beam of pure purple magic blasted through the fire canopy. The fire was sucked into the magic and once it was all gone the magic reversed its course and sunk back into her friend.

She could see haidee shift from her cheetaur form to a human or something close to it. They had two and cat ear and her eyes were completely green. she couldn't get a better view before the girl just vanished from her spot. If she had to guess she ran and hid in the trunk but how did she disappear like that? it was almost like she apparated.

turning back to the students she eyes them before clearing her throat to get them to look at her. When they did she could see the uncertainty in their eyes which she couldn't blame them but if they had seen what she did they would be terrified of her girlfriend.

"It's alright you can return to what you were doing. Whatever happened is over." they started getting up but none moved from their standing spots. Guess the party mood drained away from them. Just as she was getting to the portrait Ron had to be an idiot.

"Where do you think your going? The boy grabbed her arm before trying to drag her back into the room. She sent a stinging hex at his hand and her released her immediately before glaring at her.

"I'm going to find Harry. He was out there when that happened and might need me." the boys glare intensified.

"Why do you always go after that prat! He's nothing but a money hungry, self-centered, arrogant, and failure at all that he does. I don't get why you like him when im right here." he threw her a cocky smirk.

Her fists were clenching tightly into steel balls. This boy had just described himself and yet thinks that her little Haideewas like that. And she was gonna tell him that even if she has to shove it down his guilt letter by letter. With a voice as cold as liquid nitrogen she gave him her thoughts. She was sure even the older students flinched when she was done.

"Dont you dare say that about Harry, Ronald Bilius Weasley. He is generous to those who need it or ask, selfless and self-conscious, Shy to the max, and more talented in his pinky toe than you have in your whole body! I would never go out with such a pig-headed asshole like you."

The boy was starting to turn Vernon Dursley pruce when suddenly his hand shot forward and punched her right in the jaw. how could she forget that Ron doesn't know gender boundaries and would slug anyone that pissed him off enough. The room was dead silent as she pushed herself off the floor.

Like haidee she also had to keep her creäture status a secret in the magical UK but unlike Haidee she could shift little parts of her body. So drawing out her claws she swifted her hand at the idiots face and left four jagged cuts from his left forehead down to his right jaw. Blood started leaking from the cuts but she made sure not to pop his eyes. She did however channel magic into he claw when she did it. Those cuts would scar over and be a constant reminder that women can hurt you right back.

He stumbled backward clutching her face in pain. The only one that ran to his aid was Ginny but even then it was half-hearted. She watched them walk out of the portrait before turning to Fleur, Viktor, and little Jamie.

"I'm gonna go find him, please let me know what happens. I don't know how long it'll be until I can get him to come out from his hiding place." The all nodded in agreement and viktor made a shoeing motion.

As fast as a bullet she was out of the common room and flying to their bedroom. Unsurprisingly haidee wasnt in their room nor the bathroom; walking over to the trunk she flipped open the lid before climbing over the edge and sliding down the ladder using the metal sides. In a quick order her feet were landing on the floor before she started moving to find her girlfriend.

To Haidee much sharper ears she could hear the light pitter patter of feet moving across the floor. Her eroméni must have come to her as soon as she could since she had only been in the trunk for a few minutes tops. In the last few minutes she had many realizations formed inside her.

One was that the creatures inside her mindscape were not just there to represent a power or an emotion. They had been representation of her personality, select emotions and feelings, and magical abilities. She didn't know what had happened to her to make her section them off or how she had been the pure based of her mind before they joined but she knew it had to be bad. With her luck it had been erased from her mind and she hadn't found where the echos of those memories lied.

Another was that the reason she had so many issues with her instincts before was because they came from three to five sources in time. One moment she felt one thing but then another would come to her and whip the last one into the current of the new one. She would have to find a new reason to have her bindi on her at all times again.

The third was that her body had changed once more. Like every other time when she shifted she was naked but this form seemed to have become her base form. She could tell that her magic was still keeping her in this age; so her ten-year old form must still be her age base form. But she no longer had a human form like she once did.

Looking down at her nails she had to admit they were fare prettier than the pure black one with the red background and the swirls in the color of her counterparts eyes. And it wasnt just her fingers but both toes and fingers. Her back tickled when her tails swayed back and forth, she lover the color of it. Purple tail with a pitch black tuff at the end.

She was sure her ears were the same color and build like Hermione. Come to think of it this form was ike Hermione without the fur, penis, or muzzle. Her eroméni was more catgirl than her. she could actually play hers off as cosplay if she tried. But that was dangerous so fedilius it was.

When Hermione finally came into view she stopped to stare at her for a moment before shrugging it off and coming up to her.

"GEt out of there Haidee. I can't help if your under the table." How hadn't she realised she was under the table? She maybe whole now but she was a submissive concubine and Hermione was her mistress. So with little difficulty she wiggle out from in between all the chairs that the others had left the last time they were over. Once she was standing up and brushed off she waited for what she was supposed to do next.

"Who do you feel? You've changed again so i expect there to be somethings different."

"I became complete, for lack of a better term. Those creatures within my mindscape turned out to be sections of my mind, emotions, and magic. It was why i had so many problems with my feelings, thoughts, and instincts. They had all been sectioned of and made everything confusing. This will be my last magical transformation if i have any say in the matter. But i have to perform the fedilius charm to hide my additions from magical view." She smiled when her eroméni blinked in confusion.

"Thats all good to know but why only magicals?" Her mistress reached up and scratched her behind her ear making herpurr in delight.

"Because the mundane wont blink an eye with the increase of cosplay. Ill just have to adopt it as my personal style with what ever i wear. If they ask about the eyes ill say special contacts. It could be good in business practices cause it would throw them off enough to be easier to make deals with."

Hermione hummed to herself as she thought it over. Of course the first emotion in her eyes was Lust and she would freely admit that was hers as well.

"Then get it done over with. Id like to see what else is different about you." Haidee summoned her foci from the dresser and when it touched her hand it glowed weakly before sputtering out. It hadn't died but it needed a massive uphall. Hermione sighed "I'll call ollivander. This man is gonna make one last fortune off of you. You might as well not get dressed, it's not like he hasn't seen you naked before." When she walked of Haidee looked her body over once more.

First think she noticed was that her breasts were smaller that before. She was a Mid B cup now when she had been just getting into the Cs before. She also noticed the design her pubic hair had taken. Maybe it wasnt a coincidence that she weaved her enchantments into swirls. Her hips were just a bit smaller and her body was just a smidge more toned then before. She didn't know if it was natural but her skin hand a glow to it like people saw you have after a long good fuck. She didn't know if she would grow anymore body hair now but she would have to wait and see.

One thing that threw her off was that when she tried to summon her foci it was almost to easy. Her magic flowed way easier now and it was not as wild. Even after her efforts her cores were still a little messy but now it seemed to beperfectly. It wouldn't surprise her if with having her magic unknowingly sectioned had made doing everything harder and a lot rougher. Wonder what would happen to her enchantment.

Speaking of her enchantment she looked over her body and couldn't find any of the jewelery that she had on earlier. Even the toe rings were gone. She knew she could still do all her sky based ones but she didn't know about the rest. It would be pointless to test her hearing on croakshacks since she already understood him perfectly and her fire one should not be practiced in a wooden trunk.

that reminded her she needed to get that stone trunk ordered for her dragon. That egg had gotten big in that month. She reckoned it had until the summer ended before it hatched but the egg had already gotten to the size of a beach ball. It worried her that it would get to big for her. So standing up she walked to it and touched it.

Just like the first time she had touched it; the egg glowed once more a lighter purple color and she could feel that the dragon had changed once more. This thing was gonna be freaking monstrous once it hatched let alone when it grew up. Could you even keep an extended space inside an extended space? She would have to check.

It was then that Mione came back with the old man with her. He must have been really enticed to come over since hewas covered in wand polish.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. Sorry about bothering you so soon but as you can see i changed again for the last time." His eyes widened when he saw what had all changed about her but her managed to keep a professional air to him, if only a bit.

"YEs well that is perfectly fine Ms. Potter. Now since this one is going to be such a hassle would you please chant into your cheetaur form." She nodded to him before Shifting.

Looking at her body the only thing that changed was that her breasts finally matched her other forms, there was a black swirl bellow her belly button, and on her hips there was an identical swirl as well. Oh and her fur was purple as well.

"Well this will be fun dont you think?" the girls just groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

^I like cookies^ parceltongue

 **"I like cookies"** french

"I like cookie" english in lioness form

 _ **{i like cookies}**_ feline

 _[i like cookies] mermish_

peithínios = submissive

eroméni = mistress(greek)

amicula = mistress (latin)

muur khün = cat person (Mongolian)

Mr. Ollivander tisked at them for their groaning but he had a smile on his face to show that he was fine with it. He pulled out his crates once more but didn't go rifling through them.

"Now Ms. Potter because your foci is advance as it is i cannot help beyond supple the items it needs. These crates are full of things for foci and they are much larger than they look. So i want you to channel you magic at the crates and your magic will draw out what is needed."

I made sense to her, there was only so much that humans can measure until eventually the forces that be will chooseits own path for humanity. So drawing on her magic once more she channeled it through here hands toward the crates. Interestingly the swirls on her claws glowed their color on their red backdrop. Her magic didn't change at all though.

When her magic hit the would create a bunch more wood came out of both hazel and ash. There was some more living silver, many Nuummite bars, Two emerald-green cateyes, and single Surgilite gem. When she tossed her foci in with the mix they all started to blend together one last time. She heard Hermione gasp in astonishment at what her magic was doing. Forgot to teller her how this worked, oh well.

When it finally stopped she had a single foci instead of the two that she expected and the moon stones all clattered to the floor. Must have found the end of her evolutionary chain at last. This wasnt what she really expected at all. It was a staff of all things. Ignoring the wood underneath The entire was a base of Nuummite and the living silver was twirledaround it up to the top. The top piece was a life-like lioness baring its teeth with the cateyes in its eyes spots. TheSurgilite was placed at the very bottom of the staff.

They gulped at the simple yet beautiful piece of work. This was the base form of the wand if she knew anything about her focus. When she shifted to her human form she was correct about it changing shape. This time it became a dagger With a nuummite blade and handle with the silver in the groves while the cat eyes on the guard and the surgilite at the bottom of the handle. It made a beautiful ceremonial dagger and maybe a ritual knife if she ever got that far.

When she shifted to her lioness form all three of them gasped. The focus stayed in the form of a necklace made with very flexible cords of Nuummite. The silver was in a in a swirl design all over the cords and the cateyes were a dangling just a bit under the cord by some of those silver swirls. The surgilite was in the center just a bit farther below thecateyes.

Shifting back to her human-kitty form she placed the dagger on her table before once more launching herself into the old man to give him a hug in thanks. He didn't tense this time but that's probably because he expected it. He patted her on the head a few times before she backed off. She sent him a silly grin before summoning her money pouch.

"Thank you once again Mr. Ollivander. Now how much do i owe you? and don't give me no 'got to see a staff get created' crap. You will take the money owed and that's final." The man actually gulped when she gave him a stern look.

"500 Ms. Potter. I would have charged you the same as last time but since i get the moon stones back as a sovinioer iguess it will have to count." the man didn't sound to disappointed about getting so much more money. Hermione gasped when she worked out the amount she had just paid for her magical foci. Digging into her pouch she handed him the money and he happy shoved it into his own. Just as he was about to leave Haidee stopped him.

"Mr. Ollivander i was just about to cast a spell on myself before we called you here and i was wandering if you would be willing so be a bit of a test dummy to see if it works." the man stopped to think about it before sitting down in a chair and waited for her to get it on with.

Taking a deep breath she waver her dagger in the wand motion she needed for the spell as she cast, "Mageía apókrypsipou egó den empistévontai gia na kratísei se koiní théa ton magikón anthrópous . Prostatépste to mystikó aftó stinpsychí tou eaftoú mou . « Haidee angeioplástis échei stíthos , ta aftiá tis gátas , kai dýo ourés »" Instantly the magic settled inside her core and she knew the spell had worked.

Turning to the wand-crafter she could him staring at her in wonder. She was sure if this was a cheesy game or cartoon there would be a giant question mark above his head.

"Um Ms. Potter why are you standing there without any clothes?" The girls giggled at the man.

"It's a secret sir. Here let me tell you. 'Haidee angeioplástis échei stíthos , ta aftiá tis gátas , kai dýo' ( Haidee potter has breast, cat ears, and two tails)." immediately the old mans eyes widened in to saucers before he started clapping wildly.

"Splended just splended. Never in my life did i think a fourteen year old would be able to cast the fedilius charm. You had been wondering if you were trying to seduce me or were a very large six-year-old." If anything this just made the girls even more giggly. "Well if that's all girls i better get going." he waved to them before leaving the trunk.

"I should have turned six and freaked him out." Hermione was to busy laughing to answer. She was starting to feel tired from all that had happened in the last half hour and as her eyes started to drop Hermione hit her with a stinging hex. "Ouch what was that for?"

"You don't get to go to bed until i use the toilet. Now get your butt up that ladder and in the shower. All this excitement is not good for my digestive trap" Haidee would have complained but she was to tired; so she let the magic take over andlead her to her dinner.

*scene break*

It had been three weeks since she reached her completion and she had been having fun reading the prophet and hearing the students guess of what happened over Hogwarts the night of the second task. It had started off with death eaters playing a sick game to someone trying to use a dark ritual to resurrect Voldemort. It seemed that none of them had thought it was her, even though she was the only one in the area that used black fire.

Another thing she had to do was get a wand craftier note from Ollivander saying her dagger was her wand and was Legal to ICW standards. apparently they had approved knifes because magical assassins needed a way to both kill their target but also protect themselves.

besides that it was funny to see everyone jump away when she looked at themsince her eyes had changed. According to the students, except her friends and little Jamie, they were very disturbing. That had taken a note from pomphreysaying the basilisk venom in her decided it was time for a change. Honestly she had forgotten about that but it would have been flushed from her way back when she had first came into her inheritance; so it didnt really concern her.

Like she suspected Hogwarts had turned her room into an attachment to a common room. She had even dubbed it the 'Hiddy hole'; although the other all laughed at her rediculious name. It did have the unforseen effect of having Fleur andviktor move in for the rest of the year.

She also managed to get Furkoz to set her up a bank account in the mundane world and had him set on buying up the land around the shrieking shack. Thankfully it was owned by the Government and they were always to get some extra coin. Another goal she got completed was getting Remus to accept her proposal of getting him an education in the mundane world before having him come work for her. According to Furkoz she could legally emancipate herself at sixteen so she could get all the paperwork in for her company with the bank which ment she still had to go back to her relatives for this summer and the next. She had also gotten the patient on her enchantment filed through them and he was nice enough to send her a gringotts post box. It made it so she could send them all her paperwork from a distance.

Tonks still hadn't called her but she was expecting a long, rough, and fetish fill night when she finally did. In the mean time Hermione had made plenty of use out of her. Even started waking her up in the morning by poking her human or cat cock into her mouth, ass, or pussy. It was quiet a nice way to wake up.

The last greatness about the week was that Ron had four scars running across his face and she knew Hermione was the source of that. She had even told her what had happened after she left but she couldn't dredge any sympathy for the redheaded git. Didnt help that the Gryffindors had told everyone in the school what had happened in the common room that night, even Hermione and herself kissing. That turned out better gossip than the fact that she had threaten to turn Ron to ash if she caught him bad mouthing the LGBT community.

Little Jamie had stopped by a few times ro say hi and had taken to studying in their common room when he couldntfocus. To help him a little Haidee had gotten a copy of all seven years course books and had them put on bookshelves in the center room. Hermione had even made copies of her notes on everything and put them out as well. Apparently Little Jamie is a bit of a bookworm like them but hid it in the common room cause Gryffindor aren't supposed to bebookworms. They had to stomp that out of him by letting him read the Dumstrang history book. He was real astounded when it told him about Dumbledore and Grinderwald being gay lovers in their youth.

Jamie had also been able to talk to Hermione and fleur about how to take care of his appearance. Hermione had given him an edited version of her list while Fleur added some spells and gave him a list of potions neither of them had heard about. Haidee especial liked the potion to make farts not stink, Hermione had made her wanna start brewing it immediately. He had also made friends with girls his own age after the boys had pushed him out of their group for Defending Haidee when they we making rude comments behind her back.

Haidee had finally gotten around to ordering her new marble trunk after learning it was safe to have in inside her wooden one and she moved the dragon egg into it. After she changed its make up the eggs had changed from a plain light grey egg to a black egg with little purple wave-like design. This thing was going to be something amazing she could feel it.

It had taken her three weeks to get use to her new magic and now she was actually going to visit her potions class willingly. She hadn't told anyone just because she wanted to surprise them. It wouldn't be a surprise if she caused a commotion just by showing up since it usually did when she came to the great hall for a meal. Somehow she had managed to split the Gryffindors in half. The bigoted closed-minded people were sitting near the staff table while the rest of them were by the door. She was sure that more than one relationship had been ruined because of this divide but that wasnt her fault.

Seeing as she wasnt a real student for the year she had decided to dress in her favorite outfit to date. It was an emeraldgreen long sleeve with a snow leopard cub saying 'Im a kitty', a pair of highrise blue jeans, a pair of black running shoes, and a dark silver hoodie with a few regular charm bracelets. None of the students would really look at her and she could hear mutters from the anti-gryffindors that she was converting to a slytherin and telling lies about their founder. Of course none of that was true but the haters gonna hate.

She was sitting at her end of the table with her eroméni, Jamie, a couple of his friends, Neville and Dean. It was a bit of a surprised that Dean had joined her but she would gladly take him in if she had to. They were all mumbling about classes, the fued, and the sky of fire. She snickered when they told her that was what some seventh year had dubbed it.

It was about half past eight when her year mates had gotten up and were about to head off for potions when she stood up and joined them. They all looked at her like she was being weird again. Neville looked particularly nervous that she was following them. Hermione seemed to have figured out what she was doing when a little grin appeared on her face. Dean just looked at her in confusion.

"Harry what are you doing? We've gotta get off to class so we can't really talk." she waved her hand him like it was nothing.

"Why im going to class of course! I figured my pillow has seen enough of me to last a lifetime. That and i don't feel like going to the library and am very bored." Her voice when from very excited to somewhat whiny as she talked. Hermione laughed at the horrified look on the boys' faces. That was the first time she sounded remotely girly about anything and she was positive that they could imagine why she chose Potions of all classes to go to.

"Why the blood hell would you come back to potions? Yes Snape has been better sense he got the twins under his reign but he's still a git. Not grease anymore though."

"Because Mr. Thomas, it would be the most interesting in terms of messing with him. potions is one of the few classes here that doesn't need a wand but still needs a lot of concentration not to mess up. In the others we just read about creäture, the spells, and wave our wands. Here we have to truly focus." Neither boy could reply to that but they did have a look on their face like they were walking to their impending doom.

The door was open when they got there but there wasnt any students in the room yet. Snape was sitting behind his desk waiting for everyone and he wasnt wearing that ghastly cloak, though he still wore all black. Before they entered she cast a disillusionment spell on herself before slipping up to the mans desk and slipping him a slip of parchment with her secret written on it in her elegant writing. He frowned at the sudden piece of paper on his desk but it left after he read it. His eyes widened ever so slightly before giving a barely noticeable nod.

Slipping back across the room she sat in her eroméni lap, still invisible, and waited for the class to start. Soon enough theSlytherin and Gryffindors started trickling in. The Slytherins looked emotionless as usual although she could see that they were all refusing to sit with a brunette girl in the middle. She didnt recognise the girl but then again she only knew their quidditch team and Malfoy's group. So this girl must be different from the rest to gain this type of reaction from her housemates. She'd have to look into it later but know she had a class to freak out.

When every one was seated Snape stood up and started roll call. There was a few mumbled here's and other forms of greetings called out. That girls name turned out to be Tracy Davis so she had a name to go by now. When they finally got to the P's she hopped off her eroméni and called out here when he said her name. there was a few screams from the kids behind her since she was still invisible.

the man smirked at her, "Would you please come into view Potter. I can't count you if i cant see you." She tapped her dagger her head and canceled the charm. Once more they all gasped at what she was wearing. "Would you mind explaining why you are dressed like one of my house? Last i checked you were of the lion's den."

She snickered when some student cried out in outrage at her betrayal, even the ones on her side in Gryffindor. "Well icouldn't find this shirt in a different color or i would have gone with purple. The hoodie because its cold down here and iwanted to mess with everyone." Some of the snakes chuckled at her honesty while Tracy was clapping when she turned around and showed them her shirt.

"Well make sure you down get cause anymore disruptions and welcome to the snake pit." Tracy busted up laughing while the Gryffindor were taking after their animal and roaring in protest. He tuned his glared up a few notches, "Now the rest of you keep your mouths shut so we can begin class. The last thing i wanna do is hear your whining."

It took a bit but class finally got started with Snape going over how to prepair the Wit-sharping potions, the effects of the ingredients, and the reasons for these effects. It was better than pointing at the board and saying follow them. She really didn't need to brew the potion or take it since cheetaurs have a natural resistance to the mind arts.

Snape strolled over to her table and peering into Hermione's cauldron. "Ms. Granger i will be stealing you accessory for a moment. Dont worry it will come back to you unharmed. Come potter" neither denied his words so she followed him into his office. Good thing this potion cant destroy anything if messed up, it just makes you very loopy. He strode over to his desk and leaned against it and motioned for her to step up to him. Doing as her asked she calmly stood there waiting for him to talk.

"So tell me Ms. Potter, how is it that you can cast the fedilius charm as a fourth year? I know you have completed your studies here unofficially but that charm is beyond complicated. and what is your real reason for coming to my class after five months of not stepping into a single classroom?" she smiled at the man, he could always smell out a descent from three miles away.

"One of the four nice things Black did before he told me his true thoughts about me. But i was wondering if you would give me your approval to open another house of sorts in the north tower. You're the first one ive asked since i figured if icould get your help than only McGonagall would be a pain." There was a slight popping noise when a platter of hot chocolate appeared on the table next to her. He moved to hand her a cup which she gladly excepted. When she pulled the cup away from her lips she had a little whip cream around her upper lip. With a quick lick it was all cleaned up.

"What is the reason for this house, Ms. Potter? We have the four founders for a reason because it makes tracking schedules easier. Others have tried in the past but they couldn't get the approval of all the heads." She hadn't thought about the scheduling bit but maybe they could come up with something.

"I wanna make a house that's safe for outcasts. There is a lot more prejudice than there was two hundred years ago, which is so backwards. We would be called the Exsul's but it would be an add-on to their original house. Think of it as a unity of the houses without getting them all on board. We would take in anyone that is rejected by the members of their house but they would still keep the their place with in that house. That could make the scheduling easier if they follow the same as their main house." There was a sad look in the mans eyes as she spoke of those that she would house.

"If this was around when i was a kid i wouldn't have turned to the people i had back then. Who would be this head of house?"

"I was thinking Hagrid sense he is so friendly and helpful to people or Professor Trelawney but she can't give her predictions to the students or drinking her sherry in front of them. This is a house of outcasts so why not the teachers that fit that group as well. Id ask you but you have the snakes already. I was even gonna ask Peeves and Myrtle to beour house ghosts."

Snape was thinking it over for far longer than she would have liked. "What will the animal be? Every house must have an animal. The colors are also important."

"Maybe a dolphin, honestly havent thought of an animal too much. But the colors i was thinking that the tie would be a rainbow while the trim of their uniform is the color of their main house. REd for the lion, green for the snakes, yellow for the badgers, and blue for the ravens." He was nodding with her while tapping his hand to his arm as he thought it over.

"The house usually takes the form of something close to the founder. So it would recommend a shadow lioness. Theycan't complain about it too much and it might get McGonagall on your side, even if it's ever so slightly." Of course for things based off of her. Guess she could add it to her list of things related to her being a lioness.

"I swear you people are trying to out me but i can do that." She had a fake pout on her lips while snape smirked.

"How would the rooms be handled? If i remember the north tower's house didn't have a boy and girl sections." That would actual make her idea even better than she had hoped.

"Well if we end up collecting all the students that are all over the gender and sexuality spectrums like i expect than it would be pointless in separation then at all. Add in the few magical creatures that pop up and we will have a place where we don't discriminate against each other. They can be themselves in the tower and not fear repercussion for it." She really didn't like people who forced their ignorant views on others just because they don't like something.

"In that case i have a student that needs to get out of the snake pit. Her name is Tracy Davis, in the your class actually. Some student decided they would prank her cause she it so different in personality to the rest of the snakes. They ended up walking in on her having sex with a transfigured and animated german Shepard. When i found out i talked to her and she admitted she had done it for the last two years after her dog at home forced himself on her after a shower. Ever since they avoid her and she has got lonely. This happened about three months ago."

That explained why they wouldn't go near her. Haidee couldn't really say anything against her since she liked hermione cat dick.

"When i get it all set up, talk to her about joining. I can't yell at her, not with Hermione as my eroméni." casting a quicktempes she was a little shocked that they have been in thee for thirty minutes. Class was probably about to end within another ten. "I think that enough talk for now, sir. We gotta get back to class." she turned and starting heading to the door but just as she was about to open the door Snape cleared his throat.

"You look better with the ears and tails, Ms. Potter. And good luck with the others." She flashed him a toothy smile before heading out.

When she stepped back in the room she could see everyone cleaning up their tools or just finishing their potions. Hermione was already done and waiting patiently for her to return. When she slipped into the seat next to her girlfriend the girl sent her a look asking for what happened.

"He agreed and we already got a potential housemate. Besides that I have to go talk to the ghosts and then trelawnyabout being the head. I know you think she's a fraud but the woman is alone up in that tower. This will get her out of it and socialize a bit." The frown did not leave her eroméni's face however when she finished.

"Its not that, its the fact that she smells like me or something similar. It bugs me when she gets around cause i feel a kinship but her whimsy attitude irritates me so much that i don't wont to be around her."

How could she smell like Hermione? Was it possible that Hermione wasnt the only one to mess up with Polyjuice or was there something else to her creäture form? Its something to ask about when they finally met back up.

*Scene break*

For the next week straight she used the days that she had a class with the heads of house to talk to them in private. Of course she had to tell Professor Sprout her secret for her to finally get what she was going for and the reasons why but she happily agreed to talk to a few of her students that fit the bill.

Felius Fenwick was another matter entirely. The moment they slipped into his office her buragged her with questions about the cat ears and tail. It wasnt until then that she remembered the little man was half goblin so he could see her. Thankfully he hadn't spoke to anyone about it sense he had to live with the prejudice of both races. When she finished telling him of her goals toward the house was and that they took anyone that was ostracised from their house. This lead to him telling her about the blonde third year she had danced with at the ball and how she was bullied for her belief in these invisible creatures. He had talked to the girl about it but she brushed off his attempt to get them to stop. She would be the first from his house that he would send her.

Haidee hadn't gone to McGonogal yet since she was going to be last on the list. It would make it easier to get her to cave if she had the weight of the other teachers behind her. She had managed to get Peeves to agree to represent them as long as he didn't prank them individually. Myrtle had been a pain in the butt to agree to join but she managed. She just had to make sure the kids understood that she was a teenage ghost stuck in her menstrual cycle so you had to becareful with their words. Should be easy to tell the girls but the boys might be a problem.

So far she hadn't gotten any boys yet actually. She thought about inviting Jamie if he wanted to join but she couldn't do that until she had spoken to the lion's head. They would probably be a house of mainly third years and up with a few random younger years. She would ask the house wether they wanted a quidditch team or not; but if they ever did in the future she had sent an order to the quidditch shop for the second best brooms and equipment for each position. If they ever did play she didn't want anyone getting hurt like she did because no one would tell her how to get armor.

Remus had done well adjusting into the schooling her was getting but apparently his tutors were worried how far behind he was, which was around first grade in mundane education. He head been bitten before he went into second grade and his parents were forced to pull him out. Thankfully he was a quick study with nothing to do during the day so he was catching up quickly. He was also representing her with the government and had a meeting with the Prime Minister at the end of April. They were going to try to get her mundane guardianship switched from the dursley to himself seeing as in the mundane world you can't get emancipated until your sixteen but she would have to stay in the dursleys household because of the wards. The last thing he would try to get done there was to have her records changed saying she was a post-op transgender girl. But a lot of that wont be legalised until the summer which meant she had about three to four months.

Viktor had actually taken a break from training for the tournament and had started delving into the few fashion magazines the girls had. He had asked to Dobby, who had taken to wearing one of her spaghetti strap tank tops in front of others, when he got bored with them to so they put an application for him in to a few mundane magazines. Seeing as he didn't have anything else to do her read those and worked his transfiguration to work on his eye for details.

Fleur was actually working on creating a magical version of a dildo. She was using runes as a power source. According to her some witches back home had gotten bored with their boyfriends lack wanting intimacy and had asked her to try making them something to relieve themselves. This lead to her looking into the more sex based runes and then trying out her inventions right in the common room for them all to see. More than once they had to blindfold Jamie and silence her. Didnt help when Hermione had written to her mother about it and she had sent a few pamphlets with images and details about their uses. Kinda strange when her parents were conservative but it looked like her mum thought she needed some sexual relief so she didn't go chasing after boys. She had told her how much money she wanted to spend on them and she handed it over with trepidation in her eyes.

Haidee herself had started working on how she could use her various foci forms. Her dagger was good with offensive spells but if needed it could cast a good shield . It was also razor-sharp and could if fact be used as a ritual knife because it was perfectly in tune with her magic. The staff was good for wards, area spells, and defensive spells. It was glorious when she cast the petronus charm; the creäture was of course a lioness but it didn't look like vapor or light at all. It was a solid pure white lioness with protective purple eyes. It was almost like a true living creäture. It could physically touch objects and if she tried and send a message with it she could trick people into thinking it was her animagus form. She actually had done that with Viktor and he freaked out when it talked but the went completely banana when it disappeared in a flash of light.

The necklace was by far the weirdest. She could cast all types of magic in it but it gave away that she was using magicsince it had to a low purple glow to it when she did. Besides that it sent little bolts of spells out her mouth when she cast them. Spitting out a bombarda was quite scary for her.

Haidee had also told the pair about being a cheetaur and had taken to hanging out in the room in that form. None had told Jamie yet but they had a feeling she would have to before the year was up because of how all the times he had barged into the room. She did give him one of her pocket mirrors to call them before he came by because they didn't know if they were there at the time or what any of the others were doing in the open.

Their room was also moved to the north tower to stay, even if they didn't get McGonagall's permission. They didn't know if the other heads had talked with their students yet or with each other about it but she knew they would stand with her in this.

*Scene break*

Currently Haidee was heading to Trelawney's classroom which also happened to hold her office and living quarters in the back. thankfully the woman had a free hour so she wouldn't have to deal with any students. Getting to the foot of the latter she still couldn't believe that the door was in the ceiling of all places. The thing could easily slam shut on someones head climbing in or out. Maybe if it was a sliding door she could agree but a heavy solid oak door was just bullshit.

stepping on the bottom step she used her well learned trick of tapping her foot on the bottom step to make the door swing open and the latter lifted up into the room. It was much safer than personally climbing but she might just fly in through her window next time.

"Professor Trelawney! I need to speak to you." there was a bunch of banging and clutter falling on the floor before the woman came out.

Like always she had her long maroon robes, big round glasses that make her look like a bug, and wild hair that looked like it was put in a half-hearted bun before falling back down. When their eyes meet the woman actually sniffed the air before smiling at her.

"Why hello Ms. Potter, I have seen you in my inner eye for most of the year. Quite a life changing year you have had. I must say that you latest form is by far the best and most powerful so far. i would look out for the moon children though. The howlers would be most delighted to sink their teeth into you."

Well that was the most bizarre and fucked up hello if she had ever heard one. And Hermione had roleplay raped her when she walked into their room with a gag and blindfold. But she did store away the warning about the werewolves. It did make her wonder what would happen to her and what she would become if one did bite her.

"Thanks for the warning ma'am but i had something else i would like to talk to you about. Well two actually." the woman cocked her head to the side before the other side than blinked a few times. It was very weird, did she run off her instincts or something?

"You wanna know if ill take you on as the head of house to the one your trying to form for outcasts. My answer, yes i will. I already know of your stipulations about predicting and my drinking so don't worry. Now what is this other question my dear?"

Okay that is freaking weird! how could she have known what she was going to ask let alone the limits? She doubted the other teachers told her cause she asked them not to. Was this woman truly a seer or psychic? Or maybe just really good at research and had really great analytical skill?

"I was wondering why Hermione says you smell like she does?" The womans eyes glazed over ever so slightly before they refocused on her.

"Ah so your friend is a _muur khün_ as well. I was most curious when i couldn't truly read her." wait what the heck was this _muur khün?_ She had never even heard of it anything close to that. "Ah confused are you. The _muur khün_ originally come from deep within the chinese mountain ranges. When we were discovered by humans we had to flee but a few stayed to keep the tribe alive, those ones didn't last long though. The ones that fled eventually mated with humans and we developed the ability to change between human and _muur khün._ We can even change just little parts of our body and channel magic into our claws. I imagine that how Ronald Weasley got those scars."

She was eyeing her through her big glasses and had a weird glint in her eye. "I wonder what the children of a royal Shadow Cheetaur and a dual sex _muur khün_ could create. A new and marvelous creäture no doubt."

Haidee's body stiffened. She had read of the Royal Shadow Cheetaurs but they were declared extinct over four thousand years before the rest of the cheetaurs. There was just no way she was a descendent of that cheetaur type. Of course there was stories that shadow lions were the child of such a creäture and a normal lioness. This was too much for her to deal with. If this crazy woman was right then she was ranked more dangerous that a fucking nundu and the world would stop at nothing the turn her into a baby factory or straight up kill her. There would be no suppressing just rape or execution.

Her chest was hurting from the rapid beating and if felt like she wasnt getting any air in her body. she needed to get away from this woman or she would create another blast of power. Spinning around she flipped open the door and booked it away from the top of her new tower. She was running so fast that she didn't know if she was on air or stone but she didn't care. there were students milling about in their free time but she didn't notice she just weaved in and out of them before she finally came to the portrait of a black lioness lazing in the savanna. She whispered the password and the portrait slid out-of-the-way.

In an instant she was in her eroméni room curled up on her pillow in the corner with tears leaking down her eyes once more. This was all just getting more and more complicated for her and she was starting to wish that none of it had ever happened. she had one last thought before she drifted off into slumber.

 _They will hunt me to the end of the earth. I'll become to important to the world for them to even try risking it._


	14. Chapter 14

^I like cookies^ parceltongue

 **"I like cookies"** french

"I like cookie" english in lioness form

 _ **{i like cookies}**_ feline

 _[i like cookies] mermish_

eroméni = mistress(greek)

muur khün = cat person (Mongolian)

taíri = mate

When haidee was woken up by a worried Hermione she knew she needed to know what happened. She didn't even give her eroméni time to say anything before she launched into the story of what happened. Hermione hadn't known what a _muur khun_ was either but she did get a little freaked out when she told her what her cheetaur form truly was. When the girl hugged her and told her she would never let them take her, even if they had to pry her of her cold dead hands.

Instantly she felt a warmth fill her from the inside. there was an echo of care and determination inside that warmth. Was is possible that she was feeling Hermione's emotions or was that her own feelings welling up? She didn't know nor did she care; she just hugged her best friend, girlfriend, eroméni, and mate for all she was worth. The glow was increasing and solidifying until she felt something snap inside her collar.

It must have been audible because Hermione jerked back from her and looked down at her neck. Her eyes were widening to far beyond dobby's would ever reach. Slowly a trembling hand rose up to touch her collar. The moment her hand touched it the piece of jewelery crumbled into a fine silver dust. But it wasnt done yet; the dust rose up in the air before swirling into various shapes and colors before it flee back at her neck.

She could feel it shifting cover her neck in a thin strip before hardening ever so slightly. It wasnt the clothe back and cold metal front like it use to be. It felt smooth to her skin and it was comfortable around her. Her old one was restrictive and there was always an uneasy weight to it, like it wasnt right. This one was perfect and didn't make her feel like she was struggling in life with it around her neck.

Quickly Hermione pulled her up onto her feet before putting her in front of the mirror. As she looked at her collar she started crying tears of joy and relief. It was a single strip of purple velvet with an intricate little silver swirls and a jet black gem centerpiece. It was Hermione's magical collar and it took the form of what she liked most. Simple yet beautiful. Her hand moved up on its own and touched the gem, sending a warmth through her.

Suddenly Hermione rested her chin on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waisted. they just stared at the reflection for a long while but inside they were both sending their feeling for one another through the warmth that they felt. Hermione lifted her head a little before pressing her lips to her cheek in soft loving way. This was so different fromthe Hermione she got to know over the last few months but she liked the gentle gestures just as much as the rough ones, so it was all okay.

"I think Tonks is gonna be pissed she lost her fuck toy before really using it. Cause im sure as hell not letting you go back to her. You are mine and mine alone. If she tries again you are going to scare her away from making a move with that fire of yours. Dont burn her or anything, just scare."

Relief flooded through out her body. She had honestly worried about going back to the fetish nut that had started her down this road. It may have had its good parts but she knew Tonks would have taken things to the extreme and never take a step back. For all she knew she would make her fuck a troll or giant which she was happy to get a vagina that was full working and that would rip it to shreds. Of course Hermione's kitty dick is perfectly fine getting all snuggled up inside her. She knew that their daily rituals weren't going anywhere but maybe she would get a little more gentle treatment from the catgirl.

"I guess everything was its reasons for happening. And now were truly are the only ones for each other." her hand shifted from her collar to her taíri's hands that were slowly inching down into her jeans. "But if you really want to make it equal, we could make you my concubine and see how everything goes?"

Hermione actually rolled her eyes at her suggestion, "I'm a dominate haidee, ive always known that even before ibecame this _Muur khun._ I had to order you to fuck me with that spelled on dick remember? So even if we did it would be pointless and our orders to each other would get all muddled up. Id rather not risk another dual mistresses loop again."

It did make sense to her, she had never been for being the one fucking a person unless she was riding them. And she could easily see herself ordering Hermione to tell what to do in ever situation if she was confused or resistant. So they wouldn't so the reverse concubine ritual. She was with her position anyway.

"So should we go see whats happening with everyone out there? i havent a clue how long ive been in here." she gave a soft laugh at that. "Um Mione what are we?"

"Class just got out, Love, so two hours tops. And you are _mine_ and i am yours. We are best friends, girlfriends, dom and sub, and mates. I meant it when i said i wouldnt share you with any one ever again, maybe not even our kittens but you are having all of those. We could get each other pregnant in either form though . So it's a distinct possibility i will get this hybrid form stuffed with babies by my catgirl form. But that wont be until we graduate officially." She felt her eroménihold her closer to herself to emphasise her point. It made her feel al warm inside to know that she would get to be a real mother and her face turned red when she mentioned being stuffed by their babies. Even though they were mates she was still a pet and property to her mate which meant that when she died the ownership transferred to their kids.

"Are we going to go to university after Hogwarts? We could Advance magical knowledge and skills one day while doing mundane the next. I wanted to be an advicist for equal rights in both worlds or at least fund them. And for right now, I'm just gonna be head advisor for the company im starting and im gonna make Remus run the day-to-day stuff."

Her eroméni unwrapped herself from her before she started pulling her to the door in the back of the room with a mischievous smile that she had come to know so well. With a roll of her eyes she was pulled into the bathroom like always. The was starting to like that they had individual bathrooms here or they would have been caught already.

When they exited the bathroom a bit later she was pouty that she had to take her clothes off again, but they stayed in the bedroom. The good thing was that their door had a one way window effect. Haidee had created it when Jamie started coming around every other day and they needed to be able to see if he was there. They could see fleur experimenting in her chair again.

"You never answered if we were going to university after Hogwarts?" It was an easy question to answer she did understand why the girl was semi avoiding it.

"I don't know if we can. We both stepped out of mundane education in fifth grade, it would take forever to catch up."Haidee actually scuffed at that. There was no way they would let something as simple as time stop them from getting were they want to be.

"eroméni, we completed four years of education in four months here without teachers and we have advanced even farther since then. What makes you think that we can't be finished our regular one in a years time if we stuck to it?"

It was true, she was moving toward her masters in enchanting already and for the next three years she can try for another few if she pleased. If they started their regular education now they would have it all finished by the end of their fifth year and could move onto university subjects before taking the classes. By the time they truly got to university they would almost have bachelors knowledge. They just needed Hermione's parents to get her into home school and hopeful Remus for herself.

"I don't know i just don't know what i want to do with my life. I don't have a real passion besides learning and im not the best at teaching. sure ive got my research skills but that's it."

"Thats fine mione. We would have at least figure it out. You don't even have to find the career path right away. You can jump around until you find it. I can afford it easily, you know that." the shared a brief hug before they caught the sight of Jamie running into the common room with tears in his eyes. "I better get dressed and go see whats up with little Jamie. it doesn't look good." She didn't wait for permission before getting dressed again and heading out.

The boy was curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch with his eyes screw shut in pain and she could see fain traces of could be harder than she had thought but she also couldn't see anything physically wrong with him but that doesn't mean it was nothing. She sent a pointed look to fleur when she finally noticed there was a little boy in the room. The french witch seemed to understand her message before packing her things up and heading into her room to continue. reaching down she stroked the boy's hair trying to draw him out of what ever he was stuck in.

"Hey Jamie its okay. No one is going to say anything mean to you here, remember. Its okay just tell me whats wrong." he didn't respond right away but she could see let the pain ebb off him a bit. At this time Hermione had sat in fleur wet spot in the chair but didn't seem to care. So she continued to run her fingers through his hair while she waited for him to calm down.

she continued her combing for another ten minutes until he pushed himself up into a sitting position with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. His eyes were prickling with tears and she could see the beginning of a bruise forming on cheek. With a quick episki she managed to heal it before it got to big got that spell to fix. He didn't even seem to notice it was gone.

"I was talking with some of the girls in the common room during out free hour and they found it neat that i want to take such good care of my looks. Well some time during it they had brought out what little makeup and asked if i wanted to try. It seemed interesting to me and i had seen how it made the older girls look so pretty and decided i wanted to try it." How had she managed to drag this side of his mind out when she had only spoken those few times before he started coming over? "Well they had that foundation stuff all ready on and asked what i wanted. I had seen a picture of those egyptian wizards in those books of yours and thought it was neat that even the boys had makeup on. So i described it to them and they offered to try it out They had just started when i was pulled out of the chair by someone." She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as his story just ended.

"Who pulled you out of the chair Jamie? and what did they do?" she tried to keep her voice as gentle as she could but she suspected there was a little nip to it by the way he flinched.

"It was that redheaded boy with the scars. He told me that if i didn't stop taking after you he was gonna have to beat the freakishness out of me. When i told him there was nothing wrong with you he punched me. I fell to the grown and when he got distracted by the girls screams i fled out the portrait and came right here." his head moved ever so slightly so he could hide his face in his legs. She could hear the little sobs that were making it past his legs. She reached over and out her arm around his back in an attempt to hug him closer.

Inside she was seething in anger. She had told Ron that if he bullied anyone for expressing themselves she would torch him and yet he didn't take her seriously. And she would get him but not with her shadow fire. She would make him glow so heavily in embarrassment that he wouldn't be able to walk around the school until after the year was up. In the recesses of her mind a plan began to form. She would have to be sneaky about it but she would get it done. Plus she owed him for acting like her fat uncle. Maybe they were two peas in a pod or distantly related?

"It's alright Jamie you can always come here to escape pricks like him when you need to. Just be careful with what you see in here and you will always welcome. And thank your for defending me; it wasnt needed but thank you. Now lets turn that frown upside down and into something wicked." That actually seemed to work because his face light up in elation.

"What gonna make it wicked?" Oh she loved innocence so much. Almost made her wish she still had hers, almost, but its been gone since she killed Quirl if it was even around then.

"I'll show you but you have to promise you wont tell anyone, okay." If she was still the dark grey and black lioness that she had been before this wouldn't be as dangerous but she wanted to see the look on his face when she shifted. "Hermione would you go tell messier moony that i need to be filed at the ministry. tell him to use the species not the breed or anything like that." that was something she had looked into after Sirius told her how to become an animagus. apparently for the ministry you just have to tell them if you're some kind of cat then just put feline. Most make the mistake of giving a full description and everything they had found out about their forms. But she wasnt an idiot like most, not even close.

She got up and headed back to their room. "Okay, but why to you and Hermione share a room? boys and girls are not supposed to sleep in the same room together." she hadn't told him her secret yet so of course he would think she was a boy. Well she kinda masquerade as one now a days but that's besides the point.

"Thats part of another secret that you could find out about if you good at the end of this, okay?" he really wanted to know secrets like any other kids does, so he agreed to her little deal. She smirked at the boy before letting go of him and stood a few feet in front of him.

"Okay you ready? are you sure? its gonna be really good." she had to laugh when she went on when he kept nodding in a flurry of movement. "Okay let so go!" she took a pose with her hips flared to the side, a hand on her hip and the other in a claw like fashion in front of her, and made a little rawring noise. He blinked a few times and then started turning red. Just when he was about to yell a complaint she shifted into a Royal shadow lioness.

Instantly his jaw dropped to the floor and hit face went into a blank mask that said to all cultures 'what the fuck!'. She snickered under breath or it might sound like a hiccup.

"What the heck was that? What are you!" a massive grin spread across her muzzle and Jamie paled a little.

"I'm what's called an animagus, Jamie. I'm a person that can turn into an animal at will. The ministry claims it's aregurious and time consuming art of transfiguration, which they are slightly right. It takes lots of meditation and patients to find your inner animal. The show what you really are at your center." All the while he was blinking like an owl as she spoke.

"Im not even gonna ask about the talking but why are you a girl lion?" She tried to give him a 'are you stupid' look and it seemed to work. "If your inner animal is you then that means your a girl on the inside, right?" she gave him a slow nodded and waved her paw in a go on motion, "And that is why you are so protective of others expressing themselves. Because you can't beyond the walls, at least not really."

She smiled at him with pride before shifting back, "Correct on all accounts there Jamie. But that cannot go beyond these walls. Can i trust you to keep it a secret?"

He gave a mock salute, "Yes ma'am!" they giggled together for a moment. "So what do you really look like if are a girl on the inside? I'm sure this isn't you really appearance." She leaned over to him and messed up his hair for the silly question.

"I'm a girl inside and out Jamie, accidental but true. And even if i wasnt true on the outside, im still girl in mind and soul which can sometimes conflict with the body during puberty." He seemed a little confused about it but didn't deny it out right. "But your right, i am hiding parts of my body. If i tell you the secret you can't tell anyone about what you heard or saw here, remember?"

He actually stuck out his pinky toward her and she couldn't hold back a giggle at the childish way to keep a promise but she did wrap her own around his own.

"Haidee angeioplástis échei stíthos , ta aftiá tis gátas , kai dýo ourés" She loved her secret since most british people would expect her to cast the secret in english not greek. The moment she said the words his eyes wend dobby sized and he pointed back and forth all over her body.

"Boobs...ears...tails...what the heck happened to you! You look like one of those catgirls that are in those japanese comics so much." he wasnt scared or anything just curious and shocked out of his mind. She snickered at his confusions

"Never thought of that one before" that was a total lie but she knew it would calm him down a little, "When you become an animagus bits of you manipulate the animagus form. For me it changed me far for that i did it but i have to hide it from the world cause wizards will think im a creäture and restrict me. They are already freaked out with how much my wand has changed over the school year." Aint that the truth, they were scared cause they couldn't take it from her without getting hurt and they can't snap or break it.

"But they make you look so cute! how could they think you're at all dangerous." if the boy knew how powerful she was or what she could theoretically do with it he wouldn't have said that. It scared her at times. "Um im curious, what was the french witch doing when i came in?"

Well isn't this a pain in the arse?

*Scene break*

So she had to explain female masturbation to an eleven year old boy that day and after that he couldn't look at anyone above fourth year the same. She had told him that girls started doing it around fourth year but she conveniently forgot to mention that some started before they even came to Hogwarts. But it did allow them all to go back to their old ways of dress and playtime. The child usually had a tomato red blush on his cheeks when he came over. Wich was strange cause he had started going over every single day.

It was near the end of april now and she had got back into her studies, both magical and mundane. She now spent a good time of the day sitting in the common room with one of her text books in hand. She had been flying through the work for the last couple of weeks. Remus had pulled through and got guardianship of her wich allowed him to get her into homeschooling and had her records all changed. The minister had even called his personal doctor and fast tracked her certificate saying she had her SRS preformed on her. He was even nice enough to become her personal doctor as well. The only bad news that she got was that she still had to stay at the Dursleys for the wards.

She had also got the help of the professors to get McGonagall to crack and give her permission to form the Exsul house. They didn't announce it to the school but a few had asked why there was a small table in the corner of the great hall. None of them Ate down there though since they all had Dobby service. He had formed a second bond with the house itself so as long it stands so would his bond with it, although he still served Haidee first if given the choice but she had told him to serve the house before herself. Strangely enough They got a total of four girls and now one boy to join the house.

The hufflepuffs where Susan bones and her lesbian lover Hannah Abbott. From Slytherin they got Tracy the animal lover but she spent most of her time studying in her room. Haidee was suspicious of that when she heard panting from the other side of the door a few times. So the girl probably studies while she was getting rammed by her animated Transfiguration. The Ravenclaw was the girl she danced with from the ball named Luna Lovegood. She wasnt a sexual deviant or anything to their knowledge but she did spout off things about invisible creatures and wear radish earrings. The boy of course had been Jamie but with his attitude and penchant for pretty things they just treated him like one of the girls until he said otherwise.

One interesting thing about the housemates in general was that they all had a love for learning and that all the girls, including Hermione, lazed around in the nude. Jamie and Viktor were the only ones clothed and that's because one felt to uncomfortable with himself to do that while the other liked to show off his body in clothing not with it on the floor or in a dresser. So the boys got an eyeful every morning and afternoon.

In the mean time haidee had devised a new set of enchantments for the jewelery she had. Everyone still thought those were the reasons why she could do what she did when at the moment they were all blanks. Seeing as she could fly, walk on air, fire resistant, breath underwater, and control fire to a scary degree; she really needed something new for the rings and bindi.

So far she had studied Fleurs allure and how it made men go loopy. And after having the allure focused on her for a whole six hours straight she had managed to copy it to the last detail. But for her second ring she reversed the target to make girls loopy as well. Instantly ruined army if turned on her. For her earrings she had turned them into magical sonars of sorts that could go out of her body a few feet. The last thing she needed was some idiot sneaking up on her from behind. Her bindi got turned into a safeguard against dark intent. It, like the sonars, only went so far out of her body but she mainly only needed to strengthen it sense an angry stinging hex can get through.

The only addition she had done to her body was a belly ring. It of course was black with purple dangles. It was cute and it gave her a perfect way to enchant it to stop pregnancy when was also a second enchant ment that would seal her womb closer when she turned it on. She hadn't told Hermione yet but she had most definitely got a fetish for being turned into a cum bucket and letting it slosh around inside her. Seeing as Hermione hadn't fucked her sense her binding to Tonks broke she had felt a little restless.

To relieve some of her giddiness she decided to take out her revenge on Ron. the others were all busy with their work and she was to wind up to focus, so this was perfects distraction. Running into her room she grabbed her dagger and holster and quickly attached it to her hip. She thought about taking her invisibility cloak but it was harder to get around people in it so she would settle for disillusion herself.

Seeing that their tower was on the opposite side of the school than the Gryffindor tower she could either maneuver through the castle and risk getting caught. So she instead did it the fun way and jumped out the window before landing on the air and breaking into a run. She could have flown but it was a little for fun to run on the air when trying to besneaky.

When she came around the tower side of the gryffindor quarters she smirked that the boys left the window to their dorm room. Neville or Dean were probably letting it air out after being stuck in Ron and Seamus' stench for so long. Those boys were notorious for forgetting to take a shower and for some reason airfreshing charm done seem to work on their brand of funk.

She peaked her head in before whipping it back out when the smell assaulted her nostrils. Those boys were just disgusting. Thankfully she knew the bubble-head charm and it filtered air for her. Seeing that it was now a bit safer for her to go inside she slipped in. Their wasnt anyone in the room, probably avoiding the stink, So she snuck up over to Ron's sleeping area.

Looking down at the bed she felt bad for the house-elves that had to take care of Rons things. There was a wet spot in the middle of the bed and around the edges there was yellow crusty marks that she didn't even want to know the source of. It was hard to believe the boy still wet the bed at times but it did explain why both he and the room stunk all the time. She really didn't want to search the bed for her instrument of embarrassment and thankfully she didn't have to. Ron had left his wand on his nightstand like he always did when he felt he didn't need it, which was when ever class ended.

She rolled her eyes at the boys belief that nothing would hurt him if he didn't want them to. She hadn't a clue how Mrs.Weasley had let her son turn into this but then again the woman had got money that was stolen from her vaults so she probably raised him to think that her money would save him from anything. Shaking her head she got back to her revenge.

She knew Ron had an issue with people expressing themselves in ways he didn't like; so why not embarrass him to the extreme and understand why it was happening or like it at all. So she channel her intent and ideas into her magic before weaving it so tightly into his wand that she thought it might snap the core if she went any tighter. There was also a minor compulsion to make him carry his wand everywhere he went as well.

Things were going to get very embarrassing to the redheaded fourth year. No when ever he thought a single bigoted thought his clothes would change into a bright pink tutu and stay that way for the next hour. It would force him to deal with the shame he tried to force on to themselves and would break his hold in gryffindor. She also linked the enchantment to a notebook she had gotten in preparation for this. Now she would know what he thought when his clothing changed.

It would be funny as hell to see how long it would take the staff to figure out why this happened. Maybe she should warn them so they know he was being taught a lesson that their detentions and point loss just can't do. She shrugged it off to sending them a simple note when she got back to the the Hidy hole. Sense it would make them suspicious if she just randomly came in from the boys area she hopped out the window before floating down to the common room window.

It was closed for some odd reason so she knocked a few times before calmly waiting for someone to open it. When it did she was a little surprised to see Katie bell. This girl had been fairly scarce around her all year and judging from the blush on her cheeks she already knew the reason or something close to it.

"Thank you Katie. I was just out for a walk and thought id come see what everyone was up to?" Katie scampered back to her spot amongst her friends without saying a thing. So she strolled in like it was an every day occurence and took in the scene around her.

It was obvious that there was a divide in the house but it was even more funny that when she looked at it closely it was more like battle of the sexes. The girls were on one side while the boys were on the other. There were a few wayward people from both sexes on either side but not many. She was quite pleased so see the twins, Neville, and Dean on the girl's side though. When she stared at the boy's side she found it quite funny that Madam Pomphrey was making him heal his arm the mundane way. Then there were all the frowns and glares that his side were throwing her.

"I'll take it that i interrupted something important? Oh well might as well stay and listen." She strode over to the twins chairs before plopping herself into Georges lap. When she leaned back she was surprised to not be grinding her head against bone. "I see you took my advice and got some meat on your bones." The girls around her blushed and giggled while the boys and girls across the divide seethed.

"Why yes we did oh great Gryffindor kitten." That was a new one to her but she was fine with it. She snickered when the girls faces near them got a little redder.

"What do you think you're doing here potter! This is an important house meeting." She quirked and eyebrow at his stupidity before facing dean and pointed at Ron.

"He says house meeting and yet neither Hermione, Jamie, or myself were invited. We might not sleep here but we are members of this house." He seemed to be uncomfortable with her gaze staring down on him.

"He got McGonagall's permission to hold a house vote about whether or not you and the others two should be kicked out of Gryffindor. apparently she agreed that you are all a stain on the house." he got a little more confident with his words as he went on.

In Haidee's mind though she was furious. This must have been why the woman had truly excepted her proposel for a fifth house. She wanted them out of her own. What little respect she had for the woman swiftly vanished when she came to that conclusion.

The woman was so caught up in her own bigotry and dislike for them that she would throw out the ones that went against the false Gryffindor way. Godric Gryffindor wanted the brave because they weren't afraid to be themselves and chivalrous since they were ready to fight for their beliefs their way of life and happiness. He would be pissed if he could see his house now.

She turned to the hater crowd and spoke in a voice that was almost as cold as her fire, "Well lets hear these reasons" Ron actually puffed his chest up in pride when everyone's attention was on him, it as quite disgusting.

"You have turned the true Gryffindors on themselves and started a feud in the house. You have spread you deviant waysonto an eleven year old boy and took him from his rightful place. You have also been using dark magic in the tasks and left myself to drown in that freezing lake. Hermione used some form of dark curse to scar me. Jamie has been seenspreading your beliefs to the younger years and we cannot let one kid brainwash the rest to fall in your ways." The others behind him murmured in agreement while those with her just frowned at them.

"So basically you have a grudge against us because we stopped being friends with you or in Jamie's case did something you don't like." the boy glared at her while the others snickered. "I did not leave you drown in the lake. I was told we had to figure out who our hostage was and Hermione is my best friend, so of course id pick her over a boy who disliked me for such petty things. There was no dark magic in either cases either. I had help from the mermaids before the task and they allowed me to turn into one of them when i was in the lake. Hermione only channeled magic into her nails and scratched you." She could see some of the people staring at Ron in disgust. Obviously he had told them something different. They actually got up and joined her side without a word to anyone.

Rons face was turning pruce once more and she wondered once more if he and Vernon were related. Or maybe its just a bigoted male thing. She would have to test it this coming summer.

"As for my effects on little Jamie all i did was answer his questions and advice when he asked me. He hasn't been spreading my ideals at all. i do believe that he had become friends with the girls in his year and likes talking to them about anything the find interesting. Yes they tried putting makeup on him but im sure every boy has wondered how it made girls look so pretty when they did it. Besides he had read about Egyptians and saw that they wore eyeliner, even the boys." she could hear the girls behind her giggling quiet loudly and a few agreements. Even her seat was chuckling and nodded his head. She could see the embarrassed and shifty looks that the boys were doing a knew she had hit a nail right on the head. Boys are so much more obvious than they think they are at times.

The whole boys whole argument was pulled out from under him when the boys couldnt honestly go against them when they were proven so truly defeated. Ron was sputtering in rage and denial but none of them paid him any attention. He had tried to draw his wand only to finally realize he left in his room again. The last she saw of him was when he stormed up the stair to his dorm, although from the loud scream that echoed down the stairs her enchantments had worked. She gave her thanks to all the ones that had stood up for her and even the ones that had switched sides halfway through it all.

The first year girls had surrounded and were asking all kinds of questions about how Jamie had been the last few weeks and a bunch of questions about how she was able to look so pretty even though she was a boy. There were a few odd ones about her relationship with Hermione and whether they were still kissing like they had in the common room. She laughed at their curiosity and answered all the appropriate ones and had even gave them some tips on spell work to help with doing their hair. She hd to make one more promise to them that she would send Jamie over when he gets the free time which thankfully settled their nerves. It was so adorable that they were so protective of the kid.

When she was flying back to her tower she caught a glimpse of Ron trying to take the tutu off but it wasnt working and a loud crackle followed her as she flew away.

*scene break*

It was near the end may and they were going to start their end of the year exams. Everyone was cramming to make sure they knew everything. Haidee had actually decided that she was going to take the exams even though as a champion she didn't have to but it would look good on her records. And seeing as she knew everything in the Hogwarts curriculum for the Newts that would make this one all the more easier.

She had reached a master level control and rank in enchantments when she had enchanted Rons wand to turn his clothes into a tutu. It was master level work because it was supposed to be extremely difficult to enchant someones wand to do anything but allow the user to cast spells. She was debating adding some to her own but decided that might be a little overkill so she settled with it destroying their hand when they touched it naturally.

Seeing as she was bored with the subjects that Hogwarts taught she was going to look into other fields to study for the next year. Of course she would study her mundane education but she needed something to fill her time for magical days. Maybe she could take up staff fighting over the summer seeing as it would give her another way to use her staff.

In the meantime she was having fun fine tuning her control over her fire. So far she could coat her arm in fire but she wanted to be able to manipulate it to create things out of it. Her big goal for that was to be able to form a pair of knickers and a bra out of the fire. She thought it would be interesting to see what people's reactions to her wearing maluableshadow fire. It was also funny to walk around the school with tiny fires licking the outside of her lips.

Her sonars had been increased over the last few weeks to the point where she could name if it was a creäture or a human within a good twelve feet around her. She couldn't tell when spells were cast yet but it was a work in progress. The bindi stopping evil intent was a little hard to test since she didn't have anyone that would cast spells that needed that intent at her. Were was Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy when she needed them? Useless gits. There wasnt really away to improve her veela allure rings anymore unless she wanted to turn someones mind to sex crazed mush.

One thing she had learned though was that the last task was to work their way through a maze inside thequidditch pitch and the first one to grab the triwizard cup would be the winner. It was once again really stupid of them when they have a champions that could fly over the maze or burn their way through it but it was the ministry andDumbledore after all. She was positive that they would have to face nasty creatures in their including each other. The only unknown to them was what creatures would be there and Cedric.

They really hadn't talked with Cedric all that much after the second task. He had distanced himself from them until he just stopped talking to them at all. Cho still came by every once in a while but they figured it was because she had taken a liking to being able to sit around naked as she studied. She had apologized for Cedric's distance but he was worriedabout the last task and knew how good each of them were, so he was pushing himself to get better. The boy also had his Newts this year and he still had to take them so that put pressure on him.

ACtually that last one was a bit of a crummy excuse cause Viktor and Fleur were taking their Newts as well and they hadn't broken off. Maybe he actually wanted to win the tournament. The other three couldn't really care less who won since they all had better things to look forward to one the school year ended. Both foreigners were looking forward to getting a mundane education and eventually joining her business.

A good thing for Haidee was that her _taíri_ had finally started having sex with her again. She still got brutal ever once in a while but it wasnt as bad as before. And once she had completed her belly ring enchantments the girl had taken to filling her up before ordering her to seal it all in. So she had taken to walking around the common room with a few bruises and a bulge in he tummy area. More than once the others had asked if she was pregnant but she denied it every time. And after a day she had to vanish the liquid from her womb before it started to harden. He enchantment could only keep it liquid for so long. She had figured that out when it hardened and Hermione pushed her wand up inside her and cast theaguamenti spell on her and blasted a stream of water right through her cervix and washed out her womb.

Madam Pomphrey had also demanded she come in ever two weeks for a check up and to see how well her body was doing. She had been furious the one time she visited with Hermione's cum in her womb and had told her that fourteen year old girls should not be having sex like this. They of course ignored her request to stop but they did make sure to heal her pussy to make sure the woman couldn't tell they had been fucking like cats.

Speaking of that she had cast another fedilius hiding that she was a cheetaur. She made it so that it was hidden from everyone though. But she did have to tell the ones that already knew once more, except Sirius.

She didn't really care about what the dog animagus thought about her anymore but she wasnt going to let him have information that could ruin her so he was kept unknowing. He had actually tried to call her more than once a month but as soon as she saw his face in the mirror she hung up. Remus still spoke to him but he made sure not to tell the man that it was Haidee that was letting him get an education to help him get a stable career. apparently Sirius didn't like that he was integrating into the mundane world and had tried more than once to get him to quit and find work with as wizard. It was putting a strain on their friendship but Remus would ended it over his friend trying to keep him to themagicals.

She had a few days until the start of her exams when she got both good news and a summon to the headmasters office. It was a little worrying since she hadn't spoken to him at all this year except when he was denying her work of accusing her of something dark and nefarious. Should be a piece of cake.


	15. Chapter 15

^I like cookies^ parceltongue

 **"I like cookies"** french

"I like cookie" english in lioness form

 _ **{i like cookies}**_ feline

 _[i like cookies] mermish_

eroméni = mistress(greek)

muur khün = cat person (Mongolian)

taíri = mate

The good news came to her in a mirror call from her Furkoz. It was around eleven o'clock at night and Hermione was in the middle of fucking her when the mirror rang. Neither had felt like stopping so she summoned it and angled it just so it would show her front being pressed into the bed.

"Oh hello Furkoz...ufh...how are you?" she grunted when Hermione had bottomed out momentarily in her womb before fulling back out. The goblin sent her a look but didn't question it.

"I called to inform you that your purchase of the shrieking shack and the 20 acres around it. It was more than we expected but that was because it was a historical monument, so it was fine. We had a large Rockwall built around the property to prevent people from seeing inside the property and had our finest wards erected as well, at no cost to you." That would explain why she had head some of the students complaining about losing a romantic place and their make out spot by the shack. She chuckled at their dismay.

"Thank you, do you think you could take down the shack, clean up the tunnel under the house and modernise it a littlewith steps and a heavy locked door at the edge of the property? I don't want anyone getting into my home because they found the entrance on Hogwarts grounds." it was kind hard to make plans for a house and get fucked at the same time but her voice was getting a little more thick husky as her orgasm got closer.

"We can actually build you a basement there with a hidden door leading into the tunnel while still redoing the tunnel so its doesnt risk a cave in. Do you know how you want the house built?" She gave a little nod.

"The first thing i want you to do is turn half of that into a lake. Would you be able to add a ward so snow doesn't fall on my property?" When the goblin nodded but gave her a funny look. Most magicals are very found of the water or swimming. " Its going to be two-story made of uncovered white brick. The lake front is going to have a large lounge area with a different levels for resting at about a foot drop. Most of the building will be square but it will be shaped in such away that you can't really tell front the back. Windows are key but for the wall in the livingroom in the center of the house i want it to be nothing but glass to give an open view in and out. The bedrooms will be upstairs on the left side and on the right there will be the large open bathroom. But to connect these side i want a wooden bridge breaking the largecathedral ceiling of the living room. All walkways must have railings that kids or pets can't possible break through, even with accidental magic. For each bedroom there will be a tarras going out but the wall over looking the lake will be madeof glass with a sliding door. to get to the lake i want a four-foot dock leading into the water with a few ladders to get out. And to make it feel more beach like could you get a few palm trees planted in the lounge area?"

Hermione giggled as she continued her thrusting, "Are you trying to make it so people can see us when we are intimate? or are you trying to give us a room to be ourselves? and you forgot Remus. "

She grunted as she trusted back at her a few times as she finally reached her orgasm and finished with enough of a sensual moan that when she finally focus back on th goblin that his face was blood-red and he was squirming quite uncomfortably in his chair. She had to snicker as his misfortune.

"Whoops i kinda did. Mind building a single story wood cottage with a basement for when he transforms. Make sure his has a few bedrooms and a small office. I know my enchantment has helped him immensely but id rather not take a risk until i can get a chance to make it the best. Is that all Furkoz? I have a very busy night a head of me." His face got even reader as a nervous chuckled escaped his lips.

"That was all Ms. Potter. They house should be finished by the next new years if not a little sooner if we don't run into any problems. The cottage can be done in two months and the lake will be made in less a month. I'll be going now, have a...wonderful night." The goblin couldn't have escaped from them faster.

"What are we going to do about a library? I would hate to have out kids climb down that twenty-foot latter when they are young." Haidee's eyes widened when she remembered that.

"I honestly forgot about that. I'll have to call him tomorrow; something tells me that he would rather not talk to us at the moment."

*scene break*

It was the day before she started taking her exams and she was finally going to her meeting with the manipulative headmaster. She had managed to Furkoz to add a library and an office into the back of the house it was a quick call though cause the second he saw her he turned red and tried to get their call over as quickly as he could.

Seeing as the old man hadn't given her the password to his office she had to ask the gargoyle to open up for her. It wasnt all that shocking when it did move for her after all Hogwarts had made her a room. It was a little annoying that the moment she was on the steps the eagle statue spun until she was at the top. She would have much rather walked up the steps instead of taking the grinding statue.

When it stopped she was a little irritated that the office door was locked and she couldn't get in. Seeing as he was the one that set the time and place and yet made it so everything about it was a bit of a delay to her she decided that the door was a onstacle as well. So instead of knocking she summoned up a ball of fire and tossed it at the ancient oak door. It never with stood a chance, even with all the useless enchantments she had felt on it. In a flash of darkness the doorwas turned to ash and she walked into the office with an innocent smile on her lips.

Inside the office was something she didn't expect to see. There was Professor snape and Black Arguing in the corner, Mrs. Weasley fussing over her soon being stuck in his tutu while his father had a glint of amusement in his eyes, Remus was handing back by the cabinet dressed in a pair of nice black slacks and a white button up. Dumbledore was the only one that was staring at her as she walked into the room.

"Did you have to destroy my door Mr. Potter? It has been here for just over nine centuries and had many powerful magics on it." She shrugged before going over and giving Remus a hug in greeting.

"Then im glad i did it. There was so many overlapping enchantments on it that anymore it would have either broken on its own or went chaotic. That is why i only do one per item three at most." That and she didn't like the enchantment that made anyone that touched the door listen and accept the headmasters word.

He sent her a placation look like he was humoring her, "I believe that it would have held another good dozen enchantments, my boy." her smirk rose even more at his belief.

"Than that just means you are a more incompetent enchanter than you claim to be." the room fell dead silent as her words processed in everyone's mind. apparently a few didn't like what she said.

Ron was instantly up in her face with his tutu bouncing around as he did so. "No body is better than Dumbledore at anything, especially not a faggot like you." She reeled back at the smell of his breath as it hit her nose and gagged as she covered the bottom half of her face.

"There is always someone better than you at something, Dumbledore is no exception. Tom Riddle was better than him at spell crafting." She noticed the adults tensed at the mention of the Dark Lords real name. How did they know his name? The headmaster she could see but not the other. She then turned her focus back on the boy in a tutu. "And some advice for you Ron. Take a very needed bath and clean that mouth of yours. You smell worse them my cousin and our crazy neighbor with all the cats."

Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus tensed at the mention of the cats for different reason while the older redhead face actually did screw up in distaste toward their sons smell which they had just seemingly noticed.

"I can't shower because of this stupid thing" He slapped the tutu a few times. "and i ran out of toothpaste."

"those are very poor excuses ron. I know for a fact that you bath only once a week if you can get away with it and you have stolen little things from the others and tried to from me in the past. It's just pure laziness that's keeping you from doing so." Snape couldnt seem to hold back and shot a stream of soapy hot water at the tutu-boy. He sputtered in denial and tried to actually get away from the cleaning until his father petrified him. When the spell ended Mrs. Weasley cast a total of thirteen mouth cleaning spells on him before vanishing all the water and hitting him with a drying charm.

Haidee had to admit a wet tutu wearing ron is a creepy thing and was thankful when it was dried. The boy also looked the cleanest she had ever saw him. Almost squeaky. And the smell had disappeared from the room at last.

"Now that the funk is gone, i do have to agree with Mr. Potter. Professor snape is better at potions and a few other arts while some of the other staff or world known people are as well. But thank you Mr. Weasley." The boy flopped back into his chair grumbling while the headmaster turned his eyes back onto herself. "Now as for the reason this meeting has been called."

He shuffled through some of his paperwork before looking at her with his twinkling eyes over his half-moon glasses. "There is the matter of these attacks on Ronald person and the latest clothing change. We have deduced that his wand is the cause of it but not the root for the issue. There are only three people in the school now that claim to be able to do enchanting. Ms. Delacour, myself, and yourself Mr. Potter. You have told me in the past that you were working on enchanting so it puts you as a suspect. Then there is the attacks on the Boy. Would you know anything about all this?"

It was blatantly obvious that he was accusing her being the cause of all Rons problems. She shrugged and pointed at the boy in question with a half-hearted finger. "Shall i go over what this boy has done since the beginning of the school year?" Arthur gave a hesitant nod so she did, "He ran me out of the Gryffindor tower in mid-september simply because ihad my ears pierces. I had tried to explain that the enchantment that i had placed on them allowed me to understand animals but of course he ignored it and pushed until i left. i had stayed in a room a bit down the hall from the common room entrance and hardly even left it. After the first task he had asked me to teach him how i did my flying but he only apologised after i told him no. Then he started spreading rumors and lies about me getting interested in men, which i am not since im love Hermione."

Mrs. Wealsey never looked mad at her sons action but her face turned furious when she mentioned Hermione. Should probably tell her not to accept anything from the woman. Arthur and Remus were angry on her behalf but that wasnt surprising since they both liked her and neither were all that prejudice. Ron must have it from his mother. Snape and Sirius were both expressionless for once but Snape had some irritation in his eyes. Dumbledore till had his grandfather face on and was trying to give her the eye to continue.

"AFter the second task he accused me of using dark magic, like our headmaster had, and tried to tell me that he would do what ever it took to get people to conform to his closed-minded ways. Even accused Viktor Krum of being gay because he was wearing leather. I spoke up and set my ideals on the table which were the opposite of his own. I fled the room after that from the stress of everything that had happened that day." Sirius didn't even flinch when she brought up that day, "I found out from Little Jamie, a first year that i had become friends with, that he tried to accuse me of being self-centered, money hungry, and arrogant. Hermione had reversed it on him and when she tried to leave he tried to pull her back into the room and punched her. She didn't like that one bit and scratched him across the face, leaving those scars."

As the story became more and more clear Arthur, Molly, Snape, and remus were glaring in anger at the boy. One for getting caught spreading his views while the other three for lying and being a major bigot.

"Something tells me he did more hasn't he?" Arthur's voice was as soft as a whisper but as jagged as a ice pick.

"Yes he has Mr. Weasley. Near the end of march Little Jamie was talking with his friends in the common room and they suggested to try and put a little makeup on him. He had read about Ancient Egyptians and wanted to try the eyeliner that they had. Well the girls were just starting when Ron came up and insulted both of us before telling Jamie that he was gonna have to beat the freakishness out of him before punching him in the jaw. your son has a problem trying to punch people when he doesn't get his way. Jamie was lucky that i had gotten the heads of houses permission to form a fifth house for the outcasts of the school so he had a place to go to. I decided that Ron had enough of words and i figured that he needed a practicle lesson."

They all tensed and looked at the redhead. None of them could believe that he would stoop so low to try to change someones view. Well his mother was getting even more angry that he kept getting caught and hurt for his actions.

"So i snuck back into the Gryffindor fourth year dorm and enchanted his wand so that it would put him in a tutu every time he thought something bigoted but he would be in the tutu for an hour after the thought. I never set a type of bigoted just any. He has been like that as far as im told for the last month or so. That was also the day that he tried to have Hermione, Jamie, and myself tossed out of Gryffindor. It didn't work for him and lost all his support inside the house while sealing the rift he created in Gryffindor."

All the men but Dumbledore chuckled at how far she went to get a point across. Dumbledore was giving her an amused look but she wasnt sure if that was right.

"Mr. Potter, You cannot be apart of two houses at a time so you would have been removed from Gryffindor or this Exsul house. It is also very much impossible to enchant a wand like you have so it must have been something else." That kinda went against what he had said in the beginning of all this.

"You miss understand sir. The Exsul is like a branch house of the other four. We are still apart of our originals but we are united under a single house since we are unwanted in our first. The heads of house have agreed on this to make things easier on everyone when it comes to scheduling. Professor Trelawney is the head of house while we got Peeves and Myrtle as our house ghosts and a shadow lioness is our house animal." Remus busted up laughing into the cabinet behind him as she realised what she was truly doing. The others looked at him in worry before going back to what she had described.

"What does it take to get into the house? Most have attributes do get sorted into it." She knew he was looking to get a spy or something inside her house but she doubted he would be able to find one.

"We take people of all sexualities, gender identities, habits, or interests. Jamie is the youngest of us while we have a fourth year Slytherin, a third year Ravenclaw, and two fourth year Hufflepuffs. Hermione is there as well since she never got along with most of our lion housemates. We do not judge our housemates for their tastes in anything and offer help to those that need it. I figure it the house will primarily be for third years and up but there will be a few younger than that."

The disgust on Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and dumbledore faces was almost palpable. They could make the new cast of the three stooges.

"How could you be excepting of such deviants Mr. Potter? It is not becoming of anyone to distribute things such as you spoke of." Dumbledore spoke up before Molly could which she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Sir, i have been treated as an outcast or a forbidden thing most of my life. The least i can di is try to make a place thataccepted and open about it." That seemed to placate the adults a bit, though Remus looked a little mad about it. They were about to move on when there was a tearing sound.

Looking up she came face to face with the sorting hat, "And what should i look for if i find such people as you discribe...Mr. Potter?" The hat must be able to see past her fedilius if he was hesitant in what to call her.

"Well i guess anyone that knows what sex they like or what gender that they are. We need free spirits and open minds. Not many first years should truly fit that bill but im sure there will be at least one per year group." the hat nodded before sealing itself back up.

The headmaster cleared his throat to draw them back in before dismissing the Weasleys. Arthur had tried to apologies for what his son did once the others were gone but she denied it before handing him seven galleons to get Ron new wand at the end of the summer. If he wasnt still in the tutu that is.

That left her with Black, Professors dumbledor and snape, and her Uncle Remus. She didn't really know why Snape was still there but it didn't bug her as much as it did that Black was still there. Remus was nice enough to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her close while he gave Sirius a warning look.

"Now that they are gone, id like to know why Remus has taken Custody of Mr. Potter in the muggle world from theDursleys." That seemed to be news to Black and Snape, did the headmaster not tell them why Black was back in the country. One top of that why didn't the Weasley's react to him being there? Did Dumbledor not know that she had her name and gender changed in the mundane world? Was it possible they classified it but he managed to get that one piece of paperwork?

"I took custody of Harry because he wished to continue his mundane education when he was finished here. But to do that he needed to catch up on his regular studies, so i enrolled him in home schooling and sent him all the textbooks and packets that he needed to do it." Sirius scuffed at her wanting to continue her normal education while Snape looked curious at the prospect. Dumbledor looked a little sadened at what ever he was gonna say.

"Mr. Potter should be spending his free time having fun and spending times with his friends. There is no reason for him to continue his muggle education sense he will continue his life in the wizarding world." It sound like it was a matter of fact thing when the old man said it but she was definitely going to not follow that command.

"I'm afraid your wrong sir. I plan to go into business management when im older and to do that i need a good education. The magical don't offer that while the mundane do. I'm not leaving the magical world though im just putting a foot in both doors. And you don't have to worry about me leaving the Dursleys for some time, i know the wards need me there to charge them" The old man seemed to sag in relief, though he didn't look happy with her going of into the mundane world.

"And why would you not like to live with Sirius? He is your godfather?" It made her wonder if Sirius had told the man about her gender identity. She assumed he hadn't because the man wasnt looking at her in a weird way like he was.

"He's a self-centered and stuck in the past more than Snape is." She snickered at the potions masters cross look that he sent her but she didn't miss the smirk on his lips. "He wants me to be exactly like my father when im nothing like him." She wasnt going to let anything slip and she couldn't make her do anything anyway. "Besides Remus has done things for me to make my future easier while Sirius has been lazing around on a beach somewhere in the south not even trying to get himself free. Why would i want to live with a man who expect things just to fall in his lap? Besides he abandoned me twice to go after the rat so that just shows that he wanted revenge more than he wants me."

Remus had pulled her further into him to show his support. She couldn't wait to tell him about the house she had made for him. It was gonna be funny when he thinks he's in some other world when he gets on the property.

Sirius was sputtering on his corner of the desk but not once had he denied any of it. Which only lead to cement her belief that he did really car about her. Snape was staring between everyone for a few minutes before he moved from his spot behind the headmaster over to the left of her. That only got some strange looks from the adults he just fixed a stern glint into this eyes.

"I said it before ill say it now. Sirius black should not be around other children because he is to into himself to care about them. I told you all that when we were students and again when he was named Harry's godfather. Lily was against it but eventually James caved under the mutts complaining which left her with no choice but to except." when he finally looked down on her she could see the care in them that she didn't expect. "She was my best friend and i turned myself over to the Dark Lord so he wouldn't kill you or Lily. But i found out when he planned to kill you family and turned to spy for the light. She was going to name me your godfather but i was in the dark at the time and she hadn't known of my deal until a few months before her death."

Remus let her go and she buried her face into the Potion Masters chest and cried. If the selfish mutt hadn't been such an arse she could have grown up with him. Her life could have been so much more than it had. But there was no point crying over spilt milk. Pulling back she whipped her eyes on the handkerchief he handed her.

"Merlin Harry you act like such a girl!" the word echoed across the room as soon as they left Sirius' mouth. She whirled around to face him while the Remus and snape slid back over by the door incase they needed to escape. Her fists were quivering in supressed anger and pain. She might have been more complete than ever but she still had repressed memories and other things from her past. She had her head dipped toward the floor. It was casting an eerie shadow over her eyes as her hair fell to the sides. If she could look at her body she wouldn't be surprised by the thing purple aura over her body or her eyes lighting up like a flashlight.

"I shouldnt matter what i act like you narcissistic arse. You pleaded to be my godfather and tossed the rights aside the moment you got the chance." her fire was starting to spark on the floor between her feet but she couldn't see it. "You try to dictate my life like the old goat because it's how you want things to be but if you open your eyes you would see that you don't always get what you want." Soon as circle of shadow fire came to life around her feet and started spinning ever so slowly. "I will never be as you see and i will do as i please for as long as i have ways to do so. I don't hurt others but i do embrace them and show the ones that need a lesson taught a true lesson. I do not skirt around the issue orswip it under the rug." by this point the flames had reached her waist and it was still rising and spinning. The adult had gotten a scared look in their eyes when it had appeared and by this point they were utterly terrified.

"EAsy there Harry. No need to accidentally hurt any of us." Dumbledore tried to calm her but she didn't care for his words.

She lifted her head so they could see her face finally and at this point her fires had reached just under her collar but the flames werent spinning anymore. They were molding to her skin and turning her clothes to ash. As it molded and hardened she was starting to get tired of her power taking on a new forms and effects. But she probably should have expected it after last transformation.

Looking down at her outfit she noticed how much it had changed from the jeans and hoodie she had been wearing. It was a lot of clothing that was for sure but it wasnt hot at all. She was wearing a pair of of leather underwear and bra which were pressed right up against her privates and nipples. Over that there was long-sleeved purple tops and some leather pants. She had purple socks on her feet with a pair of leather boots on over those. Her arms had gloves, leatherbracers, sleeve cuffs, upper arm and shoulder pads. Her chest was by far weird; she had a leather jacket with a collar to it, and purple cape. Around her waist was a lower armor section to her jacket, a belt, and a purple mini skirt. Her Daggerwas strapped to the side just waiting to be drawn.

It was dark but cute on her body. Her breast didn't show to them so it looked flat to the headmaster and Sirius. She sent the pair a chilly smile as her eyes continued to glow.

"Oh no headmaster there wont be anything accidental that about to happen to you." Sirius freaked out and sent a cutting curse at her midsection but when it hid her armor it just got absorbed. It made both men pale in fear as she took a step toward them but neither rose their wand. When she got in front of Sirius she pulled her hand back like she was going to slap him but in a flash she kicked him straight in the balls. It was almost comical how saliva flew from his mouth before he fell to his knees clutching himself and curling into the fettle position.

She heard Snape chuckle in the doorway but she ignored them for the moment. Turning to the old man she sent him a glare that could freeze Fienfyre. He was sweating heavily and she could tell he was terrified of what was happening. She was probably shattering his plans and more than a few back ups now but they didn't matter to her. She knew one way to get back at the old man for screwing with her life. Focusing a little fire between her thumb and middle finger she flicked it on his wand burning it to ash. IF anything the man got even more pale at the lost of the wand. Serves him right. She sent him one last vicious smile before turning on her heels and heading out the door leaving the mean to stew in the effects of what she had just done.

As she walked back to the Exsul she was inspection her new armor. It was by far the best thing she had ever seen and it was in her colors. It was well layered and yet it was easy to move inside it. Must be because it was made of her magic. It did beg the question about what she was going to do with it or how she would get it on in a moments notice. Oh well just another thing she would have to practice and experiment with in the future.

*scene break*

The exams were such a tedious thing for herself and Hermione that it was actually quite scary. For almost every exam they had blazed a path through the written section and smashed a few records for the practically. Flitwick basically went orgasmic when she did her patronus for extra credit. McGonagall looked upset that they were doing so well in her subject which was bizarre because she used to like it that they we good at it. That woman was so two-faced it wasnt even funny. She had tried to demand that Haidee show her animagus form but she refused and for some reason she expected that would be a mark down on her scores. Oh well she knew she was good, she didn't need some teacher with a grudge to tell her how she was.

On the plus side the new Exsul girls were enjoying their time in the house. None questioned what they did with each other or how their time out of class was but they were quite friendly when it came to anything else. Tracy was most interested in their other forms but it was most definitely not innocent curiosity; she had asked more than once to try them out but they refused.

Viktor and Fleur had jumped back into their magical studies at the beginning of may but wouldn't tell them what they were doing. They were all fine with that sense they were still technically opponents in the final task.

Little Jamie was finally calming down around the sight of all the naked girls and had started walking around with his shirt off. His hair had gotten almost to the bottom of his neck and it was curly. The girls had a lot of fun just playing with itbounciness which alway ended with a bunch of laughs. None of them, even the boy himself, had figured out what he truly was but it was okay with them that he was still confused about it. He had taken to putting a few pins in his hair to keep the locks out of his eyes and they looked cute on him to boot. His little circle of friends with the Gryffindor girls had expanded a bit and had actually snuck his way into the Snake pit. None of them were sure how he managed to do it but there was now a group of first year lions and snakes giggling in the library most days.

Due to Jamie's little group of friends some of the hostility between the houses has weakened a bit. There were of course a few kids that they just couldn't stand and they would start something but it was slowly becoming a personal matter not a house one. Hopefully by the time she graduates that stupid feud between the houses would have ended and the snakes would be a more social with the other houses. Tracey of course didn't feel like going back to the snake pit since they still were edgy around her and she was happy where she was.

Susan and Hannah had both taken an interest in healing over their time in the Exsul house, so it was fairly uncommon to see them without some kind of healing textbook. Haidee felt they would be good at the art if they stuck with it. They were actually trying to find a way to age Myrtle a little to get her out of her ghostly period but that one would take a bitsense she was a ghost.

Haidee still found it funny that Ron was still stuck in his tutu but he had been told if he stopped thinking like a bigot than it would go away. Obviously he didn't put any effort into it since he was still wearing it the day before the last task. The headmaster had tried removing the enchantment but found that it was so tightly woven into the want that only snapping the wand would break it and even that might not be enough.

She had found it very funny that she had forced the old goat to get a new wand. Although from her magical senses she could tell that this wand was more closely bonded to him but not as powerful as his last. Her senses weren't all that good and she doubted she would ever get far in them but it was an interesting thing to be able to do. Of course she had to focus her sonars onto what she wanted to know about to do it as well as she had.

She had meddled a little in the armor and had learned that she could make it out of her fire. it took over five minutes to get it, so it wasnt battle ready unless she had time to stop and concentrate on it. One thing she had learned was that it was by far easier to use her fire in it. This must have been the outcome of trying to turned herself into the human torch.

Now it was the morning of the last task and she was ready for it. The stupid thing of course wouldn't start until late afternoon but she was getting ready anyway. Hermione had to help her get up that morning but with a quick order to get her butt in the bathroom she was out of bed in a flash. She had learned that when Hermione wanted her toilet she would use her even if she was asleep on her pillow. It didn't help that when the girl was using her she would scratch her behind the ears to make her purr.

She had just left the common room through the window and was just enjoying the day. June has just started a few days ago and the trees had all regrew their leaves for spring and summer.

If she focus hard enough she could see the walls surrounding her property from the top of Hogwarts but she knew that no one could even get a glimpse of what was going on inside. She knew from her trips to Hogsmead that the walls were a good fifteen feet tall with little torches resting a top it to light it up. She couldn't wait to finally walk through the gates when christmas break started next year. Of course Remus would be the first one on the property sense she had a house built for him but her couldn't get in until her birthday.

Looking away from the walls she glimpse around the grounds. Hagrids must have made his famous Rock Cakes sense there was a tower of smoke rising from his chimney. They were surprisingly good once her teeth had strengthened to beable to chew them but she didn't want to have them very often incase a tooth broke. She smiled when she noticedBuckbeck had rejoined the friendly half-gaint. He had probably gotten tired of Sirius and had made his way back to his herd. It crossed her mind that there might be little bitchesrunning around by next term but that was okay with her.

That did take her mind back to her dragon egg. She had learned by channeling her magic into the little thing she could get a sense of its health and how far it was from hatching. Her original idea that it would hatch by the end of the yearhad been unfounded. The little bugger wasnt going to hatch until around november of her sixth year. It was very strange that a dragon had to grow in its egg for two years but she wasnt going to push anything sense it was a new breed. thankfully the egg finally stopped growing at the size of a beach ball or she would have been scared that the thing would grow larger than the Ironbelly.

Giving her head a little shake to get the semi troubling dragon thought out of her head she peered down at the lake. She could see some of the mermaids swimming around under the water and even a few younger ones playing with the giant squid. A giggle escaped as the squid wrapped the younglings up and started juggling them under the water. How can you juggle underwater? She turned her head away from them and thought about the gift they had given her.

The tube top that she still hadn't worn yet. It was very pretty and she had been dying to try it. She had enchanted it to always fit her though. Maybe she would get a chance over the summer when she wasnt under the eye of the magical world.

She was starting to feel a little cramped in the leather get up so she concentrate and slipped off the leather armor and cape. Now she was just wearing the purple long sleeve shirt, gloves, skirt, boots and pants. Oh and her underwear and bra of course. It took forever to get them all gone but it was okay with her. Seeing as she had a few hours until the last task she decided to lay down and read a good book under the sun with good thirty feet from the ground.

The Wizards first Rule by terry good kind was one of her favorite. She loved that the old man who stood on a rock in the nude with a chicken under the moon was a great wizard. It always made her giggle at his oddness.


	16. Chapter 16

^I like cookies^ parceltongue

 **"I like cookies"** french

"I like cookie" english in lioness form

 _ **{i like cookies}**_ feline

 _[i like cookies] mermish_

eroméni = mistress(greek)

muur khün = cat person (Mongolian)

taíri = mate

The champions were all waiting as the stands filled for the last time of the Triwizard tournament. They were all wearing something that represented themselves and their schools, well Haidee wasnt showing anything in favor of Hogwarts. Viktor was wearing his favorite leather outfit but it had a blood-red trimming to it now. Fleur had seemed to have wanted to join in on the party and was wearing a pair of leather knickers and bra with a baby blue trimming. Cedric hadn't gotten the memo about leather so he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform, minus the cloak, it was quite useless and looked really stuffy. Haidee was back in her armor but had left the cape off. She was getting some very strange looks for theskirt! which made no sense because robes were like very horrible dresses.

The rules for the task were simple. You enter at your point ranking and race through the maze to find the cup in the center. If you give up or are too injured to continue then send up red sparks into the air and a Professor would come get you. The sky was just starting to shift into a dark setting when Cedric was sent in first. One by one they were pushedinto the maze for a very long night.

The maze was a little stupid to her but she went with it. When she was a good three feet in the entrance behind her closed up, sealing her inside like a mouse hunting for its cheese. She smirked before lighting her hand aflame and touched the hedge to the left of her. Unsurprisingly the hedge burnt straight up and she could have walking through it. Sense she was still right at the entrance she could hear the crowds cursing her and saying she was cheating. Stupid of them when they told them to work their way throw the maze, she could have just done it literally.

Sighing to herself she walked past her hole and decided to actually try to make it through the maze. She could her spells being cast a little to the right but she ignored it and took the first left that she found. She stuck to this pattern of taking a left or right in which ever way she thought was toward the center. There were a few creatures she had run into but she either torched them or blasted them apart.

When she ran into the boggart and it turned into herself in armor she didn't even give it a chance to say anything beforestabbing the creäture with her dagger right in the forehead. Amazingly it reverted back to what she assumed was its base form. It was pale white with black eyes and it looked someone crossed a dementor, a alligator, and a crab. Seeing as it was a discovery she shrunk its corpse and put it in her lower jacket pocket.

This was almost like an annoying video game with how easy it was to annihilate the obstacles. She even ran into this mist that when she walked through it would invert all her senses. Kinda of annoying but she cast a simple finite and it cleared up real quick. Slowly she worked her way through the maze. Even the pesky maze was an enemy to her; it would reach out with these super tight vines and try to suck her into its walls and if that wasnt enough it would close off her path. She had seen the cup twice in her time in the maze but every time she got near it the maze would close up. Of course she could have roasted the wall and ended this task instantly but she wanted to do this one regularly and give everyone a fair chance.

There was a female scream behind her that sounded a lot like fleur. That could be bad if it was making Fleur was screaming. Making up her mind she turned on the balls of her feet and sprinted back the way the scream was coming from. The scream picked up in pain and volume making her book it even faster. She was tempted to shift to her lioness form but she didn't need the trouble. she would almost swear the screaming was getting farther away from her. So with a flick of her wrist she sent out a stream of her fire and started burning her way to her friend.

wall after wall she torched in her path to her hurting friend. There was a sense of wrongness in the scream and it was making her fear the worst. Finally she flew out of one last shrub and found the path that Fleur was one. But what she found was not what she wanted to see.

Fleur was twitching on the ground with a bit of foam leaking from her mouth and Viktor was standing of her with his wand drawn. These didnt make any since. Viktor would never do this to hurt the girl that she assumed he harbored feeling for. They had been getting close sense the Yule ball and he would not have willingly put the french witch in this state. When she took a step closer to them a twig snapped under her foot and Viktor whirled around.

She could tell from there that his eyes were glazed over like he was either Extremely high on a mushroom or in some sort of trance. What really gave it away was that for once he wasnt smiling or frowning at her. There was a ice cold smile on lips that didn't look like his own. This was not the Fashion loving Quidditch player that she had gotten to know. When angry blood-red sparks started flickering from his wand she knew that this wasnt going to end well. When he cast his voice was just above a hoarse whisper.

" _ **Crucio!"**_ She dropped to the ground as the bolt of magic passed over her head. This was very bad. When she jumped back up the boy kept casting the curse at her like it he was giving out free candy on Halloween.

She ducked and weaved around the magic by hairs but she managed until she got right up in his guard and punched him right in the nose. He stumbled back a little but didn't even react to the snap or the body running down his face. He was like a mindless drone doing as ordered. That pointed to a single spell that she knew of. The imperius curse.

"Viktor you need to fight it. Someone has you under the Imperius curse. Fight it damn it." The boy just kept fighting her hold on his arm from when she had grabbed it during his stumble. apparently that wasnt the thing to say as his wand tip went from blood-red to bright acidic green. Well that just makes this even more fucked up. Who orders someone to cast the killing curse when the imperius is found out. Sadistic meglomaniacs for sure.

Before the boy could cast the spell and ruin his life with the backward british ministry she wanked his wand from his hand. Instantly the glow died but she knew that if given remotely any chance to cast Viktors body would. Gripping it in both hand she snapped it clean in half. Viktor was still awake but his body was at a lose without a wand to use. She sent a stunning spell at the boy making him drop like a sack of potatoes. Raising her wand in the air she sent a massive wave of red sparks into the sky.

Running over to fleurs body she burnt the vines that had wrapped around her while she was unguarded. The girl was stillspazing and drooling from her open mouth. She hoped she hadn't snapped like the Longbottoms had. This girl was a piece of her little family, a sister she never had, and she didn't want to lose one of them like this.

Haidee needed to get back to the task in order to figure out who caused this to happen but she wanted to make sure these two were taken care of without Viktor getting cast into prison. Her head and heart hurt as she was trying to decide what to do. But the answer came when she looked into the french witches eyes. There was life in them and not any ounce of madness, just pain. They were cry out to her to leave them and finish this stupid thing so they could all go home.

A few tears escaped her eyes before falling onto the other girl cheek. She gave a shaky nod before standing up. Her facehardened as she stepped away from the pair. This thing had gone on long enough and she would end it now.

Focusing on her flames she let them envelop her body. With a fierce glare she started walking throw the hedges as they burnt to ash once more. With each hedge the flames got bigger and more condensed. She could tell they weren't going to make any changes to her they were just getting stronger.

Along the way she was a little surprised to see an acromantula still alive but that didn't last long at all. Its legs crumbled in on itself and its eyes popped from the cold heat alone as she walk near it. It died a short but miserable death.

The goblet had just game into her sight when she saw Cedric. His uniform was ripped all over and his vest was no longer on him with his pants now turned into short. Looked like he had a hard time. When their eyes meet his supersized before he cussed to himself and shooting off at the cup.

Her eyes narrowed as he flew down his path. This boy was gonna get in her way of finishing the blasted cup. Raising a few inches off the ground she literally blasted off at the cup so fast that it left a gauge in the floor. It wasnt enough though. Somehow Cedric and herself had touched the cup at the same time. Her flames were melting it a little but that wasnt what got her. There was a sudden tugging at her naval before both Champions disappeared from the maze in a flash of blue light.

*Scene change*

They pair smashed hard into the ground. Haidee's side was hurting like hell and her vision was spinning. Her hands were fumbling trying to find something to pull herself up on her feet. She could hear Cedric groaning next to her but his didn't sound at all painful. Her hand finally found something that felt like stone and pushed herself ont to her feet and looked around.

They were in a graveyard. Not a plain headstone either but the old-fashioned one with in intricate statues for a headstone. In the distance she could see a massive but worn mansion that look vaguely familiar to her. Looking at the dark angel statue she felt her blood turn to ice when she read the name.

 _Tom Riddle Sr._

This was Voldemort's family member, father most likely. She could only think of one reason why the cup had brought herhere. The Dark Lord was near and he was more than likely very angry.

"Cedric I want you to get behind this tombstone and not make a sound. This could get very ugly soon." The boy looked like he wanted to say something but when she gave him a very pointed look he did as he was told.

Looking around she picked up her dagger and holstered it . To her left there was a massive stone cauldron that was big enough to fit a person inside. Their wasnt anything in it but water thankfully. That was when the small grave keeperbuilding caught her attention. She could see a light on inside so someone was in there. Her theory was only proven correct when the door eased open and a short cloaked figure stepped outside. The figure walked towards her and she felta a lump of dread sink to the pit in her stomach. This could only end badly.

^Ssstun the boy!^ there was a sudden bolt of red light smacking her right in the chest. Thankfully her armor absorbed it but she played the part and sunk to the ground in a lump. Hey eyes were closed but she could hear shuffling and hissing of strain from the short figure. She didn't know who that was but the voice that had spoken was most definitely the dark lords.

Someone grabbed her left arm and ripped her shoulder guards and shit from her body, the man was lucky that she was still away or her fire would have torched them. Then suddenly her body was lifting into the air before slamming into the angel statue. Just as she was about to fall its free arm slammed into her abdomen, holding her in place. Thankfully her left arm had enough room to wiggle around and when the mans back was turned to her she stuffed her hand into her pocket and withdrew the shrunk body of the boggort.

She only know of one kind of resurrection ritual and that required the blood of the enemy. There was no way she could let this monster get reborn with her blood in his veins or there would be no telling what would happen. So as carefully and as quietly as she could she wandlessly transfigured the boggorts body into a pouch with its blood still inside before sticking it to her left forearm and disillusioned it. If this works out she hadn't a clue what Voldemort would turn into but there was no way it could be worse that what it would have been with her own blood.

This was when the cloaked man sent dropped his cloak to finally showed his face. It didn't surprise her that it was none other than Peter Pettigrew with his rat like face. He sent a enervate at her and she was finally able to open her eyes more than just a squint. Then he crouched down and picked up the lump in the cloak. This figure was more disgusting than she could care to imagine, even worse than the boggort. It was like a horrible mix of a snake and a baby. Its was covered in tiny scales and had no nose or lips. Its eyes were a fierce and deadly red that look quite insane. This thing was Dark Lord Voldemort.

She nearly gagged at its hideous body and almost felt like throwing up. When Wormtail dropped the creäture into the potion she was tempted to burn it to ash. But she didn't know if he had other Horcruxes out there. With this she could warn the people at least.

Wormtail raised his warned before gabbing it at the ground under her feet. She could see the shifting around before some white dust rose from it and floated over to the cauldron.

"Bone of the father unknowingly taken you shall resurrect your son." the potion turned an off green color that looked like sick. She hopped Cedric was still listening to this or even possibly looking around the statue to see what was going on. Wormtail then pulled out a plain silver dagger before raising it over his head.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given, you shall resurrect your master." The blade came down in a flash of silver followed by a gut retching scream and the sound of something plopping into the potion. Now the liquid had turned a blood-red almost black. It looked like the black gunk that had seeped out of her scar or tar. The rat of a man was whimpering with more than a few sniffles. He shuffled his body over to her and raised the blade and was about to press it into her flesh when she spoke.

"I am going to kill you when this is over Peter Pettigrew. your master wont be able to keep you safe from me and neither will the ministry if they catch you. Your living on borrowed time Peter and it's almost time to pay up."

The man gulped and actually started shivering in fright. When he plundged the dagger into the pouch she had to scream and squirm as it was dragged down the pouch. The blood coated the blade before Wormtail ran back over to the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy forcible taken, you shall resurrect your foe." This time he dropped the dagger into the liquid and it turned a blinding white. The cauldron started trembling before cracks started to appear along its sides. Eventually it became too much and the cauldron shattered to pieces. Thankfully she threw up a wandless shield to block the debris or she would have been skewered. Casting a quick cutting curse at the statues arm she dropped to the ground in a thump.

the creäture that had risen from the couldron spun around to face her and she almost screamed. Voldemorts eyes were still red and snake-like, along with most of his face, but he now had dark vein lines around his eyes and he had sharp-looking teeth. His skin was pale and covered in scales still and his nose was still flat with no lips. The only reason she could tell what the rest of his body was like was because he was naked.

His arms were thin and skeletal , along with his legs. His torso was covered with the black veins and they ran up his neck just below his chin. She would have though it was a tattoo but she knew it wasnt. His hands were boney and long but his nailed were jet black and clawed. the things feet werent any better. The even creepier thing was that his penis was jet black as well and leaking a red liquid. Her body shuddered in disgust.

She didn't even wait for the thing to say anything in fear of what it would say. Bolting around the tombstone she grabbed the stunned silent boy before summoning the goblet in hopes that it would return them to the school. They disappeared in a another flash of blue light.

If they would have stayed they would have seen the creatures meeting with its followed and the death of Lucius Malfoyfor the loss of his first horcrux.

*Scene break*

When the champions returned to the stadium everyone was chatting in worried whispers at what had happened to them. As soon as she saw her group of friend she rushed over to them, not even caring that she left Cedric still in shock to talk to the headmasters. Neither Fleur or Viktor were there so they must have been in the medical tent or the hospital or even locked up in a cell. The moment she was in the groups sight Hermione barreled into her and smashed her head between her own breasts trying to make sure she was actually there.

When she was finally let go the girls and their parents cluttered around her and she explain everything that had happened in the maze and the Graveyard. All the while Susan's aunt and Luna's father were writing everything down in detail on notepad that they seemed to have on hand. They were able to confirm that Krum was in the medical tent while Fleur was whisked away to St, Mungo's. Just as she was finishing Dumbledore's voice echoes throughout the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I deliver news of great importance. Tonight a monster was reborn into our world that we hoped to never grace our doorsteps ever again. Lord Voldemort has returned with the aid of a dark ritual and his most loyal servant."

There was whispers about Sirius black trying to strike fear into everyone and that the headmaster was lying. People were standing and screaming in fear while she could see some people having a victorious smirk on their faces. Things may have just got harder in the magical world than she could ever remember. Madam Bone's and Mr. Lovegood had left to get things moving on the case.

For the next hour the headmasters and Minister had tried to question her about what happened. She showed them theboggort corpse and how she had made Wormtail think it was her own blood when he tried to stab her by transfiguration and concealment. Fudge had Told her that she must be confused and that she probably did that with her own dagger. When she tried to offer showing her memories to him the headmaster stepped in and tried shood her away so he could deal with the man. It left another lump in her stomach that she did not like.

*scene break*

The students were packed up and sent home two days later. The whole mess with voldemort was still on the forefront of everyone's mind, Especially when Dumbledore included a warning during the end of the year feast. She hadn't heard anything about it except that there was an article about what happened during the last task in the Quibbler. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if the Ministry still tried to dissuade everyone about what happened over the summer and into the next year.

She had to force those thoughts to the back of her mind as she sat snuggled up in her taíri's arms. This summer was supposed to be her time to try to get along with her pain in the arse relatives. She knew that they would throw a fit and probably a few insults at her for her changes but it didn't matter to her.

Seeing as this was gonna be her show casing of Haidee Potter to the world she decided to have a little fun with it. She was wearing a pair of snug skinny jeans, her sandals from the second task party, and her Green day tank top. She was also carrying a windbreaker in her bag if she got a bit cold. Hermione had tried to do something with her hair but ended up settling with having one side over the shoulder while the rest was in the back. Add in her special nails, tails, ears, and the bit of makeup and you get the picture.

The girls were all giggling at the thought of what her muggle relatives would do when they saw her changes. Besides yelling mean things, Hermione had her money on her aunt messing with her ears while Dudley would try to tug on her tail. It truthfully would surprise her if that was what they did. When they finally stopped laughing they discussed what they were all doing for the summer.

Hannah and Susan were going to be going back and forth between each others houses all summer besides that theydidnt have a clue. Luna was going off to some country to try to find the Crumple-horned snorkark, none of them said anything about wether they truly existed. Cho was going to be spending some time with family in china and when she gets back the rest of the summer with Cedric. Tracey was going to get a summer job at a farm somewhere but they all know what she would be doing after work. Little Jamie had told them before he left that he was gonna try to make some friends in his town and figure himself out more over the summer, everyone wished him luck before he ran off to find his friends. FLeur and Viktor were a no-show because fleur was in the hospital and Viktor had been sent home but had mentioned quitting the quidditch team and hopefully getting a better education. Hermione was going off to Australia for most of the summer and wasnt coming back until mid august.

Haidee had pulled out a full power pout when Hermione was leaving her for so long but the girl had tossed her jacket over her face to block her attempts to pout her to death. Haidee herself planned to spend most of her summer enjoying the summer in her little town and maybe hang out with some of the kids, if they let her near. Her relatives were very good at giving her a bad rep in Little Whinging. Maybe she would go hang out at the shopping center and get some more books; she had heard that the sequel to her favorite book called Stone of Tears had been released over the last term.

So for the next six hours the girls talked about anything and everything. Hannah had even asked how she was gonna deal with her periods during the summer but Hermione kept her from speaking up and went into a whole detail about what mundane girls had to do. They were all very shocked that girls would have to use pads or tampons to keep from making a mess of themselves. Somehow they were freaked out by the Douche you had to buy when they used a magical version of it. They then became terrified that they had to take little pills that didn't really do much to ease the pain or cramps. Magical girls had it very lucky that they didn't have to go through nearly as much as regular ones. Haidee hadn't been all that scared sense Hermione had told her of all this already and had made her go through a monthly without using the magic.

When the train finally came to a stop it was i bit of a hassle for all seven of them to get their things off the racks but with a bit of struggle they got it all settled out. The group soon split off into groups to find their families. As the Hermione andHaidee were heading to the barrier they both got wrapped in a Weasley twin sandwich. It kinda worked in haidee's favor cause she got a soft cushion to protect her head but hermione hadn't.

"We'll see you two next year and thanks again for the Apprenticeship Harry. And don't worry we havent forgotten our deal." Deal? Oh yeah she had forgotten about that deal were she would get a quarter of what ever business they started up. She giggled into Hermione's chest which made her do the same at the feeling.

"I had forgotten but thanks for reminding me." They both cursed loudly that they had just screwed themselves before releasing the girls. "Have fun boys." They nodded before running off to catch up with their family. Ron had been senthome by the floo cause his mother didn't want him being seen in a tutu, a few families had seen him however and were left laughing in his wake.

The girls went back to getting onto the mundane platform. Like every other year the Grangers were standing their waiting for their daughter. A big smile spread across Hermione's lips before she speed up to get to them. Haidee smiled at the warm reaction they gave her when she finally got to them. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous which she quickly squashed before it could even think about festering. When they all finally broke up Hermione jestered for her to come over.

It was a little nerve-racking to meet her taíri's parents who were conservative according to their daughter. What would they do with their daughter dating a transgender girl? Her mind ran through a couple dozen not so good scenarios until she finally shock herself out of her funk over to them.

When she came to a stop the gave her a once over while she could tell that they didn't like that she was showing so much of her skin and breast. Mrs. Granger was a little less restrictive in her view though. So maybe it was just a daddy thing.

"Mom. Daddy you remember my friend Haidee don't you? You met her before out second year for a moment. I wrote to you about her all the time." Her cheeks flushed as the adult racked their memories for a girl with black hair and green eyes but came up empty.

"I remember meeting a fine young man before your second year. And he was in all your letter except this years. ThisHaidee seemed to have taken Mr. Potters place in your life." Both girls flushed a deeper red at the look Mr. Granger was giving them.

"That was me sir. You could say ive went through a lot of changes since then." The parents eyes went wide at her words and Mr. Granger actually backed away.

"So you're a crossdresser or one of those transvestite?" there was a bit of frostiness to the mans voice. Mrs. Granger elbow him in the ribs to keep his voice down. Haidee was shaking her head in denial while Hermione was keeping silent just seeing how she would handle her parents.

"No sir. I'm hundred percent girl with all the right plumbing. I was born a with a boy's body but with the help of some unforseen effects of magic i became a complete girl around christmas. At this point im almost exactly like Hermione is." The mans face started twitching like he wanted to say something but when his wife grabbed his arm he held back. The woman was peering down on her, she was curious about her words.

"How are you almost like our daughter? She was born a girl and has another side to her that most would never understand." Hermione didn't even squirm under the emphasis on her catgirl form.

Haidee could understand their worry, "because im like her but just a little different. Mines a lot more powerful which is why i have these eyes, tails, and ears. I was born with a girl's mind but a boy's body, ma'am. It wasnt something i could ever express because my uncle would have been much more negative than he already is. I eventually buried it to the point that it ignored it all completely. But because of my other side it dragged it passed all my barriers and put it in the front of my mind." The woman seemed to understand a little bit while the frown on her husband was getting deeper.

"A what is you relationship with our daughter?" the girls had final gotten their cheeks back to normal before theypinkened once more.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend in february and we have been since then. I hope you can accept that and me for how it is." Mrs. Granger seemed to know what they had done by the look in her eyes. They both probably knew about the extra Hermione had in her catgirl form. So honestly she was probably the only one that would except her for herself, except Tracey.

"We will talk about this more when we get back in august. Good day." Haidee was thankful they left when they had cause she could tell Hermione's father was one sentence away from exploding. Hermione sent her a sad smile and gave her a light peck on the lips before running after them.

Well no time like the present to face a pain in the arse. So grabbing her cart she headed off to find her relatives near the curb. It was a little surprising that she didn't have any escort or people under the headmasters thumb following her to her relatives. She wasnt one to deny that she was happy that their wasnt any.

When she finally got to the doors of kings cross station her relatives were sitting in an offered bench. They seemed to betalking about something when she pushed her cart up to them. They sent her a look of surprise when she stopped in front of them. She could see the confusion in their eyes at her appearance.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley. Sorry to take so long but i couldn't get off the train. Are you all ready to go?" Vernon's eyes narrowed while his wifes widened, Dudley just look at her in confusion mainly her eyes, tails, and ears.

"How do you know our names girl! And what with the eyes and cat parts?" When Dudley tried to grab her tail she swatted his hand. He pulled back in fright.

"I've only lived at your house since i was two. Geeze you would think you would recognize your own relative? I've only been gone since august." The adult paled when they realized who he was while Dudley was busy trying to look at her chest. She sent him a pointed look but he didn't seem to catch on. He must have been dropped a few times as a baby. "The extras happened while i was at Hogwarts."

"What have you done to your self Boy!" How was this fat man calling her boy when she was a girl.

"I think we should talk about this in the car, Uncle Vernon, or you'll draw more attention." They hadn't seemed to notice until then that there were more than a few people staring a them. She almost laughed when they when even whiter but it was ruined when Dudley tried to touch her breast. She slapped his hand again with more force and like before he whipped it back with a frown on his face. Did he think he could do anything he wanted without discipline? This Summer might just be educational for the boy on manners.

They quickly jumped up and Vernon even grabbed her cart so they could get out even quicker than if she pushed it. Maybe this would be a fun summer, especially if she could make Vernon confused and irritated. In short order her thingswere stowed in the boot of the car and she was stuffed in the seat behind her uncle.

None spoke for a few minutes until her Aunt turned in her seat and looked her all over her body. It would have been weird but she got it from the girls all the time so she was fine when women did it. Her eyes stilled on her kitty features before moving on. Her eyes lingered on her breasts and the hint of a bra poking out but didn't point it out right away.

"So mind explaining what happened to you? The last i checked i had a male nephew and not a niece. Are you a crossdresser or something." Surprisingly there wasnt any heat in her aunt words just pure curiosity. She could see her Uncle glancing at her in the mirror and Dudley was still staring at her body like it was some toy for him to touch.

"I came a special inheritance at the end of august. That was what brought up my thoughts questioning my identity, this inheritance gave me another form that was completely female." her aunts eyes widened before they zeroes in on her kitty features. "No these weren't until the last february. Magic changed me at least four times this year. The first i told you about it. The second effected my magic and gave me an ability but also changed the type of animal my other form is. The third was when i absorbed the magic of a dragon and it took that ability and turned it into a core of its own." She giggled at their faces; they were all in a mixture of awe, fear, disgust, and Dudley had hunger as well.

"The fourth time when my friend and i preformed a ritual to enhance femininity. Mine went farther than we thought possible and turned me into a complete girl. Neither of us were going to complain and the school hadn't known about my identity or anything going on with my body. The next time i change was when i did another ritual to make it so i could turn into a mermaid for this stupid task i had to do in february in the middle of a freezing lake. The last time was when one of my old friends had started bullying anyone he thought was part of the LGBT community or just different, even his favorite sports player. My magic went out of my control and i ended up turning into something long since dead and merged the sections of my personality and mind back together."

Dudley was staring at her with something akin to superhero fascination. He had stars practically glowing from his eyes but he was a little confused about somethings from the frown on his face.

"How can your mind break like that or even get put back again?" The confusion was echoed in his mothers eyes while Vernon looked a little shifty and wouldn't look at her in the mirror.

"I don't know why but my magic wanted to be complete and to do that so did everything else. Its why i have these cat parts and my eyes. I was just gonna play it off as Cosplay and leave it at that." Her aunt could understand what she was saying but looked a little uncomfortable about something.

"If you turned into a girl then do you bleed and can you have children?" She nodded and her aunt tensed, "And should ibe worried about boys coming after you?" When she shock her head Petunia looked a little more strained. "So you like girls still?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia. I've actually dating my best friend sense february. She knows everything about me and she was the one that gave me this choker." She smiled when she reached up and curresed the collar a little. The tension eased out of her aunt while Dudley's face flushed. the little pervert was probably thinking of two girls going at it. "But i will be busy most of the summer. I've gotta catch up on my regular school more than i already have but don't worry it's not coming out of your pocket any, my parent account is taking care of it. Oh and its Haidee, please make an effort to remember that."

The family nodded while Dudley's face got more red as her aunt asked her all kinds of questions about both herself and what she had done over the last year. She didn't mention any of her fetishes, her submissiveness, or anything about her forms. She did warn them that they might see one of her forms in her room, in living room, or the back yard but they can't tell anyone about them.

It was strange how much friendlier her aunt was when she was no longer a boy. She wouldnt turned it away though. She had explained how she made some enchanted items in the beginning of the year and how she improved them but eventually their abilities were absorbed my her magic so now they were natural to her. apparently her aunt had been curious about why she was wearing a middle eastern piece of jewelery. When she asked about the new ones she refused to tell what they were. The woman and Dudley had been most disappointed that she refused to show them any of her abilities.

Funny that a simple change in presentation and her relatives did a 180 with her. She did have to show them her Id and paperwork saying her name and gender change. Petunia spent the rest of the ride home reading the forms and thinking while the men were silent. Dudley was still leering at her though but with a glare he turned away from her for a few minutes.

Dinner had been spent with the woman talking to each other while the men sat in silence. Moving into her room had been bad cause the dust build up had put her in a sneezing fit. She wound up cleaning the room for a full two hours just to get it all out. None of them offered to help but she didnt mind. She did have fun turning all of Dudley's junk to ash though.

This summer was going to be so much better than the last.


End file.
